The things you never said
by Rain on your Back
Summary: A quoi tient une vie? Que retiendra-t-on d'elle? Un visage, une voix, avec de la chance quelques instants volés à l'oubli. Ces instants étranges, entre le rêve et la réalité...
1. Sommaire

_The things you never said_

_Une vie est remplie d'évènements plus ou moins importants, plus ou moins frappants qui modèlent une personnalité, un caractère, des liens. Mais tous ces évènements ont été source et conséquence de questionnements, de doutes, de séparations et de retrouvailles... Voilà ce que vous trouverez ici: ce qui aurait pu arriver, ce qu'ils auraient aimé qu'il arrive, ce dont ils ont eu peur... _

Ceci est mon interprétation du challenge **100fics**, présent sur livejournal en anglais (j'ai traduit moi-même les thèmes). Vous trouverez ici le sommaire, avec le chapitre concerné par le thème et les personnages choisis.

* * *

**001: Tirelire, chapitre onze (Marco, Rackist)**

**002: Stick/Baume à lèvres, chapitre soixante-et-onze (Marion, Jeanne, Hao)  
**

**003: Photographie, chapitre vingt-neuf (Jeanne, Rackist)**

**004: Plâtre (pansement), chapitre dix-huit (Nichrom, Rutherford)**

**005: Huile, sexe/La magie de la nature, chapitre dix-neuf (Ashiru, Rackist, Kanna)**

**006: Voyager à l'étranger, chapitre soixante-douze (Jeanne) **Minisérie: Les coeurs heureux. (1/3)**  
**

**007: Un groupe d'étoiles filantes/La pluie d'étoiles filantes, chapitre soixante-seize (Opachô)**

**008: Jeu de ballon, chapitre soixante-trois (Keiko Oyamada)  
**

**009: Roi, chapitre vingt (Rutherford, Hao, Nichrom)**

**010: Brûler/Brûle, chapitre quatre-vingt-six (Fudô, Nyôrai)**

**011: Fauteur de troubles, chapitre quarante-deux (Horokeu, Marion)**

**012: Aspirateur, chapitre quatre-vingt-trois (Tamao, Hao, Jeanne)** Minisérie: Les coeurs heureux. (3/3)

**013: Baiser, chapitre vingt-deux (couples variés)**

**014: Entraînement musclé, chapitre vingt-huit (Meene, John)**

**015: La jeunesse laisse des marques, chapitre quarante-huit (Rackist, Kanna)**

**016: Autocollant nouveau conducteur, chapitre cinquante-deux (ReiXMano)**

**017: Le devoir de la fratrie, chapitre soixante-et-un (various)  
**

**018: Coiffure parfaite, chapitre quatre-vingt-un (Mathilda, Hao)**

**019: Reposer sa tête sur ses genoux, chapitre soixante-neuf (Mathilda, Marion, Kanna)**

**020: Contrat, ****chapitre soixante-dix-huit (Jeanne, Hao) **Minisérie: Les abysses. (1/5)

**021: Quizz, chapitre soixante-six (Amano, Reiheit)**

**022: Emotion, chapitre soixante-dix-sept (Jeanne, Marco)**

**023: Château dans le ciel, chapitre huit (RutherfordXNichrom)**

**024: Rhume des foins, chapitre quatre-vingt quinze (Tamao, Hao) **Minisérie: Clémentine. (2/2)

**025: Percer, chapitre quatre-vingt-sept (Zen, Ryô)**

**026: Des kilos en trop/Graisse, chapitre cinq (Keiko)**

**027: Bulles de savon, chapitre quatre-vingt-dix-neuf (Hao, Jeanne)  
**

**028: Secret, chapitre trente-huit (Lyserg, Mathilda)  
**

**029: Ce qu'on laisse derrière, chapitre trente-trois (Jeanne, Marco)**

**030: Sang, chapitre trente-neuf (Jeanne)  
**

**031: Lunettes, chapitre quarante-sept (Marco)**

**032: Fait-main, chapitre cinquante (Rutherford)**

**033: Punition/Sanction, chapitre quatre-vingt-onze (Jeanne, Hao) **Minisérie: Les abysses. (4/5)

**034: Véhicule à deux places, chapitre quatre-vingt-douze (Rutherford, Hao)**

**035: Perte de mémoire / Amnésie, chapitre trente (Jeanne, Marco)** Minisérie: Vacillement. (1/2)

**036: Verrerie, chapitre soixante-deux (Jeanne, Marco, Rackist)  
**

**037: Expérience, chapitre treize (Rackist, Jeanne)**

**038: Coquille/coquillage, chapitre soixante-dix (Opachô)  
**

**039: Maison de poupées, chapitre cinquante-neuf (Rackist)**

**040: Corde, chapitre soixante (Namari)**

**041: La chute des pétales de cerisier, chapitre quatre-vingt (Jeanne, Tamao, Lyserg) **Minisérie: Les coeurs heureux. (2/3)

**042: Aile, chapitre cinquante-trois (JeanneXHao)**

**043: Tacticien, chapitre trente-cinq (Kanna, Hao)  
**

**044: Café, chapitre cinquante-six (MeeneXRackist)**

**045: Légende, chapitre deux (Jeanne, Hao)**

**046: Rentrer à la maison (Visiter les beaux-parents), chapitre quatre-vingt-dix (Jeanne, Hao)**

**047: Leçon individuelle, chapitre quatre-vingt-seize (Rutherford, Rap)  
**

**048: Rugosité (Irrégularité), chapitre quarante-neuf (Meene)**

**049: Couleur, chapitre vingt-six (Seyram)**

**050: Bonbon(s), chapitre six (Rackist, Marco, Jeanne, Opachô)**

**051: Poussière, chapitre vingt-sept (Jeanne, Hao)**

**052: Joyau, chapitre trente-quatre (Pino, Zoria)**

**053: Chocolat commençant à fondre, chapitre quarante-trois (Meene)**

**054: Miracle, chapitre cinquante-huit (Marco)**

**055: Animal de compagnie, chapitre trente-deux (Jeanne) **Minisérie: Vacillement. (2/2)

**056: Chaine, chapitre cinquante-cinq (Jeanne)**

**057: Apprendre à vivre / La faculté de vivre, chapitre trente-et-un (Jeanne, Hao)**

**058: Saké, chapitre quatre-vingt-treize (Ren)**

**059: Vieille fortune, chapitre cent (Kanna)  
**

**060: Un silence, chapitre trente-six (John, Meene, Jeanne, Marco)  
**

**061: Timidité, chapitre dix-sept (Tamao)**

**062: Limite de temps, chapitre quarante (Tamao)  
**

**063: Divination, chapitre quatre-vingt-dix-sept (Tamao, Ren)  
**

**064: Rejet, chapitre quatre-vingt-dix-huit (Jeanne, Hao)  
**

**065: Calendrier, chapitre trente-sept (Sâti, Jackson)  
**

**066: Apprendre par l'expérience, chapitre quatre (Hao, Asanoha, Anna, Jeanne)**

**067: Ami(e) d'enfance, chapitre quarante-cinq (Rutherford)**

**068: Sourire, chapitre cinquante-quatre (Ashiru)**

**069: Ombrelle / Parapluie, chapitre soixante-quinze (Jeanne, Hao) **

**070: Glace, chapitre soixante-quatre (Zoria, Pino)  
**

**071: Marque, chapitre cinquante-sept (Jeanne)**

**072: Maillots de bain féminins, chapitre quinze (Marco, Meene, Hao, Jeanne)**

**073: Le langage des fleurs, chapitre vingt-quatre (Mathilda, Lyserg)**

**074: Afro, chapitre quatre-vingt-neuf (Chocolove)**

**075: Serment, chapitre trente-quatre (Jeanne, Hao)** Minisérie: Les abysses. (3/5)

**076: Magique, chapitre quatre-vingt huit (Jeanne, Marco)**

**077: Ruse/Astuce, chapitre cinquante-et-un (Komeri, Sâti)**

**078: Merci, Tremblement de terre, chapitre vingt-cinq (Hao, Jeanne)**

**079:Robe chinoise, chapitre soixante-dix-neuf (Hao, Tamao)**

**080: Noix/Fruit/Baie, chapitre soixante-sept (Jeanne, Hao, Sâti, Jackson)  
**

**081: Lentilles de contact, chapitre quatre-vingt-deux (Marco, Jeanne, Kevin)**

**082: "Pourquoi?", chapitre quatorze (Jeanne, Rackist)**

**083: Thé noir, chapitre quatre-vingt-cinq (Kevin, Jeanne)**

**084: Monde de rêves/Monde imaginaire, chapitre soixante-treize (Jeanne) **Minisérie: Les abysses (5/5)

**085: Etude des orchidées, chapitre vingt-trois, (Kanna, Marion, Mathilda)**

**086: Vacances, chapitre soixante-huit (Marco, Rackist, Meene)**

**087: Image virtuelle, chapitre vingt-et-un (Jeanne)**

**088: Horloge/Montre, chapitre quarante-quatre (OC)**

**089: Ange déchu, chapitre douze (HaoXJeanne)**

**090: Mot, chapitre quarante-et-un (Lyserg)**

**091: Couronne, chapitre quatre-vingt-quatre (HaoXJeanne) **Minisérie: Les abysses (2/5)

**092: Personnage de fiction, chapitre trois (MarcoXMeene)**

**093: Indirectement, chapitre soixante-quatorze (Marco)  
**

**094: Adieu., chapitre seize (MeeneXMarco)**

**095: Assistance, chapitre neuf (Rackist, Meene)**

**096: La lumière du soleil au travers des feuilles, chapitre dix (FudôXNyôrai)**

**097: Le rhume, chapitre quatre-vingt-quatorze (Tamao, Hao, Yoh) **Minisérie: Clémentine (1/2)

**098: Nuage, chapitre soixante-cinq (Mathilda, Lyserg)  
**

**099: Voix, chapitre sept (Opachô, HaoXJeanne)**

**100: 365 jours, chapitre cent un (surprise)**


	2. La courageuse

**Nom:** La courageuse

**Auteur:** Rain…

**Disclaimer:** Shaman King est à Hiroyuki Takei (qui je crois est vivant et en bonne santé, c'est déjà quelque chose).

**Note:** Je me retiens toujours. Pas de HaoXJeanne. Ahah!

**Personnages:** Jeanne

**Thème:** #45: "Légende"

* * *

**D**ans les légendes d'Europe et d'ailleurs, les héros s'appellent Ivain, William ou Arthur, ce sont toujours des gens courageux, et l'histoire finit toujours bien. Même s'ils meurent, leur gloire est assurée pour toujours, et c'est tout ce qui compte à leurs yeux.

**M**oi, je suis une fille lâche. Lâche au point de préférer garder ma famille plutôt que de la sauver. Si j'avais exprimé mes doutes, si je leur avais dit que je ne voulais pas de leur sacrifice inutile, ils m'auraient sans doute rejetée, c'est vrai, mais ils auraient été vivants. J'ai préféré leur mort. Cette lâcheté se paie à présent.

**Q**uand à mon histoire… Elle ne finira pas bien. Comment pourrait-elle ? Je me suis enfermée dans une route sans issue, et ce depuis que j'étais une toute petite fille. Mais ce n'est pas une route glorieuse comme celle des héros, avec une princesse (prince ?) à sauver et un dragon à détruire (quoique, il y a bien un dragon, mais il est indestructible). Mon « destin » n'en est pas un, parce que les gens qui ont une destinée ne meurent jamais. Or je vais mourir.

**E**trange les pensées qui vous traversent l'esprit à quelques instants de votre disparition…

**M**arco et les autres sont au sol. La dernière explosion les a laissés inconscients, peut-être même sans vie, bien que je sois sûre qu'au moins Marco et Meene sont en vie. Mais Shamash a disparu, et les anges avec lui. Que puis-je faire alors contre Hao ?

**C**'est ma lâcheté qui parle. Parce que oui, j'ai peur, je tremble et mes genoux menacent de me lâcher à tout instant. Je suis la seule encore debout dans cette plaine, et mon regard oscille entre les corps de mes compagnons et le Great Spirit, à peine à quelques centaines de mètres de là.

**Q**uand ai-je pris conscience que je ne serais jamais une héroïne ?

**J**e le sais à quelques pas derrière moi. Pour l'instant il se contente d'observer, mais je sais que cela ne durera pas. Il n'a pas de temps à perdre s'il veut devancer le vrai héros de l'histoire. S'il veut vraiment écrire sa propre légende, il doit obtenir sa couronne avant que son frère ne vienne la lui prendre. Parce que c'est bien Yoh le héros, dans cette histoire. C'est lui, la légende. Pas moi.

**R**éaliser ceci me fait cligner des yeux. Je n'ai aucune chance. Je n'en ai jamais eu. Autant arrêter l'histoire ici, avant que celle qui s'est prise pour ce qu'elle n'était pas s'enfuie à toutes jambes.

**J**e me retourne et fais face à l'ennemi de la légende.

**I**l est juste devant moi et semble s'attendre à ce que je m'enfuie. Pourquoi ne me suis-je pas encore enfuie déjà ? Je n'arrive pas à comprendre mes propres gestes. Puis je sais, et j'écarte les bras. Il ne touchera pas les miens. Jamais. Je n'ai pas plus le choix maintenant qu'auparavant.

« Pousses-toi. »

**M**a respiration est courte. Mes yeux trouvent les siens, le rouge affrontant le brun, la détermination affrontant la folie. Je dois lever le menton pour le regarder, et c'est pour cela que je remarque sa taille. Même physiquement, il est bien plus grand que moi… Je me mords la lèvre.

« Je n'ai plus peur de toi. »

**C**'est un mensonge. Je suis sur le point de craquer, physiquement comme mentalement, et nous le savons tous les deux. Il lève son bras et le pose sur mon épaule. Sans même regarder, je sais qu'elle pourrait plus que facilement entourer mon cou et m'étrangler. Son fouryoku pulse contre le mien, cherchant la faille, la faiblesse.

« Pousses-toi. »

**S**a voix est toujours posée, mais l'on peut y déceler un éclat de rage. Mes bras retombent le long de mon corps. Je ne suis pas censée l'arrêter : juste le retenir le temps que son frère arrive jusqu'ici et ça, je suis presque sûre d'en être capable. Sa main se crispe sur mon épaule, me ramenant au présent, et je me répète, avec plus de conviction, comme si peu à peu j'y croyais vraiment :

« Je n'ai pas peur de toi. »

**S**es yeux se plissent. Il lève l'autre main et y pose son regard, comme intrigué par son hésitation. Sans pouvoir résister à cette attraction dangereuse, je regarde aussi ces doigts détendus, cette puissance qui va m'écraser.

**I**l pose son front brûlant contre le mien. Je me sens soudain plus consciente de ce qui est en train d'arriver, et chaque sensation augmente jusqu'au point de me faire mal. Est-ce ce qu'il ressent tout le temps, cette énergie folle ?

**Q**uand il parle de nouveau, son ton vibre de ce pouvoir, de cette haine contenue :

« _Pousses-toi !_ »

**J**e relève les yeux, sondant ces abîmes d'obscurité que contient son regard. Son aura est meurtrière, et je sais qu'il n'hésitera plus à me tuer désormais. J'exhale longuement, soudainement téméraire, et lui adresse un sourire fou, le défi emplissant mes yeux, ma voix et mon âme.

« Je n'ai _pas_ peur. »

**J**e ne le sens pas frapper. Seule une lente douleur se fait sentir, rayonnant de mon ventre comme le souffle d'une bombe. Le trop-plein de sensations disparaît, laissant juste un écrin de coton. Tout se dissout alors mes yeux s'écarquillent.

**S**ans même que je ne m'en rende compte, sa main me rapproche de lui et je m'appuie sur son épaule, mes yeux regardant derrière lui un homme que j'ai connu il y a bien longtemps. Les doigts du prêtre se resserrent sur sa Bible et il m'adresse un sourire froid. Pour la seconde fois, je laisse échapper un souffle, peut-être le dernier, et répond à ce sourire.

**J**e ne vois plus rien, sens à peine la chaleur de mon ennemi qui me tient contre lui. Alors que je ferme les paupières, mes genoux cèdent et je tombe dans la poussière comme une poupée brisée.

**J**e n'ai pas eu peur.

**P**eut-être que finalement, j'aurai ma petite place dans la légende.

* * *

**Rain:** ... ... ... D'où j'ai pu tirer ce TRUC?

**Hao:** J'aime assez. Pour une fois que je suis IC, c'est agréable.

**Rain:** Oh toi, on t'a strictement rien demandé. Fais gaffe ou la prochaine fois je te colle avec... Uhm... *effort considérable* AH! Je sais, avec Daei!

**Jeanne:** OW! ... Même pour Hao, c'est méchant.

**Hao:** ... Qui c'est?

**Daei (vieillard de l'équipe de Sâti)**: Moi.

**Hao:** EW! *se cache derrière Jeanne* Finalement ça ira!


	3. Le lâche

**Nom :** Le lâche

**Disclaimer :** Shaman King appartient à Hiroyuki Takei, _Je ne serais jamais_ à son auteur (ainsi qu'à son interprète Patrick Fiori^^)

**Thème :** 92# Personnage fictif / de fiction

**Personnages :** Mystère mystère (Martin, on t'a **pas** sonné!).

**Note :** J'ai écouté en boucle la chanson citée ci-haut pendant que j'écrivais, et si vous l'écoutez, vous verrez que c'est la chanson qui passe pendant qu'ils dansent. Hésitez pas, elle est géniale ! (Surtout en version longue).

* * *

_« J'ai quelque chose à te dire. »_

**L**e regard inquisiteur des autres est insoutenable quand elle prononce ces mots. Elle semble tendue, presque sur le point de craquer, ce qui me met mal à l'aise. Pour nous sortir tous deux de cette situation, je m'empare de son bras, presque brutalement, l'entraînant sur la piste alors qu'une chanson débute. Nous voilà heurtés de toutes parts par les danseurs qui nous pressent, nous projettent l'un contre l'autre. Ma partenaire suit le rythme, mais je suis trop rigide, trop gêné pour bouger convenablement. Je pense qu'elle s'en rend compte, parce qu'avant que je ne puisse même songer à commencer une discussion, elle s'arrête et dit dans un souffle :

_« Du calme. Tout va bien se passer. »_

**P**endant un moment, je la fixe, cillant régulièrement. Sa façon de me lire aussi facilement qu'un livre ouvert sur ses genoux est surprenante. J'ai encore du mal à m'y habituer, et je suis encore sous le choc quand elle fait le premier pas. Sa main cherche, puis trouve la mienne, et nos doigts s'entremêlent alors que la musique s'envole dans nos oreilles. Je la laisse m'entraîner, mes yeux perdus dans les siens, cherchant à comprendre. Que cherche-t-elle? Que veut-elle ?

**E**lle a un frisson soudain, aussi léger que rapide, me sortant un instant de mes questionnements. La salle est trop grande pour être chauffée correctement, râle la partie encore fonctionnelle de mon cerveau. Alors que les paroles de la chanson nous entraînent, l'une d'elles me frappe en plein visage, et je replonge dans les sombres eaux de mon esprit.

**J**e ne la mérite pas. Je ne devrais pas être ici. Je ne serai jamais l'homme dont elle a besoin. Cette dernière certitude est marquée au fer rouge dans mon cerveau, je n'ai aucun besoin des regards noirs que les autres me lancent pour le savoir. Je suis un lâche, et les seules décisions que j'ose prendre sont mauvaises, dangereuses. La dernière fois, elles ont abouti à des morts, dont la sienne. Comment pourrait-elle me faire confiance ?

**E**lle a droit d'avoir à ses côtés un homme qui se tiendra debout sans trembler. De quelqu'un qui pourra la protéger comme il se doit quand elle se sent plus faible mais aussi la laisser faire face quand elle en ressent le besoin, d'un homme suffisamment courageux pour tout affronter sans vaciller, sans reculer, ne serait-ce que d'un pas. De quelqu'un de solide, de droit, de juste… Un grand brun peut-être, un homme qui n'a pas besoin de lunettes pour lui dire qu'elle est belle – alors qu'elle est tellement plus que cela. D'un homme qui ne se perd pas dans l'alcool quand ses décisions lui explosent à la figure, d'un homme qui n'est pas déjà usé par le temps. Or c'est ce que je suis.

**J**e ne peux pas changer. Je ne suis formé que d'un seul bloc, comme un caillou perdu dans la rivière, qui cherchera toujours à résister en vain, retenant à pleines mains les lambeaux fragiles de ma vie. Je ne suis et ne peux devenir ce dont elle a besoin. Elle le sait parfaitement. Alors pourquoi est-elle encore là ?

**M**a main se resserre légèrement sur sa taille, sans lui faire de mal cependant. Elle a un sourire discret en me croyant enfin détendu. Ce sourire là, elle ne l'offre pas aux autres. C'est un bien rare et précieux, dont je suis le seul détenteur. Je suis aussi le seul à obtenir le privilège de l'entendre rire, de son vrai rire éclatant – pas celui, poli mais faux, qu'elle sert aux autres. Parfois même, comme maintenant, ses yeux s'emplissent de cette émotion indéfinissable qui ne peut s'appeler que bonheur. Mais ses regards, ses sourires et ses rires finissent toujours par s'arrêter, et toujours par ma faute.

**J**e ne peux lui offrir qu'un bonheur haché, déchiré par mes obsessions, mes erreurs et mes phobies. Elle mérite bien mieux que cela, je le sens au plus profond de moi-même.

**U**n pas nous éloigne, un autre nous rapproche. Le son de la flûte accompagne nos mouvements. Je prends conscience à cet instant précis que je peux être amoureux, après tout, suivant un instant l'instrument, mais aussi que l'amour ne peut me faire changer, et que la flûte ne peut que me prêter la grâce naturelle de ma partenaire pour un moment avant de la reprendre violemment, me renvoyant à ma lâcheté pourrissante.

**L**entement, je me saisis de sa main et fait tournoyer ce corps tout sauf fragile, sans quitter son visage des yeux. Sans même m'en rendre compte, j'ouvre la bouche pour dire quelque chose, mais elle m'interrompt vivement, sa voix calme et posée tranchant le fil de mes pensées :

_« Tu n'as qu'un mot à dire. »_

**N**ous sommes très proches l'un de l'autre. Elle n'aurait qu'à tourner les lèvres pour rencontrer les miennes, et ses grands yeux clairs sondent les miens, brillants d'espoir... Mais j'hésite encore. Bien sûr que j'ai envie de ne plus jamais m'éloigner d'elle, de me réveiller chaque matin à ses côtés… Cependant, je ne me sens toujours pas le droit de prendre l'initiative.

**A**lors elle pousse un soupir déçu, et il me transperce de part en part comme un éclair destructeur. La lumière de ses yeux s'éteint, comme une bougie qu'on souffle. A cet instant, seules ses paroles retentissent à mes oreilles, surpassant la musique et le bruit :

_« Je ne peux pas attendre éternellement que tu comprennes que je n'ai pas besoin d'un héros pour cette vie-là, Marco. »_

**E**t sa main délicate se pose sur ma poitrine, me repoussant avec force. La musique s'arrête.

**E**lle s'écarte alors que je redresse mes lunettes et réarrange ma veste, me sentant tout sauf à ma place. Meene sourit doucement – m'offrant son adieu éternel – et s'éloigne vers John, celui qui a eu le courage de l'aimer. Quand à moi, je reste seul, figé sur place comme une statue de pierre. Le monde l'avale, l'effaçant à mes yeux.

**L**a valse se termine.

* * *

**Rain :** AHAH ! Vous aviez deviné qui c'était ? … J'ai l'impression que le thème colle pas trop… Enfin, il colle à la chanson… Pis le personnage en question, c'est le « héros » que Marco imagine, et dont Meene-chan veut pas… Je suis claire ?

**Hao :** Gné hé hé, Lunettes a plus de copine ! … Attends… *relit* Je suis pas dedans ? JE SUIS PAS DEDANS ? *danse de la joie*

**Jeanne :** *a pas entendu le début* … *prend une photo et se barre à pas feutrés*

**Hao :** Attends toi… EH ! *court après*


	4. L'apprenti

**Nom :** L'apprenti

**Disclaimer :** Shaman King appartient à Hiroyuki Takei.

**Thème :** 66# Apprendre par l'expérience

**Personnages :** Hao, Asanoha, Anna, Jeanne

**Note :** Et voilà… Pas pu garder le contrôle de mes instincts de shippeuse/pairingneuse… Tssuh.

**Note 2 : **J'avoue que j'ai très, très peur. Vous vous apercevrez rapidement que ce chapitre est différent des autres (je parle du ton). J'espère ne pas détruire l'atmosphère du recueil en faisant de l'humour de temps en temps… *se cache*

* * *

**L**a toute première fois, j'avais quatre ans. (Et en y repensant, ce n'était vraiment, vraiment pas ma faute).

**E**trangement, je m'en souviens parfaitement. C'est l'un des rares moments que je garde de mes premières années. Enfin, des premières années de ma première vie. Oui, c'est assez complexe à saisir pour un humain. Pas mon problème de toute façon.

**M**a mère n'était pas encore perçue comme mauvaise, en partie à cause de son savoir-faire des plantes médicinales et aromatiques. Il n'y avait pas grand-chose à manger au village, et ses soupes et pains parfumés ravissaient les humains. De plus, son don lui permettait de soigner les malades, et la méfiance patientait, attendant que quelqu'un de plus conventionnel promesse la santé pour se débarrasser de cette démone-renard.

**U**n jour, alors qu'elle venait de finir des pâtisseries destinées au proche château du seigneur, elle fut appelée en urgence. Une jeune femme venait de se faire attaquer par une vipère. Connaissant les plantes, ma mère était plus qu'indiquée pour sauver cette femme, alors elle avait tout laissé sur place. Or j'avais plus qu'un intérêt certain pour lesdites pâtisseries.

**N**'étant pas très grand encore, je devais me fier uniquement à mon sens du toucher pour attraper lesdites pâtisseries. Alors, comme un esprit un peu plus mature aurait pu le prévoir, je fis un faux mouvement et le panier tomba, les gâteaux roulant au sol, gâchés.

_- Oh non, dis moi que tu n'as pas fait ça ?_

**J**e me retournais et découvris ma mère, l'air catastrophé. S'approchant à grands pas, elle m'attrapa par les bras et se mit à ma hauteur. Quand j'y repense, elle avait déjà l'air fatigué, et je ne me suis rendu compte que plus tard qu'elle avait déjà peur pour notre sécurité.

_- Franchement, Mappa !_

**A**pparemment, mon air (pas si) innocent (que ça) fut la goutte de trop dans le vase de sa fatigue.

**P**remière gifle.

(Vous admettrez tous qu'à cette époque, j'avais encore l'excuse de l'innocence – et de la faim.)

**L**a seconde fois, j'avais treize ans. Enfin, treize ans pour la troisième fois. Assez complexe. Mais, encore une fois, ce n'est pas mon problème, je me comprends parfaitement. C'est le principal.

Enfin, mon problème était, cette fois-ci, différent. Je n'avais pas faim –plus depuis longtemps – mais mon corps avait des besoins, comment dire… Hormonaux. Reconnaissez que les hormones sont rarement dangereuses quand on s'entraîne pour devenir omnyôji ou officier Pache irréprochable. Donc c'était réellement ma « première fois » de ce côté-là.

En effet, dans cette troisième vie, il y avait plusieurs… Stimuli sensoriels, dirons-nous. Y compris Kyôyama Anna. Et puis, environ un millénaire s'était écoulé depuis la première fois. Les relations entre hommes et femmes avaient bien changé – même si ce genre de choses ne me concernait guère.

**N**ous étions en train de regarder mon cher petit frère s'entraîner – c'est-à-dire faire des tours de pistes en continu pendant plusieurs heures. Enfin, regarder, c'est résumer la chose : elle le surveillait, et moi je m'incrustais. Chose qui commençait à devenir une habitude durant cette première manche du Shaman Fight.

_- Si tu veux mon avis…  
- Je ne veux pas ton avis.  
- Je disais, selon moi, il n'est pas si fort que ça, ton petit fiancé.  
- Tu es sourd ?_

**J**e laissais échapper un léger rire, gardant les yeux fixés sur le visage de la jeune fille. Si ses yeux restaient concentrés et son expression ferme, a lèvre tremblait. Elle avait peur. J'eus un sourire indulgent.

_- Anna…_

**N**os regards se croisent un instant, et, alors que Yoh entame son dernier tour de piste, elle lève le bras. Très haut. Ses pensées et sa main vont trop vite pour que je ne les saisisse au vol.

**S**econde gifle.

(Là j'avais plus réellement d'excuse. Passons.)

**L**a troisième fois, j'avais dix-neuf ans. Bon, cette fois-ci, seulement six années s'étaient écoulées, et j'avais atteint une certaine forme de bonheur, ayant accompli la plupart de mes rêves.

**C**ependant, être Shaman King n'était pas toujours un métier de bon repos. Bien que mon corps d'adolescent ne soit plus qu'une maison de campagne pour mon âme (et qu'il ait finit par comprendre qu'Anna était inatteignable, mariée et _mère_ d'un enfant de_ Yoh_), il semblait plus décidé que jamais à me plonger dans des galères plus qu'épineuses.

_- J'apprécierais que vous reculiez. Vous avoir à moins de trois mètres de moi me donne des envies suicidaires.  
- Ta franchise est admirable._

**M**ais ce n'est pas la franchise en question qui va m'arrêter. L'Iron Maiden en maillot de bain, se tortillant d'embarras à cause de ma simple présence, n'est pas un spectacle auquel j'ai droit tous les jours. Autant en profiter.

_- Au fait, jolie couleur._

J'indique le maillot d'un bordeaux éclatant du menton, un sourire narquois déformant mes traits un court instant. Baissant les yeux, elle ne peut empêcher son visage fin de prendre une teinte écarlate. Il semble que j'ai fait mouche.

_- J'apprécierais aussi que vous cessiez de me regarder avec cette insistance._

_- Tu comptes m'expliquer chacune de tes pensées ? Je ne les entends peut-être plus, mais je suis sûr que je devrais y arriver sans décodeur._

**E**t, uniquement par défi, je pose mes yeux sur le haut de son maillot, mon sourire allant s'élargissant.

_- Si ça peut vous faire comprendre que je n'ai pas envie que vous restiez ici à me fixer comme si j'étais un morceau de viande, je suis presque prête à tout – même à vous faire un dessin si vous voulez, quoique je doute d'avoir suffisamment de peinture rouge pour vous faire comprendre l'intensité de ma colère présente._

**A**ww… Quelle éloquence pour une si jeune fille… Elle est mignonne quand elle s'énerve… Mais je suis trop moqueur pour mon propre bien, et les mots que je prononce ensuite sonnent suicidaires à mes propres oreilles :

_- Ne t'inquiètes pas, _chérie_, ce n'est pas comme si tu avais vraiment grand-chose à cach – AÏE !_

**T**roisième gifle.

(Comme quoi, l'expérience n'apporte strictement – strictement, je vous dis – rien.)

* * *

**Rain :** AAAH ! C'est officiel : mon humour noir ne marche pas dans Shaman King. T.T

**Hao :** Tu pouvais pas te retenir, hein… ?

**Rain :** J'ai essayé ! J'ai TOUT essayé ! Je suis incapable de m'arrêter d'écrire sur vous deux…

**Hao :** Il n'y a pas de « nous deux » je te signale.

**Rain :** Meanie. D'ailleurs, j'suis en train d'écouter « Mean » de Taylor Swift. Ca colle bien à Jeanne rapport à toi je trouve…

**Hao :** *écoute* … Sauf qu'elle ne deviendra jamais « puissante ». Tssu.

**Rain :** En ai rien à carer. *va se coucher* Nights, lecteur !^^


	5. La mère

**Nom :** La mère

**Disclaimer :** Shaman King appartient à Hiroyuki Takei.

**Thème :** 26# Kilos en trop

**Personnages :** Mystère…

**Note :** Rien pour aujourd'hui !

**Note 2 :** Raah, c'est saoulant, j'ai revu mes autres chapitres, et des mots/ponctuation ont disparu… M'énerve, ff . net.

* * *

**A**u début, je croyais seulement avoir pris quelques kilos. D'abord, c'était plutôt plausible : mon mari savait cuisiner et j'avais plutôt bon appétit. Il me préparait des petits plats merveilleux, et je ne me faisais pas prier.

**M**onter sur la balance m'offrit une surprise, c'est vrai, mais je ne m'inquiétais pas outre mesure. Tout rentrerait dans l'ordre dans quelques semaines, je n'aurais qu'à faire attention.

**D**urant cette période, j'étais encore suffisamment perdue dans l'amour que j'éprouvais alors (et que j'éprouve encore d'ailleurs) et suffisamment naïve pour croire au bonheur absolu.

**A**près plusieurs mois, je dû me rendre à l'évidence : malgré un régime assidu, je continuais de prendre du poids et, paradoxalement, je m'affaiblissais. De plus, je ne me sentais que rarement non nauséeuse et ma famille s'étonnait de mes brusques changements d'humeur.

**A**lors, en profitant des courses, j'entrai en cachette dans une pharmacie. La blancheur de la boutique me fit mal aux yeux. J'avais beau tourner les yeux de tous côtés, j'étais incapable de me repérer ou de comprendre les inscriptions, indications et contre-indications inscrites sur les médicaments. Depuis mon enfance, mes parents me soignaient avec des plantes et l'aide des esprits. Comment pouvais-je connaître les médicaments humains ? Après moult questionnements, j'osai enfin m'approcher d'une vendeuse.

_« Madame, excusez-moi, je cherche… »_

**M**on souffle se perdit. Le regard las de la jeune femme, indifférente à mon trouble, me fit rougir, suffisamment pour que je prenne mon courage à bras-le-corps.

_« Vous auriez de quoi voir si… Enfin, si on porte la vie ? »_

* * *

**J**'ai fait le test plusieurs fois de suite, incapable de me résoudre à l'accepter. Je repasse dans ma tête les mots de la vendeuse : « _Si ça reste pareil, fausse alerte. Si c'est bleu, vous êtes enceinte. »_ Or le test reste furieusement turquoise.

_« Ma chérie, qu'est ce que tu fais ? »_

**R**econnaissant la voix de mon mari, je me retourne, cachant avec précipitation le test derrière mon dos. Je me rends compte une seconde trop tard que j'ai l'air d'une écolière prise en flagrant délit. Et il ne s'y trompe pas : remontant ses lunettes sur son nez, il se penche vers mon visage et m'observe avec attention :

_« Aurais-tu quelque chose à me dire ? »_

**D**errière ses verres épais, il me sourit. Je ne me sens pas le courage de lui mentir, mais mes mots s'arrêtent dans ma bouche, refusent de sortir, puis sortent trop vite, sans lui laisser le temps de comprendre.

_« Jsisceie. »_

**I**l cligne des yeux, image même de l'innocence.

_« Désolé, je n'ai pas tout saisi. Prends une bonne inspiration et réessaie, d'accord ? »_

**J**'acquiesce difficilement, rougissant de voir ses lèvres bouger si près des miennes. Sa proximité me fait autant d'effet qu'au premier jour, ce qui n'arrange pas ma situation. Ce fameux premier jour… J'aimerais qu'il sorte sa guitare du placard et me joue un morceau pour me détendre, comme ce jour-là, mais il n'y a plus le temps pour cela.

**T**out se joue maintenant.

_« Je suis enceinte. »_

**J**e tremble. Et s'il ne veut pas de cet enfant ? Il a accepté les fantômes, les shamans, ma famille. Acceptera-t-il un poids supplémentaire ?

**S**on visage s'illumine.

_« Mais c'est merveilleux ! »_

* * *

_« Les tuer ? Vous êtes sûrs qu'il n'y a pas d'autre moyen ? Il **doit** y avoir une solution ! »_

**L**'indignation dont fait preuve mon cher et tendre contraste avec mon apparente indifférence. Je baisse les yeux, comme _honteuse_ d'avoir laissé un démon envahir mon sein – du moins, c'est ce qu'il faut laisser croire à mes parents.

**J**'ai toutes les peines du monde à faire semblant. Je bous en dedans comme de la lave en fusion, et j'ai envie de crier, de m'enfuir, de faire quelque chose, n'importe quoi… Mais je ne fais rien. Je suis figée, paralysée par cette vérité écrasante.

**M**on enfant… Non, mes enfants seront tués par mon père. La seule chose qu'ils verront en ce monde, la seule chose qu'ils emporteront en partant dans l'au-delà sera son visage de haine. La colère me bloque la gorge, et je n'arrive pas à formuler mes pensées. Et si mes parents se trompaient ? Et si mon ventre n'abritait que des enfants normaux ? Comment peuvent-ils en être tellement sûrs ?

**A**h, mais c'est vrai : ils n'en sont pas sûrs. Ils ne savent pas. Mais un simple doute suffit.

_« Nous n'avons pas le choix. »_

**L**e ton froid et définitif de ma mère, de celle qui m'a portée en ce monde, me fait frissonner. Si elle avait été à ma place, elle aurait tué son enfant. Elle m'aurait tuée à la moindre indication. Sans remords. C'est ce que son ton indique.

**J**e devrais avoir la même résolution, la même certitude – après tout, on m'a appris depuis ma petite enfance qu'Hao est le mal. Je devrais avoir le courage de m'ouvrir le ventre et de détruire ces enfants, tous les deux, pour être sûre de l'arrêter.

**S**eul problème : je ne l'ai pas.

**S**ans avoir la force de prononcer un seul mot, je me lève et sors de la salle. Bien sûr, Mikihisa me court après et me rattrape. Bien sûr, l'air condescendant de ma mère me fait honte de ma conduite. Bien sûr, après une demi-heure à parler à mon père, je me rends à ses arguments.

**D**es heures plus tard, alors que le corps de celui que j'aime est affalé, inconscient dans notre lit, je me dégage de ses bras et viens jusqu'à la fenêtre. Pendant un long moment, je ne fais que regarder le ciel, jusqu'à ce qu'un discret coup de pied m'interrompe, et je baisse les yeux sur mon ventre, posant ma main dessus pour calmer l'enfant.

**J**e ne me demande pas si c'est Hao ou son frère qui a frappé. Qui que ce soit, c'est mon enfant.

**E**t, de toute façon, je ne pourrai jamais être fière de lui pour autre chose que ce coup de pied.

* * *

**Rain :** IRONIE DRAMATIQUE! %)

**Hao :** … Rapport?

**Rain :** Bah, je bosse sur Macbeth, or quand un perso pense/dit un truc et que l'audience sait qu'il se trompe (enfin, c'est plus compliqué que ça mais bon)… C'est de l'ironie dramatique.

**Meene :** N'empêche, il a rien dit sur le texte en lui-même, c'est à noter !

**Hao :** …! Toi, t'es morte, alors rendors-toi!


	6. Le 'candyman'

**Nom:** Le 'candyman' (l'homme aux bonbons)

**Disclaimer: **Shaman King est à Hiroyuki Takei**.  
**

**Thème:** 50# Sucreries

**Personnages:** Rackist, Marco, Jeanne, Opachô, Hao

**Note:** ...

* * *

« ... Comment ça, est-ce que j'ai des bonbons? »

Un instant, mon esprit s'est vidé. Je ne peux m'empêcher de fixer ce petit bout d'enfant comme si elle avait trois bras. Pourtant, ce n'est pas la première fois que je la vois: je la garde pendant que ses parents sont de sortie, et ce depuis longtemps déjà (même si je partage cette responsabilité avec Marco, Meene et Keiko-san) et, enfin, c'est presque ma petite-fille !

D'habitude, je suis un bon grand-père. Après tout, je suis rodé : je me suis occupé d'au moins trois enfants, enfin quatre – même si le quatrième était assez spécial. Sécher les larmes, dire les bons mots au bon moment, exiger le meilleur de chacun de ces gosses, j'ai su le faire… Mais sur le sujet des sucreries, j'avoue ne jamais avoir eu de pratique.

* * *

_ « J'en veux pas, de votre livre pourri ! Laissez-moi tranquille !  
- Marco, veux-tu te calmer ? Tu vas briser tes lunettes.  
- J'en veux pas non plus ! J'y vois très bien ! »_

_Cinquantième soupir de la journée pour le pauvre prêtre. Marco était impossible. Dès que Rackist tournait le dos, l'enfant sortait de l'appartement de son père adoptif pour retourner au cimetière où reposait sa mère, et, quand Rackist le ramenait se débattant, crachant et injuriant, il balançait tout ce qui lui tombait sous la main à la figure de l'adulte._

_Ensuite, il s'enfermait dans un mutisme impénétrable et plus personne ne pouvait l'en sortir (ce n'était pas faute d'essayer)._

_Cette fois-ci, l'enfant saisit les lunettes en question, les jeta au sol et les écrasa du pied. Rackist croisa les bras, s'appuyant sur la porte._

_« Et maintenant ?  
- JE VOUS DIS QUE J'Y VOIS ! »_

_Pour prouver ses dires, il chargea l'adulte… Et trébucha sur une chaise qu'il ne vit pas pour finir au sol. Il y resta, secoué de sanglots – moins à cause de la douleur que du désespoir. Alors Rackist s'approcha, s'assit à côté de l'enfant et le prit contre lui._

_« Lâchez-moi… »_

_La conviction manquait dans ces mots. Alors le prêtre ne bougea pas, se contentant de bercer un Marco terrifié._

_« Tu n'es pas tout seul. »_

* * *

Marco a été le premier de ceux que j'aime à considérer comme mes enfants. Je venais d'être nommé prêtre dans une petite église italienne et l'une des commères familières de l'endroit mentionna, par inadvertance je suppose, un « démon ». Après vérification, je n'ai trouvé qu'un gamin déjà abimé par la vie, sauvage, sensible. Ayant suffisamment d'argent de côté, je l'ai pris avec moi et l'ai élevé. Mais pas une fois il n'a parlé de ce que les enfants de son âge avalaient par paquets. Lui ne jurait que par les pâtes, et n'a jamais montré aucun intérêt pour les sucreries.

* * *

_« … »_

_Il voyait bien que quelque chose la tracassait._

_« Que se passe-t-il, Jeanne-sama ? »_

_Elle leva des yeux écarlates vers lui, le cou rentré dans les épaules, les mains serrant sa jupe blanche._

_« Père Rackist… Vous reviendrez, hein ? »_

_Il sourit._

_« Bien sûr que je reviendrai. Je reviens toujours. De toute façon, il est de notre devoir d'affronter le mal. »_

_Elle baissa les yeux, visiblement gênée. Comprenant presque instantanément ce qui embêtait l'enfant, il posa une main rassurante sur les cheveux de la petite._

_« Marco reste ici, n'oubliez pas. Et si un jour, vous avez un doute… A propos de n'importe quoi… Parlez-lui. Même si vous avez peur de le perdre. Il est fort. »_

_Alors, silencieusement, elle entoura de ses bras la jambe du prêtre, le serrant contre elle._

_« N'importe quoi… »_

* * *

Ensuite, il y a eu Jeanne. Une enfant presque pareille à Marco (d'ailleurs, je la soupçonne de l'imiter inconsciemment – elle réagit de la même manière quand embarrassée, même si elle a plus de self-control que lui) que nous avions trouvée devant l'imposante église du Mont Saint-Michel. A cette période, nous n'étions que deux hommes brisés, avec une envie de vengeance qui nous tordait les boyaux : nous avons profité d'elle et fait d'elle une « sainte ». Torturer une enfant pour en tuer un autre. La logique humaine est bien imbécile. Cependant, nous avons sauvé cette fille des rues, et nous l'avons élevée ensemble – enfin, jusqu'à ce que je ne… change de bord. Et je n'ai jamais – jamais – vu notre petite sainte s'intéresser aux choses sucrées.

* * *

_« Nee, nee, Rackist, où est Hao-sama ? »_

_Le prêtre leva les yeux de sa Bible et haussa un sourcil. Il devait être environ deux heures du matin et Opachô n'était vraiment pas supposé être debout. _

_« Il n'a pas voulu te réveiller en partant.  
- Opachô aurait préféré qu'Hao-sama le réveille, » murmura tristement l'enfant. « Le lit d'Opachô est froid. »_

_Repoussant son livre, le prêtre se leva, et marcha jusqu'au garçon._

_« Allez viens, » souffla-t-il, « je resterai jusqu'à ce que tu dormes. »_

* * *

Après mon « changement de bord » (« trahison » est bien trop vulgaire, voyons), mon travail n'était pas fini. Opachô n'était qu'un bébé quand Hao-sama l'a recueilli, et il fallait bien quelqu'un pour élever cet enfant quand Hao-sama avait à faire (je ne dis pas qu'Hao-sama ne s'en est pas occupé, je n'ai jamais vu de « grand-frère » si dévoué). Mais le petit Africain, élevé par des Shamans farouchement opposés aux humains, n'a pas appris auprès de nous comment détruire ses dents.

Et le quatrième se passe d'explications : Hao-sama avait beau avoir le corps d'un enfant (et donc besoin d'un adulte dans le monde humain), il n'accordait pas d'importance à la nourriture (sauf le shoyu), et je n'ai jamais eu besoin de lui acheter ce genre de choses.

* * *

Soudain, quelque chose tire sur ma manche. Je sors de ma rêverie et découvre Hane pendue à mon manteau.

« Alors, Rackist-jii-san ? »

Et c'est dans des instants comme celui-là qu'on se rend compte qu'il reste beaucoup de choses à apprendre.

* * *

**Rackist:** 0-0

**Rain:** M'énerve, j'ai pas eu de place pour un quatrième flash-bach... En même temps Hao est quand même à part...

**Marco:** ... *embarassé* ... *essaie de changer de sujet* C'est qui Hane?**  
**

**Hao:** *se marre en douce*

**Rain:** Gné hé hé, Hao-kun, tu peux arrêter de rire. **Ha**o + Jean**ne**. *s'enfuit en courant***  
**


	7. L'enfant

**Nom :**L'enfant

**Disclaimer :** Shaman King appartient à Hiroyuki Takei.

**Thème :** 99# Voix

**Personnages :** Opachô, (l'équipe d'Hao, les X-Laws)

* * *

« Opachô. » Calme, sûre voix d'Hao-sama. Une voix en qui Opachô a totalement confiance, une voix qu'il ne questionnera jamais, quoi qu'il arrive. Hao-sama est la seule personne qui n'est jamais ennuyée par Opachô – d'ailleurs Opachô en est conscient et reconnaissant.

« Opachô ! » Ressemblant à la première, mais sans le pouvoir vibrant d'Hao-sama, la voix de Yoh-sama résonne toujours avec douceur dans les oreilles d'Opachô – même si Opachô n'a jamais été gentil avec Yoh-sama et ne le supporte que mal.

« Opachô ? » Totalement différente, plus froide mais tout aussi douce pour Opachô. Rackist s'occupe bien de lui, et quand Hao-sama n'est pas là il sert d'oreiller quand l'heure de la sieste arrive. Rackist n'en a pas l'air, mais il est un bon oreiller.

Opachô est très, très fort. C'est Hao-sama qui l'a dit, d'abord, donc c'est forcément vrai – et puis, quand on voit la façon dont les compagnons de Yoh-sama se font écraser par Hitsu-chan, le fantôme d'Opachô…

Mais la plus grande force d'Opachô, c'est qu'il entend les voix des gens, les vraies mais aussi celles qui ne résonnent que dans leur tête. En grandissant, il a d'abord appris à les distinguer et les reconnaître, puis à les analyser – mais chut, peu de gens savent qu'il en est capable, parce que les gens considèrent les enfants de six ans comme suffisamment naïfs et stupides pour qu'on puisse discuter de tout et de n'importe quoi devant eux, ce qui fait de lui une arme redoutable pour aider Hao-sama.

Opachô a confiance en Hao-sama, parce qu'Hao-sama est comme le grand frère d'Opachô – même si Hao-sama a déjà un petit frère. Opachô n'aime pas tellement Yoh-sama. C'est de la jali – zalo… Opachô ne connait pas bien ce mot. Après tout, Opachô n'a que six ans – d'ailleurs ça ennuie les Hana, parfois, parce qu'elles doivent s'en occuper et qu'Opachô ne comprend pas toujours ce qu'il fait.

« Mathi-nee-chan ! Tu viens jouer avec Opachô ?  
- Désolée, Opachô, je vais voir le match. Tu devrais rester avec Hao-sama… Attends, c'est toi qui as fait ça ? Opachô, je t'avais pourtant dit de ne pas jouer avec la peinture à l'huile ! Oh non, faut tout nettoyer, on sera jamais à l'heure pour le match… T'en as mis sur le poncho d'Hao-sama !  
- … Mari s'ennuie. »

Quand Mari-nee-chan dit cette phrase, cela signifie qu'elle est déçue. Opachô n'aime pas décevoir Mari-nee-chan. Chuck fait un peu peur à Opachô, et de façon générale il tient beaucoup à ses grandes sœurs. Alors, quand elles le laissent seul, ça fait un peu mal au cœur d'Opachô - mais c'est parce que les Hana sont des grandes, et qu'elles ont des choses importantes à faire…Mais Opachô aussi ! Il a des missions de premier ordre. Ce qui ne veut pas dire qu'Opachô soit spécialement méchant, comme le prétendent les X-Laws. Opachô est content quand il peut parler à des gens, même s'ils crient sur Opachô.

_« _Restes loin de ma sœur ! Tu n'as rien à faire ici !___ » Elle a failli mourir ! Tu crois franchement que je laisserai quelqu'un comme toi l'approcher ?_

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? Ton maître t'envoie voir comment on réagit à la mort de Meene et des autres, c'est ça ? » _Elle est morte à cause de ce gamin, bon sang ! Comment peut-il sourire aussi niaisement ? Je vais le…  
« _Dégages, petit. Dembat peut être dangereux – et à vrai dire, moi aussi_. »_

Opachô n'écoute pas les gens stupides. Ce n'est pas pour rien qu'Opachô dit qu'il peut se glisser partout…

« _J'ai peur... Nous n'avons aucune chance, strictement aucune chance. Et depuis le début… Mais qu'est-ce que je croyais ? J'aurai du m'en rendre compte bien plus tôt. Je brûle de l'intérieur, comme si nous avions déjà perdu, j'ai mal, je ne supporte plus l'Iron Maiden, ça brûle, si seulement ça pouvait arrêter de brûler… Oh Marco, mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ? »_

« Et t'es partie, t'es morte maintenant… Enfin, t'as de la chance, tu es libre maintenant, t'as plus qu'à suivre la route de briques jaunes Dorothée… De quoi je parle ? J'ai un peu trop bu il me semble… … … Meene, je crois que j'ai merdé quelque part. »

… Mais Opachô ne comprend pas forcément tout ce qu'il entend. D'ailleurs il le dit à Hao-sama quand ils sont seuls (parce qu'Hao-sama sait tout et comprend tout), et celui-ci sourit quand il entend Opachô parler de la fille bizarre des X-Laws. Une fois, Opachô a eu envie de poser une question, et comme il sait que cacher des choses à Hao-sama est stupide, il l'a posée, doucement, parce qu'il a l'impression (comme avec Yoh-sama) qu'il y a des gens qui comptent plus que lui-même pour son maître. Alors Hao-sama a laissé passer un silence, et il a pris Opachô contre lui, comme il le fait quand il dit des secrets à Opachô. Opachô aime les secrets d'Hao-sama…

« Tu sais Opachô, l'Iron Maiden, parfois… _Elle me gêne, j'ai du mal à comprendre pourquoi je ne l'ai pas tuée ce jour-là, et parfois je me sens bizarre, parce que ce corps stupide est envahi d'hormones stupides et…  
- _Oui, Hao-sama ?_ »_

Quand Hao-sama parle dans sa tête, Opachô ne l'entend pas – pas normalement. Mais parfois les barrières se lèvent, sans qu'il sache pourquoi, et il entend jusqu'à ce qu'Hao-sama s'en rende compte et ne rabaisse ses défenses. Mais Opachô ne répond pas à la voix intérieure d'Hao-sama – parce qu'il sent intérieurement que ce serait méchant et blessant – alors il attend que sa vraie voix lui dise.

« … Non, rien. »

Et si Hao-sama ne veut rien dire, Opachô l'accepte.

« D'accord, Hao-sama.  
- … Va te coucher, Opachô. » _Merci. Jeanne…_

Ce jour-là, Opachô a réussi à entendre Hao-sama – malgré les barrières. Mais il n'est pas sûr d'aimer le nouveau secret d'Hao-sama.

Personne ne fait jamais attention à Opachô, mais Opachô entend tout.

* * *

**Hao :** …

**Marco :** *content qu'on se moque pas de lui pour une fois* … *voit la mention* … Pourquoi moi ?

**Jeanne :** … HAO ! TU OSES ENVOYER UN GOSSE DE SIX ANS M'ESPIONNER ? Lâche ! *s'enfuit en courant (mention fan-service : et en pleurant)*

**Hao :** … *suit* Mais j'lui ai rien demandé… Jeanne! Je te dis que... Qu'est ce que tu fais, toi?

**Rain :** … *filme la scène*


	8. L'aventurière

**Nom :** L'aventurière

**Disclaimer :** SK appartient à Hiroyuki Takei.

**Thème :** 23# Château dans le ciel

**Personnages :** Nichrom, Rutherford

**Note :** Il faut savoir que les thèmes viennent d'un site anglais. « Castle in the sky » peut avoir le sens d'une illusion bâtie sur du vide, je veux dire, comme on regarderait un idéal bien au dessus de soi sans pouvoir l'atteindre – c'est de ça dont je vais parler. On pourrait le lier au « château des illusions » mentionné dans leurs cinquante phrases.

* * *

La première fois qu'il l'avait vue, elle resplendissait. Dans la lueur du couchant, Rutherford s'était tenue, à sept ans, en haut de la butte qui séparait alors le village Pache et le désert qui régnait sur la moitié de l'île. Ses yeux brillant et son sourire large avaient figé Nichrom, qui vivait dans un monde où la retenue, la virilité étaient de mise.

Rutherford fut la première fille qu'il côtoya de sa vie, les dix prêtres étant séparés de leur mère dés leur naissance. Rapidement, il fut chargé de veiller sur elle – chaque prêtre devant s'occuper d'une enfant abandonnée, pour faire d'elle une femme capable d'assurer la survie de la tribu – ce qui était déjà en bonne voie : Rutherford était forte, bornée, solitaire et sans peur.

Ils vécurent deux ans collés l'un à l'autre, grandissant sous les yeux vigilants de Chrom. A l'aube des onze ans de Nichrom – et des neuf ans de Rutherford – ils se retrouvaient chaque soir pour observer les étoiles, assis dans la poussière de l'orée du désert.

_Dis, Nichrom, si on partait ?_

Mal réveillé, il se frotta les yeux un instant avant de lui demander ce qu'elle voulait dire. Sans répondre, l'enfant lui prit la main et l'entraina derrière la butte, face aux premières dunes.

_Mais qu'est ce que tu fais ? Tu sais bien que les filles n'ont pas le droit de venir avant d'avoir…  
Dix ans, je sais. Je viens ici souvent, Nichrom, je n'ai pas peur. Et puis, tu es là, non ?_

Rutherford partit d'un grand rire qui résonna dans l'immensité plate. Sans attendre, elle s'élança, ses pieds dérapant sur le sable. Il resta là, à la regarder grimper sur une haute dune, jusqu'à ce qu'elle se retourne et ne lui lance un regard amusé.

_Tu viens ou pas ?  
On devrait rentrer._

Elle fit la moue et descendit de l'autre côté. Pendant un long moment, elle resta invisible. Il finit par s'inquiéter.

_Ruthie, reviens ! Ruthie ? Ruthie, et si on rentrait maintenant ? On reviendra quand il fera jour ! Ruthie !_

Pas de réponse. Nichrom fronça les sourcils et grimpa à son tour la butte, prêt à redescendre de l'autre côté et rejoindre Rutherford, quand il se rendit compte qu'il y avait un problème.

_Rutherford !_

La jeune fille était allongée au sol, le teint pâle et la respiration sifflante. Il dévala la pente et s'agenouilla, cherchant un signe qui expliquerait son état, n'importe quoi… Il passa une main sur les bras de son amie et découvrit une marque violette sur sa cheville.

Un sifflement résonna derrière lui.

Alors, sans réfléchir plus loin, il envoya Yellow Whip vers le village, prit Rutherford dans ses bras et se mit à courir.

Seuls la respiration haletante de la jeune fille rompait le silence. Nichrom était aussi à même le sol, les yeux rivés sur le lit où elle était allongée.

_Tu devrais sortir, Nic. Ils t'appelleront si quelque chose change.  
Tu sais bien que non. On aurait même pas dû être là-bas.  
Je sais. Tout le monde fait des erreurs._

Mais tout le monde n'était pas Ruthie. Elle n'avait jamais montré de faiblesse, jamais eu peur, jamais cru que le monde pouvait être plus fort qu'elle. Ruthie n'avait jamais fait d'erreur… Avant ce jour-là.

Tout se payait maintenant. Un crotale, l'un des plus venimeux serpents du monde, avait mordu la fille du désert et rien ni personne ne pouvait la sauver. Goldova s'était à peine intéressé à son cas avant de la décréter morte.

Après cela, plus personne n'était venu voir la malade. Seul, Nichrom s'acharnait, ne cédant pas aux perpétuelles injonctions de son frère aîné. Ruthie vivrait. Quoi qu'il arrive. Une seule erreur… Elle n'avait pas le droit de mourir à cause d'une simple erreur.

_Ne me laisses pas tout seul, Ruthie,_ murmura-t-il au corps évanoui, des larmes venant lacérer son visage. _Pas tout seul._

* * *

Alors que Nichrom désespérait, _il_ arriva. Un être étrange et caricatural à la peau verte apparut entre lui et le lit, le faisant sursauter.

_Qu-qui tu es, toi ? Ne l'approches pas !  
Je m'appelle Grey Saucer._

La plaisanterie ne le fit pas rire.

_Tu te moques de moi ?_

Il y eut un silence.

_J'ai toujours du mal à comprendre l'ironie. Cependant, Pache, je peux aider ton amie. Sache cependant que cela aura des conséquences, bonnes et mauvaises.  
Si tu peux la sauver, fais-le !  
Tout n'ira pas mieux demain, N i c h r o m._

L'enfant sursauta quand le fantôme prononça son nom. Il cligna des yeux, comme cherchant à prendre une décision…

_… Fais ce que tu peux._

Alors le fantôme s'approcha du corps paralysé de Rutherford et disparut en elle. Pendant un instant, Nichrom crut qu'il avait échoué.

Puis Rutherford se mit à briller, littéralement. Sa peau sombre s'entoura d'un halo de lumière et sa jambe violacée reprit une apparence normale. Le corps se détendit, perdant son aspect figé par le poison, et ses yeux se rouvrirent.

Grey Saucer – quel que fut son vrai nom – avait soigné Ruthie. Elle vivrait, il pouvait le voir rien qu'à la couleur de son visage. Un instant, il eut envie de la serrer dans ses bras, mais se retint. Elle était encore faible, elle devait se reposer –

_Nichrom…_

A cet instant, alors qu'elle scintillait de mille feux sous la puissance du fantôme et que l'énergie coulait dans ses veines –ou peut-être à cause de cela – elle agrippa son poncho et l'attira vers elle, posant ses lèvres d'enfant sur celles de son compagnon. Ils étaient trop jeunes encore pour saisir la portée de leurs actes, bien trop jeunes, mais c'était comme sceller une promesse, écrire le premier mot d'une histoire à deux.

Nichrom saisit les mains de Rutherford et les serra.

Fort.

* * *

Quand il sut que l'esprit ancestral Grey Saucer avait choisi la jeune fille, Goldova déclara que Rutherford ferait partie des dix prêtres, et le monde de Nichrom se brisa.

Les prêtres n'avaient pas le droit d'avoir des relations amoureuses entre eux.

* * *

**Rain :** M'énerve, j'ai l'impression que c'est trop court…

**Gaito :** C'est toi qui fixes tes limites, c'est ton problème.

**Rain :** Je sais ! D'ailleurs, l'idée du pache responsable d'une gamine, c'est aussi à cause de Lip et Rap… Comme elles sont toujours collées à Silva-kun… Fin bon…

**Sara :** *voit que Gai-chan s'ennuie* … Je te l'emprunte !

**Rain :** YAI ! *prend des photos*


	9. Le tentateur

**Nom :** Le tentateur

**Disclaimer :** SK appartient à Hiroyuki Takei.

**Thème :** 95# Assistance/Aide

**Personnages :** Rackist, Meene, _Marco (indirectement), Jeanne (indirectement)._

**Note :** Ca fait un certain temps que j'avais paumé la feuille où j'avais écrit celui-là… Ze le n'aime bien. T'façon, vu les persos, ze peux que n'aimer.

* * *

« Kevin… Je vais vérifier les amarres, d'accord ? Ne m'attendez pas pour diner, je vais sûrement m'éloigner pour un moment. »

Il acquiesce silencieusement, son masque ne laissant échapper aucune émotion. Je soupire et sors de la salle, sentant les regards sur mon dos. Depuis que la liste des matchs a été affichée, une sorte de paralysie s'est abattue sur le groupe entier.

C'est compréhensible. Si deux équipes sur trois ont un chemin presque tout tracé jusqu'à la finale, ce n'est pas le cas des X-III. Nous affronterons Hao durant le cinquième match de la compétition.

Et nous perdrons.

Secouant la tête, je sors du navire et respire l'air frais de cet après-midi ensoleillé. Je n'ai pas vraiment envie de penser à tout cela maintenant. Je me dirige immédiatement vers les divers points d'ancrage du bateau et commence à vérifier et renouveler chaque nœud, comme j'en ai pris l'habitude depuis que nous sommes ici. Ainsi occupé, mon esprit s'éloigne des domaines plus sombres.

« Aurais-tu besoin de moi ? »

Mes doigts se figent, et pendant un instant je perds l'équilibre, tombant presque à l'eau. Cette voix ne m'est pas inconnue.

Respirant à fond, je reprends ma concentration et continue à resserrer le nœud. Quand je parle, ma voix ne tremble presque pas.

« Je n'ai pas besoin de votre aide, Père Rackist. Ni maintenant, ni hier, ni demain, ni jamais. »  
- Tu es sûre ?

Je tourne la tête vers lui. Il est aussi froid et détaché que la dernière fois que je l'ai vu, sur la vidéo – il a juste l'air plus vieux. Pas vraiment plus fatigué.

« Puis-je savoir la raison de votre visite ? S'il vous voit, il va être invivable pour une semaine.  
- Il a toujours été trop impatient, » dit-il d'un ton presque affectueux.

Ce qui lie cet homme qui nous a trahis à celui que j'aime est solide – c'est d'ailleurs pourquoi il le hait autant.

« Je pense que votre trahison lui donne parfaitement le droit d'avoir envie de vous découper en petits morceaux.  
- Allons, allons, ce mot est bien vulgaire. Je préfère penser que j'ai suivi mes intérêts.  
- Je n'en attendais pas moins de vous. Les traitres sont connus pour leur impressionnant courage, même face à la réalité, » dis-je avec ironie avant de passer au nœud suivant.

Il a léger rire qui provoque un frisson en mon échine. Je n'arrive pas à l'arrêter et je sais qu'il l'a vu – mais cela n'a que peu d'importance. Peur ou pas, son fouryoku est bien suffisant pour écraser le mien.

« Marco t'a laissée tomber, Meene. Il t'a remplacée par cet enfant inutile – uniquement parce que Jeanne lui a demandé. Elle passera toujours en première pour lui. Tu le sais, n'est ce pas ?  
- Ne parlez pas de Lyserg, Marco et Jeanne-sama de cette façon. Vous êtes parti depuis trop longtemps pour les juger. »

Mon ton sec semble lui ôter la parole. Pendant un moment, nous restons silencieux, lui m'observant et moi vérifiant une nouvelle fois les nœuds d'amarrage. Je me sens étrangement calme devant une personne qui peut me tuer.

« Pourquoi es-tu encore avec eux ? »

Je m'arrête et le fixe un instant, le visage impassible.

« _Les X-Laws sont les défenseurs de la justice. Notre devoir est d'éliminer le mal, »_ dis-je en le citant de mémoire.  
« Ah, mais une réponse générique n'accorde qu'un pardon générique, tu devrais le savoir. Les enfants devraient parler franchement à leurs parents.  
- Les pères ne devraient pas trahir leurs enfants.  
- Ne me fais-tu pas confiance ?  
- J'ai perdu toute confiance en vous quand vous avez brisé Marco et Jeanne-sama cette nuit-là. »

Je n'avais aucun besoin de m'expliquer. Il savait parfaitement de quelle nuit je parlais, la seule nuit où Jeanne-sama s'était éclipsée, pour revenir blanche, enrhumée et prostrée – la nuit où nous avions été sûrs que Rackist nous avait trahis.

« Ils ne savent toujours pas que nous nous connaissions déjà ?  
- Cela ne leur apporterait rien. Vous n'êtes plus le bienvenu ici, _Père_ Rackist, » fis-je en insistant sur son titre.  
« Dans ce cas, ne songe plus à moi comme à un père, mais… Voyons, comme un ami peut-être ?

Mon sourire froid fait écho au sien.

« Je connais peu d'amis de votre qualité, dis-je en lui tournant le dos, mais certaines personnes ont besoin de moi ici.  
- Tu crois vraiment qu'il te sauvera ? »

Il. Pas elle. Marco. Pas Jeanne.

« Je laisse à Jeanne-sama le soin de nous sauver, et elle s'acquittera parfaitement de cette tâche. Ce que Marco et moi vivons en ce moment n'entre pas en ligne de compte.  
- Il n'est qu'un enfant.  
- Est-ce encore ainsi que vous le voyez ? Vous êtes obtus, Père Rackist. »

Je grimpe sur le pont, mais m'arrête lorsqu'il attrape mon bras. Instinctivement, mon autre main trouve mon pistolet, mais il me prend de vitesse et braque le sien sur mon dos. Je sens la froide morsure du métal entre mes reins et ne peux m'empêcher de retenir mon souffle. Mon esprit devine son sourire pâle et figé.

« Viens avec moi.  
- C'est un ordre ?  
- S'il le faut. »

Ses mots, prononcés juste un iota plus fort qu'un murmure, résonnent en moi. Je laisse passer un instant avant de répondre.

« Je préfèrerais mourir que de les trahir.  
- Toujours cet entêtement, hein ?  
- Je ne vous aime pas. »

Il semble dérouté. La prise sur mon bras se relâche. Sans un regard en arrière, mes pieds avancent sur le pont, puis j'ouvre la porte du QG et disparais de sa vue. Il n'a pas tiré.

« Finalement, je vais manger ici, » souris-je à Kevin.

Cette nuit-là, je ne peux m'empêcher de serrer le bras de Marco plus fort, et de refuser de lâcher prise avant que le soleil ne se lève.

Après tout, le match est encore loin.

* * *

**Marco :** … JE SUIS PAS UN GOSSE ! *boude… comme un gosse*

**Jeanne :** … … … *dépression nerveuse*

**Hao :** . . . *sourire triomphant*

**Sayo :** … *frappe Hao et le met K.O.*

**Jeanne :** Merci, Sayo-san…

**Sayo :** A vot' service. *s'occupe de Rain*


	10. L'exorciste

**Nom :** L'exorciste

**Disclaimer :** SK appartient à Hiroyuki Takei (mais ces personnages précis appartiennent aux scénaristes de l'anim'), les thèmes à leur communauté livejournal et mon inspi… Je sais pô.

**Thème :** 96# La lumière du soleil à travers les arbres

**Personnages :** Fudoû, Nyôrai

**Note :** A) me souviens plus bien si l'affaire Nyôrai est avant/après la Gate et la mort de Fudoû, donc je suis restée assez vague sur les intentions de Nyô-chan. B) J'aime pas celui-là. Relation trop rapide, attachement pas bien écrit… Tssk.

* * *

« Mais, Fudô…  
- Nikkou, Gekkou, je vous rejoindrais plus tard. »

Les deux prêtres s'inclinent et disparaissent dans la foule. Je suis trop énervé pour exorciser des fantômes. Je vais me calmer, et –

« Pourquoi hais-tu les Shamans ? »

Question presque innocente. La petite fille qui la pose pourrait presque être encore à l'école primaire. Sans répondre, je passe mon chemin. Elle est exactement le genre de personnes que je veux sauver de l'influence des esprits.

Pourquoi ne s'en rendent-ils pas compte ?

« Pourquoi ? »

Elle insiste, attrape mon bras. Sans réfléchir, je la repousse.

« Qu'est ce que ça peut te faire ? »

Je la regarde, mes yeux croisant pour la première fois les siens. Des lacs de sérénité inhabituels pour une enfant de cet âge. Qui est-elle ?

« Je m'appelle Nyôrai. »

Levant un sourcil, je recommence à m'éloigner, mais elle m'entraîne. Alors que je proteste vivement, nous quittons le village Pache pour la forêt.

« Mais tu vas me laisser, oui ?  
- Non. »

Sa voix a un ton bizarre. On dirait une personne avisée s'est glissée dans le corps d'un enfant.

« Tu es en colère, Fudô. Ce que tu fais aux esprits est une matérialisation de cette colère, pas une explication. Qui t'as blessé ?  
- Qui t'as dit mon nom ?  
- Mais toi, bien sûr. Entre « Va-t-en ! » et « Aide-moi. » Tu es en danger, tu sais ? »

Là, je me raidis.

« C'est une menace ? Tes parents sont de leur côté ? »

Son rire surprend, innocent et clair.

« Bien sûr que non – si « leur » côté est celui du mal. Je veux juste t'aider. Je peux comprendre, je peux soigner -  
- Qui t'as dit que je voulais être soigné ? J'ai une mission à accomplir.  
- Je veux juste que tu m'écoutes. »

Ses mots me font un effet étrange. Je la regarde encore, plongeant mes yeux dans les siens.

« Ferme les yeux –  
- Hors de question.  
- Il ne t'arrivera rien. Ferme les yeux et entends.  
- Entendre quoi ?  
- Ce qu'il y a autour de toi. Les oiseaux dans les arbres, le vent sur les troncs, les brins d'herbe qui dansent, nos respirations… »

Ennuyé, ne cherchant rien de plus que de l'oublier, je lui obéis. Les sons apparaissent, étouffés d'abord, puis de plus en plus présents, tout autour de moi. Sa présence aussi devient aigüe. Elle est candide, au fond. Les brins d'herbe, et puis quoi encore, ai-je le temps de penser avant que sa présence n'avale tout. Comme une vague immense, elle engloutit le monde autour de moi, et moi aussi, mon passé, mon présent, mon avenir – ma mission me semble bien stupide à présent. Une pensée rationnelle passe, qu'est ce que – je rouvre les yeux et découvre sa main sur mon front. Dés qu'elle l'ôte, les sons reprennent leur volume normal.

« Qu'as-tu fait ? C'était quoi ?  
- Je voulais juste te montrer que tu n'es pas tout seul. Quand tu es triste, toutes ces entités le sentent, et cela leur fait du mal. Les Shamans le sentent aussi – d'ailleurs tu leur montre assez bien – et ils font de leur mieux pour t'aider, comme Asakura Yoh-san l'a fait, dit-elle d'une traite, l'air innocent et convaincu.  
- **Les Shamans sont le mal**. »

Mon ton est dur. Je lui tourne le dos, le visage fermé.

« Alors… Tu me détestes ? »

Je cligne des yeux, essayant de comprendre ce qu'elle vient de dire. Elle saisit mes épaules et me retourne. Alors je vois son esprit.

_Nyôrai est une shamane._

Après un instant de stupeur, je crisse des dents et ma mâchoire se verrouille. Bizarrement, je me sens trahi. Nyôrai aussi est corrompue – d'où le regard étrange et serein, d'où la parole sûre et dérangeante.

« Pourquoi serions-nous le mal ? »

Je crache à ses pieds avant de me détourner. Elle a les mêmes mots, la même hypocrisie que les autres.

Je pars d'un pas rapide, me retournant une dernière fois pour mémoriser la taille et la force de son esprit – mais, à cet instant, je les vois.

Ses larmes.

Nyôrai pleure, auréolée par le soleil brûlant traversant le rideau des arbres où elle m'a entrainé. Elle n'a plus l'air si sûre d'elle à cet instant – elle ressemble à l'enfant qu'elle est au fond d'elle.

Et j'ai honte.

Je pars en courant.

* * *

J'entends à peine Nikkou me demander où je vais. Mes deux compagnons sont habitués depuis longtemps à mon mutisme quasi-permanent. Après tout, on ne me demande pas d'être bavard mais de libérer des Shamans.

Ce n'est pas l'appel inquiet de Gekkou qui me fait lever la tête. Une aura monstrueuse vient d'attirer mon attention. L'esprit qui la produit doit être terriblement fort… Je lève les yeux et découvre un jeune garçon qui doit avoir un an de plus ou de moins que moi. Il a l'air mauvais.

Il faut que je l'aide, me dis-je, mais je n'en ai pas le temps. Il me demande de le rejoindre. Méfiant et atterré par l'emprise que l'esprit doit avoir sur lui, je lui explique ma mission d'une voix tendue avant de me préparer à l'attaque.

Le feu qui brûle dans les yeux de mon adversaire me fige sur place.

Tout va trop vite.

Je tends les bras devant moi pour me protéger, et assiste impuissant à l'assassinat de mes compagnons. Un éclair lumineux passe devant mes yeux alors que je sens les doigts de Spirit of Fire se resserrer autour de moi. Mes ailes s'évanouissent.

Autre éclair.

_« Alors tu me détestes ? »_

Un instant avant que le feu ne dévore mon âme, les pleurs de Nyôrai jaillissent dans mon esprit, puis je ferme les yeux alors qu'un voile blanc envahit mon esprit. La douleur s'empare de moi au moment où j'ai l'impression de comprendre.

Nyôrai n'était pas corrompue, sonne ma pensée, tel un glas.

Et le monde s'éteint.

* * *

**Hao : **… Mouhahahaha ! Je suis resté IC ! *danse*

**Jeanne :** … *ressuscite Fudô en silence*

**Hao :** … MAIS-EUH !

**Jeanne :** Très mature.

**Rain :** *imite Jeanne*

**Hao :** *grogne* Raaaainn…

**Rain :** … Youps…. *s'enfuit*


	11. L'écrivain

**Nom :** L'écrivain

**Disclaimer :** SK appartient à Hiroyuki Takei, les thèmes à la communauté LJ.

**Thème :** 01# Tirelire

**Personnages :** Marco, Rackist_, Meene, Jeanne, Marion, Hao (indirectement)_

**Note à lire après l'OS si possible :** a) Antonio est mon OC fils de Marco, déjà aperçu dans pas mal d'os. b) J'ai utilisé le sens premier du mot anglais « savings box » - c'est-à-dire une boîte où l'on range des possessions précieuses. c) Livia=nom trouvé pour la première femme de Marco. d) oui, je pense que Marion est autiste, et je serais ravie de l'expliquer à un reviewer intéressé par ma théorie.

* * *

_« Je veux que papa revienne… »_

_Des pleurs retentissent dans la vieille maison délabrée. Un enfant s'agrippe à sa mère comme un coquillage à son rocher protecteur._

_« Tu le souhaites de tout ton cœur ? »_

_Une voix douce, des mains caressantes – non, pas un rocher. Elle était tellement plus douce, plus belle qu'un rocher._

_« Oui. »_

_Paroles bégayées, prononcées avec toute la hâte des promesses, paroles inconscientes – cela n'avait pas d'importance en ce temps-là. _

_« Alors ton vœu est sacré. Presse le tout contre ton cœur, ce sera l'un de tes biens les plus précieux. Les souhaits te garderont en vie. Rappelles-toi toujours de ça ! »_

* * *

« Je veux la voir. Tu ne peux pas m'empêcher d'aller l'attendre là-bas – elle y sera. Elle a promis. Elle a promis qu'elle ne partirait pas ! »

Cinq ans avaient passé. L'enfant en pleurs avait poussé, aussi fin et friable qu'une brindille, prenant des centimètres en même temps que les pierres des enfants du village. Pas étonnant qu'il ne fasse confiance à personne…

« Ta mère est aux cieux, Marco. Tu ne dois pas être triste. Sa mort n'est qu'un voyage, tu comprends ? Tu la rejoindras un jour.  
- Un jour ? Je veux la voir maintenant ! »

Le petit blond regarda son père adoptif à travers ses lunettes rafistolées. Ses yeux n'avaient aucun éclat, si ce n'est celui de la méfiance et de la colère. Rackist soupira. L'enfant était perdu, impatient et surtout seul au monde – et il n'était pas le premier que le prêtre tentait d'aider. Le grand brun se pencha, et sortit un paquet de son sac.

« Si tu ne me crois pas, prends ça.  
- C'est quoi ? »

Les sourcils blonds s'étaient froncés, et le front pâle de l'enfant s'était plissé. Tout juste s'il ne montrait pas les dents. L'intérêt méfiant de l'enfant le fit sourire.

« Prends-le, je te dis. »

Marco tendit la main, puis la retira, comme s'il avait peur de se brûler, et finit par faucher la boîte et la serrer contre lui. Déchirant le papier, il fronça les sourcils devant la voiture miniature rouge coquelicot qu'il tenait désormais entre les mains.

« C'est quoi, ça, » répéta-t-il ?  
« Ouvre le capot. »

Après quelques secondes de recherches infructueuses, il trouva un bouton sur le côté de la voiturette. L'avant de l'appareil s'ouvrit lentement, dévoilant un intérieur creusé.

« C'est une tirelire, » précisa Rackist. « Tu peux y mettre tes sous, bien sûr, mais aussi des choses précieuses… »

Il s'interrompit, réalisant que l'enfant ne cherchait pas à comprendre à quoi servait la voiture mais _ce qu'elle était_ – il n'avait jamais vu de voiture de course, perdu dans son bidonville. Quelques minutes plus tard, appelé par une vieille sœur pour célébrer la messe du samedi après-midi, il dut sortir, laissant l'enfant seul dans sa chambre.

Marco réfléchit. Longtemps.

« Des choses précieuses ? »

…

_« Je souhaite… »_

* * *

Longtemps, bien longtemps après, un autre petit garçon trouva la voiture et l'ouvrit.

« Q_ue maman et papa reviennent. »_

_« Que Rackist arrête de se prendre pour papa. »_

_« Que personne – PERSONNE – ne trouve cette tirelire. »_

_« Que j'arrive à refaire les pâtes de maman. »_

_« Que je danse aussi bien que maman. »_

_« Qu'un jour j'ai une voiture de course. »_

_« Que Rackist ne meure jamais. »_

Ces quelques papiers étaient écrits d'une main tremblante, enfantine – il ne devait pas avoir plus de dix ans. Les suivants étaient plus calmes, comme s'il n'avait plus écrit avant d'avoir environ vingt ans.

_« Que la communauté se porte bien. »_

_« Que les voitures se vendent. »_

_« Que Livia et moi vivions heureux. »_

_« Que notre futur enfant ne souffre pas d'autisme comme la mère de Livia. »_

_« Que Marion guérisse un jour de son autisme. »_

_« Que Marion et Livia ne me manquent pas trop durant mon absence. »_

Les deux mots suivants était écrit en gras, et le stylo avait crevé le papier par endroits.

_« Que Marion et Livia reviennent! »_

_« Qu'Hao souffre et crève comme un chien! »_

_« Que Livia et Marion aient rejoint l'autre monde paisiblement. »_

_« Que la petite devienne puissante. »_

_« Qu'on retrouve Rackist bientôt. »_

_« Que Rackist brûle en enfer. »_

_« Que Meene soit saoule plus souvent – nan, rien. »_

_« Que Jeanne-sama nous mène à la victoire. »_

_« Qu'Hao se fasse écraser par Jeanne-sama. »_

_« Que Marion se rappelle un jour de moi. »_

_« Que Meene survive. »_

_« Que les enfants restent en vie. »_

_« Que Rackist et Hao paient pour avoir essayé de tuer Jeanne-sama. »_

_« Qu'ils me pardonnent un jour. »_

_« Qu'Asakura Yoh et Jeanne-sama gagnent. »_

L'écriture changea de nouveau, devenant plus calme, plus âgée aussi.

_« Qu'on continue de se voir, Rackist et moi – je lui dois un bon crochet du gauche d'ailleurs. »_

_« Que je trouve le courage de faire ma demande. »_

_« Que Meene accepte ma demande. »_

_« Que Rackist et les autres ARRÊTENT de me bassiner avec l'histoire de Meene. »_

_« Que Marion cesse de bouder Jeanne et Meene. »_

_« Que ce stupide roi laisse Jeanne-sama tranquille. »_

_« Que Meene ne parte jamais. »_

_« Que notre enfant grandisse juste. »_

_« Que Marion et Jeanne passent plus souvent voir Antonio –sans l'idiot aux cheveux bleus et le roi stupide s'ils ne veulent pas me voir faire un AVC. »_

_« Que mes enfants et Meene vivent heureux quand je serais parti. »_

Ce dernier mot était écrit d'une main hésitante, et des traces de larmes tachaient le papier.

Antonio serra les dents, déposa un dernier papier dans la voiturette et la laissa dans le cercueil de son père avant de s'éloigner, entraînant sa mère avec lui.

« Au revoir, papa. »

* * *

_« Qu'où que tu sois, tu sois en paix. »_

* * *

**Marco :** Pourquoi je crève ? … ET POURQUOI ILS ONT TROUVE CETTE # !% !/ DE BOÎTE ?

**Hao :** Nyark nyark ny- voit la mention HJ. Raaaain…

**Rain :** Ouiiii ?

**Jeanne :** Meurs. *la tue*

**Marco :** Merci, Jeanne-sama.

**Hao :** Ahah, Maiden-chan est passé du côté obscur de la For- AH NAN ! ELLE M'A CONTAMINE ! *crame le corps de Rain*


	12. Les dieux

**Nom :** Les dieux

**Disclaimer :** Shaman King appartient à Hiroyuki Takei, les thèmes à leur livejournal, la musique à son chanteur, moi je ne fais que l'écouter.

**Thème :** 89# Ange déchu

**Personnages :** Hao, Jeanne

**Soundtrack :** Sans Bruit (Patrick Fiori) (surtout pour la dernière partie)

**Note :** … Moi, j'y vois du shipping. Mais bon, c'est à vous de voir %)

* * *

Les anges l'ont toujours fasciné.

De ce côté-là, il ne peut pas tellement se plaindre : elle a tout d'un ange, oiseau tombé directement du paradis. Des cheveux lumineux, une peau presque translucide, un sourire éclatant, tout en elle semble venir d'un autre monde et vouloir y retourner. Cela ne s'arrête d'ailleurs pas au physique, elle a toutes les qualités du ciel (contrairement à ses pénibles supporters). Elle est dévouement – ne vivant que par et pour ses anges, innocence – parce qu'elle croit tout savoir tout en ne sachant rien, et qu'elle se torture avec des péchés imaginaires, ainsi qu'amour – vu que tous ses actes d'enfant (car elle n'est qu'une enfant, faible et craintive) sont motivés par ce sentiment qu'il ne connait plus depuis longtemps. Ces vertus forment une aura scintillante autour d'elle, le repoussant toujours plus profondément dans les abysses du mal. Plus leurs différences lui apparaissent, plus il a envie d'arrêter la musique, de fouler au pied ses pitoyables rêves et de la regarder mourir.

Cependant, une chose l'a toujours arrêté. Pas une chose très importante d'ailleurs, juste un vague doute, un soupçon s'insinuant dans son esprit millénaire, un indéfinissable sentiment au fond de lui qui lui murmure d'attendre, de patienter et de voir. Avec le temps, il a appris à faire confiance à son instinct, alors il attend, patience restant son maître-mot, mais cherchant quand même à comprendre ce doute. Pourquoi attendre ?

C'est peut-être à cause de ses yeux. Ses océans de sang, toujours sombres et vides, même lorsqu'elle joue à faire semblant et que tout le monde la pense heureuse – esprits faibles, qui détournent les yeux quand elle montre ses blessures, qui tentent de se convaincre que ce n'est pas grave qu'une enfant meure pour atteindre leurs pitoyables objectifs. C'est sûrement à cause de ses prunelles, en effet, parce qu'en leur fond, il devine l'incertitude, la faiblesse. Cette faiblesse, il la devine aussi dans ce fameux tremblement qui agite ses épaules, quand elle croit que personne ne la regarde. Son innocence la perd, peu à peu, parce que les déchirures imposées par ses vertus et leurs conséquences – la solitude, la souffrance et la mort – la font basculer lentement dans les mêmes crevasses d'ombre que lui. Si elle avait le temps – s'il lui laissait le temps – peut-être qu'un jour elle atteindrait le même niveau que lui. Il voit rien qu'en observant ses yeux écarlates que ça a déjà commencé. Avec un peu d'aide de sa part, elle tomberait sous sa coupe, fragile petit ange perdu en enfer.

Il sait tout ça. Il sait, et pourtant il ne fait rien, il attend patiemment, en bon prédateur qu'il est. Sa proie n'est peut-être qu'à quelques pas de lui, mais il préfère s'assurer de l'avoir pleinement, et puis la forcer à le suivre détruirait la beauté de cette descente aux enfers. Elle le rejoindra d'elle-même, de toute façon.

Il sourit. En vérité, les anges déchus l'ont toujours fasciné.

* * *

Elle a toujours eu peur de lui.

Hors de question, bien sûr, de se l'avouer consciemment, parce que ce serait la fin des siens – et sûrement la fin de sa santé mentale déjà fragile – mais au fond d'elle-même, elle se voit trembler.

Il a déjà tué tant des siens. Elle a pleuré pour chacun d'eux durant les heures solitaires qui précèdent l'aube, elle a hurlé contre sa faiblesse quand son corps atteignait ses limites, elle a serré les poings quand Marco s'enfermait avec ses bouteilles et sa misère. Elle l'a protégé de son mieux, son Marco, parce que c'est son rôle et qu'elle l'aime plus que tout. Elle serait prête à donner sa vie pour lui – elle l'a déjà fait. Mais, malgré tout son amour, elle ne peut rien contre leur ennemi.

Hao Asakura, le mal incarné. Elle n'aime pas le voir ainsi. Elle est sensée aimer tout, et tout le monde – parce que c'est ce qu'on lui a enseigné et que l'Iron Maiden sauve, elle ne détruit pas – mais comment aimer ce que l'on doit détruire ? Pire encore, comment détruire ce que l'on doit aimer ? Les contradictions de son rôle lui ont depuis longtemps ouvert les yeux. L'Iron Maiden est une arme, un objet, comme l'a exprimé Rackist. Quand a-t-elle basculé ? Quand est-elle devenue une machine à tuer ? Elle déteste ce qu'elle est devenue. Elle en est arrivée au point où tuer des shamans normaux est _facile_ – sa lâcheté murmure à son oreille qu'elle les sauve en les tuant, qu'elle est de leur côté, mais elle sait que c'est faux. Elle le sait parfaitement. Avec lui, c'est encore pire. Même si elle parvenait à le tuer, cela ne servirait à rien. Il reviendrait, encore et encore, pour exaucer son souhait, et plus personne n'aurait le pouvoir de l'arrêter. C'est un ange noir – un ange déchu, réalise-t-elle un jour. Il a été bon un jour, lui a raconté son frère. Protecteur adulé des humains. Qui faisait le bien et empêchait l'injustice. Cela ne fait que la terroriser un peu plus, parce qu'à chaque fois qu'elle le croise, elle sent qu'il est son futur, qu'elle deviendra – si elle survit – comme lui, un monstre de haine. Elle s'est déjà surprise à haïr Marco pour lui imposer de telles souffrances. Est-cela qu'il a ressenti, cette agonie permanente ? Elle préfère les rares heures où le sommeil parvient enfin à l'attraper, ses cauchemars étant préférables à ses pensées conscientes. Parce qu'à un moment ou un autre, elle sent en elle l'envie de le sauver, parce que si on peut le sauver lui, on la sauvera elle.

Parfois elle se fait peur. Elle se pose tant de questions, son âme est pétrie d'incertitude devant cet ange qu'elle ne comprend pas, ne comprendra jamais. Il détient, bien sûr, toutes les réponses, mais il ne les donnera pas, jamais – ou alors elle devra redoubler de vigilance, car ses réponses seront des mensonges, destinés à lui faire baisser sa garde.

Il serait tellement simple qu'il ne soit que le mal absolu dont Marco lui a parlé.

* * *

**Jeanne :** … … MENSONGES !

**Hao :** … Ah vii ? *mode psycopathe/on* T'es sûreee ?

**Marco :** Haaooo ! Tu la touches je te…

**Rain :** « Et c'est sans bruiiit / Qu'on rentre en enfeeeer… »

**Jeanne :** Attendez, j'ai une idée. Si on s'occupait d'elle avant de retourner à notre combat ?

**Marco :** A vos ordres *approuve*

**Hao :** … Pour une fois, c'est pas une mauvaise idée…

**Marco :** … POUR UNE FOIS ?

**Jeanne :** Arrêtez ! Elle s'enfuit !

**Rain :** *court avec son casque sur les oreilles* Heeeelp…


	13. Le renégat

**Nom :** Le renégat

**Disclaimer :** SK ne m'appartient pas, blabla…

**Soundtrack :** Promise me (Dead by April) (Le refrain est fait sur mesure *yeux en cœur*)

**Thème :** 37# Expérience

**Personnages :** Rackist, Jeanne, _Marco, Kanna, Hao (indirectement, très légèrement)_

**Note :** … J'aime pas trop celui-là. J'ai dérivé sur de la psycho plus que les persos en eux-mêmes… Fin bon…

* * *

_Comment vont-ils ? Se souviennent-ils de moi ? Me haïssent-ils ?_

_Durant les années que j'ai passé au service d'Hao, je me suis souvent pris à songer à eux, à ce qu'ils faisaient. A lui. A elle. Et je me disais à chaque fois, pour couper court à des scrupules, qu'elle n'avait été que l'expérience de deux fous et qu'elle était vouée à l'échec. Une arme vivante. Une machine à tuer nourrie d'illusions de fanatique._

_Une petite fille sur laquelle, à défaut de vouloir tester des drogues ou des chirurgies expérimentales, on avait implanté un devoir. Une mission. Des mensonges, tout ça. De la blague. Un délire d'ivrogne. Ce qu'on voulait, ce qu'il voulait, c'est une personne pour faire le boulot à sa place. Quelqu'un qui souffrirait à sa place pour tuer à sa place celui qui avait détruit sa vie. Et moi j'avais suivi, par loyauté. Presque par intérêt._

_Parfois je la regardais. J'observais Marco du coin de l'œil, et la statue attirait mon regard. Si j'avais de la chance, rien ne se passait. Si je n'en avais pas, le masque s'effaçait pour laisser place à son visage fin, pointé dans la direction de mon maître. Ou dans la mienne._

_Quand je suis allé au navire, cette fameuse nuit, je savais qu'elle entendait tout. Qu'elle comprenait tout. C'était en partie pour cela que j'avais essayé d'amener Marco à se trahir, à dire lui-même la vérité à son arme de chair. Mais quand elle était réellement apparue, j'ai compris._

_Compris qu'elle le savait déjà. Compris qu'elle n'en avait cure. Au fond, c'était logique. Comme un chien fidèle, elle revenait à son maître, attachée plus sûrement qu'avec des chaînes et un collier. L'amour était sa faiblesse, sa seule et immense faiblesse._

_C'est peut-être pour ça que les scientifiques et militaires qui font ce genre de choses sur des enfants échouent souvent. Ils pensent que la peur leur donne le pouvoir. Mais le pouvoir n'est rien. Rien face à l'attrait de la liberté, face à la haine et à l'énergie vitale. Or ce n'est pas le cas du contrôle._

_Flux plus insidieux car intérieur, ressenti. Le contrôle moral devient, avec l'amour, un sixième sens, un instinct impérieux. C'est cela, cette force invisible, qui a obligé l'Iron Maiden à sacrifier sa vie et celle de Lyserg pour Marco. Cette expérience aurait sûrement été jugée réussie._

_Cette enfant était comme une bombe nucléaire apprivoisée. Ce qui avait intéressé mon maître était de la prendre au dépourvu, de la placer dans une situation telle qu'elle se serait retournée contre son instinct, comprenant enfin la supercherie. Dévoiler les chaînes._

_Mais cela n'avait pas fonctionné. Rien n'avait réussi à la réveiller. Elle se bouchait les oreilles et refusait de nous entendre – elle courait la tête dans le sable sans se retourner._

_Je me rappelais encore comment elle jouait au piano – seule chose positive que j'avais jamais pu lui apprendre. Debout, emportée par les notes, oubliant presque la partition. En fait, elle vivait comme elle jouait, sans chercher à s'inquiéter de ce qui était possible, logique ou même en accord avec son rôle, préférant protéger ceux à qui elle tenait, même à son propre détriment._

_Ces jours-là, je m'éloignais avec Kanna pour une nouvelle tournée des bars, refusant obstinément de laisser mes pensées vagabonder encore. Cela devenait trop dangereux._

_Chaque fois, je sentais notre maître nous regarder partir, et chaque fois j'avais l'impression qu'il ne me laisserait pas rentrer._

* * *

Deux ans après la toute fin, rien n'a commencé pour moi. Je ne suis pas retourné voir Kanna au Fumbari Onsen. Je ne suis pas venu m'excuser auprès de Marco et de sa famille, là-bas en Italie. Et surtout, surtout, j'ai tout fait pour éviter l'Iron Maiden. Comme un lâche, je me suis contenté d'écumer les bars de l'Amérique profonde et de gagner ma vie en jouant du piano. Toujours assis, le piano. Il n'y a qu'elle qui jouait debout.

Je joue un dernier accord et me tourne vers le bar, pour demander un nouveau verre, quand soudain elle est là. Un peu plus grande que dans mon souvenir. Un peu moins couverte de sang, aussi. Un éclat étrange illumine son regard, et ses mains sont crispées sur un sac de voyage couleur pastel.

Quelques instants s'envolent sans que j'aie une réaction. Alors elle a un soupir, baisse les yeux et vient s'assoir sur le tabouret, juste à côté de moi. Sa tête semble trouver naturellement mon torse et s'y appuie, puis elle dit, d'une voix absente et presque morte qui semble lire une lettre :

- Bonjour, mon père. J'espère que vous êtes heureux. Que vous buvez moins qu'avant. Marco et Meene vont bien. Ils ont un fils, dont vous auriez dû être le parrain. Vous nous manquez à tous.

J'ouvre la bouche, mais je la sens inspirer profondément et me fige, incapable de dire un seul mot.

Elle pose une main sur le piano, son bras parcouru de tremblements heurtant doucement mon corps, et appuie. D'abord s'échappent quelques notes hésitantes, comme si elle est en train de réapprendre comment jouer, puis d'autres s'enchaînent, de plus en plus liées alors qu'elle reprend les anciennes habitudes. Sa seconde main rejoint la première, et la mélodie commence, enflant lentement dans la petite pièce. Je ne bouge toujours pas. Pendant deux minutes qui semblent s'étirer à l'infini, cette enfant ne fait que jouer, ses mèches de lune cachant son visage. Puis la mélodie s'éteint lentement, sans qu'elle ne fasse un mouvement, et quand elle reparle, sa voix est plus fragile, plus tremblante aussi :

- … Je dois paraître bien pitoyable, hein ? D'être capable de te pardonner.

Jeanne redresse la tête, ses yeux affrontant les miens, et je devine plus que je ne vois qu'ils brillent. Elle se redresse, passe devant moi et sors de la salle, comme une apparition soudainement disparue, alors que je reste là, clignant des yeux pour chercher à comprendre.

Tout d'un coup celle que j'appelle encore – à tord – l'Iron Maiden est tellement plus qu'une expérience.

* * *

**Rackist :** … Depuis quand je suis un sentimental guimauvien ? MENSONGES !

**Hao :** J'espère bien…

**Jeanne :** *_exclamation étouffée, puis silence buté*_

**Hao :** … Tiens, tiens, on dirait que le bla-bla insipide a au moins fait une victime…

**Jeanne :** _*toujours silencieuse, yeux fixés dans le vide*_

**Hao :** … Tu boudes ?

**Anna :** *_gauche légendaire*_ Solidarité féminine oblige.


	14. Le traitre

**Nom :** Le traître

**Auteur :** Rain…

**Disclaimer :** Shaman King est à Hiroyuki Takei (qui je crois est vivant et en bonne santé, c'est déjà quelque chose).

**Note :** Voilà voilà... Je suis lancée. Ce challenge est le plus grand que j'ai jamais commencé, et je compte bien le finir. Il y a cent thèmes, et j'ai fixé la barre à... Mille mots par thème. Je vais m'amuser... Mais bon. Donc, vous me connaissez, y'aura du HaoXJeanne, mais pas que ça (la preuve puisque celui-là ne l'est pas). J'en profiterai aussi (comme dans celui là) pour explorer les non dits du manga/animé et mes fantaisies à moi... 'Fin vous verrez!

**Personnages :** Jeanne, Rackist

**Thème :** #82: "Pourquoi?"

**EDIT/** J'ai dû changer la place de ce chapitre pour placer le sommaire au début, désolée de vous avoir donné des faux espoirs %)

* * *

**L**a nausée me prend à la gorge et j'ai toutes les peines du monde à me retenir de vomir.

**J**'ai presque huit ans et je me sens malade.

**P**ourtant, ma journée avait presque bien commencé. Marco n'avait pas bu, et la nouvelle recrue, une gentille Canadienne, avait trouvé de nouveaux enregistrements qui pourraient peut-être nous mener au QG du démon.

**M**ais ces enregistrements contiennent quelque chose de bien pire.

**J**e ne peux empêcher mes yeux de fixer avec une intensité maladive l'écran de l'ordinateur. Au premier plan, notre ennemi en train de torturer un Shaman. Dans le fond, ses serviteurs. Il y a là trois jeunes filles, un être étrange qui semble fait de blocs de construction…

**E**t une personne portée disparue et déclarée morte.

**R**ackist Lasso, mon père adoptif aux yeux de la loi, ainsi que celui de Marco, avec un air étranger sur le visage. Le sol s'ouvre sous mes pieds. J'ai l'impression désagréable de tomber dans le vide.

_« C'est totalement impossible… »_

**M**es yeux dérivent vers le blond à mes côtés. Marco, qui, sans le savoir, vient de résumer mes pensées, semble avoir été frappé par le tonnerre. Depuis plus d'un an, depuis que nous avons reçu la dernière communication de Rackist, Marco est entré dans une spirale infernale où se mêlent boisson et drogues, bien qu'il pense que je n'en sache rien. Il connaissait Rackist depuis sa petite enfance et son deuil était bien plus important que le mien.

**J**e ne peux cependant m'empêcher de penser comme lui. Rackist était la bonté même, recueillant tous les orphelins qu'il trouvait et dispensant son attention et son temps à tous ceux qui pouvaient avoir besoin de lui. Comme Marco, il est pour moi l'emblème même de la justice. Cette image ne peut être réelle.

**P**ourtant, elle l'est. Et je sens mon estomac se retourner en pensant qu'il a trahi. Je n'arrive plus à réfléchir, mon esprit tourne au ralenti et n'arrive pas à enregistrer l'information. Cependant, je sais que je dois tenir. Déglutissant discrètement mais non sans peine, je me redresse et déclare, d'une voix que j'espère atone :

_« Repos pour aujourd'hui. Nous continuerons demain. »_

**A**lors que Marco reste assis devant ce qui vient de détruire notre fragile équilibre, je prends Meene – la nouvelle recrue – et Kevin à part.

_« Empêchez-le de boire, s'il vous plait. »_

**I**ls acquiescent sombrement et je sors de la pièce, puis du bâtiment, sans prendre le temps de m'habiller. J'ai trop mal. Je n'arrive plus à respirer correctement. Je suis en mode automatique, mon corps avance mais je ne pense pas. Je n'arrive pas à réagir.

**J**'erre un long moment sans but dans les rues illuminées de Paris. L'image repasse en boucle dans ma tête sans que j'arrive à m'en débarrasser. Le froid me parcourt comme une onde sonore, mais je n'y prends pas garde.

**R**ackist nous a trahis. Je n'arrive pas à assimiler cela. Je brûle de l'intérieur et mes bras nus souffrent d'un froid mordant.

**S**ans réfléchir, j'invoque Shamash. Mes nouveaux pouvoirs grandissent de jour en jour, mais c'est inconsciemment que je m'évanouis dans la brume parisienne. Mes yeux s'agrandissent quand je comprends où je me trouve. Mon âme n'a pas compris, mais mon esprit m'a guidée là où je voulais me trouver. Auprès de Rackist. Je m'en rends compte en voyant les trois jeunes filles de la vidéo passer juste devant le talus où j'ai apparu. Elles ne me voient pas.

**E**t lui les suit.

**S**ans une seconde de plus, je m'élance et mes jambes me portent jusqu'à lui. Derrière moi, j'entends le reste du groupe s'arrêter, mais je ne me soucie plus de rien en cet instant. Je suis entièrement focalisée sur Rackist Lasso.

**S**on expression se fige un moment, ses yeux reflétant son étonnement, puis son visage se ferme et mon monde s'écroule. J'ai soudainement du mal à avaler ma salive et mon cœur s'accélère. Pendant un instant d'éternité, nous nous fixons. Ma lèvre tremble. Il ouvre la bouche.

_« Pousse-toi, gamine. »_

**J**e sens plus que je ne vois sa main me repousser, et, incapable de résister, je tombe au sol. Mes mains absorbent le choc et s'écorchent sur les graviers. Je le fixe toujours. Je voudrais parler, mais, comme si son ton froid m'avait assommée, aucun son ne sort de ma bouche. Les mots se bousculent dans mon esprit, incapable de former une phrase cohérente. Qu'est-il arrivé ? Il ne semble même pas me reconnaître. Je veux hurler. Le silence déchire mes tympans.

**I**l me contourne sans un regard de plus et rejoint son groupe. Tremblante, je me relève et croise le regard de mon ennemi.

**P**our la première fois, je regarde Hao Asakura dans les yeux. Ses grands yeux noirs m'inspectent avec curiosité. Je me sens ridicule.

**M**a voix ne m'obéit toujours pas, mais, à son expression, j'ai presque l'impression qu'il m'entend hurler à l'intérieur de moi. Je me mords la lèvre pour retenir mes larmes. Il y a tellement de questions que j'aimerais lui poser, tant de choses que j'aimerais qu'il entende. _Pourquoi te suit-il ? Que lui as-tu fait ? Qu'est ce que tu as de plus que moi ? Pourquoi toujours toi, hein ? Pourquoi dois-tu toujours gagner?  
_

**J**e fais un pas en arrière alors que mes yeux se mouillent. Je serre les poings pour retenir le fleuve qui déborde, mais peine perdue. Pourquoi ?

**R**ackist ne se retourne pas, et le groupe entier se remet en marche, s'éloignant de moi. Je ne peux m'empêcher de fixer la nuque du Shaman Millénaire. Puis de celui qu'il y a encore deux ans je considérais comme mon père.

**S**oudain ma voix revient, et je parviens à murmurer :

_« Pourquoi ? »_

**M**ais il ne répond pas et disparaît dans la nuit. La pluie commence à tomber et mes larmes, que je n'arrive plus à arrêter, se confondent dans la pluie.

**J**e ne rentre au QG des X-Laws qu'au petit matin.

**J**'ai l'absolue certitude qu'il ne me répondra jamais.

* * *

**Hao :** … J'en pleurerais presque. Ahah…

**Marco :** … … MICHAEL!

**Jeanne :** … Calme-toi Marco. Tu veux que je te rappelle la différence de fouryoku?

**Hao :** C'est ça, écoute la gamine...


	15. Le père

**Nom :** Le père

**Disclaimer : **Shaman King appartient à Hiroyuki Takei, je ne cherche pas à faire de l'argent avec ses personnages, et mon opinion/mes idées sur les personnages sont strictement miennes. Lire mes fics pour lire SK n'est pas une bonne idée, allez le lire d'abord et revenez ensuite. Les chansons, elles aussi, appartiennent uniquement à leurs auteurs et mon interprétation n'est pas forcément la leur.

**Thème :** 72# Maillots de bain féminins

**Personnages :** Marco, Meene, Hao, Jeanne

**Note :** … Suite/Lié à Apprendre %) L'aime paaaas… T.T

* * *

_« … Vous êtes sûr de vouloir faire ça ? Sauf votre respect, monseigneur Shaman King, la plupart des participants ne vous portent pas exactement dans leur cœur…  
- Ne t'inquiètes donc pas tant que ça. Je pense, au contraire, qu'ils viendront – et puis, si on ne s'amusait pas de temps en temps, on s'ennuierait, non ? Ne t'inquiètes pas, Goldova, je serai sage. Tu peux dire aux réticents que j'essaierai de ne brûler personne. »_

* * *

Marco n'était pas exactement ce qu'on pouvait appeler un homme à shopping. Premièrement, il n'était pas suffisamment patient – doux euphémisme pour dire qu'il ne tenait pas en place. Environ cinq minutes après être entré dans le magasin, il trépignait – intérieurement, bien entendu, mais cela créait une atmosphère électrique – et jetait des coups d'œil à sa montre toutes les secondes. Et puis, il n'avait pas d'avis valable. Chaque fois que Meene lui proposait quelque chose, il a) s'étouffait si le vêtement en montrait trop (c'est-à-dire dès que le maillot de bain s'arrêtait au dessus des genoux) b) n'émettait qu'un vague « c'est vous qui voyez » lorsqu'il retrouvait la parole. Ce qui, vous vous en doutez, était énervant.

De toute façon, elle ne le laisserait pas partir. Elle voulait à tout prix qu'il soit préparé – qu'il ne lui claque pas dans les mains maintenant, ce serait idiot, après tout ce qu'ils ont enduré – à ce qu'il verrait sur la plage Pache. Parce que, oui, ils allaient retourner sur l'île : une semaine plus tard, ils prendraient leur avion pour l'île, répondant à l'invitation que le Shaman King avait adressé à tous les anciens participants. Or Rutherford, chargée de leur donner ladite invitation, avait précisé qu'à cette période de l'année, porter maillot et chapeau de paille était quasiment obligé, ce au grand dam des demoiselles anciennement X-Laws ( d'ailleurs Marco s'inquiétait un peu de l'intérêt soudain de sa chère Jeanne pour les maillots de bain).

« Et là ? »

Il leva des yeux inquiets et avala de travers. Meene souriait, fière comme Artaban, une main posée sur l'épaule d'une Jeanne-sama plus que légèrement embarrassée. Ce jour-là, elle avait été convaincue par Meene de se tresser les cheveux – pour ne pas les avoir dans les yeux, selon cette dernière. Or la coiffure ne faisait que renforcer le halo irradiant d'innocence de la jeune fille, vêtue d'un deux pièces bordeaux qui la faisait paraître plus jeune qu'elle ne l'était réellement – Meene savait que quoi que ce soit d'adulte le ferait exploser.

« Euuh, Meene, on ne pourrait pas en prendre un moins… Enfin plus… Enfin… »

D'un geste assuré, l'adulte repoussa une Jeanne balbutiante vers la cabine et lui dit de se rhabiller, avant de lancer à la tête de Marco son propre achat. Ne l'ayant pas vu venir, celui-ci se retrouva un instant coiffé d'un deux-pièces vert pomme.

« Pour moi, c'est tout bon, » sourit Meene victorieusement, « on est parées ! »

* * *

« Bon choix. Très bon choix, » souffla Hao d'une voix narquoise, les yeux fixés sur une certaine jeune fille aux cheveux d'argent.  
« Il ne t'était pas tout à fait destiné, mais merci quand même, » répondit Meene sur le même ton.

Les deux Shamans, un verre à la main, devisaient calmement sur le quai de l'île – ce que n'aurait pas cru possible la moitié des Shamans qui les entouraient à peine cinq ans auparavant. Hao avait rapidement pris le corps d'un adolescent de dix-neuf ans pour participer à la fête. Jeanne, quand à elle, avait – après avoir revêtu son maillot de bain, ordre de son ancienne examinatrice Rutherford – été entrainée par les plus jeunes – Opachô, les enfants Munzer et Komeri – dans un jeu de ballon, et, tout en les surveillant, s'amusait bien, les pieds dans l'eau. Le Shaman King laissa échapper un rire court quand la jeune fille manqua le ballon et finit la tête dans le sable.

« Je croix que je vais aller lui dire bonjour, » reprit le Shaman King en se redressant, avant de s'étirer lentement.  
« Tu vas te faire gifler, » prévint l'ancienne X-Law sans pourtant montrer un tant soit peu d'intérêt.  
« Possible.  
- Probable. Quoique… _Il doit quand même y avoir une raison à son agitation, ces derniers jours… C'est à voir. »_

Riant doucement, Hao salua les Shamans les plus proches, dont un prêtre qui tentait désespérément de rester impassible après avoir été balancé par une jeune femme aux cheveux bleus dans l'eau. Le fantôme réincarné s'éloigna vers son ancienne ennemie, qui regardait désormais Reoseb sauter dans les vagues avec sa sœur et Opachô. Meene, quand à elle, rejoignit un Marco fulminant.

« Tu ne peux pas rester là, voyons. Sans bouger, tu vas nous faire une insolation, ce serait dommage, » souffla l'ancienne X-III, « on va se baigner ? »

Elle n'obtint pour toute réponse qu'un grognement, et sut sans même se retourner qu'Hao devait avoir abordé leur petite protégée.

« Okay. On va se baigner, et ce sans discussion Marco. »

Une main levée pour l'empêcher de répondre, elle prit son verre avant qu'il ne le fasse exploser, le posa sur une table – remerciant celui qui avait eu la bonne idée d'en disposer tout le long du quai – et sans le laisser protester le poussa dans une cabine pour qu'il mette son maillot.

La gifle retentit derrière eux, résonnant sur la grande plage, au plus grand plaisir d'un certain blond.

* * *

« Elle ne t'a pas raté dis-moi…»

La compassion remplissait la voix de Yoh, qui grimaçait devant l'imposante marque écarlate sur la joue gauche de son frère. Celui-ci leva un sourcil et laissa son frère enchaîner alors qu'il attrapait un nouveau verre sur le plateau de Silva :

« Jeanne fréquente beaucoup Anna et Pirika, ces temps-ci. On aurait dû se douter qu'elles déteindraient sur elle à force… Personne ne t'avait prévenu ?  
- Oh si, » soupira le Shaman King, ses yeux brûlants d'amusement. « Mais ne t'inquiètes pas pour moi. J'essaie juste une nouvelle technique d'approche. »

* * *

**Hao :** … Depuis quand je me laisserais frapper ?

**Jeanne :** Depuis quand je le laisserais se tirer avec SEULEMENT une gifle ?

**Rain :** … _*regard ému*_ Ah, les enfants…

**Jeanne&Hao :** …_ *concertation silencieuse*_

**Rain :** … *_retrouvée des heures plus tard sur le carreau*_


	16. Le mort

**Nom :** Le mort

**Disclaimer :** Shaman King appartient à Hiroyuki Takei. Ses personnages sont sa propriété et ne sont pas forcément tels que décrits ici – pour les connaître, commencez par le lire et non par _me _lire. Je ne cherche pas à faire d'argent, ni à profiter de son succès, juste à creuser un peu ce qu'il n'a pas pu écrire.

**Thème :** 94# Adieu/Good-bye.

**Personnages :** Meene, Marco, Marion, Jeanne

**Note :** …. Inspiré d'une image (h t t p : / / weheartit . com / entry / 11367070 sans espaces)… Il m'a juste… Coulé directement dans les mains… *sous le choc* Je l'aime bien…

* * *

_Quand il ouvre la porte, elle le voit la dévisager, aussi surpris qu'elle. C'est vrai qu'elle ne doit pas être dans le meilleur état. Ses yeux sont rouges et les larmes ont coulé sur ses joues. Elle a pourtant tout essayé pour rester calme – mais il faut croire que tout n'était pas assez._

_La jeune femme a peur de mourir et ça se voit. Elle est terrifiée, pire qu'une gamine vu qu'elle n'a même pas le droit de se cacher sous sa couette. Mais surtout, elle semble avoir besoin de quelqu'un. Et pas de n'importe qui, sinon elle serait partie voir Dembat, depuis le temps qu'il lui court après._

_Les yeux du blond se rétrécissent alors qu'il ôte ses lunettes. Elle ne voit pas où il les pose exactement, mais elle n'en a pas grand-chose à faire. Tout ce qu'elle veut, c'est ne pas être seule. Pas ce soir._

_Il l'entraîne à l'intérieur, plus par simple instinct que par une réflexion poussée – ce n'est pourtant pas son genre – et la porte se referme lentement, sans même émettre un bruit, alors qu'une jeune albinos les regarde depuis le coude du couloir. Elle a un pauvre sourire._

* * *

« Meene. »

Doucement mais fermement, une main la secoue. Une main calleuse, rugueuse, une main qui ne devrait pas être là la touche, et de ce simple toucher elle sort de l'écrin de coton qui l'entourait. Papillonnant des paupières, la X-Law croise le regard de Marco et comprend instantanément que ce n'est pas un rêve. Oui, elle a bien refusé de fuir quand Rackist lui a proposé. Oui, elle vient bien de passer la nuit dans les bras de son commandant. Oui, elle va bien mourir ce matin, dans un match stupide auquel elle n'aurait même pas eu à participer si celui qui vient de la réveiller n'existait pas.

Ce n'est pas un matin spécial. La lumière n'est pas spécialement plus vive, les sensations ne sont pas différentes de tous les autres matins, même la tête de son compagnon d'une nuit lui paraît bien ordinaire. La fraicheur du matin a du mal à se glisser par le hublot du navire, et l'atmosphère s'en ressent. La jeune femme a l'impression d'étouffer déjà, comme si en ouvrant les yeux elle fermait l'écoutille de sa vie.

Hâtivement, la Canadienne se lève, quittant la tiédeur confortable du lit, puis s'habille, sans croiser une seule fois le regard du blond qui l'observe. Déglutissant, elle passe devant lui, et s'arrête à la porte, toujours en train de reboutonner sa chemise. Quand elle a fini, elle hésite un peu avant de croiser les bras, comme pour se protéger de ce qui l'attend. Enfin, elle se met à parler, d'une voix atone :

« Adieu.  
- Non, » répond-il alors, avec une force qui lui fait presque peur, sur le coup. Intriguée, elle se retourne et lui fait face, à lui et à son faible sourire. Comme toujours, il tente de garder la face quand il lui caresse le visage, comme pour la rassurer.

« Au revoir. »

Et même si leur calme est factice, cela lui fait énormément de bien.

* * *

Il est mort. Marco Maxwell vient finalement de mourir et ce n'est pas Meene qu'il est venu voir en premier. Pourquoi l'aurait-il fait ?

Marco glisse ses bras autour d'elle et serre. Fort. De dos, il a l'air plus fragile, presque frêle, et Meene ne peut empêcher son cœur de se serrer. Livia a sa tête posée contre son épaule, les yeux fermés, avec un air apaisé. Ses mains à elle, aussi, sont crispées. Amoureux comme au premier jour, ils sont. Ces deux-là se sont manqués, durant cette dizaine d'années durant lesquelles il a vécu sans elle. Meene le voit, le sent comme une aiguille qui la perce de part en part. Dans cette ambiance lumineuse, teintée de mauve et d'outremer, ils ont l'air heureux.

S'ils étaient vivants, la jeune Canadienne se serait enfuie en courant, sans vraiment réfléchir, courant toujours plus loin, mais elle ne le fait pas. D'abord parce qu'ils sont morts, parce qu'il n'y a pas de porte à claquer, ni de lieu à quitter, et puis aussi parce qu'elle n'en a pas le droit. Marion est là aussi, et c'est elle qui a le plus besoin de Marco à cet instant. De Marco et de Livia. De ses parents. Lentement, la petite blonde se rapproche, et, d'un geste naturel, les deux adultes l'incluent dans leur étreinte, la berçant doucement. Ils ont formé une famille, il y a longtemps – et tout d'un coup cette famille existe de nouveau.

Meene a un geste de recul quand elle comprend qu'elle n'a jamais eu de droits sur le chef des X-Laws. Elle a déjà eu de la chance de pouvoir l'avoir à ses côtés, même un très court moment. Sentir sa peau contre la sienne, enfouir son nez dans ses cheveux, s'endormir au creux de ses bras, elle n'avait fait qu'emprunter, voler ces gestes. Ils appartenaient de droit à sa femme, à cette Livia qu'elle ne connait pas. Pourquoi n'avait-elle pas compris ? Folie passagère, sans doute.

Jeanne, près d'elle, agrippe son poignet avec force. Tout comme elle, l'albinos fixe des yeux le blond, et, peut-être sans qu'elle en ait conscience, la jeune fille s'est recroquevillée sur elle-même, dans une attitude de proie. L'incertitude se lit sur ses traits. Pour la première fois, Meene se souvient qu'elle n'est qu'une enfant.

C'est alors qu'il lâche Livia. Pas violemment, non, ce n'est pas du rejet – c'est un geste doux, une sorte d'excuse. Marco regarde Marion. Comme pour lui demander de comprendre. Et alors, le blond a un geste inoubliable. Il se retourne, sans tout à fait se détacher, et les regarde, comme pour les inviter à les rejoindre.

Jeanne tremble, au bout du bras de son ancienne lieutenante. Alors Meene sait ce qu'elle doit faire, et le fait – elle avance, entraînant l'enfant aux yeux écarlates. Ce sont les retrouvailles d'une famille en son entier.

Il a eu raison de ne dire qu'au revoir.

* * *

**Hao :** … _*rire étouffé*_

**Jeanne :** …

**Hao :** Tiens, t'as eu le sifflet coupé ? _*rire moins étouffé*_

**Jeanne :** …

**Hao :** J'entends rien ~ _*rire franc*_

**Jeanne :** _*coup de pied fatal appris chez Anna*_


	17. L'amoureuse

**Nom :** L'amoureuse

**Disclaimer ** Shaman King appartient à Hiroyuki Takei et aux producteurs de l'anime (sic). Ma vision de leurs personnages n'est pas la leur, je vous conseille donc de lire le manga avant toute chose. Je ne cherche pas à gagner de l'argent avec ce que j'écris. La petite référence de fin est à Rea-chan (Feuillets, pour être précise).

**Soundtrack :** L'amour aux deux visages (Dracula – comédie musicale 'Entre l'amour et la mort') (… Mon frère écoute ça en boucle… J'en suis malade… En plus ça s'incruste, ces petites bêtes-là…)

**Warning :** *hum hum* *_voix de la SNCF*_ Attention mesdames, mesdemoiselles et messieurs, le train numéro…_ Nan, pas la bonne feuille…_ Le chapitre numéro quinze (seize ?) de The things you never said va entrer en gare. Il est passé par les stations _Spoiler du manga, Spoiler de Kang Zeng Bang, et Spoiler de Funbari no Uta_. Si vous ne connaissez pas ces magnifiques stations, il ne vous est pas destiné. Attention, un train peut en cacher un autre… Merci de votre attention, mesdames, mesdemoiselles, messieurs. Je répète, le chapitre numéro…

**Thème : **61# Timidité

**Personnages :** Tamao, _Yoh (indirectement), Hao (indirectement)_, Hana

* * *

Elle n'avait jamais eu de chance.

Premièrement, elle n'était pas douée, pour une devineresse. Ses fantômes ne la respectaient pas le moins du monde, sa tablette livrait des prophéties rocambolesques qu'elle-même ne savait pas démêler, et ses dons généraux pour le shamanisme ne seraient jamais comparables à ceux des autres. Même lorsqu'on avait besoin d'elle – quand Anahol s'en était pris à Jeanne, qui lui _avait fait confiance_, par exemple – elle ne pouvait rien, à part manquer se faire tuer.

Et puis, elle n'avait jamais aimé s'exprimer, que ce soit face à des inconnus ou à des proches. Ouvrir la bouche, c'était s'exposer, risquer les moqueries, la méchanceté – même si elle savait désormais que ses amis ne feraient jamais de telles choses, inconsciemment il y avait toujours un risque. Un risque bien trop grand pour qu'elle le prenne. Quand elle ne parlait pas, au moins, personne ne faisait attention à elle, et personne ne risquait donc de la blesser. C'était bien mieux comme ça.

Quand elle était plus jeune, déjà, elle avait compris que le silence était une protection. Que ce soit à l'école ou dans la rue, elle supportait avec Yoh-sama les brimades et les méchancetés de leurs pairs humains, qui les insultaient avant de partir en courant. Elle tenait bon, cependant – surtout pour Yoh-sama, parce qu'à ce moment-là, au moins, il jouait avec elle. Mais même lui avait fini par partir. Tout ça parce qu'elle – Anna – était arrivée. On lui avait alors annoncé que finalement, merci bien, mais on a trouvé une meilleure prétendante pour porter les héritiers de la lignée Asakura. Et comme convenu, elle n'avait rien dit, elle n'avait pas essayé de s'interposer – après tout, elle n'en avait pas le pouvoir (et n'aurait de toute façon pas osé se dresser contre ceux qui l'avaient élevée).

Lui parler était devenu difficile après ça, et cela n'avait fait qu'empirer avec le Shaman Fight. Yoh-sama était tout ce qu'elle voulait devenir : entouré d'amis, ouvert, confiant, détaché du reste du monde… Il rayonnait littéralement, totalement à l'aise dans sa vie et ce malgré toutes les pressions qu'on lui imposait. Et personne ne pouvait nier que cette façon d'être attirait comme un aimant. Tous gravitaient autour de lui, qu'ils fussent Ren, Horo-Horo, Anna, elle-même…

Mais Yoh avançait en aveugle. A force de croire en tout et tout le monde, il ne voyait que ceux qui avaient le courage, _la force_ de l'aborder. Et elle n'était pas de ceux-là. Elle n'avait pas la stature ou la présence de Ren, d'Anna, de Jeanne ou – non, vraiment pas – d'Hao. Ce dernier, après le Shaman Fight, avait au départ presque disparu de leur vie, mais avait vite décidé de visiter souvent l'auberge de Funbari – sans que Yoh y soit pour quelque chose, parti avec Anna pour tenter de prévenir les humains. Comme son frère, Hao attirait les regards, et son pouvoir faisait vibrer l'air autour de lui, au point que Tamao avait presque tout fait pour l'éviter – sans succès. Comme son frère –et, de toute façon, c'était logique – Hao possédait un attrait magnétique, et au moment où Tamao arrivait enfin à se détacher de Yoh, à s'émanciper (relativement, bien sûr, vu qu'elle gardait encore l'auberge et Hana pour les époux Asakura), elle avait eu la malchance de tomber dans des filets bien plus dangereux.

Elle n'en avait parlé à personne. Conchi et Ponchi la chambraient suffisamment avec les cinq Soldats (tous, sans exception, même si Chocolove était en prison à l'autre bout du monde, même si Yoh était marié, et même si Lyserg s'était trouvé une copine) pour qu'elle ne leur parle en plus de ses déboires avec le pot-de-colle qu'était devenu Hao. Parce qu'en plus, cette espèce de chat à forme humaine avait tendance à mettre un bazar monstre dans l'auberge. Il passait la moitié du temps à parler aux anciennes Hanagumi (ors elles étaient censées travailler…), ses chats dérangeaient les pensionnaires, et puis généralement sa présence rendait l'ambiance étrange. Rien que pour ça, la simple idée de lui parler de ce qu'elle _pensait _ressentir la rendait malade. Parce que…

De toute façon, même si maintenant elle avait plus d'assurance, elle n'en aurait jamais assez pour se confronter à celui qui était devenu leur roi à tous.

Quand bien même elle en aurait le courage, une relation ne pourrait jamais aboutir. Il y avait une telle différence de pouvoir entre eux deux… Il n'aurait jamais _besoin_ d'elle, de la façon dont elle pourrait avoir besoin de lui. Elle ne pourrait jamais l'aider dans ses moments de faiblesse (il n'en avait pas, ou en tout cas ne les montrait pas), ne pourrait jamais – pour des raisons évidentes – être son seul centre d'intérêt, et cela ne changerait jamais, parce qu'elle finirait par mourir (vieille, moche et malade), et qu'il deviendrait un esprit de la nature quand son rôle de Shaman King serait terminé (parce qu'au bout de cinq cent ans il oublierait son existence terrestre, et que le rôle du Shaman King durait précisément cinq cent ans). Il ne pourrait jamais ressentir ce qu'elle ressentait.

Le Shaman King aimait tout le monde – et donc ne pouvait être amoureux de personne.

Décidément, elle n'avait jamais de chance.

* * *

Soudain il y eut un grand fracas dans le couloir attenant à la cuisine où s'était réfugiée la jeune femme. Fronçant les sourcils, elle entrouvrit la porte et découvrit Hana – du moins un pied d'Hana – perdu sous une montagne de jouets, vêtements et couvertures pêle-mêle. Tamao cligna des yeux, puis sortit l'enfant de la pile d'objets. Quand elle fut rassurée de l'état du jeune garçon, elle commença à l'interroger :

- Qu'est-ce que tu étais en train de faire, exactement ?

Le petit blond déglutit nerveusement. Il avait raisonnablement pâli au ton de la voix de la jeune femme, et trahit immédiatement son complice.

- C'est tonton Hao qu'a dit qu'il voulait m'emmener dormir sous les étoiles !

Etrangement, il ne l'appelait 'tonton Hao' que lorsque celui-ci était à blâmer…

Qu'est-ce qu'elle disait au sujet de la chance, déjà ?

* * *

**Rain :** JE SUIS DESOLEE ! J'ai pas réussi. J'ai tout essayé mais j'arrivais pas à avoir une idée correcte… Et pis c'était mieux avec elle toute seule. Na. _~ L'amour n'est pas ce que tu prends, l'amour est dans ce que tu donnes / Il est fait de souffrance et toi tu n'as jamais souffert ~_

**Hao :** … C'est qui Tamao ?

**Rain :** Aaaah vii, c'est vrai, j'ai oublié de l'amener ici. (Il commence à oublier les persos du fandom, passe trop de temps dans mon cerveau ce pauvre petit…)

**Tamao :** _*poofée dans l'esprit de Rain*_ Uh…

**Hao :** Ah c'est elle ? S'appelle pas Tapisserie ?

**Jeanne :** Même pas drôle. *_assomme Hao*_


	18. Le protecteur

**Nom :** Le protecteur

**Disclaimer :** Shaman King appartient à son auteur et à lui seul. Ce qui suit n'est en aucun cas présent dans le manga, ce n'est donc que pure affabulation de ma part, et il ne faut pas utiliser cela pour se faire une idée de Shaman King. La chanson appartient aux interprètes et auteurs.

**Soundtrack :** Aussi loin que je sois (Dracula – Entre l'amour et la Mort) (… ça tourne dans la tête ces chansons débiles…T.T)

**Thème :** 04# Plâtre/Pansement.

**Personnages :** Nichrom, Rutherford

**Note :** Ooouh il est dark celui-là… J'ai eu l'idée dans la voiture…Je crois que c'était Twinies qu'en voulait un autre sur eux, voilà ~

* * *

La première fois, elle ne se rend compte de rien. Après tout, il peut s'être fait ça en s'écorchant avec une ronce (c'est d'ailleurs l'excuse qu'il lui donne). Elle va chercher du mercurochrome (sans ironie) et du coton dans l'infirmerie, passe devant Silva et Chrom sans les voir et le soigne patiemment. Il s'applique à ne pas gémir (après tout, un vrai guerrier ne montre pas sa douleur). Les tranchées sanglantes qui couvrent ses joues sont vite guéries, et les deux enfants (ils ont huit ans, maintenant) retournent jouer.

Quand c'est au tour de Nichrom d'être le chat, elle passe en courant devant Goldova, et prend mystérieusement de l'avance. Nichrom a fait un détour pour ne pas croiser l'adulte. Elle oublie rapidement et tout redevient normal.

* * *

La deuxième fois, ce n'est qu'un peu plus sérieux. Ses mains sont rougies et la peau semble avoir éclaté par endroits. Sa lèvre est ouverte. Il prétend être tombé dans la forêt après s'être perdu et avoir essayé de se rattraper à des plantes piquantes. Elle se fâche un peu, lui intimant de faire plus attention, mais va de nouveau chercher des pansements, du désinfectant et le reste du matériel nécessaire et le soigne patiemment. Cette fois-ci, il ne peut se retenir et laisse échapper des grognements de douleur, mais elle ne lui en veut pas. La jeune fille lui fait promettre de ne plus partir en forêt sans l'avertir pour qu'elle puisse l'accompagner. Il acquiesce.

Heureusement qu'elle était partie avec Magna et Radim, sinon elle aurait su qu'il n'était pas allé en forêt.

* * *

La troisième fois, ce sont ses jambes. Couvertes d'écorchures et de bleus (encore des choses qu'il peut justifier avec une glissade dans la forêt, surtout qu'elle était allée le reste de la tribu à camoufler ce qui deviendra leur abri lors du Shaman Fight - parce qu'il n'est pas question que les Paches normaux croisent les concurrents, Goldova sait à quoi s'en tenir avec les dieux qui vont se présenter), elles n'arrivent presque plus à le porter. Yellow Whip lui permet de se déplacer normalement – encore heureux – mais elle remarque vite que quelque chose ne va pas (surtout qu'il ne peut maintenir son Over-Soul trop longtemps). Cette fois-ci, elle le boude deux jours, après avoir fini de bander ses plaies et de passer la pommade. Il fait de son mieux pour regagner ses faveurs, tout en sachant que c'est presque masochiste de sa part.

Au bout d'une semaine, elle lui a pardonné, et ils s'entraînent tous les deux avec Yellow Whip – rebaptisé par Rutherford Yelly – et Grey Saucer – Grey, par la même personne. Chrom les observe de loin, et serre les poings quand Goldova s'éloigne.

* * *

La quatrième fois, Chrom l'empêche d'aller la voir, lui intimant de penser à sa propre survie. S'il continue de jouer avec elle – s'il continue de la _voir_ – Goldova risque de le tuer. On lui a pourtant expliqué en long, en large et en travers qu'il ne doit pas avoir de relation poussée avec un autre Pache élu – et surtout pas avec elle, que l'esprit de l'espace a choisi. Nichrom acquiesce, puis répond qu'il ne veut pas qu'elle soit toute seule. Goldova ne s'en prend qu'à lui et c'est très bien ainsi. Ca le rend plus fort. De plus, il ne compte pas laisser un vieux croûton faire la loi. Après ces mots, Chrom le gifle durement – sur sa joue intacte – et lui intime de réfléchir un peu. Aussitôt, l'ainé cligne des yeux, choqué par son propre geste, et s'agenouille devant l'enfant, qui le voit avec étonnement se mettre à pleurer.

Chrom lui glisse, confusément, qu'il n'est qu'un imbécile incapable de protéger son petit frère, lui demandant de lui pardonner et surtout de penser à ce qu'il devait arriver s'il disparaissait. Rutherford (et lui aussi par la même occasion) préfèrerait le voir vivant mais loin d'eux que mort et retourné à l'océan, non ?

Mais le mal est fait. L'image de Chrom s'est ternie dans les yeux de son frère, et il ne parviendra jamais à guérir cette blessure-là (c'est pourquoi il en veut à mort à Ren, des années plus tard, parce que le Tao a mit fin à toute possibilité de réconciliation), mais à cet instant il n'en sait rien.

Nichrom pleure, les joues rougies, les coudes écorchés et le corps couvert de bleus.

* * *

La cinquième fois, il disparait.

Pendant quelques jours, rien ne se passe. L'excuse de Chrom (il est parti avec Silva sur le continent) vole en éclats quand ce dernier rentre. Pourtant, aucune battue n'est organisée. Au bout de deux jours, elle parvient à confronter le frère de Nichrom et l'oblige à lui dire la vérité.

_Goldova punit Nichrom parce qu'il joue avec toi._

Rutherford panique. Suivie de Grey et de Yellow, elle part toute seule à sa recherche, fouillant les bois en hurlant (au cas où il serait de nouveau tombé dans un fossé), sans succès. Enfin, elle atteint les ruines envahies de lierre d'une ancienne base militaire, du côté de la cascade de l'île. Marcher là est dangereux, le sol est pourri et tout peut s'écrouler sous ses pas, mais elle cherche, désespérément.

Enfin, elle le trouve, au fond de la dernière salle. Il est recroquevillé sur lui-même, ses jambes affaissées sous lui. L'un de ses bras pend dans un angle bizarre – elle voit qu'il a tenté de bloquer le sang avec sa tunique, mais il a lamentablement échoué – et il est inconscient.

Elle perd tout contrôle. Des sanglots secouent ses épaules quand elle se jette à ses côtés, et c'est uniquement en employant tout son courage qu'elle parvient à se ressaisir. Elle bande les plaies, confectionne un plâtre de fortune pour le bras – qui est réellement brisé – et désinfecte à tour de bras en espérant arriver à temps. Quand elle a fini, elle s'abat sur le sol et se retrouve à prier les Great Spirits de le sauver. Cette nuit-là, elle s'endort serrée contre Nichrom, ses larmes se mélangeant à son sang séché.

Il finit par s'en sortir.

* * *

**Rain :** _L'amour a rendez-vouuus dans la vallée des fouuus ~_

**Hao :** Arrête les casseroles _*assomme Rain*_

**Goldova :** Comme si je pouvais faire ça à un de mes Paches…

**Rain :** _*réveillée*_ Parce que t'as rien fait à Silva, peut-être ?

**Goldova :** … C'est pas du tout pareil, c'était pour lui montrer le bon chemin…

**Rain:** … *_envie incontrôlable de le baffer*_

**Sayo:** Laisse, m'en occupe. Il m'en doit deux trois en plus, cet imbécile-là. Même si je connais pas bien ces petiots *_preuve incontestable de l'idiotie de sa fic*_ je le castagne, et après tu le vires de ton cerveau. Déjà qu'on doit te supporter, alors un vieux en rab', merci…


	19. L'exploité

**Nom :** L'exploité

**Auteur :** Rain

**Disclaimer :** Shaman King appartient à Hiroyuki Takei et aux producteurs de l'anim', je ne cherche pas à faire de sous et je ne prétends pas comprendre totalement la vision des auteurs.

**Thème :** 05# Huile, Sexe / La magie de la nature (enfin, un mix de tout ça)

**Personnages :** Ashiru (j'aime pas l'appeler Achille…), Rackist, Kanna, le reste du groupe

**Note :** Ca a vite viré au délire. Désolée.

* * *

… Pourquoi c'est toujours moi qui doit s'occuper des courses… ?

Deux – j'en ai pris quatre, je connais la vitesse à laquelle ils disparaissent – paquets de cigarettes et un nouveau briquet, fait. Un bouton pour salopette et de quoi rafistoler Chuck (j'espère que du fil coloré, des aiguilles et de la laine suffira, parce qu'y a pas grand-chose ici, et qu'elle va me faire une crise, la Marion), fait. Une boite de cordes de guitare (extra-fines mais résistantes, il rêve en couleur notre Mexicain), fait. Du pain au curry, c'est bon (faut surtout pas lésiner sur la quantité, m'a rappelé Turbein. Comme si je savais pas pour qui il est, ce pain).

Ah, désolé, je ne vous avais pas vu. Après tout, vous n'avez pas à m'en vouloir. Pourquoi m'inquièterais-je de votre présence pathétiquement humaine ? Mais je m'emporte, je m'emporte. Mon nom est Ashiru, si ça vous intéresse. J'atteins les treize (quatorze ? Je ne suis pas bien sûr) printemps et je n'arrive toujours pas à atteindre une taille correcte pour un adolescent de mon âge. En plus (vu que je suis le dernier arrivé dans le groupe) j'ai été relégué aux courses, pendant que Rackist et Hao-sama s'amusent avec les X-Laws. Parfois je me sens un peu lésé. Un tout petit peu. Mais bon, tout vient à point à qui sait attendre… La phrase favorite de Peyote pour m'expliquer pourquoi je ne fais toujours pas de mission.

Donc. Les courses.

Sont pas compliqués pour deux sous mes chers collèges. En même temps, c'est un peu logique, vu la diversité de nos origines. Entre les européens (les trois filles, Rackist et moi-même), les asiatiques (Blocken, Zeng-Ching et notre vénéré Hao-sama), et les autres (le petit Africain qui compense sa puissance ridicule par une sorte de magnétisme bizarre qui agit fortement sur Hao-sama, et puis Turbein, Billy et Peyote, l'un venant du Moyen-Orient, le deuxième des Etats-Unis, et l'autre du Mexique – oui, c'est pour lui les cordes de guitares), on risque de pas sortir de l'auberge du tout. Il y a ceux qui veulent de la nourriture spéciale (Hao-sama a beau être le meilleur Shaman de tous les temps, j'aime pas le curry, moi) et ceux qui ont la flemme de s'occuper de leurs médiums tous seuls (les filles en tête…).

Bon, cette fichue liste… Ah, voilà. Je crois que j'ai tout… Ah non. Tiens, c'est quoi ça encore ?

Qui peut bien avoir besoin d'huile pour le corps dans ce fichu groupe ? C'est fait à partir de trucs à faire frémir, ça sent pas bon et ça détend pas le moins du monde – me regardez pas comme ça, chacun ses expériences de jeunesse hein ! Mais je veux dire, on est censés être contre ces trucs polluants non ?

Enfin, j'ai pris le produit infâmant, j'ai payé (et, comme d'habitude, les Paches tiennent à me vendre des babioles inutiles en plus, mais j'ai appris à résister – Peyote et ses joints sont une bonne école), et j'ai joué au galérien (si si je vous jure, c'est génial comme jeu) pour ramener tout ça au campement sous le soleil de midi (parce, bien sûr, ça ne pouvait pas attendre…). Y a des fois où je me demande un peu ce que je fais là (enfin, ça ne dure que jusqu'à ce qu'Hao-sama apparaisse, mais bon).

Donc, je fais ma distribution, en faisant attention à donner le bon truc à la bonne personne (une fois, Peyote a essayé d'accorder sa guitare avec du fil à broder pendant que Mari – Kanna en fait, Marion ne sait pas faire – recousait avec des cordes d'instrument… Je vous dis pas le savon que je me suis pris…), et me retrouve, à la toute-fin, avec l'huile dans les mains. Ben alors ? Elle est à personne, c'est ça ? Je croyais pourtant que le bizutage était fini. Dire que j'avais du me battre avec Billy pour lui prouver que le poids (hum) et la taille (HUM) ne font pas tout. Je peux encore grandir, après tout. Tiens justement, je vais m'entraîner.

Quand j'ai fini, personne n'a encore touché à cette fichue bouteille d'huile collante et le diner approche. Si c'est du bizutage, j'en entendrais encore parler dans une semaine…

Au repas, deux grands absents : Rackist, et Kanna. Les filles jurent que Kanna n'était pas malade (elle n'est jamais malade de toute façon), et je finis donc chargé de m'enquérir de leur santé. Pompeuse façon de m'éloigner de la nourriture pendant qu'ils se jettent dessus… Je vais donc pour la tente de Rackist, la bouteille à la ceinture – au cas où quelqu'un en aurait vraiment besoin - et je m'apprête à toquer quand un son m'interrompt.

Un son que je ne qualifierais pas. Des oreilles innocentes pourraient passer par ici. L'instant d'après, un corps se recule dans la porte et Rackist tombe hors de la tente, le manteau à moitié ouvert. Bon, j'aurai pas à chercher Kanna au moins.

« Ah, Ashiru, merci de nous l'avoir gardée », sourit le prêtre en fauchant la bouteille de ma main. « Kanna a failli oublier de le rajouter sur la liste, je me suis demandé si tu y songerais… »

Je ne sais pas exactement si je m'enfuis ou si je fais une retraite stratégique, mais mon visage doit être écrevisse, vu la chaleur qui me monte aux joues. De retour à table, je ne suis toujours pas remis de l'affaire, et c'est avec un air légèrement débile que je dévisage Hao-sama, qui doit répéter sa question :

« Rackist et Kanna, donc ?  
- Ils, ils ne viennent pas, » je bafouille.

Notre chef part d'un grand éclat de rire, et le reste du diner se passe en plaisanteries, en explications (histoire d'éviter de traumatiser Opachô…), et en sourires entendus. Je n'ai pas entendu parler des deux tourtereaux avant le lendemain matin, quand Rackist m'informe d'une mission importante avec Billy, dont je demanderai des précisions à Hao-sama le soir même.

Mais qu'est-ce que je fais là ?

* * *

**Hao :** On se demande tous.

**Jeanne :** Respecte la mémoire des morts, baka _*frappe*_

**Hao :** Eeeh, je te signale que c'est TON blondinet qui l'a tué…

**Jeanne :** … ! Pas une raison. Hm.

**Hao :** Gotcha ~


	20. Le roi

**Nom :** Le roi

**Auteur :** Rain

**Disclaimer :** Shaman King appartient à Hiroyuki Takei. Je ne cherche pas à faire d'argent avec ses personnages. Je ne cherche pas non plus à revendiquer ces mêmes personnages, même si c'est pas l'envie qui manque.

**Thème :** #09 Roi (c'te blague, je fais dans l'original...)

**Soundtrack :** Dark Waltz (Hayley Westenra)

**Personnages :** Hao (quelle surprise ! **montrez que vous êtes surpris, sinon…**), Rutherford, Nichrom

**Note :** Z'l'aime bien… On peut le relier aux deux autres sur les Paches, L'aventurière et Le protecteur. %) Au départ je voulais faire un truc différent... Sera pour une autre fois %)

* * *

Goldova vient de les laisser pour préparer la salle du Shaman King, accompagné de Lip et Rap. Hao reste donc avec la dixième Pache, qui a relâché son Over-Soul dès que le vieillard est sorti de sa plantation. La jeune fille est assise sur la margelle de la salle, seule partie non concernée par l'absence de gravité, et balance ses jambes dans le vide. Ses cheveux d'ébène sont tressés et retenus par des perles colorées. Hao s'adosse plus confortablement contre le mur de la plantation, les bras croisés, ses yeux sombres posés sur les jambes en mouvement de l'enfant. Pendant un moment, ils restent silencieux, avant qu'elle ne demande, d'une voix de fillette:

« Comment c'est, d'être roi ? »

Pause.

« Je ne sais pas. Je ne le suis pas encore. »

_Un roi est sûrement libre, en fait. Ca doit être ça. La liberté. Personne pour vous dire si ce que vous faites est bien ou pas – j'imagine, hein._

Les pensées de la jeune fille fusent librement dans l'espace de la plantation. Ce sont bien des pensées d'enfant. Le pouvoir n'apporte pas la liberté, Hao le sait parfaitement, mais il ne l'interrompt pas, il attend qu'elle parle. Cependant, elle ne dit rien, rien d'autre qu'un discret :

« Je vous souhaite un bon règne, alors. Et, s'il vous plait… Gardez Nichrom. Il est fort, et il sait bien cuisiner – s'il ne se perd pas en chemin. » Il y a un silence alors qu'elle sourit, les yeux dans le vide. Puis elle relève la tête et passe une main dans ses cheveux. « Par contre, moi, ce n'est pas la peine… Je ne sais pas faire grand-chose. »

Les yeux d'Hao se posent sur cette main sombre, et distingue quelques marques pâles, cicatrices d'un passé qu'il devine déjà. Pourtant, sa voix ne change pas quand il continue :

« Combien de fois t'ont-ils frappée ? »

L'adolescente le regarde dans les yeux, peut-être pour la première fois. Son sourire s'élargit alors qu'elle prend un air ingénu.

« Je ne sais plus. »

Ce n'est pas comme ça qu'elle le trompera.

« Et Nichrom ? Combien de fois ?  
- Cent-soixante-trois, » vient la réponse, presque instantanée. « Mais il faut en rajouter, j'étais trop petite pour m'en rendre compte avant. »

Silence.

« Tu ne sais pas combien de fois ils t'ont frappée, mais tu te rappelles de chaque coup infligé à Nichrom…  
- Oui, » dit-elle doucement. « On est tous un peu bêtes quand on aime. »

Au premier abord, c'est une phrase idiote, mais il ne s'arrête pas à ça – il connait trop d'exemples qui confirment cette idée. L'Iron Maiden. Le dowser. La devineresse. L'Aïnu. Même Rackist, en fait. C'est pour cela qu'il ne répond pas immédiatement quand Rutherford reprend la parole :

« Seigneur Hao, est-ce que vous pensez qu'un roi peut être bête ? »

Il y a un silence. Goldova revient vers eux, et Rutherford se rétracte instinctivement, se cachant derrière son Over-Soul. Hao fronce les sourcils, la relève et lui glisse, avant de partir :

« Peut-être. »

Alors qu'il suit le Pache, une certitude se forme dans son esprit.

Goldova, malgré toute sa puissance, ne fera _pas_ partie du Shaman Kingdom.

* * *

Voilà. Tout est fini. Hao – son corps – est mort, les cinq Soldats sont morts, _Nichrom_ est mort, tout est perdu… Rutherford sanglote de toute son âme, serrant contre elle un Opachô qui ne comprend pas pourquoi Hao-sama ne se relève pas. Pourtant la jeune Pache est au courant du plan des Gandhara. Pourquoi Hao ne les a-t-il pas tués ? Il va tout faire rater. Sans Opachô, Yoh n'a aucune chance de convaincre son frère du bien-fondé de ce qu'il prône. Donc…

Elle doit emmener l'enfant dans le Great Spirit. Elle doit…

Rutherford avale sa salive de travers. Opachô ne bouge plus beaucoup, il semble avoir compris certaines choses. Les deux enfants sont seuls désormais, peut-être les derniers êtres vivants à des kilomètres à la ronde.

Le manche de son poignard de cérémonie rentre dans le ventre de la jeune Pache. Aura-t-elle ce courage ? Elle n'a jamais blessé personne, l'idée même de tuer la répugne, mais… Elle n'a pas le choix.

Elle attrape le couteau et lève le bras, les paupières fermées à double-tour. Des larmes dévalent la pente de ses joues pour se perdre dans les cheveux bouclés de l'enfant alors qu'elle lève le bras.

* * *

Elle se réveille, bien plus tard. La jeune fille est seule sur la plage de son île natale. Se redressant sur les genoux, Rutherford cherche en vain une présence familière, avant que ses yeux ne tombent sur un grand brun, assis sur le quai, les jambes dans le vide. La dixième Pache le rejoint, lentement.

« … Il a choisi de ne pas être ressuscité, n'est-ce pas ? »

Pas besoin de préciser. Nichrom est la seule personne qui compte à ses yeux, et il le sait – mais il sait aussi que ce même Nichrom s'obstine à rester avec Chrom, qui ne désire pas revivre.

Pendant un moment, le Shaman King étudie la jeune fille aux cheveux d'encre, comme s'il ne savait que dire. Puis il soupire, l'air ennuyé.

« Va le chercher. C'est un idiot. »

Rutherford lève les yeux, surprise, mais Hao ne la regarde plus. Les yeux perdus dans l'eau, le brun semble parti. Alors elle a un faible sourire et s'éloigne.

Les lèvres d'Hao s'étirent en un pâle rictus. Après tout ce qu'ils ont pu dire, il sera quand même toujours seul, comme tous les rois l'ont été avant lui. Peut-être même est-ce un mal absolument nécessaire, une condition pour gagner le tournoi. Il hausse les épaules. Rutherford n'avait pas tord. C'est bête, un roi.

Soudain un contact léger le surprend. La petite Pache vient de lui placer un baiser sur la joue, avant de s'enfuir, feu follet aux cheveux sombres.

« _Merci. »_

Il ne peut s'empêcher de tâter sa joue, comme choqué. Il avait peut-être tord après tout.

* * *

**Hao :** … Là, je suis OOC… … Suis pas guimauvien comme ça moi… Tss…

**Rain :** Ca te fera du bien %) Mais j'aime pas non plus. Pas profond, rien… Au fait, je voulais m'expliquer, pour le deuxième morceau : on voit bien Hao tuer tous les soldats, mais pas 'Pachô et Ruthie. Et je le vois mal tuer sciemment Opachô. Donc… Bah, faut bien que 'Pachô rejoigne son 'rand frère %) Je sais, on le voit pas tuer les autres non plus, et il y a une sorte d'onde, okay... Mettez ça sur le compte de mon côté shyzo... %)

**Hao :** … … … Serais-tu en train de me traiter de sensible?

**Rain :** Naan, j'oserais pas…


	21. La fille perdue

**Nom :** La fille perdue

**Auteur :** Rain

**Disclaimer :** Bienvenue à bord du navire des X-La – nan, attendez, je voulais dire, de Shaman King Fanfictions, petit bateau appartenant à une grande flotte de fictions françaises. La croisière nécessite d'avoir accompli les voyages Shaman King Manga – et c'est d'ailleurs tout pour cette croisière…, conduite par le merveilleux Hiroyuki Takei, propriétaire des bateaux. Etant simple matelot, je ne cherche ni à me faire de l'argent ni à m'approprier le contenu… Merci…

**Soundtrack :** Haunted (Evanescence)

**Thème :** 87# Image virtuelle

**Personnages :** Jeanne, Hao (ou ce l'image qu'elle en a), petite apparition de Sâti, _Marco (mentionné)_

**Note 1 :** Dans les campagnes, 'la fille perdue' (ce qui ont lu/vu Pagnol sauront de quoi je parle) est d'abord celle qui s'est donnée à un homme sans se marier, mais aussi celle qui a déshonoré sa famille, celle qui s'est trompée de chemin/égarée, et c'est de cette dernière dont je vais vous parler.**  
Note 2 :** Le thème vous paraîtra un peu éloigné peut-être… Mais a) j'ai bien galéré pour trouver une idée, et je l'aime bien… et b) L'image virtuelle est celle d'Hao mais aussi de l'Iron Maiden – vous verrez de quoi je parle… Enfin, j'espère…  
**Note 3 : **Se passe durant les évènements de la mort des X-One (enfin, des petits X-One) durant le manga. Parce qu'après tout, si Lyserg est une âme tourmentée… Jeanne, c'est quoi ? %) D'ailleurs, j'ai une autre version du même moment en travail dans ma 'tite tête...  
**Note 4 :**« L'enfer, c'est les autres. »  
**Note 5:** Ceux (celle) qui attendent (attend) le chap' de Fighter peut se réjouir, si je ne décide pas d'expliciter à fond, son chapitre avance bien (est fini).

* * *

_Ses pieds nus frappaient le sol sablonneux, risquant à chaque instant de se tordre dans le sable traître. A intervalles irréguliers, elle trébuchait à cause de l'obscurité ambiante, et se relevait dans un même mouvement, emportée par son élan vers l'avant. Sur sa droite, l'océan déployait ses étendues sombres, lac d'obscurité qui ne promettait aucun secours. A sa gauche, le sable s'étendait sur un espace qu'elle ne pouvait mesurer. Et elle ne se retournerait pour rien au monde. Sa robe blanche déchirée, qui ne lui arrivait plus qu'aux genoux, ne faisait que la gêner. Son cœur battait contre ses tempes comme une horloge déréglée, indiquant les secondes qui lui restaient..._

_La jeune fille tomba une fois de trop, ses jambes se dérobant sous elle avec une violence qui lui coupa le souffle. Roulant sur le sable, elle finit par s'arrêter, une avalanche brune venant se nicher dans les plis de ses vêtements et de ses cheveux. Il y eut un noir._

_Quand elle parvint enfin à ouvrir les yeux, du sable s'y introduisit, et elle mit un moment à l'en ôter. La jeune fille toussa une fois, puis deux, tentant tant bien que mal de s'épousseter. Elle devait se lever, elle le savait, elle devait continuer de fuir, et…_

_« Tu as perdu. Es perdue, devrais-je dire. »_

_Elle leva des yeux affolés. Ici, pas de retenue – tout son calme semblait s'être évanoui – et la présence d'une personne qui la terrifiait ne pouvait en rien aider sa situation._

_« Ha-Hao…  
- Peut-être, peut-être pas. Je suis peut-être ton ennemi – ou simplement une représentation de ton esprit. Après tout, qui peut le dire ? Tu es peut-être devenue folle. La plupart des fantômes ne prennent pas bien leur mort, » murmura-t-il, souriant. « Même si elle était voulue. »_

_Jeanne fronça les sourcils, se demandant ce qu'il pouvait bien vouloir dire – mais elle se rappelait maintenant. Ce qu'elle avait fui avec une telle énergie, c'était la vue de Lyserg gisant dans une mare de sang, celle de Tamao et Manta horrifiés, celle de __**Marco**__ avec une plaie béante dans la poitrine… Celle de sa propre défaite, de la preuve du fait qu'elle était incapable de protéger ceux qui comptaient pour et sur elle._

_Elle avait fui. Comme une lâche. Comme Ra-_

_« Ne te perds pas, Jeanne. Ce n'est pourtant pas le moment de pleurer. »_

_Un instant après, quand les paroles du brun firent enfin sens en son esprit, elle se rendit compte qu'effectivement, des larmes coulaient sur ses joues. Jeanne passa une main sur son visage pour effacer l'eau traîtresse._

_« Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? »_

_Simple murmure, qu'elle prononçait plus par dépit que par réel intérêt. Les yeux d'Hao semblèrent briller un moment – de colère ou d'amusement, elle n'aurait su dire – et il répondit, sur le même ton._

_« Moi ? Rien. Je ne suis que spectateur. C'est ta vie – ta mort, devrais-je dire – qui se joue ici, pas la mienne. C'est toi qui t'es retrouvée en enfer, par tes propres moyens, sans que Sâti ou qui que ce soit d'autre ne t'y envoie; c'est donc que ton âme est suffisamment troublée pour être d'intérêt. Peut-être aurais-je dû demander à Anahol de t'épargner, finalement… Tu te serais peut-être rangée du bon côté, si on t'avait donné le choix. »_

_La jeune fille serra les poings et nia vigoureusement, ce qui provoqua un nouveau rire du côté du brun._

_« Allons, allons, pas de mensonges entre nous. Epargne-moi le laïus de la sainte vierge des X-Laws, d'accord? Tu n'es pas différente de moi, Jeanne – non, ne me regardes pas comme ça – tu tues, tu tortures pour atteindre ton but, protéger le blond, si tu restes honnête... D'ailleurs, ce serait sûrement considéré comme louable de la part d'une enfant telle que toi…_

_Lentement, à côté de la silhouette gracile du Shaman de feu, se dessina la forme d'une jeune fille habillée d'un Over-Soul et couverte de sang, un sourire mi-sardonique mi-rêveur aux lèvres, une de ses mains ouverte pour révéler deux vis étincelantes. Hao avait continué de parler, et il sourit devant le choc évident du fantôme en face de lui._

_« Cette tueuse, c'est toi. C'est l'Iron Maiden, la véritable sainte des X-Laws, celle du combat contre les Niles - celle qui tue, non pas par charité ou justice ou je ne sais, mais parce qu'elle le **peut **et le **veut, **quelque soit le motif. Pas vrai ?  
- Non, non – ce n'est pas moi, ce n'est pas –»_

_Mais, à cet instant, elle se tut. Parce qu'au fond, une atroce petite voix lui glissait – non, lui hurlait – qu'il avait raison. Celle qui avait massacré les Niles, sans une once de compassion, c'était…  
Elle ferma les paupières, se boucha les oreilles. C'était faux, c'était __**faux**__, elle était la justice et…_

_Hao – ou qui que ce fut – eut un léger rire. A côté de lui, la pâle réminiscence de l'Iron Maiden brandissant son Over-Soul fit quelques pas vers sa semblable. Celle-ci était accroupie, incapable de bouger, de réagir, sans vraiment comprendre comment elle pouvait ne rien voir et au même moment savoir ce qui se passait autour d'elle. La voix de l'Asakura, moqueuse, vint se nicher au creux de son oreille, comme si la main crispée dessus n'était que du vent._

_« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Si elle te touche, tu t'évanouiras. Ici, pas de seconde chance. Tu le sais, n'est ce pas ? Si tu la laisses te tuer, plus personne ne pourra jamais ressusciter Jeanne. Lyserg sera mort en vain, Marco aura souffert pour rien… Mais de toute façon tu te fiches bien d'eux, n'est-ce pas ? Parce que…  
- Tais-toi tais-toi TAIS-TOI !  
- …Tu veux disparaître, purement et simplement.  
- NON ! »_

Elle ouvrit les yeux.

* * *

Jeanne reprit conscience, et comprit en un instant qu'elle était de nouveau dans le monde des vivants. Alors que la douleur la traversait en un grand arc blanc, elle sentit les larmes lui venir aux yeux.

Elle murmura quelques mots coupables, comme pour s'en justifier – parce que l'Iron Maiden ne pouvait pleurer sans raison. Puis, sous les yeux calmes de Sâti, elle redressa ses barrières et reprit son masque, balayant vérités comme mensonges, incertitudes comme croyances. Elle était prête.

Prête à reprendre un combat perdu d'avance.

* * *

**Rain :** Bouh… Y'aime pas la fin…**  
Jeanne :** Moi j'aime rien du tout là-dedans !**  
Rain :** Toi, toute façon, t'es jamais contente…**  
Hao :** On se demande pourquoi…**  
Rain :** Arrêtez ou je fais une fic guimauve à souhait et je vous colle dedans !**  
Hao :** C'pas déjà ce que tu fais d'habitude ?**  
Rain :** … Mais-euh !


	22. Les couples

**Nom :** Les couples**  
Disclaimer :** Shaman King appartient à Hiroyuki Takei, ses personnages, son canon, ses lieux et idées ne peuvent en aucun cas m'être attribués, et je ne cherche pas à me faire des sous avec. Même chose pour la soundtrack. Seul le fanon est mon domaine.**  
Soundtrack :** Battlefield (Jordin Sparks) (J'aime pas cette chanson… Mais elle colle bien à tout… Pis grâce à Otôto-kun c'est ça que j'écoutais en écrivant…**  
Thème :** # Baiser(s) (vraaaaaimeeent, quand je fais dans l'original, c'est viooooleeeent…) J'ai eu une bonne idée pour le thème **juste **après avoir fini ce truc… … Pfff…**  
Personnages :** YohXAn', RenXTam, HoroMari, LysMathi, Kannist, MarcoXMeene,Sâckson, RuthieXNic' et ta-daaa vous trouverez tous seuls. _Oopas._

* * *

Pour Yoh et Anna, cela leur est presque normal, comme le naturel prolongement de la gifle et de l'entraînement. C'est lui qui demande – comme toujours – et c'est elle qui accepte, royale maîtresse du jeu. Elle amène le visage du brun contre le sien, et c'est elle qui choisit de poser ses lèvres contres les siennes. Elle mène toujours la danse – _parce qu'ainsi, au moins, elle est sûre de ne jamais se faire blesser, ou abandonner, mais elle ne doit pas songer à cela_ – et il lui offre volontiers ce contrôle sur lui-même, généreux, protecteur et – le plus important – aimant.

Tamao règne en maîtresse incontestée sur Funbari Onsen, et Ren, alors qu'il se repose une nuit d'un tour du monde assez éprouvant, expérimente sa colère quand son lit n'est pas fait au carré le lendemain. Tout en ronchonnant dans sa barbe – pour être sûr qu'elle ne l'entend pas – il sert donc de nounou/jouet pour Hana comme punition, et quand, enfin, il a fini, il est couvert de purée, de peinture et que ses cheveux ont du perdre quelques centimètres. Alors, la jeune femme lui sourit gaiement et l'embrasse sur la joue, sans paraître le moins du monde gênée par la tomate qui imprègne les cheveux du Tao.

Horo-Horo, qui semble pourtant toujours manquer de confiance en lui quand il s'agit de filles, a un air conquérant quand il retrouve Marion le jour de leur premier rendez-vous. La jeune fille a laissé sa robe noire pour une plus claire (**empruntée** dans un magasin humain par Mathilda) et semble déjà embarrassée de croiser son regard. Lui, en prenant exemple sur ce que Lyserg lui a expliqué, lui offre un sourire éclatant avant de saisir sa main. Quelques minutes plus tard, la petite Italienne se demande si elle a bien fait de le gifler et de partir en courant quand il a caressé le dos de sa main avec ses lèvres (mais en même temps, Hao-sama le lui a conseillé, et Hao-sama a toujours raison).

C'est Mathilda qui prend l'initiative, ce jour-là. Après une petite heure de promenade aux côtés du jeune homme où tout ce qu'elle a fait a été d'éviter de mentionner Hao ou les X-Laws, l'adolescente s'énerve et finit par demander à Jack d'emmener Morphyn plus loin (après tout, ce sont deux fantômes qui ont presque la même taille, ils devraient bien s'entendre). Lyserg a un air d'incompréhension, et cela ne s'améliore pas quand elle lui donne une baffe, l'accuse d'être trop britannique pour son propre bien, et plaque sa bouche sur celle du jeune homme.

Rackist, est seul ce jour-là – enfin, ce n'est pas qu'il est seul, mais il est le seul conscient dans son histoire à lui. La jeune femme aux cheveux sombres, alanguie à ses côtés, n'est pas encore réveillée, et il sait qu'il doit partir avant l'aube, alors quand il a fini de se rhabiller, il baisse la tête et embrasse le front pâle de Kanna. Elle bouge un peu sans daigner ouvrir les yeux, alors le prêtre sort de la tente et plaque un sourire froid sur son visage. Derrière lui, la jeune adulte a, elle, un sourire presque franc alors qu'elle passe une main sur son front.

Marco, lui, sait que celle qui dort contre lui est consciente, même si elle fait semblant d'être encore dans les bras de Morphée et non dans les siens, accrochée à lui comme un koala à un arbre. Il sait qu'elle ne veut pas voir le jour – ce jour funeste où elle va se battre et _mourir_, la première parce que la plus faible, non elle ne veut pas voir ce jour se lever, et il répugne à l'obliger de cesser cette comédie, alors il ne bouge pas, resserrant son étreinte sur la jeune femme destinée à mourir, et dépose un léger baiser dans ses cheveux, comme pour s'excuser.

Entre Sâti et Jackson ce ne sera jamais qu'une relation platonique, parce qu'il la respecte bien trop pour oser faire autre chose. Cependant, un jour que Daei a emmené Komeri et les filles s'entraîner dans les montagnes, il réussit à trouver le courage de saisir sa main – qu'elle a toutefois du lui tendre avant, mais là n'est pas le sujet – et a y poser – très brièvement, avant de partir presque en courant – ses lèvres calleuses sur le bout des doigts de sa princesse. Plus tard dans la journée, Daei trouve Jackson en train de faire de larges brasses dans un lac de **montagne** (dont la température ne doit pas excéder cinq degrés) et Sâti souriant bizarrement tout en persistant à vouloir faire des colliers de cailloux, tâche difficile s'il en est.

Nichrom s'est entraîné jusqu'à ce que ses mains saignent et qu'il ne puisse plus réfléchir correctement. Quand enfin, il s'écroule, c'est dans la poussière, et il n'arrive plus à bouger un seul muscle. Il reste là jusqu'au soir, et, finalement, c'est elle qui vient le chercher. Quand elle le découvre enfin, elle pousse un soupir, respire profondément pour ne pas s'énerver et enclenche son Over-Soul pour le ramener à la maison. Quand il est sur son lit, mains bandées, elle s'assied à côté de lui, réfléchit un moment et dépose un baiser sur sa joue. Puis, quand il entrouvre un œil surpris, elle le frappe sur le derrière de la tête, « pour qu'il ne se fasse pas d'idées ».

Eux sont les derniers à franchir le pas – ce n'est d'ailleurs pas étonnant. Comme toujours, elle lui résiste jusqu'à tomber presque d'épuisement, et, à défaut d'autre chose, il sourit devant les soupirs d'exaspération. Ce qu'il n'attendait pas, cependant, ce sont les larmes – _et, avec le recul, il comprend qu'elle est vraiment poussée à bout, qu'elle va vraiment se briser s'il continue_ – et ce soudain aveu de faiblesse semble être ce qu'il attendait. Il attrape le fin visage dans ses mains, essuie les larmes – _avec au bout des lèvres l'envie incroyable de s'excuser_ – et l'embrasse doucement – il ne sait pas, après, si ce qui l'étonne est son acte à lui ou sa réaction (son absence de réaction violente en fait) à elle.

* * *

**Hao :** … ON EST PAS DEDANS ! ~**  
Jeanne :** … Tu le fais exprès ou t'es vraiment stupide ?**  
Hao :** Nan, optimiste. Y'a pas de noms. C'est pas forcément nous. Pis je serais OOC si c'était nous.**  
Foule de mécontents :** AGAAAH ! RAAAAIIIIN ! WHERE ART THOU ?**  
Rain :** aaah _*cri étouffé*_ ils veulent me tuer… _*chuchote, planquée dans un arbre*_ Haaaooo, c'est bien vous au fait…**  
Hao :** Ah c'est nous? Eh, la Foule de mécontents? Elle est LA !**  
Rain :** AAAH ! TRAÎTRE ! TU QUOQUE MI FILI ? _*il a même pas dit ça, ce baka de César* … *tuée par la Foule de mécontents*_**  
Hao :** … _*choqué par l'idée* … *crise cardiaque*_


	23. Les fleurs

**Nom :** Les fleurs**  
Auteur :** Rain**  
Disclaimer :** Shaman King appartient à Hiroyuki Takei, ses personnages, lieux, scénarios sont sa propriété. Therefore – nan, je veux dire, Donc, je ne cherche ni à me faire de l'argent, ni à me les approprier. **  
Soundtrack :** My Dream (DHT)**  
Thème :** 85# Etude des orchidées (décidément, quand je fais dans l'original, je le fais jusqu'au bout…)**  
Personnages :** Les Hana (Kanna, Marion, Mathilda), Hao, Opachô  
**Note 1 : **Apparemment bien distraite, j'ai commencé par écrire 'surnager dans son ordi' ou comment même mon inconscient me montre du doigt mes fics commencées et pas finies…

**Note 2 :** Même si je n'en suis pas très sûre, je crois que mon inconscient à cité une fic anglaise de da*mouse dans les 'habitudes vampiresques' d'Hao (oui, c'était une HJ. J'assume.)  
**Note 3 :** … Même pas pu m'empêcher d'HJer… Pauvres Hana…  
**Note 4 :** Ce truc est bizarre. Sérieux. %)

* * *

C'est dans le début de l'après-midi, alors qu'ils sont seuls au campement, que l'enfant – qui a désormais dans les environs de quatre ans – se pelotonne à ses côtés, d'une façon presque rituelle, et ouvre de grands yeux suppliants pour qu'il raconte.

Opachô est un petit enfant encore, mais Hao lui explique déjà comment leur famille – ce n'est pas le bon terme, mais pour le garçonnet (et peut-être aussi pour son maître) c'est celui qui sonne le plus juste – s'est formée. A quelques rares occasions - quand il a peur de faire un cauchemar, ou quand il veut simplement entendre la voix d'Hao le bercer et refuse de lâcher sa jambe avant que celui-ci ne s'exécute – il lui raconte une des histoires de leur groupe pour l'endormir – toutes sauf deux, toutes sauf les leurs (pour Opachô, la vie a commencé entre les bras d'Hao, ceux des filles et des hommes de l'équipe, et c'est très bien ainsi), peut-être parce qu'il ne sait pas très bien comment – ou ne veut pas, tout simplement – raconter l'horreur. Alors, quand il n'y a plus que celles-là et une autre – presque plus terrible – à raconter et qu'Opachô la réclame, avant sa sieste (parce que, même s'il n'a que cinq ans, il commence déjà à imiter les habitudes vampiresques d'Hao), il invente. Il crée pour l'enfant un monde – et ce monde, étonnamment, est un jardin.

Un jardin où, seules, trois fleurs pousseraient, serrées les unes contre les autres pour se protéger mutuellement contre les morsures sournoises de l'hiver (même s'il faut avouer que le soleil au-dessus d'elles, et les arbres solides qui les entourent, sont aussi leurs protecteurs – cela dit ce n'est pas le sujet). Trois fleurs – trois orchidées en fait, poussant gentiment tout en se bariolant de couleurs et de formes, prêtes à éclore quand le temps viendrait. Hao fait entrer Opachô dans ce jardin, et lui présente les jolies petites plantes qui y poussent.

Celle que l'on voit tout d'abord est une sorte de boule de feu éclatante, qui attire l'attention, la réclamerait presque – mais d'une façon innocente, trop innocente pour qu'on y voit à mal. On a presque l'impression qu'elle cherche à s'élancer dans le ciel avec enthousiasme. Mathilda Matisse. Pas de réel tact ou conscience dans cette petite plante. Treize ans maintenant, mais uniquement huit ans depuis qu'elle a rejoint les rangs de ce qui deviendrait les Hanagumi. Huit ans qui ont tout de même permis à l'enfant traumatisée de devenir l'une des plus ouvertes et enjouées des multiples personnalités que compte le groupe. Toujours souriante, toujours prête à accomplir les tâches qui lui incombent – et aussi l'une des plus farouchement protectrices, que ce soit envers son maître (même si c'est un peu bête, reconnait-il, et Opachô acquiesce vigoureusement, sans toutefois, là non plus, réellement trouver Macchi stupide) ou envers Mari. Mari, la deuxième fleur du jardin.

La plus petite aussi, aux pétales jaunes tachetés de noir. Fragile petite chose. Même si les deux autres font semblant de ne pas lui attacher trop d'importance, Hao sait qu'elles donneraient leur vie pour leur petite sœur. Marion Phauna. Seulement douze ans – mais douze ans arrachés à la mort, douze ans de souffrance et de maladie, d'incompréhension et de solitude. Encore maintenant, elle se cache sous l'ombre des autres fleurs, ainsi que – même si cela serait presque un oxymore – sous celle du soleil. Hao raconte aussi leur rencontre, mais il est vrai qu'il ne trouve pas de réponse plausible au _« pourquoi »_ d'Opachô. Il a tout fait pour protéger cet enfant de ce qui bloque Mari en elle-même, et de ce fait ne peut expliquer Marion. Opachô ne connait pas la peur, l'abjecte et sourde terreur qui rampe dans l'esprit de la blonde. S'il raconte la véritable nature du mal à Opachô, il ne dormira pas, songe-t-il. Alors, il préfère passer à la dernière plante du jardin.

La plus grande des fleurs, la bleue. Plus âgée, donc plus blessée aussi, plus hérissée d'épines (même s'il paraît difficile d'être plus couverte de plaies mentales et physiques que Mari). Kanna Bismarck, vingt-deux ans. Une fleur dont les pétales sont protégés de feuilles épaisses et irritantes, autant de défenses qu'elle ne consent que rarement à abaisser, ce uniquement quand son maître lui parle sérieusement ou lorsqu'elle s'éloigne du campement avec Rackist. _Pour quoi faire ? _A, mais les fleurs ont leurs secrets, voyons. On ne peut tout connaitre d'une fleur, lui dit-il encore, sans détruire justement ce qui fait d'elle une fleur. A moins, souffle-t-il comme pour lui-même, de ne vouloir la fleur entièrement, et pour toujours. _Opachô ne comprend pas_, reprend son compagnon. C'est normal, le rassure-t-il. Il lui dit aussi que d'autres jardins existent, avec d'autres fleurs. Que lui a peut-être repéré sa fleur, blanche et pure et belle et **désespérée** et **interdite **et – mais il s'arrête à temps, et fait une pause, avant de reprendre, qu'un jour, Opachô lui-même trouvera la sienne…

La voix d'Hao s'éteint doucement, alors qu'Opachô sombre – enfin – dans le sommeil, laissant le plus âgé des deux garçons avec son histoire sans conclusion et les questions qui en découlent. Prenant garde à ne pas réveiller le petit endormi, il se redresse, borde avec soin son compagnon et sort de la tente, un sourire doux sur les lèvres. Justement, arrivent devant lui les trois jeunes filles, terminant enfin leur mission. Il leur offre un regard presque tendre, mais elles ne l'ont pas encore vu. Elles sont encore simplement elles-mêmes – les trois sœurs, et non pas les trois fillettes perdues qu'elles deviennent dès qu'elles se savent en sa présence – et il ne peut empêcher une question de surnager dans son esprit.

_De quoi rêvent les fleurs ?_

Mathilda ouvre soudain de grands yeux et attrape le bras de Kanna, pointant le ciel du doigt. L'allemande porte sa cigarette à sa bouche et lève la tête, avant d'attraper la main de Marion et de lui montrer l'arc aux couleurs irisées qui traverse le ciel de l'île de part en part. Leur visage s'illumine.

_Apparemment, d'arcs-en-ciel._

* * *

**Jeanne :** … J'aime pas être citée…**  
Hao :** … Ouais ben j'aime pas qu'ELLE ME fasse TE citer… Tssk… Pas une fleur l'Iron Maiden…**  
Marco :** TU OSES INSULTER LA SAINTE MAIDEN ? TA SENTENCE EST LA - _*assomé par un bouquin volant*_**  
Rain :** *_envoyeuse dudit bouquin*_ … Hm… Sphère gravitationelle… Ren… Lyserg… *_marmonne* _… C'est même plus du triangle, c'est du rectangle amoureux mon idée…  
**Jeanne :** Je sais pas pourquoi, mais j'ai un mauvais pressentiment…**  
Hao :** … Pour une fois, nous sommes d'accord…**  
Rain :** … Hu… Et si je rajoute Tama-chan de l'autre côté, ça nous fait un pentagra- nan, un pentagone amoureux… Vont pas être contents…  
**Jeanne :** _*idée lumineuse*__  
_**Hatori :**_ *ramené de force par les Shamans* _… _*efface l'idée du cerveau de Rain, pour la survie des concernés par ledit pentagone… Que vous devinerez tous seuls comme des grands…*_


	24. L'assidu

**Nom :** L'assidu [titre alternatif: Poésie florale]

**Disclaimer :** Shaman King, mesdemoiselles et messieurs, appartient, vous le savez fort bien, à Hiroyuki Takei, notre bien aimé mangaka. Je ne tire donc ni argent ni quoi que ce soit de cette fiction si ce n'est de l'amusement et des progrès.

**Thème :** 73# Le langage des fleurs

**Soundtrack :** She will be loved (Maroon 5) (no idea why)

**Personnages :** Mathilda, Lyserg, Hao, Jack

**Note :** Aucune profondeur, aucune bonne idée, rien que de la guimauve à trois sous…

* * *

**M** – Force. Amour de la nature.

A force de l'observer (tâche risquée s'il en est, car il faut éviter ses coéquipières, l'enfant qui court dans le camp et le maître des lieux), il finit par trouver sa fleur préférée. Le magnolia. Il aurait dû s'en douter d'ailleurs. Elle est si forte…

Doucement, sans même qu'elle s'en rende compte au début, les abords de sa tente semblent se couvrir de ces jolies fleurs (heureusement, songe-t-il après, que sa mère avait eu le temps de lui apprendre à jardiner). Elle, sans saisir, questionne les autres, mais personne ne sait, et Hao ne lâche qu'un calme « Ne t'en fais pas » avant de retourner à sa tente. Elle fronce les sourcils, un peu. Rackist lui amène fort à propos un livre sur les fleurs.

Elle cherche. Elle trouve.

Sans comprendre.

* * *

**A** – Cœur blessé.

Il y a une rencontre malheureuse entre X-One et certains membres de l'équpe d'Hao. Le jeune garçon est obligé de l'entraîner à l'écart pour qu'elle ne se fasse pas tuer. Elle ne comprend rien, ne sait rien, alors elle frappe. Et quand il essaie de se montrer différent, d'être ami avec elle, elle le gifle. Jack n'est pas en reste. Il doit sûrement avoir de larges bleus, cette nuit-là.

Elle est furieuse, et un peu vexée après le regard amusé que lui lance son maître. Lui, alors que Meene étale de la pommade, serre les dents. Il est triste.

Les magnolias laissent place aux adonides.

* * *

**T** – Oubli du passé.

Il est mort une première fois quand il change de fleurs. Kanna s'étonne un instant et, sans que Mathilda y comprenne quelque chose, marmonne qu' « au moins, il sert à quelque chose ce soupirant », avant de détacher les feuilles et d'aller voir Turbein et Zang-Ching. Se plongeant une nouvelle fois dans son livre, elle cherche, mais Hao l'arrête. « Fleur de tabac, » il dit, « c'est une armistice. Je donnerais mon pain au curry pour voir la tête de Maiden si elle savait ça. »

Mathilda fronce les sourcils. Ce dowser l'ennuie. Et elle ne veut pas oublier le passé (quel passé ?) – après tout, si elle ne l'aime pas, c'est uniquement parce qu'il est un X-Law. C'est tout.

Le sourire de son maître, encore. Elle se vexe. Encore.

* * *

**H** – Méfiance. Défense.

Le soir, quand il la retrouve, elle est en pleurs. Le fantôme de Marion hante le bateau des X-Laws, et Kanna s'est éclipsée on ne sait où. Elle reste seule, dans un coin du bâtiment où dorment les teams The Ren et Funbari Onsen. Lui a demandé à Jeanne-sama de pouvoir dormir avec ses amis, et elle n'a pas refusé. Alors qu'il s'apprête à lui offrir un sourire, elle lève une main. « Je te déteste. »

Il ne sait pas bien comment, pâle fantôme sans médium ni Shaman, elle a réussi à amener du houx dans la pièce. Mais la plante est là, symbole évident que la jeune fille ne veut plus jouer. Il serre les dents, lui souhaite une bonne nuit et s'éloigne, la main serrée à s'en faire mal autour de la branche piquante.

* * *

**I** – Amour immortel.

Juste avant de partir sur le continent de Mû, fatigué de l'atmosphère étouffante du navire blanc des X-Laws, il va la voir. Le regard violet est encore méfiant, mais la jeune fille est vaincue. Il l'a vue quand elle était au plus mal, et elle le sait. Elle sait aussi qu'elle n'a plus aucune chance de lui cacher quoi que ce soit. Soupirant, le dowser lui demande de le suivre, et l'amène jusqu'aux dunes. Une unique fleur jaune attire son attention. « C'est une immortelle, » dit Lyserg. « Elle signifie que, quoi qu'il arrive, je serais là pour toi. » Il part, puis s'arrête.

« N'oublies pas. »

* * *

**L** – Victoire de l'amour.

Ce laurier, pour les autres, symbolise leur victoire, aussi fragile soit-elle, mais pour eux c'est tout à fait différent. Il achète deux ou trois branches à Silva, les tresse et lui dépose avec délicatesse la couronne sur les cheveux. Eux n'ont jamais voulu être rois, mais quelque part, ils le sont. Mathilda sera toujours la reine de Lyserg – car, contrairement à Jeanne, elle n'est pas hors de portée, elle est au même niveau que lui, elle a la même détermination, le même feu; elle serait presque plus brûlante, même.

Elle se plaint que les branchettes vont rester coincées dans ses cheveux et que ce sera impossible à enlever. Elle ajoute même que son obsession avec les fleurs lui fait presque peur. Lyserg sourit et embrasse le front de sa petite amie.

Petite amie.

Hao part d'un grand éclat de rire, et Jeanne se demanderait presque s'il ne va pas étouffer à force de rire comme un tordu.

* * *

**D** – Bonheur.

A chaque fois qu'il rentre du travail, il lui offre des dahlias cramoisis. Depuis longtemps, elle connait le livre par cœur (d'ailleurs Rackist l'a repris), et n'a plus besoin de regarder – chaque bouquet la fait sourire. Jack, a force, a accepté de ne plus les découper en rondelles. Depuis le temps, on pourrait croire qu'il n'en veut plus à Lyserg – mais le ventre désormais très rebondi de sa maîtresse semble ne pas aider l'esprit à rester tranquille. Du moins, jusqu'à ce qu'Hao lui glisse quelques mots, un soir que les deux amoureux sont au Fumbari Onsen.

Mathilda est heureuse. C'est tout ce qui devrait compter pour Jack – tout ce qui compte pour Hao. Comme pour Lyserg.

* * *

**A** – Confiance.

Sur sa tombe, il dépose des améthystes. Ce n'est pas une séparation, se répète-t-il, il n'est presque pas triste. Il croit – il **sait** – qu'ils se retrouveront. Le fantôme qu'il distingue, assis négligemment sur le basalte, s'oblige aussi à sourire.

Derrière lui, Matthew et son nouveau petit frère Lyo l'attendent en silence. Des larmes perlent dans les yeux du grand frère. Il renifle un bon coup. Il n'en veut pas au bébé. Ce n'est de la faute de personne.

Et puis, après tout, les fleurs sont belles.

* * *

**Rain :** Y'aime paaaaaas…

**Hao :** … Je serais presque IC… Sauf pour la mention, bien sûr… Tssk…

**Lyserg :** *passe en courant*

**Marco :** *court derrière* TRAAAITREEEE!

**Rain :** *arrête Marco d'une casserole* … Du calme on s'entend plus déprimer…


	25. Le chat et l'oiseau

**Nom :** Le chat et l'oiseau

**Disclaim' :** Rien ne m'appartient, sauf le pitchou scénario…

**Soundtrack:** Whisper (Evanescence) (_Servatis a periculum, servatis a maleficum_ [save us from danger, save us from evil]... Ca colle juste trop bien...)

**Thème :** 78# Merci, Tremblement de terre (ici, glissement de terrain… Soyez généreux avec ce pauvre auteur… Ah au fait, 'mercy' en anglais ne signifie 'merci' que dans le sens être à la merci de qqn. Ce qui me rend très heureuse car j'ai pu combiner les deux ~)

**Personnages :** Hao, Jeanne

**Note :** Shipping dark ~ Ou pas si dark que ça ~ Rain conteeente ~ *ronronne*  
**Note 2 :** Pour moi le médium de Jeanne-chan est le fer… Vu que l'Iron Maiden est en fer, qu'elle est capable de n'utiliser que deux boulons pour invoquer Shamash, n'importe quelle ferraille doit faire l'affaire… %)

* * *

D'abord, le blanc. Puis, lentement, la conscience d'être allongée sur des cailloux pour le moins inconfortables. Elle souleva une paupière, puis l'autre, clignant des yeux pour tenter de reconstituer les derniers évènements. Le combat contre les sbires d'Hao, ça elle s'en souvenait, après par contre... Devant elle, une paroi sombre bouchait l'horizon, et l'atmosphère humide laissait à penser qu'elle était dans une grotte…

Une seconde. Elle cligna des yeux. Devant ladite paroi se tenaient deux chaussures affreusement familières, et dedans un homme encore plus familier. Elle se redressa aussitôt et s'écarta du jeune homme négligemment appuyé contre le roc.

« Hao ! »

Il ne répondit pas, un sourire amusé se dessinant sur son visage. Jeanne tourna la tête, cherchant à repérer les environs. « Que s'est-il passé ? »

Elle n'avait pas spécialement envie de lui adresser la parole, mais elle n'avait pas vraiment le choix…

« Tes anges ont encore fait n'importe quoi et il y a eu un glissement de terrain… Ce qui n'aurait pas été trop dramatique si tu ne m'étais pas tombée dessus dans ta chute, manquant me défigurer au passage. » Elle, qui avait froncé les sourcils devant le début de la phrase, se sentit presque rougir à sa fin. Elle était _tombée_ sur Hao Asakura ?

« De rien, au fait, » lança ce dernier avec un rictus narquois avec effet immédiat de provoquer une profonde envie de meurtre chez son interlocutrice. Cependant, Jeanne avait encore quelques cellules grises non occupées à haïr le brun devant elle, et elle demanda, méfiante :

« Alors que faites-vous là ?  
- Hm ? »

Elle fronça les sourcils.

« Je sais très bien que vous pouvez vous téléporter.  
- Ca alors », souffla-t-il avant de disparaître, « je ne me savais pas aussi passionnant. »

Elle se retourna, mais ne rencontra que le vide alors que les mains tièdes de l'omnyôji se refermaient par derrière sur ses épaules, la plaquant contre lui. Hao respira un instant ses cheveux, sans sembler le moins du monde gêné par la jeune fille livide et raide comme un piquet qu'il avait désormais dans les bras.

« Veuillez me lâcher. » Sa voix n'avait pas tremblé. Petite victoire. Ce ne fut cependant pas suffisant pour le détacher d'elle, et il ronronna presque, sa tête venant se poser contre l'oreille de la petite sainte :

« Hmm, pourquoi donc… ?  
- Je ne me répèterai pas. Lâchez-moi. » Petit tremblement, presque indécelable, qui le fit sourire contre son oreille. Elle avait l'impression de sentir le pouvoir du brun ondoyer autour d'elle, réchauffant l'air d'une façon désagréable. « Sinon ? »

L'air fit résonner le claquement que fit la statue d'Apega en apparaissant, mais elle ne se referma pas sur Hao et il brisa l'Over-Soul qu'elle venait de créer. Alors qu'elle tentait de le reformer, une main bronzée heurta la sienne, faisant voltiger le morceau de fer qu'elle tenait. Il lâcha, désapprobateur : « Si tu n'es même pas capable de te défendre sans ton esprit, tu n'iras pas loin… »

Alors qu'elle tentait de lui faire lâcher prise, il eut un sourire doux et reprit : « En fait, j'attends de voir combien de temps tes précieux anges mettent à te secourir. Tu sais que tu aurais déjà eu le temps de mourir cent fois ? »

Jeanne ne répondit pas, serrant les dents pour s'empêcher de répliquer. Cela ne servirait à rien. Bientôt, Marco serait là, et elle serait enfin libérée de ce démon.

« On est pas obligés de les attendre en silence… »

Fronçant les sourcils, elle s'apprêtait à le contredire quand il continua :

« Tiens, j'ai une idée. Si ce sont les miens qui arrivent en premier, je te tuerai. »

Elle déglutit péniblement, sa bouche s'étant soudainement asséchée. Malgré la voix enfantine et le ton léger employé, ce n'était pas une plaisanterie. Alors qu'elle luttait pour ne pas trembler dans la poigne du brun, elle eut la force de répliquer :

« Et… Si Marco arrive avant? Vous vous laisserez tuer, peut-être ? »

Dieu qu'elle haïssait ce ricanement, cet air de tout savoir et de s'amuser de la naïveté des autres. Elle pouvait le deviner, ce grand sourire innocent plaqué sur le visage de son ennemi. « Je ne crois pas, non… Mais je vous laisserai la vie sauve… »

Elle plissa les yeux. « Vous êtes vraiment coincé ici, alors. »

Il cligna des yeux, et un instant elle crut qu'elle avait visé juste. Mais le rictus qui déforma le visage du brun une seconde après la détrompa. Un vent violent se leva dans la grotte fermée, éteignant le feu alors qu'il lui plaquait le dos contre un mur. Fermant les yeux au moment de l'impact, la jeune fille les rouvrit dans une obscurité totale :

« Ne me sous-estime pas. »

L'entendre sans le voir avait quelque chose de terrifiant. A cet instant, seule la chaleur du jeune homme et ses mains encore serrées sur les épaules pâles de la jeune fille lui permettaient de savoir où il était. Elle se força à desserrer les poings et respirer normalement, focalisant son attention sur le jeune homme devant elle. Lui rit – il faisait trop souvent cela à son goût – et soudain se pencha vers elle, ses longues mèches brunes venant caresser les bras nus de Jeanne. La respiration de celle-ci se bloqua dans sa gorge. « Hao… »

Il l'interrompit en posant ses lèvres sur celles de la jeune fille, la défiant des yeux de se dégager ou de dire un mot de plus.

Elle était incapable de réagir, et ce moment aurait pu se prolonger indéfiniment si, un peu plus loin dans la galerie, un bruit d'explosion n'avait pas retentit alors que Michael et Lucifel entraient dans la grotte. Les deux fantômes s'évanouirent alors que leur Shaman rangeait leur médium, appelant au travers de l'orifice :

« Jeanne-sama ? Vous allez bien ? »

Vu la voix de Marco, il devait être au bord de la crise nerveuse. Comme pour établir le contraste, la voix de Rackist était plate et presque lassée :

« Hao-sama, Opachô s'est mis en tête de pleurer jusqu'au soir si vous ne revenez pas… On va bientôt avoir besoin d'un seau pour qu'il n'inonde pas votre tente… »

Hao fit la moue. « Ils sont arrivés en même temps. » Jeanne lui lança un regard méfiant, qui lui parut apparemment hilarant. « Allez, on va dire match nul. »

Il lui saisit le bras et partit dans la direction des bruits, sans répondre aux protestations de la jeune fille.

* * *

**Rain :** … Pffuuu… Faut que j'arrive à écrire ce Reanne…

**Hao :** Tu veux dire que tu vas me laisser tranquille ?

**Rain :** T'emballes pas coco, j'ai encore des scénar' plein la tête et, devine quoi, t'as été choisi premier POV pour Fighter… Donc t'inquiètes, je te laisserai pas tout seul…

**Hao :** Raaah…

**Jeanne :** Ren ? Et pourquoi j'aurai pas le droit d'être toute seule, de temps en temps ?

**Rain :** Parce que. C'est comme ça. %)


	26. Les couleurs

**Nom:** Les couleurs

**Disclaimer:** Shaman King, comme le savent en ce bas-monde la plupart des gens, est un manga appartenant à son dessinateur, Hiroyuki Takei, encore plus vu que les héros de celui-là sont exclusifs au manga (ah nan, j'exagère, ils apparaissent deux centièmes de seconde à la fin de l'anim'… M'enfin…) La soundtrack est à son chanteur/chanteuse, et la symbolique à ceux qui l'ont faite….

**Thème: **#49, Couleur (… ahah…)

**Soundtrack:** The only thing being sought after is Strength (B.O. de Jyûken Sentai Gekiranger)… (J'ai pas écouter de musique à texte pour celui-là… Et puis la B.O. est belle et colle bien… %))

**Personnages:** … On va dire Seyram.

**Note :** … … Selon certaines sources, c'est Sey-chan la plus âgée, selon d'autres c'est Reo-kun… Alors j'ai décidé que ce serait Reo, parce que ça colle mieux.**  
Note 2 :** Ce truc est bizarre… Et un peu beaucoup confus. Vous allez voir %)

**Note 3 :** Symbolique utilisée :

Rouge : Violence, pouvoir, vie, masculinité, chaleur, passion, triomphe  
Bleu : Immatérialité, irréalité, transparence  
Blanc : Pureté, neige, innocence, deuil  
Noir : Insécurité, absorption, faute, obscurité, deuil  
Vert : Douceur, calme, vitalité, renouveau, nature  
Jaune vert : Indécision, isolement, intellectualité  
Jaune : Idéalisme, lumière, ouverture, relaxation  
Orange : Vivacité, amabilité, elle est utilisée pour réjouir l'âme  
Vert d'eau : Fidélité, tolérance, confiance  
Rose : Timidité, fragilité, éphémère, candeur, pureté, fidélité  
Brun clair : Stabilité, solidité, rudesse, indifférence, conservation, persévérance  
Marron foncé : Stabilité, solidité, rudesse, maturation, conservation  
Bleu glace : Glace (évidemment), féminité, froid, mélancolie, dureté

* * *

Seyram a bientôt un an, cette année. Elle commence tout juste à gazouiller, et tout le monde attend le premier 'vrai' mot. Même Reoseb, du haut de ses trois ans, a compris que quelque chose d'important va bientôt arriver. Après tout, il n'a jamais été jaloux de sa sœur, et passe beaucoup de temps à l'observer dans son parc, ses deux yeux clairs ronds comme des soucoupes. Reoseb aime regarder sa sœur, et quand il le dit à table, ça fait sourire son père. Le petit garçon trouve aussi qu'elle ressemble à sa mère, mais il ne le dit pas, parce qu'il sent que ça ferait mal à son père s'il parlait de la femme qui a disparu en donnant naissance à Seyram. Et puis Camel a dit que c'était un Secret, aussi.

Seyram, elle, enfermée dans le berceau aux couleurs pastel, regarde ce garçon avec admiration plutôt qu'émerveillement. C'est vrai qu'il est si vivant quand il ne pense pas au Secret, Reoseb, si libre, alors qu'il escalade les fauteuils, raconte des histoires, fait voler des doudous…

C'est lors d'un matin ensoleillé que tout arrive. Reoseb arrive en riant, poursuivi par son père, qui a deux chaussettes dans la main et semble bien décidée à les lui enfiler. Seyram est, exceptionnellement, lâchée en liberté, et alors qu'elle s'agrippe fermement à la table basse, les yeux rivés sur le petit brun, elle prononce d'une voix claire :

« Vert. »

* * *

Bien plus tard, alors qu'elle ne parle plus depuis longtemps, Seyram continue à associer son frère à cette couleur chaude et vivante – parce que Reoseb est vert prairie, énergique et éclatant. D'ailleurs, chaque personne qu'elle croise ou observe, fût-elle amie ou ennemie, semble avoir une couleur attribuée.

Mikky. Brun clair, plus que le bois de son masque. Tamao. Rose pâle. Yoh-nii-san. Jaune chaud, comme un rayon de soleil. Anna-nee-san. Bleu glace. Chocolove. Orange vif. Lyserg. Jaune indécis qui tire vers le vert. Tout le monde, du plus petit au plus grand des participants, a cette sorte d'aura aux couleurs chatoyantes autour de lui, flottant dans les airs comme des volutes de barbe à papa dans le vent. Seyram a mangé une barbe à papa, une fois, quand papa-or et Reoseb-vert étaient vivants et heureux – il y avait plusieurs couleurs, du vert bouteille au rose bonbon, et plusieurs fils de sucre s'étaient coincés dans ses cheveux.

Mais elle ne voit jamais les couleurs des gens se coincer dans ses cheveux… Ce qui lui donne à réfléchir. Et si elle n'avait _pas_ de couleur, tout simplement ?

Vertige.

Pendant la journée, alors qu'elle attend Mikky et Reoseb, elle regarde les gens passer, et sourit quand elle se rend compte que la couleur des gens est pâle. Si ça se trouve la sienne est simplement trop claire pour qu'elle l'aperçoive. Mais parfois, un Shaman qu'elle a vu dans la liste des participants passe, et sa couleur à lui détonne. Bizarre.

Un groupe d'hommes en blanc traversent la rue. Elle a tout à fait le temps d'observer, ils ne prêtent pas vraiment attention à elle. Pourquoi le feraient-ils ? Elle est petite. Les trois personnes qui lui jettent un regard ont des auras plus fortes que les autres, par contre. Le grand blond est forcément marron, rude et solide brindille dans ce tourbillon qu'est le Shaman Fight. La jolie dame est vert d'eau, profonde et calme comme le lac sur lequel Miki allait pêcher, avant le tournoi. La dernière des trois a un sourire pour l'enfant, mais Seyram fronce les sourcils. Son aura à elle fluctue entre le blanc et bleu. C'est bizarre. Mais pas très important. Elle dit donc bleu-neige.

Un air de flûte, un jour, l'attire jusqu'à un petit garçon Africain qui a l'air, comme elle, d'attendre quelqu'un. Il sourit dans le vide avant de reprendre. Là aussi, c'est bizarre, parce qu'elle a l'impression qu'il est toutes les couleurs. Orange, vert, or, bleu – il est presque écrasant pour elle et Seyram se demande, un instant, si c'est parce qu'elle ne connait pas sa propre couleur. Il ne l'a pas vue, concentré qu'il était sur son instrument, et elle s'en va, une sensation drôle dans le ventre et des questions plein la tête.

Le soir, quand _il _passe et que les autres rasent les murs, elle ne tremble pas. De toute façon, elle ne doit pas bouger, elle attend Reoseb. Et puis, elle ne voit pas ce que ça changerait, s'_il_ la tuait maintenant. _Il _aime jouer._ Il_ attendra. _Il_ lui adresse un sourire, et elle ne peut s'empêcher de nommer la couleur violente qui semble exploser à chacun de ses pas.

Rouge, bien sûr.

* * *

Et puis, un peu après, tout commence à se brouiller. Alors que le soleil se couche, elle voit la dame en blanc qu'elle voit verte se disputer avec l'homme en noir avant de mettre une claque à l'homme marron. C'est compliqué, surtout de loin. Mais apparemment, tout ce qui touche aux X-Laws est compliqué (c'est Mikky qui lui a dit qui étaient les gens en blanc, et qui lui a demandé de ne pas s'en approcher. Elle trouve ça dommage, mais bon, elle écoute Mikky – la plupart du temps).

Le petit Africain revient, et elle lui confie en secret, par l'intermédiaire d'une petite feuille de papier, ce qu'elle ressent à côté de lui. Il a du mal à lire et a comprendre, mais quand il y parvient, il ouvre de grands yeux et déclare vouloir lui donner des couleurs, aussi. Ca la fait sourire. Mais il doit repartir, parce qu'on va l'attendre, alors elle se retrouve de nouveau toute seule. Donc elle regarde à nouveau, en essayant de comprendre pourquoi, quand certaines personnes se parlent, leur couleur change ou se mêle à celle de l'autre. Elle a du mal. Elle est encore un peu petite pour tout ça, aussi. Alors elle fronce les sourcils et continue d'observer.

Mais quand elle a l'impression que le rouge et le blanc-bleu se mélangent, elle décide qu'elle est fatiguée et va se coucher.

* * *

**Hao :** … Ca allait bien… Jusqu'à la dernière phrase…

**Marco :** … Pourquoi je me prends une claque?

**Rain :** Chais pô. Les gens aiment te claquer. N'empêche, Meene-chan était mignonne dans le remix… …

**Marco :** … *silence*

**Rain :** Ahah ~ Par contre, Maiden-chan a pas eu de chance, elle s'est retrouvée mal dessinée… Mais bon… Comment elle peut manger tout ça et pas grossir… ?

**Marco:** … C'est une bonne question… En même temps, vu ce qu'elle fait le reste du temps…

**Rain :** Mais bon, je vais me concentrer sur les infos sur Meene et les autres, c'est cool ça va m'aider pour Fighter ~


	27. Les éternels

**Nom :** Les éternels

**Disclaimer :** Shaman King est à Takei, tout le monde le sait. Si j'avais dessiné ce manga, Jeanne serait l'héroïne et vous savez tous avec qui elle serait allée.

**Thème :** 51# Poussière. Peut-être un peu éloigné de l'OS, mais j'ai eu du mal. Et puis l'idée me taraudait.

**Personnages :** Jeanne, Hao.

**Soundtrack:** Your Guardian Angel (The Red Jumpsuit Apparatus)

**Note :** Rea va être contente, c'est presque du canon. After-manga canon. Je me hais. MAIS, je voulais expliquer une théorie, et j'ai pas eu la place, donc elle a à peine droit à quelques lignes. Oh, et vous verrez qu'il y a plein de trucs sous-entendus qui eux, ne sont pas spécialement canon. Mon inconscient m'a obligé.

* * *

D'abord, le noir. Un noir désespérément vide, accueillant, la priant de simplement dormir, dormir… Mais elle devait se réveiller. Ouvrir les yeux… Non. Pas encore.

L'impression que le sol tanguait, comme si elle était de retour sur le bateau. Ce n'était qu'une impression, bien sûr – elle n'était pas revenue sur le navire depuis au moins deux ans – mais à cet instant, rien ne semblait plus réel que cela. Elle voguait sur quelque nuage cotonneux quand une sensation aiguë se fit ressentir dans sa jambe gauche, faisant éclater le rêve.

Toussant et recrachant de la poussière, la jeune femme ouvrit les yeux sur une vision de carnage. Sièges brisés et renversés, barres de fer fichées dans le plancher du bus, personnes étendues, le sang maculant le sol… La poussière recouvrait son visage et coulait dans sa bouche, qu'elle s'obligea à refermer malgré l'impression d'étouffer. Elle secoua la tête, chaque mouvement augmentant la douleur à sa jambe.

Tournant le visage du mieux qu'elle put, elle vit avec horreur une épaisse barre métallique enfoncée dans sa cuisse. Le choc lui rendit la mémoire.

« Ren ! Men ! »

Elle ne les voyait pas. Elle ne les voyait pas ! L'adrénaline effaça la douleur alors qu'elle regardait en tous sens, frénétique. Ils ne pouvaient pas… Tout d'un coup, ils furent là. Ren était au sol, inconscient, sans blessure apparente. Quand à Men… Le bambin était encore sanglé à sa poussette, renversée dans l'allée de l'autobus, tout près d'elle. Lui semblait en bien pire état. Un de ses petits bras était tordu dans un angle impossible, et les draps étaient écarlates. Incapable de parler encore, la gorge desséchée, elle tendit le bras, sans pouvoir se rapprocher à cause du métal planté en elle. Ignorant la morsure froide du fer, elle tira violemment et étendit les doigts, effleurant le front du petit.

Après deux ans sans pratiquer la moindre fusion, elle mit du temps à contrôler le flux de son énergie, mais elle y parvint, envoyant progressivement tout son fouryoku vers le petit.

« Arrête. »

Cette voix… Elle l'entendit sans la comprendre.

« Ne fais pas ça. Tu es censée survivre à cet accident. »

Elle déglutit péniblement et fronça les sourcils, et se retourna pour faire face au nouvel arrivant. Le Shaman King était là, assis sur l'un des fauteuils renversés du véhicule, une expression insondable sur le visage. « Et eux ? »

Il se tendit légèrement. « Ren ira bien. Vous étiez censés rester inconscients jusqu'à l'arrivée des secours. »

Mai_s _elle n'écoutait pas.

« Et Men ? »

Hao la toisa, silencieux. Elle relâcha sa respiration : « Je vois. Et vous allez laisser faire ça ?  
- Ca ne marche pas comme ça. Je suis dieu, certes, mais je n'ai pas prise sur le destin. »

Cette fois-ci, les yeux de l'albinos s'écarquillèrent.

« Donc vous ne pouvez rien faire ? Tant pis pour vous. Moi je ne suis pas Dieu et je n'ai pas à laisser mourir mon_ fils_ ! »

Elle renvoya encore une énorme quantité de fouryoku vers l'enfant, ignorant l'exclamation mal étouffée du brun, qui se força à rester calme : « Tu ne pourras pas le sauver et survivre. »

Jeanne eut un sourire moqueur. Instinct de survie. Il devrait savoir, depuis le temps, qu'elle avait toujours été dépourvue de cet attribut. « Une vie pour une vie, hein ? Eh bien ce sera la mienne.  
- Tu n'as pas changé depuis la dernière fois. As-tu pensé un seul instant qu'ils t'en voudront ? »

Elle eut un sourire pâle.

« Alors ils m'en voudront. Cela ne change rien.  
- Ne me force pas à t'arrêter. »

D'un mouvement de tête, elle le dévisagea, au désespoir : « Mais qu'est-ce que tu veux, à la fin ? Que je sois malheureuse toute ma vie uniquement parce que j'ai refusé de te suivre ? Parce que j'ai voulu _vivre, _ce qui t'était déjà insupportable, et avec un autre ? »

Après un instant de surprise devant la furie de son interlocutrice, il répliqua : « Tu mélanges tout.  
- Je n'en suis pas si sûre. » Une pause. « Ren m'a sauvée. A moi de faire de même.  
- Tu t'es déjà sacrifiée pour lui.  
- Ce ne sera qu'une fois de plus.  
- Il n'a jamais rien fait pour toi.  
- C'est votre point de vue. Il était vivant quand vous étiez mort. Il voulait changer le futur – futur qui n'existe pas en votre cas. Il m'a prouvé que je pouvais devenir autre chose que vous. »

Il répondit instantanément, les mots dépassant sa pensée :

« Tu n'as jamais été comme moi. »

Jeanne leva un sourcil. « Ce n'est pas ce que vous disiez, avant.  
- Parce que je ne fais que dire la vérité ? »

Elle embraya :

« Justement. J'avais besoin de quelqu'un qui ne mentirait pas dès que ça l'arrange et qui ne peut pas deviner chacune de mes pensées. »

Ses mots s'embrouillaient maintenant. Son fouryoku était presque entièrement passé dans le sang de Men et la souffrance se rappelait à elle.

« Tu voulais quelqu'un sans surprise. Encore une fois tu voulais tout contrôler. Tu n'es qu'une enfant gâtée incapable de trouver de l'assurance toute seule. »

Si elle fut blessée par ces paroles, elle ne le montra pas. Son expression se durcit. « Peut-être bien. Mais je ne survivrai pas à cet enfant. Il a le droit de vivre.  
- Pas plus que toi. »

Silence.

« Arrête, maintenant. Tu ne pourras pas le sauver et rester vivante jusqu'à l'arrivée des secours. Ton corps n'est plus habitué à de telles dépenses de fouryoku. »

La voix de la jeune femme se fit moins dure, presqu'enfantine : « Je sais. Ca ne fait rien. »

Ce fut la goutte d'eau. Il siffla :

« Je te l'interdis ! »

Cette fois-ci elle leva des yeux assombris par la fureur vers son roi, ses traits rappelant étrangement ceux d'une louve.

« Tu me l'_interdis_ ? Toi, tu m'_interdis_ quelque chose ? Tu n'as aucun droit sur moi, _meurtrier_. »

Hao accusa le coup. Après un temps, il dit, comme vaincu :

« Tu ne dois pas mourir. »

Elle l'affronta du regard, incapable de comprendre l'homme – était-il vraiment encore un homme ? qui se tenait en face d'elle. Elle secoua la tête et refusa de continuer à le regarder, se concentrant sur son énergie.

Tout tournait autour d'elle. La bouche pâteuse, elle appela : « Hao ?  
- Oui ? »

Elle hésita. « Tu resteras jusqu'à la fin, hein ? »

Silence.

« Bien sûr. »

La jeune femme sourit de son dernier sourire, alors que les ultimes gouttes de son fouryoku enveloppaient le petit, et ferma les yeux, rassurée par la main fantomatique posée sur ses cheveux lunaires.

_Tu es poussière et retourneras à la poussière_, avait dit Rackist. Mais elle espérait que sa courte vie aurait servi à quelque chose.

* * *

**Rain :** Même en essayant de faire du Reanne je fais du HJ. Tss.

**Jeanne :** … *en a marre de mourir à tout bout de champ*

**Rain :** Sois contente, t'as eu droit à quelques années avec l'imbécile là, machin-Tao…

**Jeanne :** Et si j'aime ni l'un ni l'autre ?

**Rain :** … C'est Rea qui va être contente tiens.


	28. La bombe

**Nom :** La bombe (au sens propre comme second du terme)

**Disclaimer :** Je n'ai pas dessiné Shaman King, vous le savez tous. C'est horrible de me forcer à le redire. T.T

**Thème :** #14 Entraînement musclé

**Personnages :** John, Meene, Chris, les autres X-Laws

**Note :** … Ce truc est bizarre…

On sait pas vraiment qui est arrivé en premier dans les X-Laws... Donc imaginez que Johny était dans les derniers à arriver. D'où.

* * *

« S'il vous plait les gars, rappelez-moi pourquoi on est les seuls à s'entraîner au corps à corps. Ou même pourquoi on s'y entraine. Je peux vous rappeler qu'on est des Shamans ? »

Pof poussa un soupir d'ennui avant de répondre, monocorde : « En combat réel, il y a toujours une chance que tu sois séparé de ton médium, et dans ce cas il vaudrait mieux pour toi que tu sois plus rapide et plus fort que ton adversaire si tu souhaites vivre longtemps. Tu te rappelles qu'on va bientôt affronter la bande d'Hao ?  
- Alors pourquoi seulement nous ? »

Nouveau soupir, collectif cette fois. Larky et Pof échangèrent un regard. John Dembat avait beau être et puissant et intelligent, il avait tendance à trouver tout ce qui sortait du domaine shamanique ennuyeux. Et quand il s'ennuyait, il se plaignait. Pof gratta son crâne chauve avant de répondre, blasé : « Tu sais très bien pourquoi Kevin et Christopher sont dispensés d'entrainement au corps-à-corps. Jeanne-sama se passe d'explications et quand à Marco, tu devrais assez bien te souvenir qu'on a décidé collectivement qu'il était suffisamment dangereux tout seul. »

En effet, la seule fois où Marco avait tenté l'entraînement, il avait failli faire passer tout le monde par-dessus bord. Accidentellement. « Bon, maintenant que tu sais tout, on peut reprendre ?  
- Nan, » répliqua John, jouant avec un stylo métallique sans regarder les autres. « Ta brillante analyse a une faille. Pourquoi la bombe qui s'occupe de récupérer et trier les informations sur la bande d'Hao est dispensée ?  
- Tu veux dire – Meene ?  
- Nan. L'autre bombe. Bien sûr Meene. Elle a été choisie par Marco, mais à part aux heures des repas, on la voit jamais.  
- J'ai entendu dire, » interrompit Larky, « que Marco préférait qu'elle passe les heures d'entrainement au champ de tir avec Gabriel. Elle aurait du mal à le contrôler.  
- Mon œil, oui. Elle vient jamais ici et sérieusement – vu la taille de ses bras, elle a pas intérêt à perdre son médium !  
- Oui, oui, d'accord. Maintenant on peut s'entraîner ?  
- Nan. Vous êtes trop faibles. »

Pour prouver ses dires, le jeune homme se précipita sur Larky, qui bien qu'en alerte ne put éviter le coup de poing vicieux qu'il reçut au menton. Si John ne s'était pas arrêté à temps, conscient qu'il se ferait mal voir par son équipe et par le grand chef – et par la grande chef aussi d'ailleurs – s'il blessait ses partenaires, Pof était sûr que Larky aurait eu la mâchoire brisée. « Voyez ?  
- Arrêtes de te comporter en prétentieux, » intervint une lourde voix, « et apprends-leur plutôt comment agir de même. »

Bounster se tenait à la porte du pont supérieur, toisant John d'un air réprobateur. « Ce n'est pas parce que tu as encore des bras et des jambes que tu as le droit de faire n'importe quoi. »

La tension et l'énervement sembla quitter le plus jeune des deux en un instant. « Désolé, Chris. C'était pas contre toi.  
- Je sais. Qu'est ce qui t'empêches de t'entrainer aujourd'hui ?

Techniquement, nommé comme chef des X-Three, Christopher était d'un rang inférieur à John, mais l'ancienneté et les cicatrices de l'Américain lui valaient un respect particulier. Aussi, John mit du temps à répondre – toute belle plante qu'elle était, Meene était sous la responsabilité temporaire de Christopher, en attendant qu'elle maîtrise suffisamment le grand Archange pour intégrer les X-One.

« Je me demandais, » commença-t-il prudemment, « pourquoi mon équipe est la seule à s'entraîner alors que certains autres membres sont aussi capables que nous de subir cet entraînement. »

Cela fit sourire l'Américain. « Tu veux parler de Meene ? Ca tombe bien, elle vient d'en finir avec Gabriel. Elle devrait être là sous peu. »

Comme par magie, la jeune femme apparut effectivement derrière son chef d'équipe, les protège-oreilles du champ de tir encore dans la main. Devant le petit groupe aux yeux fixés sur elle, elle sourit : « Oui ?  
- John ici présent, » sourit en retour le colosse, « voudrait que tu lui expliques, à lui et son équipe, pourquoi tu ne t'entraînes pas avec eux en close-combat.  
- Oh. »

Meene posa ses affaires sur le banc placé contre le mur, décrochant aussi son holster. Gabriel apparut un instant, avec un sourire étrange sur les lèvres, puis s'évanouit dans les airs.

« Je vais leur montrer alors, » dit la X-Three en s'avançant. « Vous venez ? »

Les X-Two, légèrement ébranlés par cette assurance, froncèrent les sourcils en un bel ensemble. John grogna : « Mets-toi en position. Je pourrais te blesser.  
- Aucun risque, » sourit-elle. « Mais venez tous les trois ensemble, sinon on va s'ennuyer. »

Piqués au vif – enfin, John surtout, Pof traînait un peu les pieds et Larky sentait venir le piège mais ils suivaient le mouvement, 'pas de je dans l'équipe, on y va tous ensemble' étant leur maxime – ils s'élancèrent.

Sur le vide.

Pof vit un fantôme se glisser derrière lui, Larky l'entraperçut avant de prendre un coup sec dans la poitrine. John, lui, eut moins de chance : alors qu'il ramenait son poing vers l'arrière dans l'idée d'effrayer la frêle jeune femme, elle disparut de son champ de vision. Il voulut se retourner, mais deux coups rapprochés derrière les genoux le firent tomber au sol, et il n'eut même pas le temps de se redresser qu'elle se laissait tomber sur son dos, appuyant un stylo sur sa jugulaire. « Mort. Dis-moi Chris, qu'est-ce qu'ils font dans cet entraînement ? Se balader avec un stylo quand on ne sait pas s'en servir, ça donne juste aux adversaires de quoi les tuer plus vite. »

Le X-Two voulut protester, mais alors qu'elle se relevait, il réalisa qu'il était sans voix. Pas spécialement étouffé, juste soufflé. Elle était époustouflante. « Alors, tu respires encore ? »

Il leva les yeux sur la main qu'elle lui tendait. Pendant un instant, il hésita, puis se laissa relever.

* * *

A partir de ce jour-là, il ne se plaignit plus jamais, et s'entraîna plus dur que tous les autres. Un beau jour, il entra par mégarde dans la chambre de son chef, et le découvrit à la fenêtre, observant attentivement une certaine nageuse.

Quelques crises, disputes et jalousies plus tard, le fan club de Meene Montgomery était né.

* * *

**Meene :** *pointe tranquillement sur la fiche de présence du pont d'entraînement quand elle entend un bruit* Hm ?

**Pof :** Ah c'est rien, désolé!

**Meene :** Pourtant j'ai cru entendre un bruit…

**Pof :** Tu as du rêver. Pourquoi tu ne vas pas à la salle de tir, hein ?

**Meene :** … C'était mon intention. *y va*

**John:** *une fois qu'elle est partie* Pfiou, j'ai failli me faire choper cette fois-ci. Merci de m'avoir couvert ~ *va développer ses photos*


	29. Les anges

**Nom :** Les anges

**Disclaimer :** Shaman King appartient à Hiroyuki Takei. Je ne fais aucun profit et m'amuse simplement avec ses personnages.

**Thème :** 03 # Photographie(s)

**Soundtrack:** Un ange qui passe (Annie Villeneuve)_ Ton ventre s'est rempli de feu; La rage la peine et l'amour ont régné aux alentours..._

**Personnages :** Jeanne, Rackist. Les X-Laws.

**Note :** … Zarb… Bon, il est tard, j'ai peut-être laissé des coquilles… Flemme…

* * *

Personne – à part Marco, et encore il ne venait uniquement lorsqu'elle lui demandait – n'avait le droit d'entrer dans sa chambre, et c'est pour cela qu'elle avait caché l'objet en cet endroit. La jeune fille ne le regardait pas souvent, mais cette nuit-là, alors qu'ils partiraient pour Mû dans seulement quelques heures, Jeanne ne put s'en empêcher. Elle s'extirpa de l'Iron Maiden, resté à bord depuis les évènements récents, alla jusqu'à la vieille commode et attrapa le livre épais. Oh, en fait, ce n'était pas un livre, mais c'est ce qu'elle dirait si quelqu'un entrait par mégarde. Personne ne savait et c'était mieux ainsi.

L'ouvrage était en fait un album. Ses pages étaient couvertes de photographies, prises pour la plupart par ses anges.

Les deux premières étaient parmi les plus chères aux yeux de la sainte, parce qu'elles avaient été prises dans les temps heureux, quand rien ne leur était encore arrivé. Sur l'une, Marco et Rackist, épaule contre épaule, souriaient à l'objectif. C'est l'une des seules photographies qu'elle avait prises elle-même. L'autre était plus récente, et tous les X-Laws, de Hans à Meene, en passant par John et Marco y étaient figés à jamais, fiers et droits. Seul Rackist – parti depuis longtemps – et Lyserg manquaient à l'appel.

Lyserg… Lui aussi faisait partie de cet album, même s'il n'était pas là depuis longtemps. La photographie de lui qu'elle préférait se situait vers la fin de l'album, et c'est Meene qui l'avait prise. Le dowser, dans son bel uniforme blanc, parlait à Morphyn – et donc, sur le papier, au vide – avec sur son doux visage une expression indéfinissable, qui disait peut-être _j'ai peur _ou _je doute_ – elle n'arrivait pas à lire les traits du jeune homme. Jeanne se rappela que, à partir du moment qu'elle avait vu l'image, elle savait au plus profond d'elle-même qu'il n'était pas comme eux. Par ailleurs, cela ne l'empêchait pas d'être un ange véritable.

Quelques pages auparavant, une série d'images attiraient l'œil. La première était, en elle-même, le symbole d'une histoire : le grand chef des X-Laws et sa lieutenante Canadienne y échangeaient un baiser tendre. Les deux autres avaient été prises juste après : la deuxième prenait les deux anges les yeux ouverts, fixés sur l'objectif, l'un l'air mortifié, l'autre blasé et presque compatissant, alors que la troisième montrait un Marco très en colère pourchassant le photographe. John avait subi une des pires journées de sa vie, cette fois-là, et avait été terriblement désappointé de ne plus retrouver ses précieux clichés quelques jours plus tard. Jeanne aurait voulu – dû – s'excuser, mais n'en avait pas eu l'occasion – et le chef des X-Two était mort, maintenant.

Elle sentit sa gorge se serrer un peu, expira longuement et tourna d'autres pages. Christopher. Les X-Two et Kevin jouant aux cartes. Lyserg et Meene discutant joyeusement. Marco au plus profond de son antre, la cuisine, où personne d'autre n'était autorisé à entrer sous peine de mort provoquée par un lancement de fourchettes. Tout le monde en train de manger, chacun plaisantant avec son voisin, quand ils n'avaient pas besoin de maintenir une apparence formelle. Kevin et la pile de livres qu'il dévorait chaque jour. Marco en train d'astiquer son impressionnante collection de pistolets. Encore Meene, refusant les avances d'un John éméché. Hans tirant sur une cigarette, l'air pensif. Le même, un instant plus tard, tendant la main pour ébouriffer les cheveux de la jeune fille.

Leur vie, en fait. La vie d'avant le tournoi.

Parce que maintenant…

Maintenant il n'y avait plus que Marco et elle. Lyserg était resté dans le bâtiment qui abritait ses amis. Hans avait décidé qu'il ne voulait plus la voir. Les X-Two et X-Three étaient morts. Rackist avait trahi depuis longtemps. Et même eux ne survivraient sûrement pas au lendemain.

A quoi lui serviraient ces images alors ? A qui seraient-elles utiles ? Personne.

Rien ne la sauverait – non non non, Jeanne savait qu'elle devait s'arrêter. Elle s'était pourtant promis de ne pas y songer.

La jeune sainte feuilleta sans le voir l'album relié. Les souvenirs des temps révolus lui sautaient au visage, et elle sentait que s'y attarder ne ferait que la blesser. A peine eut-elle vu le lambeau de la photographie des deux fondateurs des X-Laws – celle que Marco, en apprenant la trahison de son père adoptif, avait déchirée en la voyant sur sa table de chevet – qu'une goutte tomba sur le papier glacé. Un instant, elle ne comprit pas – puis elle passa une main sur son visage. Il était baigné de larmes.

L'Iron Maiden resta un long moment figée, les larmes tombant désormais en pluie sur le papier. A un moment qu'elle ne put réellement situer, l'ouvrage glissa de ses mains et tomba au sol avec un bruit mat, définitif.

Ouvert sur la dernière page d'une blancheur écrasante.

* * *

Loin du bateau des X-Laws, un vieil homme soupira. Il était seul, sans personne à son côté – celle qu'il aimait était morte maintenant, et peut-être qu'elle ne ressusciterait jamais – et, s'il voulait vraiment être honnête, il avait mal au cœur.

Hao-sama ne serait pas content de savoir cela.

Tant pis.

Un autre soupir, ponctué d'un grognement sourd. Le vide à son côté lui faisait un mal de chien. Il esquissa un geste vers sa bible, et, après une hésitation, la saisit, décollant de la première page une photographie cachée là – celle qui devrait finir l'album de Jeanne, celle qu'il avait emportée avec lui ce jour-là.

Elle était vieille, couverte de taches de café et de marques de pliure, mais on voyait encore très clairement le sujet. Au centre de l'image dormait une fillette qui ne pouvait pas avoir plus de sept ans. Ses cheveux pâles formaient une auréole autour de sa petite tête endormie, et elle était drapée dans une veste blanche bien trop grande pour elle – la veste de Marco, en fait. Ainsi abandonnée à l'objectif, Jeanne semblait différente. Intouchée et intouchable.

Un autre grognement. Il ferait bien de dormir pour être en forme le lendemain.

Il lâcha le cliché, qui voleta doucement et tomba au sol.

* * *

**Rain :** Zzzz…

**Jeanne :** *décide d'ignorer simplement l'OS*

**Hao :** Tu as perdu ta langue ?

**Jeanne :** … *balance tout ce qu'elle peut trouver au brun*

**Hao :** EEEH ! Mon brushing !


	30. L'étoile mourante

**Nom :** L'étoile morte

**Disclaimer :** Shaman King appartient à Hiroyuki Takei.

**Thème :** 35#Amnésie/Perte de mémoire.

**Personnages :** Jeanne, Marco

**Note :** … Objet inconnu au radar…

« _Je n'aurai pas du courage éternellement, c'est vrai._ » Antigone à Créon, Antigone (Anouilh)

« _Sans la petite Antigone, vous auriez été bien tranquilles…_ » Antigone à Hémon, Antigone (Anouilh)

* * *

_« Quoi ? »_

_« Mais - ! Pourquoi ? »_

_« Les exclamations, les cris, les pleurs ne serviront à rien. »_

_Le menton sur ses mains, l'autre continue, implacable :_

_« Elle a choisi de ne plus souffrir. Et vous… Vous n'avez pas le droit de la juger. »_

* * *

Depuis cinq ans l'Iron Maiden Jeanne n'existe plus. Elle a disparu à treize ans à peine, lors du dernier combat contre le futur Shaman King. Alors que la plupart des combattants fêtaient leur victoire – elle avait prié son roi de faire une chose pour elle.

Chocolove avait enfermé ses yeux, avant.

Jeanne a enfermé sa mémoire. Sans explications.

Elle n'est pas là quand ils se réveillent enfin. Marco sait qu'il a beaucoup d'excuses à faire, à elle, aux X-Laws, à Marion, à Meene… Mais il ne la trouve pas, et ne la trouvera pas.

Les semaines, les mois, les années passent. Aucun des X-Laws – sauf Rackist, et Meene, peut-être – n'a compris le geste de la jeune fille. Hao, bien qu'économe d'explications concernant son ancienne Némésis autoproclamée, leur a dit qu'elle voulait qu'ils vivent. Heureux. Sans s'encombrer d'elle.

Elle se voyait comme un _fardeau_, alors qu'elle avait été leur sainte, leur princesse. C'est durant ces longues années que les hommes des X-Laws sont péniblement arrivés à leurs conclusions. Leur connerie – car, à ce point, seul ce mot est acceptable – leur a pris leur Jeanne. Elle voulait – ils ne savent pas ce qu'elle voulait, mais la torture mentale et physique qu'elle a subi a finalement atteint son paroxysme, et le seuil de tolérance de la jeune fille, qu'ils croyaient – faisaient semblant de croire voyons, qui pourraient-ils tromper quand ils sont seuls face à leur ego - inexistant, a été franchi.

Hao a aussi dit qu'elle s'excusait de leur imposer cet acte égoïste. Balivernes.

Et lui ? Eh bien lui, c'est bien le plus coupable de tous.

Il essaie de rester avec Meene, avec Marion. Il n'y arrive pas – quelque chose manque. Meene le sent, et déjà les nuits, les baisers, les rencontres s'espacent. Les autres X-Laws, aussi, s'éloignent. Marion a ses sœurs de cœur, elle a le Funbari Onsen, enfin elle a son soupirant. Ca fait déjà longtemps qu'elle vit sans son père. Elle a l'habitude.

Marco se perd. Les bouteilles, qui avaient disparu de son antre, reprennent leur place sur le mur. Quand Rackist, un jour, les vide dans l'évier, le blond le frappe. Pendant un long moment, le prêtre reste sans rien dire, puis il part.

Il ne voit plus personne. Marco reste seul, avec ses remords, ses regrets… Ses pensées divaguent…

Elle a choisi de laisser derrière elle sa famille… Son père – il a honte de même penser qu'elle peut le considérer ainsi… Même celui qu'elle… Non, il n'arrive toujours pas à dire ça, non plus. Il y a beaucoup de choses que Marco évite soigneusement de formuler consciemment.

Mais.

Il le lui doit.

Elle l'aimait, _lui_. L'autre. Il le sait, il l'a vu, même lorsqu'elle croyait être invisible. Il n'a rien dit parce que, pareil, il ne voulait pas _consciemment_ le savoir. Et l'autre… Il l'aimait aussi.

Quel gâchis.

* * *

_Lui reste alors que les autres obéissent à leur roi. Même s'ils ne comprennent pas, ils n'ont pas le choix – lui non plus, mais il refuse de croire le brun. Après tout, il a été leur pire ennemi. Il a pris Liv' et Marion. Ce qu'il dit ne peut pas être vrai – si ? Elle n'a jamais rien dit…_

_« Va-t-en, » lui lance l'autre, mauvais. « Tu m'épuises._

_Que lui as-tu fait ? »_

_Le Shaman King se met à rire._

_« C'est la meilleure. Sérieusement, Marco » – _pour la première fois l'autre l'appelle par son nom_ – « tu crois qu'elle est partie à cause de moi ? Si j'avais eu le choix – elle serait encore là. Si j'avais voulu la forcer à faire quelque chose ce serait à rester ici ! Ne te cherches pas encore des excuses. J'ai servi à t'exonérer de ton mal-être et ton désespoir pendant presque sept ans. Maintenant je ne joue plus – et c'est entièrement de ta faute si je l'ai perdue. « _

_Lui cligne des yeux, convaincu d'avoir mal entendu._

_« Hao… ?_

_Va-t-en, » l'autre répète._

_Il obtempère._

* * *

Encore cinq ans ont passé. Il est tout seul, toujours, et ne voit même plus les autres. Il sait que Hans a trois gosses, et Lyserg deux, qu'il élève seul. Il sait aussi que Pof est mort d'un cancer. Rien de plus. Meene… Il songe à elle tous les jours, mais ils ne se sont jamais revus. Et aujourd'hui va mettre un point final à tout ça, de toute façon.

Hao lui a enfin donné l'endroit exact, au fin fond de la France. Elle a été adoptée par un couple d'humains, selon le roi des Shamans.

Marco sait très bien qu'il n'a pas le droit de lui parler, ni même de simplement l'approcher, mais il avait besoin de venir voir. Sentir l'atmosphère de cet endroit. Vérifier au moins si ça a servi à quelque chose – si elle est heureuse. La gorge serrée, l'ancien X-Law essuie ses lunettes pour être sûr de ne pas la manquer. Il marche droit devant lui, l'air confiant – mais l'air seulement, car ses poings sont serrés – et la cherche des yeux. Malgré son apparence si particulière, il a l'impression que chaque jeune fille a un air, une façon de marcher – elle est toutes les adolescentes de la rue, et aucune d'elles à la fois. Son estomac le brûle.

Soudain, elle est là. Ses cheveux sont plus courts mais brillent toujours de leur éclat de lune, sa tresse volant à chaque mouvement de tête. Elle porte une robe légère comme elle n'en portait jamais, et ses yeux écarlates se posent avec bienveillance sur un chat qui traverse la rue. Elle n'a pas changé. Il est pétrifié.

Jeanne passe devant lui sans le voir. Le sourire qu'Eleanor offre au monde entier n'empêche pas le cœur du blond de saigner, mais au moins, il a l'impression que tout va pour le mieux pour sa fille de cœur.

Cette fois-ci, il n'y a personne pour le retenir par la jambe quand il sort son arme.

* * *

_« Pardon, pardon à vous tous mes anges… »_

* * *

**Rain:** AAAH! What is that?

**Hao:** How should we know?

**Rain:** ... Pourquoi tu parles anglais toi?

**Hao:** How should we know?

**Rain:** ... *joue à percer la pinatã avec l'Over-Soul* VRAI HAO! Où es-tu?

**Hao *vrai Hao*:** Ca aura duré cinq minutes... ... *soupire* ...


	31. Le symbole

**Nom :** Le symbole

**Auteur :** Rain, comme d'hab'

**Disclaim' :** Shaman King appartient à quelqu'un qui me déteste. Et qui s'est débrouillé pour me garder obsédée avec. Hiroyuki Takei pour vous servir.

**Soundtrack :** Saving Me (Nickelback) (Show me what it's like/To be the last one standing/And teach me wrong from right/And I'll show you what I can be[...]Heaven's gates won't open up for me/With these broken wings I'm falling)

**Thème :** 57# La faculté de vivre/ Apprendre à vivre

**Personnages :** Jeanne, Hao

Après l'animé.

Oh, et d'un autre côté, bientôt arrivera #Animal de compagnie, qui fera suite à l'étoile du chapitre vingt-neuf. J'aurai voulu les poster à la suite, mais j'ai fini celui-là avant, alors...

* * *

Fille de lumière. Fille de justice. Symbole de la pureté, de la douceur, du Bien dans toute sa splendeur. C'est ce qu'ils disaient tous.

Elle allume une dernière bougie, celle de Meene, et recule d'un pas. Devant elle, six bougies aux lueurs vacillantes, placées en la forme d'un grand X, éclairant faiblement la statue de Marie. C'est ce qu'on attend d'elle. Qu'elle pleure ses morts, sans remettre en question ce qu'on lui a appris, sans se départir de ce qu'elle est. Il y a toujours besoin d'une Iron Maiden, surtout si le Shaman Fight recommence. Encore une fois. Après tout, pourquoi pas ? Qu'est ce qui serait différent ?

Tout l'ordre de sa vie est bouleversé, et en même temps rien n'a vraiment changé. Elle n'est pas plus seule qu'avant – les fantômes d'hommes qui peuplaient sa vie ont disparu, c'est vrai, et seul l'un d'eux est resté, mais il est impossible de changer pour eux. Il peut n'y avoir que quelques mots à prononcer, ni elle ni l'autre ne bougera. Par habitude, peut-être. Par peur de l'inconnu, aussi, peur de perdre l'autre – mais peut-elle vraiment perdre un père qui n'existe pas ?

Une longue, difficile inspiration alors qu'elle sort de l'église, et la souffrance réapparait, en pire. Elle titube dans la lumière, la main serrée sur son ventre, les oreilles bourdonnantes. Respirer. Si simple, et pourtant si terrible. Chaque respiration amène plus de douleur, même maintenant qu'elle est enfin libérée, temporairement, de sa chambre de tortures. L'air est glacé alors qu'elle longe le flanc du bâtiment sacré, son manteau pâle serré autour d'elle tel un suaire. Elle pose une main sur le mur pour s'aider à se diriger, et le contact de la pierre froide sur ses doigts gourds fait moins mal qu'il ne devrait – alors que le sang qui bat contre sa tempe écrase tout autre son.

Bientôt elle n'en peut plus et s'appuie contre le mur, ses jambes tremblant sous son propre poids. Inspirer. Expirer. Attendre patiemment que la crise passe… Elles passent toutes. Jusqu'à celle qui ne passera plus. De toute façon elle sait bien que le pouvoir de l'Iron Maiden a un prix, bien plus important que la solitude et la souffrance. Elle va mourir. Jeune. Tout ça pour quoi ? Ses yeux se ferment. Un blanc.

Un instant plus tard, elle se réveille. Elle a l'habitude.

Ce qui est inhabituel, par contre, c'est qu'il soit là, à un mètre à peine, gracieux et vivant, comme toujours. Vivant. Hao Asakura n'est pas mort. Bien sûr, pourquoi pas? Ca n'a plus tellement d'importance.

Se demander pourquoi il est là, devant elle, alors qu'il devrait être mort, serait aussi stupide que de tenter de s'enfuir quand il lui fait signe d'approcher, les lèvres étirées en un sourire malicieux. C'est une expression terrifiante, ce sourire, promesse infernale de choses qu'elle n'a jamais voulu connaître. Jamais avant aujourd'hui, ce jour où son être lui impose – par le sang pulsant dans ses veines, la douleur qui parcourt chaque nerf de son corps, même le vague sentiment de peur qu'il inspire – une vérité crue et vertigineuse : elle est en vie, pas seulement en temps qu'image, que pourvoyeuse de la justice, mais en temps que _femme_. Cela ne paraît pas grand-chose, cela ne veut même rien dire – mais pour elle c'est beaucoup plus qu'elle n'a jamais eu en quinze ans de vie.

Et c'est là qu'elle prend conscience d'une chose.

Elle ne veut plus être le symbole, la sainte.

Elle veut être simplement _Jeanne_ maintenant qu'elle le peut, et elle veut ce… Ce quelque chose qui transparaît derrière la courbe de son sourire paresseux, de ses yeux mi-clos qui la défient de vouloir ce qu'elle devrait mépriser. Parce que soudainement, elle est sûre qu'il a le pouvoir de changer ce en quoi elle croit, ce qu'elle _est_, et elle a raison. Entièrement raison. Une part d'elle voudrait se rapprocher de lui, cet être infernal, savoir ce qu'il sait, se brûler contre lui. Apprendre ce qu'il peut enseigner. Peut-être que la douleur partira. Elle fait un pas vacillant et tombe presque dans ses bras, pour aussitôt se dégager. Pas de faiblesse. Jamais de faiblesse… Mais à quoi bon ?

Elle n'arrive plus à calmer sa respiration et hyper-ventile dans la nuit parisienne quand elle croise son regard perçant, empli de feu liquide. Elle est suffisamment proche pour l'entendre respirer – les morts ne respirent pourtant pas, songe-t-elle un instant, mais elle se reprend, effaçant croyances et enseignements. Hao ne s'est jamais intéressé aux conventions et aux lois de son univers, après tout.

« Qu'est ce que tu veux, petite ? » Sa question moqueuse, et narquoise résonne comme un grave ronronnement, et elle a la curieuse impression d'être la proie d'un chat à forme humaine. A cet instant son être se hérisse, tentative désespérée de ce qui lui reste de conscience de la convaincre de partir en courant. Elle reste. Réfléchit à ce qu'il vient de dire.

Elle ne comprend pas, mais la chaleur vibrante, la proximité de cette incarnation du Mal, et peut-être aussi le trop-plein de douleur et de sentiment qui l'emplit, forcent des mots hors de sa bouche sans qu'elle les ait même consciemment pensés : « Prouver que je ne suis pas que ça. » Elle n'a pas besoin de s'expliquer plus avant, il le voit, il le sait.

Il passe une main bronzée sur la tempe pâle de son interlocutrice, venant se perdre dans ses cheveux lunaires alors qu'il réduit encore la distance entre eux. Ses gestes seraient presque tendres, et, s'il n'y avait pas ce sombre amusement de prédateur brillant dans ses yeux, elle le penserait peut-être même différent.

« Prouver que tu es vivante, » il murmure. Sa voix est rauque, et encore plus que lors du tournoi, elle entend dans son ton le sang, les meurtres et la mort – mais c'est trop tard, elle est perdue. C'est dangereux, elle le sait. Elle n'a aucune idée de ce qui peut lui arriver. Cet homme – car c'est un homme, malgré son apparence et ses manières – la brisera et la changera. Elle ne sera peut-être plus jamais la même.

« … Parfait. »

* * *

**Rain :** Fatiguéééée… J'écris du dark et je suis même pas contente… Je clique sur le review bouton de Koba depuis deux heures sans résultat… OUUIIIINNNN…

**Gaito :** . . . Pourquoi tu pleures sur MON manteau? Arrête, tu vas me le bousiller ! Et pourquoi je suis de nouveau là moi ? Je croyais être tranquille…

**Hao :** Bon retour prédécesseur. Pleure, elle écrit des drabbles sur toi à l'instant.

**Gaito :** Qwaa ? NAN !

**Rain :** Ah si ! Avec Luchia, Sara et Yuuri-chan ~ Lina et Noelle aussi, peut-être… Oui, ça devrait être faisable… ~ Je veux en faire sur toi, sur Deck de D.A., et sur Cal de Lie to Me ~

**Gaito:** … Dis Hao, si on la noie et on crâme ce qui reste, on devrait s'en tirer, non ?


	32. L'errante

**Nom :** L'errante

**Auteur :** Rain, comme d'hab'

**Disclaim' :** Shaman King appartient à quelqu'un qui me déteste. Et qui s'est débrouillé pour me garder obsédée avec. Hiroyuki Takei pour vous servir.

**Thème :** 55# Animal de compagnie

**Personnages :** Jeanne

Suite immédiate de l'Etoile de l'avant-dernier chapitre.

* * *

Eleanor avait toujours –enfin, si tant est qu'elle puisse parler de 'toujours' alors qu'elle « n'existait » que depuis dix ans – pensé qu'un tir de pistolet était beaucoup plus bruyant quand un être cher était visé. Elle se trompait.

Alors qu'elle se dirigeait vers la librairie pour récupérer la commande de sa mère adoptive, une énorme déflagration l'assourdit et pénétra son estomac comme si la balle avait été pour elle. Un instant plus tard, sans savoir ce qu'elle faisait, elle courrait vers la source du bruit, bousculant les gens et s'engageant sur les voies sans faire attention aux véhicules. Sur un trottoir qu'elle avait laissé quelques instants plus tôt, entouré de passants, gisait un homme… Il était grand, blond, beau et portait de riches vêtements immaculés, comme un membre de l'aristocratie; il n'avait rien à faire là. L'étrange jeune homme avait un large pistolet au poing et Eleanor pouvait voir un trou dans… Elle ne voulait pas le voir, pas le dire, même pas le _penser_ – une nausée la prit, violente et impitoyable, couvrant un sentiment qu'elle n'eut pas le temps d'analyser. Un éclair la traversa et elle dut s'appuyer contre le mur, ses genoux faiblissant sous elle. Elle ne comprenait pas. Quelque chose en elle se révoltait, comme si la mort de cet homme ne lui était pas possible. C'était comme un blocage, un blanc dans son esprit, comme si tout soudain en elle était parti en vrille et refusait de se remettre en marche correctement. La nausée revint.

Mais pourquoi… ? Elle ne le connaissait même pas… Elle ne savait même pas son nom…

La jeune fille albinos se laissa glisser au sol lentement, tout tournant autour d'elle. Elle se recroquevilla, la tête penchée, sa bouche s'ouvrant largement pour inspirer plus d'oxygène, puis resserra ses bras autour d'elle, cherchant à réchauffer ses membres glacés. Eleanor avait la chair de poule. Une sorte d'hystérie sourde l'envahit soudainement, et elle se mit à hoqueter, riant par intermittences, entrecoupé par des étranges sanglots. Devant la surcharge d'émotions, son corps cessait de fonctionner logiquement… « Calme-toi, » elle s'obligea à dire à voix haute, « calme-toi… »

Un miaulement l'interrompit. Le cœur sur les lèvres, elle leva les yeux et découvrit une boule de poils noirs aux grands yeux ambrés. L'animal griffait consciencieusement les larges manches de son manteau pour attirer son attention. L'adolescente avança une main pâle et tremblante vers le chat, perdant ses doigts dans la fourrure sombre alors que les larmes lui venaient aux yeux. « Qu'est-ce que… Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici, toi… ? » Eléonore avala sa salive difficilement, ne pouvant s'empêcher de jeter des coups d'œil vers le corps étendu alors qu'elle reculait à tâtons. L'animal grimpa sur son torse, cherchant à garder l'attention de la jeune fille.

Plus tard, quand les secours arrivèrent, elle avait pris l'animal dans ses bras et plongeait son visage dans le pelage noir, ses yeux écarlates refusant de revoir l'homme en blanc.

* * *

La jeune fille regardait de loin, habillée de noir, sans vouloir s'imposer aux endeuillés. Eleanor portait même un châle sombre pour cacher ses cheveux trop blancs. Après tout, malgré ce qu'elle ressentait depuis la disparition de cet homme, il n'était pas son mort… Et elle n'avait pas le droit d'être ici.

Ils étaient beaux, tous - objectivement. Les gens qui s'étaient faufilés dans l'église n'était pas très nombreux, mais ils étaient grands, nobles… On aurait dit des anges, de loin – des anges en deuil, bien sûr, mais des anges quand même, purs et fiers. Parmi les porteurs du cercueil, il y avait un vieil homme, une femme d'âge mûr, un adolescent à peine plus âgé qu'elle… Aucun ne faiblit, même après la longue marche depuis l'église jusqu'au cimetière. Une jeune fille aux cheveux d'or marchait derrière les porteurs, la tête baissée, les bras resserrés sur une poupée de son. Ils étaient tous d'une dignité…

Elle avait le cœur serré en regardant la scène. Le chat, qui ne la quittait plus depuis leur rencontre, était accroché à son épaule. Il miaula sourdement et elle leva une main pour l'apaiser, les yeux perdus dans le vide. « Je ne comprends pas. » Les mots sortaient de sa bouche en un murmure à peine audible. « Prendre sa propre vie… Pourtant il y a toujours des solutions. Vouloir effacer son existence, c'est la preuve d'un tel désespoir… » Le chat la fixa de ses yeux mordorés, silencieux. « Il avait une famille, des amis… Ne s'en est-il pas rendu compte ? »

Elle retomba dans le silence alors que le plus âgé du groupe prononçait quelques mots, suivi par la jeune femme, puis les deux adolescents, qui semblaient s'appuyer l'un sur l'autre, fragiles fétus de paille au cœur d'une tempête. A un moment, la jeune femme éclata en sanglots lourds mais silencieux, et l'un des hommes la prit dans ses bras pour la réconforter. Plus tard, alors qu'ils jetaient les premières poignées de terre sur le corps, elle sentit sa bouche s'ouvrir sans qu'elle ne l'ait voulu, « Il n'avait pas le droit de faire ça. Ce n'est pas excusable. » Sa voix sonna différente à ses oreilles a cet instant, les mots, familiers. Eleanor eut un rire nerveux qui n'avait rien d'heureux, et elle l'étouffa dans sa capuche. « Mais que sais-je après tout… ? Fille sans mémoire, sans passé, libre de vivre ainsi jusqu'au bout… »

Le groupe s'éloigna lentement, sans qu'un seul d'entre eux ne remarque l'étrange équipage camouflé derrière un hêtre.

C'était stupide. Elle était venue depuis Lille jusqu'ici, en _Italie_, pour voir un homme qu'elle ne connaissait même pas être mis en terre. Pourquoi ? Elle connaissait la réponse. Depuis dix ans qu'elle 'vivait' ainsi, il était la première chose qui avait évoqué en elle tant d'émotions en elle…

« J'aurais aimé connaître cet homme… »

Le chat ne répondit pas. Ses yeux seuls semblaient vivants, les pupilles fendues pleines d'une douleur incompréhensible. Un fantôme brun apparut un instant alors que le Shaman King laissait l'animal.

* * *

**Rain :** Dire que c'était censé éblouir Rea de pourquoi je pensais ça possible... En fait ça explique rien du tout... *sort*

**Jeanne :** . . . 'Spèce de voyeur.

**Hao :** Je t'ai entendue.

**Jeanne :** Tant mieux. Je hais son RPG

**Hao :** Moi il me plait bien... Y'a même plus de X-Laws dans ce truc...

**Jeanne:** … JUSTEMENT!


	33. La sainte

**Nom :** La sainte

**Auteur :** Rain, comme d'hab'

**Disclaim' :** Shaman King appartient à quelqu'un qui me déteste. Et qui s'est débrouillé pour me garder obsédée avec. Hiroyuki Takei pour vous servir.

Thème: #29: Ce qu'on laisse derrière

Soundtrack: Je suis Jeanne - Clémence.

**Personnages :** Jeanne. _Marco_.

Comme d'hab, angst à gogo. Ca fait longtemps que j'ai le brouillon anglais de ce truc-là... J'vais sûrement le passer en anglais dans pas longtemps %)

* * *

Parfois, Jeanne se sentait seule.

Elle n'avait que onze ans. Les autres filles de onze ans n'avaient pas ce genre de problème. Bien peu avaient déjà vu du sang couler – si ce n'est une écorchure bénigne – aucune sûrement n'avait le pouvoir de vie et mort sur des adultes – heureusement. Non, les enfants de son âge s'inquiétaient de leur bulletin de notes, du bracelet qu'elles pourraient porter le jour suivant, de la façon dont elles pourraient se réconcilier avec leur jumelle ou leur père… Bien sûr, elle n'en parlait jamais à personne, elle ne devait rien en montrer puisqu'elle était l'Iron Maiden, la sainte des X-Laws, mais une enfant de cet âge possède le droit de se sentir perdue au point d'envier d'autres existences. N'est-ce pas ?

Parfois elle se demandait comment serait une telle vie, avec une famille normale, des occupations normales…

Pas qu'elle n'aimait pas les X-Laws. Elle les adorait plus que tout. Chacun d'eux sans exception – même Rackist, même Hans – avait une valeur immense aux yeux de l'albinos, chacun d'eux était très précieux pour elle. Avoir à les regarder mourir l'avait blessée plus profondément qu'elle ne l'aurait cru possible, fragilisant toujours un peu plus son équilibre mental. Même la torture de l'Iron Maiden semblait bien douce, en comparaison.

Meene. Kevin. Christopher. Pof. Larky. John. Des noms. Des histoires. Des fragments de la seule famille qu'elle ait jamais eue, détruits par un homme qui ne lui avait jamais accordé ne serait-ce qu'un regard.

Ils étaient morts, et elle s'était retrouvée seule avec Lyserg, gentil et fraternel Lyserg, et Marco.

Oh Marco. Au début il n'avait été qu'une sorte de très grand frère, quand Rackist était encore leur père et que leur vie était encore à peu près normale. A peu près. Déjà à cette époque ils étaient bien plus proches qu'ils n'auraient dû, peut-être…

Mais après que le grand prêtre soit parti en les laissant derrière, Marco était réellement devenu son père. D'abord légalement, parce que les lois françaises allaient leur poser problème puis d'une façon différente… Il était devenu son modèle, celui qu'elle admirait, et qui, s'il en savait moins sur les étoiles et la mythologie, lui avait appris à cuisiner, à changer une roue – d'accord, elle l'avait regardé faire en secret, mais quand même… Il était devenu celui qui lui ouvrait sa porte et la laissait entrer dans sa chambre, la nuit, quand elle faisait un cauchemar ou qu'elle n'arrivait plus à supporter la torture de l'Iron Maiden…

Et après…

Les choses s'étaient transformées, sans que pour autant Jeanne ait pu mettre une date sur ce changement. Désormais Marco ne la voyait plus, ne lui souriait plus, fermait la porte de sa chambre à clef – douce paranoïa… Désormais la jeune fille restait la nuit entière dans l'Iron Maiden, qu'elle ait ou non l'impression d'être coupée en deux. Parce que la sainte des X-Laws n'était pas censée aimer une personne en particulier. Pas censée avoir une famille qui l'aimerait, qu'elle aimerait…

Elle avait l'impression que Marco avait essayé de recréer cette distance entre eux – elle avait dû aider, aussi – pour ne pas la gêner, ou alors simplement parce que contrairement à elle il ne ressentait rien de ce genre. Cela aussi l'effrayait : la possibilité que tout se passe dans sa tête, que comme Rackist il ne la voie que comme l'objet qui lui permettrait d'atteindre son but, l'arme qui serait fatale à Hao…

Non. Elle devait arrêter de penser comme cela. Douter de lui était la pire injure qu'elle puisse lui faire elle lui faisait et lui ferait toujours confiance, parce qu'il était Michael et elle Jeanne – l'histoire préférée de Rackist, mais cela n'avait aucun rapport – et que si Lyserg était le chevalier Marco était l'ange. L'ange…

La jeune fille avait l'impression de courir après lui sans jamais pouvoir le rattraper. De plus en plus souvent, il s'énervait sans qu'elle puisse le calmer, les mettant tous en danger. Elle avait de plus en plus l'impression de vivre avec un étranger, quelqu'un qui avait pris la place de son Marco, son doux Marco – c'était moins douloureux que d'imaginer qu'il était réellement cet homme-là, rempli de haine et de violence…

Parfois elle tentait de lever le bras et d'attraper sa manche, de l'arrêter, de lui parler, mais les mots lui manquaient et elle était trop petite et frêle pour le retenir. Dans ses cauchemars il partait vraiment et disparaissait, la laissant seule, toute seule dans le noir à crier après lui, tremblante, brisée, _détruite_…

_« Regarde-moi. »_

_« Je suis là. »_

_« J'ai fait un cauchemar. »_

_« Aide-moi. »_

_« Je ne me sens pas bien… »_

_« Est-ce qu'on pourra aller voir les feux d'artifice ce soir ? »_

_« Attends… »_

_« Parle-moi… »_

Tous ces mots qu'il n'avait pas entendu parce qu'elle ne les avait pas dit. Tous ces mots qui deviendraient cendres parce qu'elle n'avait pas le courage de les prononcer.

Peut-être trouverait-elle ce courage avant la finale, ou peut-être que leur fin serait suffisamment lente pour qu'elle puisse lui dire ce qu'elle avait sur le cœur. Elle doutait cependant qu'Hao eut cette gentillesse. Et quand bien même…

Jeanne savait qu'elle n'en ferait rien, eut-elle mille ans. Même si, d'une façon miraculeuse, ils échappaient à la mort à la fin du tournoi, elle ne saurait jamais parler ainsi, agir ainsi, vivre ainsi. Les X-Laws étaient faits pour refuser de se coucher, se battre et mourir, à commencer par elle. Vivre leur – lui– était étranger, impossible à imaginer et encore plus à réaliser.

Surtout que les grandes filles ne pleurent pas et ne s'expriment pas de cette façon enfantine et stupide.

Jeanne était une grande fille.

« _Je t'aime. »_

Elle n'aurait pas le courage. Elle n'oserait jamais, il n'entendrait jamais, ils ne parviendraient jamais à se comprendre l'un l'autre à cause de… Le pire c'est qu'elle ne savait même pas ce qui l'empêchait de dire ces mots.

_« Papa. »_

Il y avait tellement de choses que l'Iron Maiden avait abandonnées.

* * *

**Rain :** *malade*

**Jeanne :** . . . ... Je démens.

**Hao :** On sait, on sait.

**Jeanne :** ... *cherche une bonne réplique, trouve pas, abandonne* Et dire qu'elle écrit même avec gastro et après s'être pris un garage sur la tête...


	34. Le geôlier et la prisonnière

**Nom :** Le geôlier et la prisonnière**  
Auteur :** Rain**  
Disclaimer :** _Shaman King_ appartient à Hiroyuki Takei, auteur méritant une plus grande renommée qu'il n'a. Je ne cherche en aucun cas à faire du profit à partir de ses magnifiques personnages.**  
Thème :** #75, _Serment_**  
Personnages :** Hao, Jeanne. Ou Jeanne, Hao.**  
Notes /Warnings : Abysse d'ombre. Âmes innocentes, reculez ou restez à vos risques et périls.**  
2) le thème n'est que mentionné, mais vous verrez en quoi il implique plein plein de choses. Ceux qui savent que je RP avec Lu-chan peuvent même le voir comme une fin possible à l'idée directrice.  
3) _Animal de compagnie_ aurait mieux convenu.  
4) ... J'ai abusé du coca vanille. Métaphores en pagaille.  
5) Les chapitres de Fighter et Echecs ont chacun plus de 3000 mots. Fighter est presque fini, mais Echecs a encore deux trous immenses. Bref. Ils arrivent.

* * *

Mes doigts bruns effleurent sa joue blanche, et je m'amuse de sa soudaine immobilité. Bien que plongée dans le doux oubli du sommeil, elle peut encore sentir la présence du mal autour d'elle. Intelligente petite princesse. Ses longs cheveux d'argent scintillent et crépitent sous l'afflux d'énergie alors que son corps se tend, prêt à combattre.

Elle n'a pas la moindre idée du pouvoir qu'elle déteint. Je n'ai jamais vu quelqu'un d'aussi brillant être si peu assuré, une fois que les barrières qu'elle a érigé ont cédé devant l'océan furieux de ses sentiments. Elle n'est pas à ma mesure. Mais cela ne me dérange pas le moins du monde.

Elle n'en est que plus simple à manipuler.

Ses beaux yeux flamboyants s'entrouvrent alors que le rêve lui échappe. Son seul échappatoire s'éloigne et elle se retrouve prisonnière de mes bras, ma chaleur impitoyable affrontant ses membres glacés. Elle ne bouge toujours pas, son corps figé dans une attitude de proie.

« Tant de pouvoir, si peu de contrôle, » je ronronne contre la base de son cou, ma respiration jouant comme un vent d'été dans l'argent des cheveux de sa nuque, propageant l'incendie que j'entretiens depuis mon entrée. Ses mains blanches s'agrippent aux bras du fauteuil pour résister à l'assaut de mes doigts vicieux. « Si délicate, si fragile. Dis-moi, petite Maiden… Que peux-tu encore désirer ? »

La _Liberté._ Le mot éclot et meurt sur ses lèvres tremblantes, ouvertes en vain. J'attends toujours ma réponse. Jeanne sait trop bien qu'on ne m'énerve pas sans en payer les conséquences; et pourtant elle se drape de son silence comme d'une dernière dignité.

« Quelles jolies mains blanches tu as là. » Les mots sont doucereux, tortueux, brodés en un murmure de velours alors que de longs doigts forts encerclent les os des poignets blancs, serrant en leur étreinte la peau transparente et les souvenirs de dix mille souffrances. Elle se tend dans l'expectative d'une nouvelle douleur. Cela m'irrite. Je serre plus fort, et Jeanne ne peut s'empêcher d'échapper un cri tintant de douleur et de surprise, comme une centaine de cloches cristallines. De sanglants lacs amarantes s'ouvrent et se ferment tels les fentes d'un kaléidoscope en une tentative désespérée d'éloigner les larmes qui montent, mais elle ne peut me tromper.

"Marco," elle pleure, pitoyablement faible. "Marco." Elle est encore forte, en un sens, retenant en elle les fontaines de mots qu'il n'a pas entendu et n'entendra pas comme les blessés qui pressent leurs mains contre leurs blessures. Mais comme le sang qui s'écoule, elle perd du terrain, progressivement.

"_Bien_," je souffle, plantant des baisers fiévreux sur sa gorge pâle, mes ongles gravant ma marque en bleus florissants, contrastant avec le blanc de la peau de ma poupée, « en voilà une aria digne d'un ange de ton espèce. Chante, petit oiseau. Pleure le héros tombé au champ d'honneur."

Elle tremble sans discontinuer, la sourde douleur s'amplifiant en un crescendo de désespoir. Je la regarde amoureusement, mes yeux brouillés par un désir sombre, oscillant entre le brun et le rouge. Jeanne frissonne au bord de l'abysse, ses frêles épaules secouées de sanglots sans que rien ne coule de ses yeux de grenat. Comme je le disais, mon petit ange a encore de la force.

Elle est la poupée parfaite; si douce, si belle. Fragile et inconsistante. Je cajole du bout des doigts la ligne de sa colonne vertébrale jusqu'à ce qu'elle se recroqueville encore, cherchant à éviter la caresse de mes doigts suintant d'obscurité. La fleur de son âme résiste encore au vent mauvais qui l'enveloppe. Pour combien de temps ? Combien de moments encore passés ici avant qu'elle ne se brise enfin ?

« Tu ne t'échapperas jamais, petite fleur. Tu l'as promis, n'est-ce pas ? Un joli serment que tu as fait là. Tu resteras ici pour me tenir compagnie jusqu'à ce que ton corps blanc noircisse et que le corps de ton cher prince ne tombe en poussière, te maudissant de l'avoir fait survivre dans un monde comme le mien. »

Elle tente encore de s'éloigner de moi, de mes mots acérés, de mes vérités amères. Je la laisse tenter de se lever, mais ses jambes ne la portent pas. Elle retombe dans mes bras, fébrile, faible, à moitié repartie déjà dans son abîme d'oubli, et je caresse son visage fin alors qu'elle se perd en rêveries confuses. Un sourire vient à mes lèvres alors qu'elle tente de s'écarter, de me repousser, mais elle est faible et ses doigts contre ma poitrine sont plus agréables qu'autre chose. Elle n'a pas peur de moi. Pour avoir peur il faudrait qu'elle tienne encore à quelque chose.

On ne craint pas l'assassin; il enlève à sa victime la possibilité même de craindre. Je suis un assassin. J'ai assassiné ses rêves; j'ai assassiné ses espoirs.

Mais l'assassin aussi est une personne; l'assassin aussi a ses désirs. Je ne parle pas ici d'une _volonté,_ comme la longue lame de diamant qui m'a guidé dans mes multiples vies jusqu'à l'obtention du titre qui m'appartenait. Un désir, c'est la flamme d'une bougie, un acte sans fondement, juste pour la beauté du geste.

Elle avait cette aura qu'on voudrait garder seulement pour soi. Je l'ai voulue presque tout de suite, et jouer avec elle était bien amusant, je dois l'avouer.

Dès la fin du tournoi elle était en ma possession. Je l'ai tuée à ce moment-là. Pas physiquement, non. C'était bien pire que ça. Elle n'a pas crié, pas pleuré – elle ne m'a pas fait cet honneur. Mais son âme s'est éteinte. Je l'ai suffoquée de mes vœux, ma haine. J'ai opposé à son soi-disant amour un vide qu'elle est incapable de comprendre.

Désormais elle n'est plus qu'un pâle fantôme qui a appris à ses dépens à avoir peur de mes colères, un reflet passif de ce qu'elle a été – la fille aux yeux brûlants du tournoi n'est plus que cendres froides. Désormais ce n'est plus qu'une poupée amusante à regarder. Ma poupée. Mon petit ange. Ma reine.

* * *

**Jeanne :** What. The. HELL ?

**Hao :** Jure pas, c'est pas beau dans la bouche d'une fille. Mais je dois dire. WHAT THE HELL ? *frissonne*

**Rain :** *frissonne aussi*

**Hao :** Comment peux-tu oser frissonner ? C'est TON histoire !

**Rain :** J'ai peur de ce que mes mains écrivent.

**Jeanne :** Joli. Je vais me charger d'éteindre jusqu'à la dernière de tes peurs. SHAMASH !


	35. La princesse guerrière

**Nom :** La princesse guerrière  
**Auteur :** Rain.**  
Disclaimer :** SK appartient à Takei. Pas à moi, cte blague.**  
Thème :** 52# Joyau**  
Personnages :** Pino, Zoria, _Tona , Badbeth, les-scientifiques-qui-méritent-pas-de-nom (indirectement)._**  
Note :** Y'aime bien ~  
Je jure rarement, et j'estime qu'il n'y a pas besoin d'utiliser d'argot dans la plupart des cas, mais certains personnages - Marco, Pino, John pour n'en citer que quelque uns - me semblent, par contre, assez capables de s'en servir. En 3ème personne, je ne l'utiliserais probablement pas. En POV interne à la premère personne, ça me dérange moins, mais sachez que j'ai longuement hésité, même si ça paraît pas être grand-chose.

Aussi, je pense que Pino n'est pas adulte dans ce ficlet. Du moins, considérant qu'il est né en 79 (six ans après Marco ~), estimons que cela se passe avant le tournoi.

* * *

Badbeth plane au-dessus de nous, mais contrairement à de nombreuses personnes l'éclat noir de ses plumes me réconforte, me calme alors que je respire à plein poumons. Le monde scintille de rosée. L'aube étend ses nuances pâles sur notre aire d'entraînement comme un voile invisible, donnant à l'endroit poussiéreux une aura particulière, comme si nous étions hors du temps et hors du monde. Cela me semble bien définir les Ice-Men : des hors-monde et hors-temps, des blocs de glace, incassables, inchangeables, prêts à tout et décidés à vaincre. On a survécu à tout, au froid, à la misère, à la faim, aux prédateurs (animaux comme humains), et on survivra à tout ce qui voudra se dresser sur notre chemin.

Cela fait déjà plus d'une heure que je m'entraine avec la déesse corbeau, retirant toute chaleur de l'air. Je suis assis sur le bord du terrain, ma peau pâle luisante de sueur désagréablement tiède, mes cheveux plaqués sur mon front. Pas que je sois fatigué, je fais simplement une pause. D'habitude, je n'en rêverais même pas, soyez-en sûrs – mais Zoria est sortie plus tôt aujourd'hui, et elle a besoin de tout le terrain pour pratiquer ses dernières techniques avec Vodyanoy. Elle est assez impressionnante, je dois dire. La plupart de ses attaques sont de longue portée, et très précises. Je pourrais être à deux pas d'elle et bloquer toute la largeur du terrain qu'elle ne me toucherait pas. Et…

D'accord, j'ai juste _envie_ de lui laisser le terrain. Comme ça, je peux l'observer à loisir. Et il y a beaucoup à observer, à remarquer chez la Russe de notre groupe, quand on la connait. Elle est… Sacrée. Je ne sais pas l'expliquer, et même si vous étiez là, vous ne pourriez sans doute pas comprendre. Ce n'est pas quelque chose de perceptible facilement, ce n'est pas comme un tableau qu'un coup d'œil pourrait saisir. Ce qui fait Zoria n'est pas à la portée de tout le monde, loin de là. Comment dire… ?

Elle a des yeux uniques. C'est bancal dit comme ça, vous me direz, mais c'est vrai – c'est juste que je ne sais pas comment mieux l'expliquer, j'ai pas suivi la bonne formation pour ça. Les yeux de Zoria, ils contiennent la banquise toute entière, ils sont le ciel de mes rêves, ils sont purs comme un diamant bleuté que personne n'aurait touché. Non, elle n'est pas une pierre taillée, d'abord parce qu'elle n'a pas cette prétention, cette apparence sophistiquée, mais surtout parce que personne ne touche Zoria. Personne n'en a le droit, personne n'en aura jamais le droit, et tant que je pourrai l'empêcher, celui qui s'y essaiera finira en statue de glace. Zoria est sacrée. Zoria est reine des icebergs, déesse du désert blanc.

Chacun de ses mouvements, aussi légers sont-ils, chacun de ses regards perçants et durs possède cette sorte de dignité incisive, de grâce acérée que je n'ai jamais vue chez personne d'autre, et que de toute façon personne d'autre ne peut posséder. Zoria est le contraire de sensuelle – Zoria est intouchable, coupante et épurée, Zoria est un oiseau qui plane si loin au-dessus du corbeau que personne ne pourra un jour rêver de voler avec elle. Zoria n'est pas _parmi_ nous. Zoria est là physiquement, mais son esprit, ce qui fait de cette jeune femme la reine des steppes immaculées, n'est pas accessible.

Du moins, plus maintenant, pas pour nous – pas pour moi. Je suis trop rude, trop gourd, trop bancal pour pouvoir l'approcher, je la briserais, la fêlerais, elle mourrait de mon simple toucher comme une statue de cristal soumise à des vibrations. Si je ne savais pas ce que je sais, ce serait différent. Je ne la verrais pas ainsi, tout serait possible, j'oserais peut-être l'approcher, à mes risques et périls; mais je ne le fais pas, ne le ferai jamais. Parce que je sais, je ne peux pas. Or je sais depuis longtemps toutes les tristes vérités sur cette Shamane qui nous accorde le privilège de se battre à ses côtés.

Quelqu'un a osé la toucher. Quelqu'un a osé s'en prendre au joyau sacré, jouer avec elle, expérimenter – _lui faire mal la blesser l'altérer la tailler la détruire en dedans _– quelqu'un, des quelqu'un, des scientifiques, des fous, des hérétiques. Peut-être qu'ils ne savaient pas – peut-être qu'elle n'était qu'une enfant parmi d'autres pour eux – peut-être peut-être peut-être.

Je m'en fous. Elle n'est pas une enfant parmi d'autres pour moi. Elle n'est pas une figure sans nom, elle n'est pas un chiffre sur un carnet de scientifique – elle est Zoria. La guerrière des glaces. La déesse qui illumine notre voie. Elle l'a toujours été, depuis que j'ai croisé son regard si pur, depuis qu'elle est venue dans ce monde de feu pour le changer en glace, depuis toujours et à jamais. Alors, qu'ils aient su ou non ne compte pas.

Je les tuerai. De mes propres mains. J'invoquerai la fureur des corbeaux et la violence de l'orage jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reste plus que les cendres de ces hommes, et je les enverrai pourrir loin, dans le plus profond volcan, dans la fournaise qu'ils méritent. Ils périront. Je l'ai juré à Tona, j'avais les yeux brillants de haine et de rage et de foudre, je vais détruire les responsables et sauver Zoria de l'abîme sans fond dans lequel elle surnage avec difficulté.

C'est pour ça que je ne peux pas renoncer, que je ne peux pas m'incliner devant quiconque. Pour ça que je vais remporter ce tournoi, pour ça que je me lève tous les matins et que je m'entraine jusqu'à ce que mes mains saignent parce que Badbeth me mordille les bras, énervée de me sentir si agité. Je me bats pour effacer cette ombre dans l'océan de glace qui dort sous ses paupières, pour qu'elle n'ait plus peur de rire chaque matin, pour que plus jamais elle ne pleure dans mes bras comme un iceberg qui s'écroule dans un vacarme de fin du monde.

Pour Zoria, je ne peux pas perdre.

* * *

**Jeanne :** *soupir de soulagement* Ca fait du bien quand tu nous oublies, tu sais.

**Rain :** Ca faisait longtemps que je voulais le faire, celui-là. Et puis comme ça les autres du fandom vont patienter un peu en attendant les multi-chapters.

**Jeanne :** Je dois avouer que c'est mignon…

**Pino :** … *va se rajouter dans la liste des Shamans voulant détruire Rain*


	36. Le tacticien

**Nom :** Le tacticien

**Auteur :** Rain

**Disclaimer :** SK appartient à Takei-sama.

**Thème :** 43# Tacticien

**Personnages :** Kanna, Hao, Marion (Jeanne, Sâti & Komeri – personnages mineurs)

**Note :** Je l'avais depuis un moment, celui-là, et pis je l'ai perdu. M'enfin. Enjoy !

* * *

Elle était presque sûre d'être la seule à s'en rendre vraiment compte. Les autres ne réfléchissaient pas aussi loin. Opachô était bien trop jeune Mathilda n'en avait que faire; les hommes préféraient suivre sans réfléchir, c'était plus simple et plus reposant. Non, elle en était sûre : personne d'autre ne s'en était rendu compte. Sauf Rackist, probablement – le prêtre était le plus intelligent d'entre eux après Hao-sama. Et Marion, aussi, peut-être. Mais même Kanna ne savait jamais ce que pensait Marion.

C'est peut-être pour cela qu'elle fut la moins surprise des trois quand Hao se retourna contre les Hanagumi. Elle le dévisagea d'un air neutre, comme si elle voyait à travers lui. Et peut-être que, dans une certaine mesure, c'était vrai. L'Allemande avait mis longtemps à comprendre, mais maintenant, elle pouvait dire que c'était fait.

* * *

Elle fumait tranquillement à l'orée de la forêt quand elle eut pour la première fois un aperçu de la complexité du jeu d'Hao-sama. Des éclats de voix entraînèrent son regard vers la plage – ou plutôt, une voix aigüe, qui luttait pour rester neutre tout en enflant progressivement, contrée par les inflexions douces et caressantes qu'elle connaissait si bien. Hao-sama et l'Iron Maiden.

Kanna savait, à cet instant, qu'elle ne devait pas rester, qu'il ne serait pas content si elle l'interrompait, que sa présence avait sûrement déjà été repérée par au moins l'un des deux Shamans de la classe des Dieux. Mais la jeune femme ne bougea pas. Elle resta, attendit. Les deux autres ne lui prêtèrent pas attention. La discussion était vive; le fouryoku pulsait de la scène en un spectacle impressionnant.

Le Shaman de feu se pencha soudain et posa ses lèvres sur le dos de la main de l'albinos. L'Allemande fronça les sourcils et cligna des yeux alors que la jeune fille se dégageait et faisait plusieurs pas en arrière, visiblement prise par surprise.

Bien que trop loin pour le voir, Kanna aurait pu jurer qu'Hao-sama souriait. Il lâcha une dernière phrase dans une langue inconnue alors qu'il la défiait de ses yeux rougeoyants, et même si Kanna ne comprit pas les mots elle avait pourtant l'impression d'en saisir l'intention. L'omnyôji disparut de la plage, et la sainte des X-Laws resta là un moment, serrant toujours sa main contre elle, comme s'il l'avait blessée.

La jeune Allemande jeta sa cigarette avant de s'éloigner.

* * *

Kanna avait décidé de ranger l'épisode dans un coin de son esprit, d'attendre. Elle ne fut pas déçue.

* * *

Une petite fille jouait sur les genoux de la princesse des Gandhara, enfilant des perles de toutes les couleurs sur un long fil bleu. Elle avait l'air très concentrée.

« Elle est bien jeune.  
- Comme nous tous.  
- Tu es sûre d'être prête à les sacrifier ? Ces pauvres Shamans à demi humains que tu chéris tant. Il ne faudrait pourtant pas grand-chose pour que j'épargne ton cher Jackson et votre douce enfant… Komeri n'est-ce pas ? »

Sâti l'observait d'un air calme, détaché.

« Réfléchis-y bien. Il se pourrait que tu doives te décider plus vite que tu ne le crois. »

Hao-sama s'évanouit dans la nuit. Kanna, sans vraiment savoir comment elle avait pu surprendre cette conversation, repartit discrètement. Elle n'avait pas la force ni l'envie de combattre le Gandhara.

* * *

Kanna commençait à comprendre. Mais elle n'était pas sûre. Jamais sûre de rien, avec Hao-sama. Mais pourquoi ne lui en avait-il pas parlé de ces entrevues ? Il devait bien s'en être rendu compte.

* * *

Il avait fallu deux mois avant que la dernière pièce du puzzle ne se mette en place.

Marion était de plus en plus agitée. Kanna le savait parce que Mathilda le savait; et si l'Allemande n'avait pas détesté les pleurs d'enfant elle aurait sûrement aidé la rousse, la nuit, quand elle tentait de calmer leur compagne. Mais elle n'y parvenait pas. Elle ne comprenait pas – elle n'avait pas encore toutes les clefs. Mais Kanna savait une chose : il y avait quelque chose de changé en Mari, et leur maître s'en était forcément aperçu. Et s'il savait il y avait de grandes chances qu'il vienne la questionner.

Il vint. Souriant et silencieux. Kanna faillit le manquer, mais un bruissement l'avertit que quelque chose se passait non loin de l'endroit où elle avait décidé de fumer ce soir-là et s'approcha juste à temps pour voir le brun tirer la petite blonde vers lui et la garder contre son torse, caressant ses cheveux pâles.

« Mari ne quittera pas Hao-sama, n'est ce pas ? »

Marion, bien sûr, nia en bloc d'un énergique hochement de tête. La petite blonde était suffisamment rouge pour faire pâlir d'envie le plus écarlate des coquelicots qui bordaient le camp. Le brun attendit que la nuit finisse de les envelopper, puis se releva et partit se coucher.

Marion resta.

* * *

Kanna ne put s'empêcher de penser qu'elle avait saisi, même si c'était prétentieux et peut-être même faux. Et puis après tout que pouvait-il lui arriver ? Si Hao-sama était hostile à ses découvertes, il l'aurait déjà tuée. Ou pire.

Se dévoiler quand on ne l'attend pas, surprenant et insaisissable; jouer sur sa toute-puissance, cependant, pour ne pas _tout _dévoiler, gardant l'avantage.

Semer le doute dans l'esprit de ses ennemis; jouer sur la fascination et l'insécurité qui règnent en maître dans l'esprit de certains.

Promettre à tous sans jamais rien accorder; mentir à tous pour qu'ils conservent leurs certitudes, leurs pouvoirs, leur allégeance surtout.

* * *

Les pensées se brouillaient dans le cerveau de l'Allemande alors qu'elle se plaçait devant les deux plus jeunes des Hanagumi. La jeune femme restait là alors qu'elle aurait pu s'enfuir, ostensiblement placée devant Marion et Mathilda, toujours pétrifiées, traumatisées. Des proies faciles. Si Anna cèdait, rien ne les sauverait, elle le savait, et surtout pas son pauvre reyroku de rien du tout. Mais ça fasait du bien de _faire _quelque chose, même si ça ne servait à rien. Kanna remarqua un sourire carnassier et ironique se dessiner sur le visage de son maître.

Décidément, Hao-sama est un fin tacticien.

* * *

**Jeanne :** Suis contente ! On dirait du anti-HJ.

**Rain :** … On peut le voir comme ça. M'enfin pour moi on dirait du « toi t'es amoureuse et lui il joue »

**Jeanne :** NAN ! Je le vois comme du anti, un point c'est tout.

**Rain :** Si tu veux.


	37. Le silencieux

**Nom :** Le silencieux

**Auteur :** Rain

**Disclaimer :** Tchu tchuuuu, voilà passé le train de Shaman King, dont le magnifique propriétaire est Hiroyuki Takei… La gare que voici ne prend pas de taxes, seulement des reviews…

**Thème :** 60# Un silence

**Personnages :** John, _Meene, Jeanne, Marco._

**Soundtrack :** My heaven – Ron Pope

**Note :** On va encore dire que je m'acharne sur John…

* * *

John n'était pas très observateur. Du moins, il ne l'avait pas été avant de rejoindre les X-Laws. Il avait une vingtaine d'années alors; il était jeune, farouche, tête brûlée et dynamique – mais pas observateur. Ça, c'était venu après. Et même maintenant, il restait trop impulsif pour vraiment _voir_, il se contenait d'observer.

Il observait Meene. Pas de façon très respectueuse sûrement, pas volontairement d'ailleurs – mais ses yeux trouvaient toujours moyen de glisser vers la jeune femme, comme une rivière revient toujours à l'océan. Et ce qu'il percevait en la regardant lui plaisait.

Il la découvrait bonne stratège, d'une efficacité mortelle, forte, profonde, intelligente, douce, généreuse, belle à tuer, fascinante à faire mal. Et mal il avait. Comme un monstre immense griffant et mordant ses entrailles, le jeune John souffrait de la voir tellement gracieuse, tellement charmante – tellement amoureuse.

D'un autre.

Si Marco avait été n'importe qui, John n'aurait pas hésité à l'obliger à descendre sur le quai, pour régler ça entre hommes, pour l'envoyer dans l'eau comme un boulet de canon. Mais Marco étant Marco, ce n'était pas possible. Il était leur chef, le premier lieutenant de Jeanne-sama, le premier des Anges.

John était resté silencieux.

* * *

Une fois, juste une fois, le jeune homme avait rompu son silence et posé la question à Meene.

La question un peu bête, vide de sens (ou peut-être bien trop pleine, au contraire), hargneuse, lancée dans la chaleur du moment – ils venaient de s'entraîner au close-combat – la question qu'il n'aurait sûrement pas dû poser.

Mais il l'avait posée. Sa voix haletante et coupante comme un rasoir avait filé vers sa compagne sans la moindre compassion, sans retour en arrière possible,_ stop, la prise n'est pas bonne, on y retourne._

« Pourquoi lui ? »

Le rire de la jeune femme avait cessé immédiatement, et ses beaux yeux olive s'étaient fixés sur les siens sans qu'il n'arrive à lire ce qui était inscrit à l'intérieur. Il n'avait qu'une envie, appuyer sur pause, retourner dans le temps, effacer la phrase d'un grand trait de gomme pour qu'elle ne le regarde _pas comme ça_. _Pitié, tout mais pas comme ça._

Et le silence. Un soudain silence qu'elle imposait par sa surprise, et qui enveloppait les deux X-Laws comme un grand voile de plomb, le silence qui condamnait la question et celui qui l'avait posée.

John observait Meene. Dans ses grands yeux doux, John distinguait des vagues. Des vagues de choc – qu'il ait compris – de mélancolie – parce qu'elle ne savait comment répondre – d'impuissance et –pour John, ce qui faisait le plus mal – d'amour.

* * *

Il ne se souvient plus bien de sa réponse, ou si elle avait même répondu. Cela n'a plus d'importance maintenant. La seule chose qui fait qu'il y resonge, c'est qu'il assiste au même silence maintenant. La même incapacité de s'exprimer, de s'expliquer – même s'il ne s'agit ni de la même personne, ni du même lieu.

Lui, Larcky et Pof sont tout sauf silencieux. Les trois hommes attaquent verbalement celui qui, il y a encore quelques heures, était leur chef incontesté. Il se défend comme il peut, lui, mais il est visible qu'il est à bout, et certainement pas de taille face aux piques pleines de rancœur et d'incompréhension de ses subordonnés, mais il n'est pas muet.

Non, il n'y a qu'une personne silencieuse dans cette cabine du navire. Une personne assise dans un coin, sur un fauteuil blanc, les yeux baissés pour ne surtout pas croiser les leurs. Ses mains sont posées sur ses genoux, les doigts crispés sur le tissu. Elle tremble.

Le silence de Jeanne ne lui rappelle pas celui de Meene : _c'est_ celui de Meene, le même exactement. C'est un silence blessé, comme un oiseau frappé en plein vol par une lourde pierre. C'est un silence de deuil, deuil des illusions, deuil de sa confiance. C'est un silence assourdissant, pour lui du moins.

C'est en partie à cause de ce silence que sa voix est si pleine de force et de rigueur alors qu'il accule Marco.

* * *

Quand Marco et les autres sont partis, il s'arrange pour la confronter. Les autres viennent de quitter la pièce, elle se lève pour les suivre, les yeux collés au sol, mais il est déjà debout et se tient devant la porte. Elle ne peut pas sortir.

C'est bien l'un des rares moments où il la trouve petite, dans sa robe de poupée proprette comme tout. Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle fait là ?

Sa voix est bourrue et c'est sans douceur qu'il la questionne, qu'il l'assaille d'injonctions, de demandes et d'ordres même. Il veut qu'elle s'éloigne, qu'elle quitte le tournoi, qu'elle se retire de cette guerre qui n'est pas la sienne. Il veut qu'elle survive, à n'importe quel prix, qu'elle redevienne la gamine qu'elle doit être. Il n'a pas pu sauver Meene, il veut sauver Jeanne. Il doit bien ça à la jeune femme qui est morte pour un mensonge.

Mais Jeanne lève ses yeux doux vers lui, sans rien dire, et surtout pas qu'elle compte partir. Leurs regards se croisent. John entend le bruit des vagues.

Quand il reprend ses esprits, Jeanne n'est plus dans la pièce.

* * *

John ne comprend pas. Il a vu, il a écouté, mais il ne comprend pas. Elles sont restées des X-Laws. Elles sont restées, elles se sont battues, elles sont – vont – mourir. Tout ça pour lui.

Pour **Marco**. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il a de spécial, Marco ? Il est borné, extrême, stupide, simplet, poussant ce qu'il croit être la justice jusqu'à la violence. A cause de lui Meene est morte; à cause de lui Jeanne est… Devenue ce qu'elle est. Comprend-il la portée de ses actes ? Comprend-il bien, dans sa tête de caillou Italien, qu'il a tout cassé dans les vies des deux femmes ?

Et toujours ce silence qu'elles lui opposent, ce silence qui tourne autour de lui comme pour le torturer, cette profession de foi envers l'idiot qui va les faire tuer. John déteste ce silence, il abhorre cette acceptation stupide.

Mais bon sang qu'a-t-il de plus ?

* * *

**John :** *pop*

**Rain :** Ah nan, barre-toi, j'attends quelqu'un!

**Lydecker :** Moi?

**Rain :** Exactement. Veux écrire sur Dark Angel. Veux écrire sur toi, ô vénéré méchant absolutely génial.

**Lydecker :** … Pas intéressé, merci.

**Rain:** … Boooooouh…

**John :** … Et moi je fais quoi ?


	38. Les futurs parents

**Nom :** Les futurs parents**  
Auteur :** Rain**  
Disclaimer : ** Shaman King appartient à Hiroyuki Takei. Je ne cherche pas à faire de profits ni à tirer quoi que ce soit à part de l'entraînement de ces écrits.**  
Thème :** 65# Calendar  
**Soundtrack**** : **Mother Earth (Within Temptation)**  
Personnages** : Sâti, Jackson, Komeri, Hao

**Note :** Ca m'énerve ! Je voulais faire un truc tout beau tout mignon et mon esprit de sadique s'est débrouillé pour rendre la chose angsty et dark et aaagh. T.T

* * *

Le jour où ils sont sûrs, Komeri leur offre un joli calendrier fait-main. Elle a coché elle-même tous les jours qui sont déjà passés, et entouré en orange la date prévue. Le petit objet expose à la vue de l'heureux couple une explosion de couleurs folles et joyeuses, et il reflète bien leur humeur de l'instant : sans soucis et nageant dans le bonheur.

Sâti l'accroche sur le réfrigérateur, suffisamment bas pour que Komeri puisse l'attraper, mais suffisamment haut pour qu'elle-même n'ait pas à se baisser. La grande rousse coche chaque jour avec application, et dès qu'elle le voit elle se met à sourire. Elle sourit beaucoup ces temps-ci.

Un mois passe, et bientôt cela fait douze semaines qu'elle vit pour deux. La jeune femme pioche avec délices dans son bol de framboises tout en lisant un roman d'amour emprunté à Samy. Jackson lui sourit en rentrant de l'entrainement, ce léger sourire timide qui le prend dès qu'il la regarde, puis la rejoint sur le canapé. Elle fait semblant de l'ignorer, il la chatouille, et les framboises volent. Rien ne peut mal tourner.

* * *

Les jours passent et son ventre enfle lentement. Komeri s'émerveille devant ce petit miracle et se met à parler sérieusement au futur enfant, décidée à se faire une place dans le cœur du petit avant même son arrivée. Jackson est toujours aussi cérémonieux et ose rarement caresser le ventre de sa femme. Samy et Mamy aident la future maman à trouver des vêtements à sa taille. Daei passe plusieurs fois, sans parler spécialement mais gardant son sourire songeur.

Sâti est depuis toujours rayonnante, mais ces temps-ci elle est devenue un véritable soleil miniature. Reoseb est venu rendre visite à Komeri pendant les vacances. Devant le ventre de Sâti, comme foudroyé, l'adolescent tombe en arrêt, une légère couleur embrasant ses joues. Komeri laisse éclater un rire doux comme de l'eau sur les galets, lui prend la main et la pose sur l'estomac de la princesse des Gandhara. Cette fois-ci Reoseb rougit jusqu'à la racine de ses cheveux alors que sa compagne aux cheveux blancs continue de rire, et Sâti coche une nouvelle semaine sur le calendrier.

Quelques jours plus tard c'est toujours Komeri qui trouve le prénom parfait. Le couple l'adopte immédiatement, et l'adolescente le rajoute au feutre bleu sur le calendrier. Les six lettres luisent alors qu'elles sèchent. Durant les heures qui suivent, Jackson entend Sâti le répéter à longueur de temps comme pour s'en imprégner, pour l'introduire au plus profond d'elle-même. C'est un murmure quand elle marche précautionneusement, un chant quand elle se douche…

Soutenue et aidée par Yanage, Samy et Mamy, Sâti part en raid de shopping pour meubler la chambre du futur petit garçon – parce que c'est un garçon, ils le savent maintenant, au bout de six mois d'attente – et Jackson est heureux qu'il n'y ait pas de problème de portefeuilles dans la famille, parce qu'elle dévalise l'endroit. Les meubles ne sont pas bleus – trop cliché – mais jonglent entre des teintes fauves et brunes, comme pour donner des impressions de savane. Le tout est installé dans la vaste chambre, et Jackson peint avec application un éléphant sur la porte, accompagné d'un nom : _Sirrah._

Huit mois sont cochés sur le joli calendrier, accompagnés de nombreux dessins de Komeri, quand elle reçoit une visite pour le moins surprenante. Le roi est d'humeur obscure, mais il ne semble pas prêt à partager ses sombres pensées avec la princesse rousse, qui ne s'en offusque pas. De toute façon, elle est bien trop perdue sur son petit nuage pour remarquer le regard qu'il pose sur elle. Quand il repart, elle lui offre des framboises; gravement, il les accepte.

* * *

Trois jours plus tard, tout va de travers. Elle saigne horriblement, elle a mal, tellement que la mort semble bien douce en comparaison. Pourtant elle parle d'expérience; mais cette douleur est nouvelle, et elle ne sait comment s'en protéger. Quand Jackson rentre, enfin, ses joues sont striées de larmes et elle hurle dans le vide. L'homme panique mais tente désespérément de se calmer alors qu'il la porte jusqu'à la voiture. Il part en roulant à tombeau ouvert vers l'hôpital de la région.

Hao les observe de loin, les traits froncés sous le poids de son fardeau. Lui qui sait tout par avance doit s'assoir et attendre en silence que les choses se passent sans intervenir. Ça brûle.

A l'hôpital, tout a une désagréable odeur de chlore. Sâti est depuis longtemps inconsciente, son cerveau refusant de subir plus longtemps cette sensation atroce dans son bas-ventre. Les docteurs font tous les examens, cherchant à comprendre, mais il n'y a rien à comprendre, si ce n'est que Komeri n'aura pas de petit frère. Le monde de Jackson s'écroule, et quand sa princesse s'éveille enfin, il ne sait que dire.

Elle comprend ce qui est arrivé, et ses grands yeux d'ambre prennent, pour la première fois depuis des temps immémoriaux, une couleur d'angoisse et de déni mêlés. Elle hurle, longtemps, comme un loup à la mort.

Puis le silence.

* * *

Quand ils rentrent enfin, Sâti s'appuie sur son époux, incapable de réagir. Son esprit s'est simplement fermé à l'extérieur, elle ne les entend, ne les voit plus.

Jackson la veille et lui donne des pilules pour dormir, parce qu'il sait bien qu'elle en aura besoin. Bien vite, elle est loin, et il reste seul.

Jackson sent son âme ployer sous la rage et la souffrance, et il est incapable de ne pas se sentir victime d'une injustice, de ne pas chercher une explication, des signes, _quelque chose _qui expliquerait ce qui vient d'arriver. Le grand roux sent une douleur, une haine irrationnelle griffer et déchirer ses entrailles, et s'il s'écoutait il… Il quoi ? Cette fois-ci il n'y a pas d'ennemi à combattre. Il n'y a pas de responsable. La colère ne mène à rien.

Cette prise de conscience est comme une flèche qui atteindrait son cœur. Tout est fini. Pouf, disparu. La paix, la tranquillité, _Sirrah_ – rien.

Tout ce qu'il reste, c'est le calendrier.

* * *

**Sâti :** Mais… *larmes aux yeux*

**Rain :** Je suis désolée, désolée, désolée, sorry, entschuldigung, désolée, sumimasen, gomennasai, désolée…

**Hao :** _(a Sâti) _Si tu veux je la brûle.

**Rain :** Désolééééée !


	39. Le dowser au secret

**Nom :** Le dowser au secret

**Auteur :** Rain

**Disclaim' :** SK appartient à Takei, je ne veux ni profits ni crédit pour les persos/situations/etc.

**Thème :** 28# Secret

**Soundtrack :** Seulement l'amour (Don Juan soundtrack)

**Personnages :** Mathilda, Lyserg

**Note :** Animeverse.

* * *

Lyserg a un secret.

C'est un secret dangereux, comme une potion sur le feu menaçant d'exploser d'une seconde à l'autre. D'ailleurs, la comparaison est terriblement exacte, si l'on prend en considération qu'ils doivent cacher ce secret au nez et à la non-barbe du plus puissant Shaman qui existe au monde. Mais pour l'instant il ne semble au courant de rien. Pour l'instant ils sont encore saufs, et ils peuvent se voir, entretenant avec précaution l'étrange fleur de sentiments qui bourgeonne entre eux.

Pourtant, Lyserg n'a jamais été d'un naturel optimiste. S'il avait suivi son instinct, cette… Histoire se serait finie depuis longtemps, pour la bonne raison qu'il n'y a pas d'issue possible. Il sait se convaincre de beaucoup de choses, et en ignorer beaucoup d'autres, mais même lui ne peut empêcher ses pensées de se faire sombre lorsqu'il cesse de penser à _elle_ et commence à penser au contexte. Aux figurants de leur histoire, qui ne sont pas figurants dans le grand jeu du tournoi, et qui pourraient les balayer sans même y songer.

Si Marco savait…

Si Jeanne-sama savait…

Si Hao savait…

Pour lui, il ne craint que peu : il est fort, il sait endurer les punitions, et s'il devait mourir, au moins rejoindrait-t-il ses parents. Mais elle, c'est bien différent. Si son maître ne la tuait pas pour fricoter avec l'ennemi, les X-Laws s'en chargeraient, la punissant d'être une tentatrice envoyée par le diable en personne, et apprenant à leur jeune recrue une nouvelle leçon, aussi cruelle doive-t-elle être. Mais, malgré ces sombres pensées, il n'a jamais pu la rejeter. Ce qui signifie qu'ils ne peuvent en aucun cas risquer d'être découverts, songe-t-il encore, allongé dans sa couchette du bâtiment des X-Laws, un bras replié sous sa tête.

Morphine volette gentiment au-dessus de sa tête, angoissée et triste de l'absence de réaction de son Shaman. Il ne l'ignorait pas comme ça avant; mais depuis son entrée chez les X-Laws Lyserg a changé; le fantôme n'est pas sûr d'apprécier ce changement. Comme, en plus, il l'exclue régulièrement de ses escapades nocturnes, elle n'a aucun moyen de comprendre ce qui trouble le jeune dowser…

Lui est plongé dans des réflexions totalement différentes, mais la vision de Morphine au-dessus de son lit lui tire un sourire discret et il lève un bras pour l'effleurer doucement. Les paillettes scintillantes que ses ailes laissent tomber sur lui le font éternuer avec bruit. Aussitôt il se dresse, les oreilles en alerte, sûr que Marco ou quelqu'un d'autre va entrer et le blâmer d'interrompre le sommeil des justes. Mais rien ne se passe, alors bientôt il se rallonge, un peu moins calme, un peu plus amer. La paranoïa semble être une caractéristique requise pour vivre dans le groupe des anges, et il n'échappe pas à la règle.

Un soupir passe ses lèvres. Il ferme ses paupières, cachant au monde ses iris d'émeraude, et laisse sa mémoire prendre le dessus sur les raisonnements stériles. Matti… Douce, innocente Matti aux manières de garçon manqué. Forte, intelligente Matti qui se débrouille toujours pour le joindre quand ils sont tous deux

Il se souvient encore de leur rencontre, ce court instant de bonheur sans faille, ce jour où ils n'avaient peur de rien. Cet instant est gravé dans son cerveau, venant tour à tour l'aider et le torturer. C'était dans cette pâtisserie à la française, exotique boutique dans la ville japonaise, qu'il avait posé pour la première fois les yeux sur la rousse aux yeux d'améthyste.

* * *

_Elle lève tout d'un coup les yeux du comptoir qu'elle observait et croise son regard. Quand elle voit qu'il continue de la regarder alors même que les gens le doublent sans un regard, un grand sourire fleurit sur ses lèvres et elle lui demande crânement s'il veut payer à sa place; il accepte. Surprise et défi nagent dans le violet des iris de la jeune fille quand ils sortent de la boutique, et soudain elle agrippe son bras._

_Il a ce calme sourire sur les lèvres alors qu'il se laisse entraîner, ses yeux perpétuellement sombres soudain clairs et rieurs quand il se rend compte que ses oreilles, dévoilées par ses couettes, sont plus rouges que d'habitude. Puis elle se retourne, voit qu'il se moque d'elle, se fâche, et boude – ce qui ne fait que tirer un rire rare de son compagnon. Toute colère s'efface tellement elle est surprise; c'est peut-être la première fois qu'elle entend ce rire, mais elle est sûre qu'il va vite devenir le son qu'elle apprécie le plus au monde._

_Les rues de Tokyo sont illuminées, c'est fête nationale ce jour-là. Il lui achète de la barbe-à-papa verte, elle s'en met partout et le rire se fait commun, comme pour sceller une promesse silencieuse, comme pour marquer un tournant dans leurs vies. Ils jouent à la carabine, gagnent une énorme peluche qu'il lui offre de bon cœur. Cet instant, il s'en rappelle comme d'une scène cinématographique : Matti devant lui, peinant à entourer de ses bras l'énorme ours orange qu'ils ont gagné, son sourire timide, ses joues rosées, ses yeux pétillants._

* * *

Mathilda pour les autres. Matti uniquement pour lui (et pour Hao, mais il y a une raison totalement différente, alors il préfère éviter d'y penser).

Il se demande ce qu'elle a pu en faire, de la peluche. Elle l'a probablement jetée, étant trop grosse et trop voyante pour que ses camarades ne s'en rendent pas compte. Cette idée l'attriste un peu, mais Lyserg n'est pas du genre à se laisser abattre. Et puis elle n'a pas cessé de le voir, même lorsqu'ils ont compris dans quel camp l'autre était et toutes les implications de facto révélées. C'est quand même quelque chose.

Pour l'instant, la chose est encore secrète, mais cela ne le dérange pas, pas quand ledit secret est si délicieux. Mais s'il devait se l'exprimer à lui-même, en cette nuit sombre et froide sur le désert des Paches, il serait contenu dans une seule phrase.

La bouche de Matti, contre toute attente, a un goût de menthe.

* * *

**Rain :** D'awww…

**Marco :** … Lyseeeerg…

**Rain :** Laisse-moi d'awer tranquille, toi. Par contre, si c'est en silence, tu peux taper Lys-kun, hein.

**Lyserg :** MAIS ! J'ai rien demandé moi !


	40. La paranoïaque

**Nom :** La paranoïaque

**Auteur :** Rain

**Disclaim' :** Shaman King appartient à Takei, je fais pas de profits avec ces drablets et ne compte pas m'approprier quoi que ce soit.

**Thème :** 30# Sang

**Soundtrack :** Everytime you kissed me (Pandora Hearts Soundtrack) (pour le genre de musique qui résonne dans l'église…)

**Personnages :** Jeanne

**Note :** Animeverse.  
Je crois que les mots d'Anatel ont été transférés à Hao dans l'anim'... Tant pis... C'pareil...

* * *

_Ave Maria…_

La musique ne s'arrête jamais tout à fait dans cet endroit, résonnant en échos lointains. La chanson en elle-même, jouée au piano, est mélancolique et légèrement sinistre. J'aurais peut-être dû demander à Marco de l'arrêter, mais je ne l'ai pas fait. Pourquoi, je ne sais pas… Peut-être pour éviter le silence total, compagnon habituel de mes nuits sanglantes.

La douce mélodie est le seul son dans l'église, et maintenant que Lyserg est parti se coucher, je reste seule, incapable de dormir.

J'attends. Je ne sais pas bien ce que j'attends, peut-être que tout d'un coup mes yeux verts s'ouvrent sur une chambre _normale, _avec une mère _normale_, qui me dise _normalement _qu'il est l'heure de se réveiller… N'importe quoi. Quelqu'un qui me dise que tout ira bien. Quelqu'un qui ne me juge pas, contrairement… Non. Ne pas y penser. Me torturer moi-même ne sert à rien, pas quand le sang goutte et coagule dans mes nœuds d'argent et mes pâles vêtements.

La nuit tombe sur l'église. Les anges se reposent; les préparatifs pour ouvrir la Porte de Babylone leur demande des quantités d'énergie folles. Et demain…

Demain sera pire encore, puisque demain est le Jour. Le jour où Babylone rouvrira sa Porte, et le jour où Hao sera enfin scellé hors de notre monde. Du moins, c'est ainsi qu'en parlent les autres. J'aimerais partager leurs certitudes.

Mais…

J'ai mal. Comme une armée d'insectes dévorant ma peau, les pointes acérées de l'Iron Maiden me rendent aveugle et sourde à tout sauf à la douleur, empêchent toute pensée, toute idée qui ne soit pas contaminée par la souffrance; même les certitudes s'écroulent. Je suis l'Iron Maiden, l'incarnation de la Justice sur cette Terre, Dieu m'a armée pour que jamais, au grand jamais, je ne renonce à mon destin. Je ne suis pas censée avoir mal. Savent-ils ? C'est peut-être pour cela qu'ils ne sont pas venus me souhaiter bonne nuit ce soir. Ils savent que j'ai peur et que j'ai mal, et ils ne veulent pas parler à une trouillarde et une lâche. C'est ça, c'est sûrement mal. Mais je ne fais pas exprès…

Les images des jours que j'ai traversé me hantent, dansant sous mes paupières closes, et je revois chacun d'entre eux, ces hommes et ces femmes qui participent au tournoi, comme s'ils étaient dans l'église, m'encerclant…

Ils me regardent, tous autant qu'ils sont, et ils murmurent dans mon dos, _fille bizarre, fille du Diable, regardez ses yeux, c'est un démon, qu'elle n'approche pas mon fils, ne joue pas avec elle… _Non. Je suis en train de me perdre, je crois bien. Je ne suis plus là-bas. Je ne suis plus dans l'église où l'on me regardait de travers. Je suis grande maintenant, je suis la main de la Justice, tous me respectent et personne n'oserait se moquer…

_Les pensées des petites filles devraient rester dans leur journal intime._

Les mots de cet Egyptien. Pourquoi ça fait si mal ? C'est un homme mauvais, un pécheur qui a tenté de tuer un enfant innocent. Qui a tenté de tuer _Lyserg._ Pourquoi devrais-je m'inquiéter de ses mots… ? Mais il n'y a pas que lui. Le regard de cette fille qui devait avoir mon âge, durant le combat, terrifié, horrifié, par qui ? Par moi. C'est moi qui les terrifie.

Et le sang sur mon corps, mes cheveux, mes doigts, comme pour me tourmenter, m'accuser, me murmurer que je ne suis plus _pure_, que j'ai tué. Je peux me laver autant de fois que je veux, mais les taches sombres ne partent jamais, même quand mes doigts se flétrissent pour être restés si longtemps dans l'eau. Même les miroirs me renvoient à ce liquide affreux, tournoyant dans mes yeux comme pour me prouver que j'ai failli, que je me suis trompée, que je ne suis plus la messagère de Dieu mais une **meurtrière**. Mais je n'ai rien fait de mal ! J'ai suivi les règles, toujours, j'ai fait ce que l'on attendait de moi, j'ai tenté de les sauver ! J'ai tout fait pour sauver les Niles, je le jure sur ma vie, ce sont eux qui… !

Mais les yeux invisibles qui me suivent même dans ma chambre de torture ne m'écoutent pas. Jamais. Les murmures de haine et de moquerie résonnent dans mes oreilles comme autant de notes discordantes, s'enroulent autour de mon corps tremblant pour m'inciter à me baisser, m'assoir, si je fais ça tout mon ventre et mon dos sera ouvert mais je suis tellement fatiguée, si fatiguée, je veux juste me reposer un peu…

Douleur aigüe, douleur brûlante et blanche comme un éclair alors que je trébuche en arrière dans ma chambre de torture. Non, je ne peux pas me reposer, pas m'assoupir si je ne veux pas gaspiller trop d'énergie pour me soigner. Je vais devoir rester debout, toute la nuit, jusqu'à ce que le soleil embrasse les vitraux de l'église et que le moment de se battre soit venu.

Les yeux de Marco, si bleus si purs, se posent rarement sur moi ces temps-ci, et quand ils le font l'expression dure et tourmentée est plus blessante que les piques d'Hao. Marco… Lui aussi me déteste. Lui aussi voit bien le monstre que je suis devenue. Je le dégoute, je l'écœure, je lui fais peur. Mais je ne voulais pas ! C'est pourtant lui et Rackist qui m'ont tout appris, qui m'ont transmis le message de Dieu, qui m'ont enseigné que je devais purifier ce monde. Mais alors pourquoi me regarde-t-il ainsi… ?

Je suis toujours là, dans cette église trop froide, le sang chaud coulant le long de mes bras et de mon ventre. J'ai attendu toute la nuit, attendu que quelqu'un vienne me chercher, m'éveiller de ce cauchemar, me dire que tout n'était qu'une vaste plaisanterie, _n'importe quoi _pour que demain ne soit pas demain et que je ne doive pas aller me battre contre Hao. J'ai attendu. Mais personne ne viendra plus, il est bien trop tard.

Je reste seule.

* * *

**Jeanne :** Anime Jeanne n'est pas moi, je ne m'offusquerai donc pas.

**Rain :** Must… Continue… Writing…

**Jeanne :** Hum ?

**Rain :** Rea veut me dépasser ! Il faut que je continue d'écrire !


	41. Le prédateur

**Nom :** Le prédateur

**Auteur :** Rain

**Thème :** 62# Limite de temps

**Disclaimer :** Sk appartient à Takei.

**Persos :** Tamao, Seyram et surprise ~

* * *

La nuit était froide autour d'elle. Les nuages, lourds et bas, cachaient la lumière qui aurait dû tomber des étoiles et les senteurs de la forêt camouflaient les odieuses odeurs qui émanaient du village en flammes.

Tamao courait à l'aveuglette, brindilles et cailloux craquant et crissant sous ses pas. Elle devait faire un vacarme effroyable, mais elle n'en avait pas cure.

Elle devait partir, s'enfuir de cet endroit le plus vite possible, à tout prix, trouver un moyen de s'échapper de cette île pendant qu'il en était encore temps.

Ses chaussures trop légères laissaient les cailloux s'enfoncer dans ses pieds, la douleur aiguë parvenant, comme diluée, jusqu'à son cerveau en surchauffe. Sa poitrine demandait une grâce qu'elle ne pouvait lui accorder. Le poids de Seyram tirait sur ses épaules, envoyant des arcs de douleur dans tout son corps. L'enfant était ballotée par chaque cahot de la course, mais elle était trop somnolente – ou trop choquée – pour se plaindre.

Tamao courait toujours, ignorant fatigue et douleur. Dans son esprit étaient gravées en lettres de feu les derniers mots du meurtrier de ses amis: « Tu as jusqu'au zénith. »

* * *

La terre s'était muée en sable, les feuillus avaient laissé place aux pins de la côte. Le but semblait tout proche, et elle ne pouvait empêcher l'espoir, ce grand loup blanc, de mordre son âme.

Elle en avait oublié le poids de son précieux fardeau et la fatigue qui alourdissait ses jambes. Cependant, l'odeur du sang continuait de parvenir à ses sens parmi celle, plus lourde, de la transpiration, et lui rappelait l'urgence de la situation. Seyram avait besoin d'une aide médicale, au plus vite. Tamao aurait voulu s'arrêter, ne serait-ce que pour refaire ses bandages, mais le temps manquait.

L'aube dardait ses tentacules rosâtres sur le monde, éclairant le sentier et les arbres autour d'elle. Ce spectacle était magnifique; mais malheureusement, il était aussi un sinistre rappel du fait qu'il se mettrait bientôt en chasse, et elle ne pouvait se permettre d'être encore sur l'île à cette heure-là. Une fois dans un bateau, elle serait en sécurité. Si elle y parvenait.

La douleur ne parvint pas à la distraire suffisamment pour empêcher les évènements de la veille de repasser sous ses paupières lourdes de transpiration.

* * *

_« Hé, Tamy, on refait du thé, tu en veux?  
- D'accord, Horo-Horo-kun, » elle sourit. Installée sur le parvis devant l'auberge, elle recousait certains vêtements des garçons tout en observant le soleil couchant. Seyram sommeillait, appuyée sur son épaule. Tout était calme et paisible dans le village Pache pour une fois, et elle souhaitait que cela ne change jamais._

_« Dommage pour toi, alors. »_

_Elle se retourna vers l'endroit d'où venait la voix, les yeux agrandis par la surprise et une peur naissante. Mais il n'y avait personne. « Qu-qui est là? » Un rire résonna comme une brise entre les arbres._

_« Tu ferais mieux de partir d'ici, petite fille. » Elle fronça les sourcils. Cette voix ne lui était pas inconnue._

_« Ha-Hao-sama...?  
- Perspicace, avec ça. » Le rire avait redoublé. Les mains de la jeune fille aux cheveux de corail avaient lâché les vêtements, se resserrant au contraire sur Seyram. « Avance jusqu'à la ligne des arbres. » Cette fois-ci, c'était un ordre ferme qui claquait à ses oreilles. Sans vraiment savoir pourquoi elle obéissait, mais incapable de résister, la jeune fille se leva, la petite Munzer dans les bras, et fit quelques pas vers les troncs sombres de l'orée de la forêt. _

_Au moment où ses pieds faisaient craquer les premières brindilles, une explosion vrilla ses oreilles, l'envoyant au sol._

* * *

_Blanc._

_L'air sifflait à ses oreilles, la terre était molle sous ses joues. Le monde valsait autour d'elle. Se redressant sur un bras, elle regarda avec appréhension vers l'auberge... La vue qui lui fit offerte était terrible. Les ruines brûlaient, s'effondrant peu à peu. Elle ne voyait personne._

_Un gémissement lancinant parvint bientôt à atteindre son esprit, et elle se retourna pour voir Seyram, comme elle écrasée au sol, le dos lacéré d'échardes. Sa condition semblait sérieuse._

_Des larmes de douleur, de fumée et de choc dévalèrent la pente des joues de Tamao alors qu'elle tentait désespérément de se relever. Et alors le visage d'Hao entra dans son champ de vision._

_Il souriait paisiblement. « Lève-toi et marche. Je peux être généreux, tu sais… Tente de quitter l'île; si tu y parviens je ne te ferai pas de mal. Disons que je te laisse un peu d'avance… Tu as jusqu'à demain midi avant que je ne vienne te chercher. »_

* * *

La plage s'offrait à ses yeux rougis de larmes, et elle repéra une barque, tout près de l'eau. Sa respiration sifflante résonnait avec force à ses oreilles alors qu'elle dévalait la pente sableuse, posait l'enfant toujours évanouie à l'intérieur et poussait le tout…

Le léger canot resta immobile. Elle le poussa de toutes ses forces, désespérée, mais il refusait toujours de bouger. Il était ancré dans le sable et la boue de la marée basse, tandis que les pieds de Tamao glissaient et dérapaient sur ce même sol glissant et tiède.

Non, non, non, elle ne pouvait pas échouer comme ça, pas maintenant. Et Seyram qui comptait sur elle, et les autres, et… Il fallait qu'elle arrive à pousser le bateau dans l'eau. Un mètre à peine suffirait pour qu'il se mette à flotter, et alors elle ne serait plus sur l'île, elle serait en sécurité…

La barque se déplaça enfin, brutalement, avant de se mettre à dériver lentement, et Tamao s'étala au sol avec violence. Pendant un instant, elle y resta, la douleur irradiant de toutes les parties de son corps. Elle devait se lever, sauter dans l'embarcation, la ramener vers le continent, mais elle ne s'en sentait pas la force. L'eau froide lui faisait un bien fou…

… A quoi bon… ?

Alors que sa poitrine se soulevait et s'abaissait avec frénésie, Tamao leva les yeux vers le ciel.

Le soleil était au plus haut.

* * *

**Jeanne :** O.O

**Hao :** O.O

**Rain :** Ben quoi ?

**Hao :** Tu as…

**Jeanne :** … Ecrit un truc qui pourrait s'approcher d'un TamHao ?

**Rain :** … *gênée* Beeeen… Rea fait tellement d'efforts pour m'écrire des HJ, faut bin que je lui rende la pareille… ?


	42. La réponse

**Nom :** La réponse

**Auteur :** Rain

**Disclaim' :** SK appartient à Takei, je ne veux ni profits ni crédit pour les persos/situations/etc.

**Thème :** 90# Mot

**Soundtrack :** If you only knew (Shinedown)

**Personnages :** Lyserg

* * *

_Chaud…_

Le jeune dowser, plus si jeune que ça d'ailleurs, rejette la tête en arrière, cherchant à échapper à l'atmosphère étouffante et lourde de son bureau. S'il ferme les yeux il peut presque sentir la mer, le sable sous la plante de ses pieds, la brise salée, le rire de bris de cristal de sa compagne. Le cristal, il peut le voir tomber et exploser alors qu'elle rit, elle rit en exposant ses belles dents d'ivoire…

Lyserg secoue la tête et baisse les yeux vers le carnet racornis abandonné sur ses genoux. Il n'avance plus, son esprit s'est perdu dans les sombres méandres du passé. Comme Morphine parfois, il semble qu'il soit bloqué dans un cercle infini, ses pensées revenant toujours au même point, au même instant, au même sentiment – ressentiment.

Quand Lyserg travaille sur un cas précis, il réunit souvent des kilos de documents : photographies, photocopies, rapports… Alors il garde toujours une petite fiche, très précise, qui l'aide à tout résumer. Cette fiche, elle se résume au minimum; il n'y a que six petites questions. Cela l'aide à se recentrer, à mieux comprendre. Avec un léger soupir, il décide d'essayer de faire de même pour cette affaire bien particulière.

Qui?

Ah. Question piège. Il y reviendra plus tard. Plus tard, quand il ne fera plus si chaud, qu'il n'aura plus son rire imprimé sur ses paupières comme une atroce scène de crime, quand la sueur sur ses chevilles aura séché et ne pourra plus se confondre avec les embruns ou les taches de sang… Bref, il y reviendra plus tard.

Quoi ?

Là aussi, il a du mal. Il n'est pas bien sûr. C'est placé quelque part dans son esprit, au milieu des connexions et des cogitations, ça suinte de partout, ça coagule et bloque sa pensée. Quoi ? Se concentrer sur la question. Une sorte de mixture de solitude et d'abandon, saupoudrée de deuil et de sourde douleur. On pourrait penser qu'avec un vocabulaire aussi large que celui qui est le sien il trouverait le mot exact, mais à cet instant les mots lui échappent, glissent de ses mains comme la mer traîtresse, accourant à lui uniquement pour se dérober quand il tente de les retenir.

Où? Quand?

Les questions les plus simples d'entre toutes, celles dont les réponses jaillissent comme des dauphins hors de l'eau. S'il savait dessiner, il pourrait encrer jusqu'au plus petit détail de la scène sur le papier qu'il chiffonne d'un air absent. Le petit café banal et médiocre d'en bas de chez eux, à la nuit tombante, alors que les moustiques se mettaient en chasse – mais ils étaient protégés par les vitres et portes épaisses du bistrot. Elle entamait sa seconde crêpe sucrée – ses lèvres luisaient de sirop d'érable, si tentantes, si envoûtantes – tandis qu'il la regardait, un expresso à la main. Il adorait la regarder. Cela la faisait enrager.

Pourquoi?

Etrange, comme les plus simples questions précèdent la plus dure. Pourquoi, en effet ? Est-ce sa faute à lui ? Il souffle hors de son champ de vision une mèche d'un vert terne, essayant désespérément d'échapper à cette chaleur presque surnaturelle, comme si le soleil lui-même lui en voulait. Non, bien sûr que non. Cela ne peut simplement **pas** être de sa faute. Enfin… D'accord, peut-être que c'est possible, finalement. Mais, au fond… Cela a-t-il une quelconque importance? Encore un soupir. Il passe à la question d'après.

Comment?

Il continuera, probablement. Il retournera à son ancien appartement et ne s'inquiétera plus de savoir s'il mange à l'heure ou pas – si seulement il songe à se sustenter. Il pourra racheter de l'ail sans avoir à subir des regards pleins de reproches.

Il s'est éloigné du sujet.

Retour aux bases. Le Qui. D'habitude, c'est la dernière chose qu'il écrit, quand il a refermé le dossier et sait que la personne derrière les barreaux est bien le coupable. D'habitude. Mais ce dossier n'est pas comme d'habitude. Le Qui, c'est ce qu'il a su en premier. Le Qui, c'est… La première chose qui s'imprime sur ses paupières le matin, dont le nom est le premier mot qui fleurit sur ses lèvres entrouvertes, dont le parfum lui joue des tours alors qu'il pense la trouver dans la pièce voisine quand elle n'y est pas…

Qui. La toute première question, celle dont la réponse est la plus simple, un seul petit mot qui l'accompagne depuis si longtemps, comme un fantôme pâle qui hante ses nuits et ses regards. Oh qu'il déteste ce mot, autant qu'il l'a aimée elle probablement. Qui.

Là, il l'a finalement fixé, ancré sur le papier, dans cette écriture en ronds et déliés de petit garçon – elle s'en moquait toujours, et même maintenant il en a un peu honte, de cette façon d'écrire. Ses maîtres lui ont toujours dit de n'écrire que les faits, les expériences, pas les suppositions, jamais les suppositions. Mais, ont-ils jamais connu l'angoisse, le poids que contiennent les faits, sans les fioritures ? C'est comme une enclume posée sur son crâne.

Brusquement, il déchire la page et l'envoie vers la corbeille placée vers la fenêtre. Il ne regarde pas alors qu'il vise, mais ses yeux suivent tout de même le projectile; après un vol maladroit, le papier échoue à quelques décimètres de son objectif. Si seulement il était tombé à l'intérieur, ou au moins derrière le panier opaque, il pourrait ne plus y penser. Il ne verrait plus ce problème, cette ruine affreuse qui défigure sa vie. Mais le papier froissé n'est pas tombé dans la corbeille, non; il le nargue depuis sa position sur le sol, comme pour lui rappeler qu'il est toujours incapable d'oublier.

Lyserg soupire doucement. Parce que c'est vrai: physiquement, mentalement, il n'arrive pas à l'oublier, ni même à l'oblitérer par d'autres pensées, quelle que soit la force qu'il y met, pas encore. Le stylo à encre retrouve lentement le papier, et il écrit lentement la réponse à la première question, celle qu'il sait depuis le début, celle qui contrôle son esprit tout entier :

Mathilda.

* * *

**Rain :** Melancholia... Bac -3 jours...

**Lyserg :** …

**Rain :** Va me chercher Pacho, ai besoin d'un câlin... Et si tu te plains je dis à Hao que t'as fait pleurer Matti...

**Lyserg :** ... J'y vais, pas besoin de me menacer...


	43. Les dérangés

**Nom :** Les dérangés

**Auteur :** Rain

**Disclaim :'** SK appartient à Takei.

**Thème :** #11 Fauteur de troubles

**Personnages :** Horokeu, Marion, (_Pirika_)

**Soundtrack :** _Closer to the edge _(30 seconds to Mars)

**Note :** Normalement #11 aurait du être un HJ... Pis j'ai eu cette idée... Zarb ovni...

Plus, les dérangés, parce que « parano » est déjà pris, « poupée » je le garde au cas où j'aurai besoin de ce titre pour un HJ, et qu'ils sont tous les deux pas très bien dans leur cerveau…

... Voudrais en faire une fic... Longue, avec plein d'ambiguité... A creuser...

* * *

« Horo-kun ! »

Horokeu s'arrête sur le pas de la porte, le reste d'un rire faisant vibrer sa gorge alors qu'elle le rejoint, une boîte à bento dans les mains. Elle la lui plaque sur la poitrine, il hésite parce que Piri lui en a donnée une déjà, elle insiste, il accepte en glissant sa main dans ses cheveux bleus.

Ainsi paré, il part prendre le car pour sa compétition de snowboard. Elle et Pirika restent au chalet, il reviendra ce soir, ils seront bien.

* * *

Cela fait trois ans que le tournoi est arrêté; les Paches ne sont pas encore bien sûrs de quand ça reprendra. Bah, lui, ça lui va : la compétition est rude et continue, il n'a pas le temps de refaire les matchs et tout le tralala. Et puis elle est là maintenant.

Depuis la mort d'Hao elle errait, petite âme en peine, accompagnée d'abord par ses sœurs. Pis Mathilda a fini par être placée sous la protection de Lyserg, Kanna a disparu sur les traces de Rackist et Chuck, son compagnon de toujours, était monté aux cieux, ennuyé par le manque d'action. Alors elle s'est retrouvée toute seule, et un jour Pirika l'a trouvée évanouie sur le seuil. Depuis elle reste avec eux.

Depuis elle reste avec eux, et creuse son trou dans le cœur d'Horokeu en même temps qu'elle prend sa place dans le petit chalet. Un trou de souris certes, mais un trou quand même, et elle le suit partout, et il apprécie l'attention. Si seulement elle avait pu lâcher Chuck…

Parce que, même mort, même parti, elle reste accrochée au fantôme comme un coquillage à un rocher. Il est toujours dans ses bras quand ils sont dehors, effrayant les passants, et quand ils se reposent dans la maison, c'est presque pire.

La peluche est rangée au deuxième étage de l'étagère à bibelots qui trône au-dessus du lit, entre une statue de verre coloré et un masque de carnaval doré. Son regard vide effraie Horokeu. Parfois, alors que Mari lit un livre, entourée de coussins, et qu'il fait une sieste, appuyant sa tête sur le ventre mince de sa compagne, il pourrait jurer que le regard de Chuck se promène. Oh, pas de beaucoup, mais…

Des regards, par ci par là. C'est stupide, mais il jurerait que le fantôme l'épie. Une fois il a entendu l'affreuse poupée recharger son arme. Bien sûr, quand il se retourne il est bien sage sur son étagère, le regard perdu dans le vide, mais quand même…

Une autre fois, des ricanements.

Marion refuse de s'en séparer, ne comprend pas ce que Horo peut bien voir comme problème. Chuck a toujours été avec elle et ne lui a jamais fait de mal. Cela ne changera jamais.

Pirika dit que c'est sa faute à lui. Chuck, Mari en parle tous les jours, quand elle est en crise seul lui peut la calmer, alors qu'il n'est qu'une poupée de paille, qu'il est parti, et Horo se sent mal parce que lui il existe et il est humain et Mari ne rit pas autant quand elle lui parle que lorsqu'elle tient un conseil silencieux avec sa précieuse poupée. Ce qu'elle fait toujours, même maintenant qu'il ne s'agit plus que de ça, d'une vulgaire _poupée _pour gamines, sans âme, sans fantôme.

Bon d'accord, il est jaloux. Mais quand même, il y a quelque chose de bizarre avec Chuck…

* * *

Le couple se précipite dans la chambre du chalet, Pirika est en courses, ils rient à l'unisson. La prise d'Horo sur le poignet de Marion est légère, mais elle ne peut s'empêcher de garder son regard sur leurs mains liées.

L'Aïnu se retourne vers elle, ses yeux brillants. En la voyant si pensive, il l'attire à lui, l'embrasse tendrement. Un léger sourire naît sur les lèvres de l'Italienne, et elle recule jusqu'à heurter le lit, comme surprise de tomber sur le matelas. Horokeu rit, s'assoit à côté d'elle, le feu aux yeux, la respiration haletante.

Elle sourit bravement, l'invite d'un signe de tête. Il s'avance, rugissant amoureusement. Ses doigts glissent sur les épaules et les bras de sa compagne, aussi pâles que de l'albâtre, il va chercher ses douces lèvres…

… Quand un détail l'interpelle.

« Horo-kun ? »

Oubliée, la Mari. Oublié, le lit, la chambre, la situation. Ses yeux sont collés à l'étagère. Sa bouche est soudain sèche, il déglutit. Chuck n'est plus à sa place.

Chuck n'est plus entre la statue et le masque, non; maintenant il est collé au côté droit du meuble. Un étage plus bas.

« Horo-kun… ?  
- Calme, Mari, calme, » il souffle, alors qu'il est tout sauf calme. Son cœur bat un peu trop fort, ses mains sont un peu trop moites. La poupée a bougé. Il en est sûr. Pourtant Mari la remet toujours, toujours à la même place – à cause, les médecins disent, de cette forme atténuée d'autisme qui la touche – pourtant Mari a promis que Chuck avait rejoint les cieux…

La petite blonde se redresse sur les coudes, ramenant sa bretelle sur son épaule. Ses grands yeux verts se fixent sur lui, légèrement élargis par la surprise et une autre émotion qu'il ne saurait distinguer. « Horo-kun… »

L'acier des yeux du jeune homme défie la poupée du regard. « Mari. Est-ce que Mari a touché à Chuck ? Juste un peu ? »

La blonde penche la tête sur le côté, la bouche entrouverte. Après un moment, elle secoue la tête négativement. « Tu es sûre ? » Sa bouche se transforme en une ligne mince, et ses beaux sourcils blonds se froncent. Elle se lève, croise les bras.

« Mari, c'est important.  
- Mari te dit qu'elle n'a pas touché ! »

Horokeu ne l'écoute que d'une oreille. Dressé sur ses genoux, il défie du regard Chuck. D'un geste rageur, il agrippe la peluche, la secoue, la retourne, s'énerve, hurle. Marion hurle à son tour, lui arrache Chuck des mains, berce la poupée.

Dans les iris olive, il voit la trahison et la colère se mêler, comme un grand tourbillon de teintes sombres venant sombrer dans ses prunelles étrécies. Il veut la reprendre dans ses bras, s'excuser, peut-être qu'il a halluciné après tout, mais elle recule.

« Sors de la chambre, » elle dit.

« Mais Mari…  
- HOROKEU SORS DE LA CHAMBRE ! »

Il s'enfuit. Il la laisse là, debout contre un mur de la chambre, les bras croisés; et même là, même quand son cœur brûle de froid, même quand la culpabilité griffe ses entrailles, il sent le regard de la poupée pourtant définitivement immobile sur son dos.

* * *

Le soir de la finale de la compétition, il a une bouteille de champagne dans la main quand il rentre. Il a tout gagné, il rit comme un gosse. Il vient se réconcilier, il est presque sûr qu'elle lui pardonnera.

Quand il se rend compte que le silence est maître du chalet, son rire s'étrangle. C'est en tremblant qu'il pousse la porte de la cuisine, et ses yeux s'agrandissent devant les taches rouges sur le sol. Sa bouteille explose sur le sol.

Il suit le sang, hébété. C'est dans l'escalier qu'il trouve Pirika, allongée d'une façon anormale, les yeux entrouverts, le cou tordu à un angle impossible. Ses jambes le lâchent, il se retient au mur, sa voix se perd alors qu'il veut hurler, mais il n'y arrive pas. Lentement, il monte l'escalier, évitant presque religieusement de toucher Pirika – quasiment plaqué au mur pour ne pas risquer de l'effleurer. L'horreur est trop grande.

Ses yeux ne lâchent pas sa sœur alors qu'il atteint le haut de l'escalier. Alors il se perd, il court, casse pratiquement la porte alors qu'il se précipite dans la chambre de Marion.

« Mari ? MARI ? »

Pas de réponse. La pièce est vide. Les vêtements sont en ordre sur sa chaise, les tiroirs sont refermés, le lit est fait. Sur son étagère, la poupée de paille est à sa place.

Chuck le regarde de ses yeux de verre vides. Ce n'est peut-être qu'une impression, mais Horo a l'impression que les pupilles peintes le suivent…

« Horo-kun… »

* * *

**(message d'hier soir, ai hésité à laisser ça comme ça, et pis je le poste aujourd'hui...)  
**

**Rain :** Sanction de Chuck... M'énerve, ai pas eu le temps de bien développer comme je voulais….

**Hao :** T'façon ce que tu fais c'est nul.

**Rain :** Je sais… Mais j'ai une excuse! BAC H-12 heures !

**Hao :** … MAIS QU'EST-CE QUE TU FAIS ENCORE DEBOUT ALORS ?

**Rain :** JE SAIS PAAAAAS!


	44. La vacancière

**Nom :** La vacancière

**Auteur :** Rain

**Disclaimer : ** Shaman King appartient à Takei, la soundtrack à son auteur, Derrick est à moi. Je mords. Ou tout du moins mon chat et mon chien mordent.

**Thème : ** 53# Chocolat commençant à fondre

**Soundtrack :** … Cinderella (Steven Curtis Chapman). Même si elle va mieux à Jeanne/Marco, ça collait bien pour que j'obtienne mon ambiance. Plus voir note 2, ça collait même à ça.

**Personnage :** Meene, caméo de !perso caché!

**Notes :**

Voulais juste faire un truc tout mignon tout gamin. Du coup y'a pas beaucoup de matière.

Voulais faire une jolie analogie bien planquée chocolat/temps (devinez donc pourquoi) mais… Pas l'ambiance.

Désolée, désolée de mes absences ! Suis en vacances, et c'est dur de trouver temps/courage d'écrire. Mais je vais avoir des longs voyages en avion, alors je ferais de super longs plans/passages pour tout taper à la rentrée !

* * *

Petite Meene souriait. Un rire léger s'échappait même souvent de ses jolies lèvres pâles alors qu'elle regardait son père faire le pitre à ses côtés.

Il faut dire que son père était très doué pour la faire rire.

Derrick Montgomery, à trente-six ans, était un membre précieux à son unité de SATS rien que pour cela : contrairement à nombre de ses camarades, ses bons mots pouvaient faire rire le plus taciturne des hommes.

Malheureusement, ses supérieurs ne voyaient pas cela d'un si bon œil. Ils prenaient cela pour de l'insolence, au point qu'il était en ce moment mis à pied pour indiscipline.

D'autres auraient démissionné. Mais Derrick en avait pris son parti, et avait choisi de prendre une semaine de vacances aux Etats-Unis, avec sa mignonne petite gamine. Et, de son point de vue, il avait bien fait : la fillette, du haut de ses cinq ans, ouvrait des yeux émerveillés devant ce monde si chaud, si vert, si différent de Montréal et de ses neiges glacées. Oh, bien sûr, la maison lui manquait un peu (elle le lui avait avoué), mais elle adorait ces vacances.

Du moins en théorie, et en général. A cet instant précis, cependant, petite Meene semblait plus contrariée qu'autre chose. « Papaaaa ! »

La douce enfant tentait avec désespoir de retenir entre ses doigts la cascade de chocolat fondu qui s'y écoulait, mais sans succès.

« Ca fond trop vite, » gémit-elle avec dépit. « J'ai pas le temps de finir ! »

L'homme sourit avec indulgence avant d'ébouriffer les cheveux de la petiote. « Ca », c'était un bonbon chocolaté qui n'était pas en vente au Canada, et qu'elle avait tenu à essayer absolument. Sauf qu'elle ne maîtrisait pas encore la bête.

Une large serviette de papier à la main, Derrick se mit au devoir de nettoyer les mains de sa fille, et ne leva les yeux que lorsque la peau de la fillette fut de nouveau beige pâle.

Alors que leurs regards se trouvaient, il ne put s'empêcher de rire. La moue de déconvenue était trop belle. « Cela doit te changer, petite souris, » il plaisanta. « Ce n'est pas à Montréal que ça pourrait t'arriver. »

La moue ne fit que s'accentuer alors qu'elle s'exclamait : « Mais à Montréal y'a pas de bonbons comme ça ! »

Sa voix perçante n'avait que peu d'écho dans la cohue, mais les personnes les plus proches se retournèrent tout de même, l'air ennuyé. Meene adressa ainsi un regard de défi à un adolescent blond (qui ne devait pas avoir le double de son âge vu sa taille) et son père (probablement), qui devait mourir de chaud dans son large manteau noir.

Puis elle tira la langue.

Le petit blond prit une expression indignée.

Répondit de la même façon.

Cela fit rire Meene, rire qui contamina aussitôt le petit blond.

Derrick remarqua enfin la chose, pensa aux ennuis potentiels et tira sa fille par la main, loin des passants. « Allez, viens petite souris, on va se baigner. »

Son ami d'une seconde déjà oublié, la brunette se tourna vers son père. « Se baigner ? On rentre déjà à l'hôtel ? »

Ses traits s'étaient écarquillés. A la maison les seuls bains se font dans la baignoire; l'eau des lacs est bien trop gelée. Et la plus proche piscine n'acceptait pas les tout-petits, ayant trop peur qu'un malheur n'arrive.

Comprenant la confusion de la fillette, son père la déposa sur les épaules et lui expliqua la chose sur le chemin.

Meene fut, au mieux, méfiante, au pire réellement effrayée par l'idée de plonger son corps volontairement dans un volume d'eau supérieur aux quelques litres qu'elle utilisait pour ses bains.

Pour la calmer quelque peu, il lui racheta un bonbon-qui-fond-à-la-vitesse-de-la-lumière, disant que comme la « piscine » (quel mot étrange) était privée chacun amenait ce qu'il voulait. Il prit d'ailleurs un petit pot, histoire que le chocolat n'atterrisse pas dans ses cheveux.

Puis elle vit un papillon doré, il fit une blague, et ils étaient partis.

* * *

« Pose ton bonbon et viens plus près. Comment peux-tu savoir ce que tu vas en penser si tu n'essaies pas ?  
- Nan ! Veux pas !  
- Petite souris, je te promets qu'il ne t'arrivera rien. Je te protégerai. »

La fillette ne le croyait pas, c'était évident. Mais après un long, long moment passé à évaluer la dangerosité de la situation, Meene posa la glace sur une tablette de plastique.

La petite fille s'approcha lentement, prudente, défiante, gardant les yeux fixés sur son père jusqu'à la dernière seconde. Puis elle baissa la tête, et se mira un instant dans les eaux turquoise au-dessous d'elle.

Tout cela était bien étrange.

Derrick sourit. Pas seulement un sourire doux d'ailleurs, ni même indulgent, non; il y avait dans son sourire toute la coquinerie maligne d'un gamin en vacances. Ses mains larges et puissantes attrapèrent avec douceur celles de sa fille, qui lui offrit un regard perplexe.

Puis il l'attira vers lui, la faisant basculer et perdre l'équilibre.

Un cri échappa à l'enfant pendant les quelques millisecondes durant lesquelles elle resta en l'air, puis le cri s'arrêta alors qu'elle heurtait la surface de l'eau. Pas glacée qu'elle était, l'eau, même pas réellement froide – fraîche, peut-être, mais très chaude pour une fille du Nord. Meene coula comme un caillou jusqu'au fond, soudainement terrifiée par toute l'eau qui la séparait de la surface. Puis son petit pied mince toucha le fond, les orteils en premier, puis la plante, puis le talon.

D'instinct, la brunette poussa contre le sol carrelé.

Un instant plus tard, aidée des lois de la physique, Meene émergeait hors de la large piscine. Ses cheveux clairs collés le long de ses joues et de son cou scintillaient de soleil alors que ses petits poumons se gonflaient d'indignation.

Le rire de Derrick Montgomery giclait hors de sa poitrine comme un torrent de neige fondue.

La glace de la fillette fondait doucement sur la table de plastique bleu…

* * *

**Rain :** Alors? Que t'en penses?

**Meene :** Je-

**Marco :** Horrible, comme d'habitude. Aucune matière, aucun intérêt *éclair-sur-lunettes-trop-classe*

**Rain :** MAIS-EUH ! M'en fiche ! So-chan (comme avant elle Rea et Koba et Lu-chan, d'ailleurs) m'a offert le meilleur cadeau d'anniv du monde ! Trop bô dessin HaoXJeannisant… *bave*


	45. L'homme de précision

**Nom :** L'homme de précision**  
Auteur :** Rain**  
Disclaim' :** SK n'appartient qu'à Takei, mais pour une fois son implication n'est que minime. La chanson est à son auteur, par contre.**  
Soundtrack :** Frozen Will / Legacy (Armored Saint)**  
Thème :** 88# Montre/Horloge.**  
Personnage(s) :** OC.**  
Note :** Oooooh un OVNI ! En même temps, maintenant que Rea me pique mon boulot de HJeuse, faut bien que je sois originale…

J'avais une autre idée pour celui là, un truc triste sur Reo-kun et son père et sa frangine... Mais, comme j'allais le dire à Rea-chan, je pense qu'après avoir fini, j'en referais d'autres avec les thèmes pour lesquels j'ai trop d'idées...

* * *

Michel Dupond était un homme de précision. Non seulement dans ses comptes et son travail, bien que tous les clients le proclament, mais aussi dans sa vie personnelle. C'était peu de le dire : chaque jour, il se levait à six heures tapantes, s'offrait dix minutes sous la douche, cinq pour manger son premier repas de la journée, et trente pour son jogging rituel. L'heure suivante était consacrée aux loisirs, mais à sept heures quarante-deux exactement il partait au travail. Chaque soir, il arrivait à son foyer à vingt heures, mangeait pendant dix minutes, et se couchait. Michel Dupond était un homme très, très ponctuel.

Aujourd'hui ne serait pas différent : dans son costume noir passe-partout du mardi, sa serviette en peau de crocodile sous le bras, Michel quitta son appartement et fit soixante-douze pas, avant de s'arrêter pour saluer une vieille voisine. Son sourire affable du mardi aux lèvres, il reprit son chemin, et deux cent pas plus tard il s'arrêta à l'arrêt de bus. Après avoir attendu les quinze minutes réglementaires il haussa les épaules (trois degrés d'inclination, pas plus, pas moins), et prit la décision d'y aller à pied.

Le chemin comprenait cinq cent douze pas (vers l'ouest, dans des rues calmes et silencieuses), avant de bifurquer dans un parc. Alors qu'il marchait sur les dalles blanches Michel s'effaça pour laisser passer un cycliste, le salua et continua son chemin. Dix minutes il passa dans le parc – dont cinq à admirer la nature verdoyante après la pluie de la nuit. Puis Michel laissa le parc pour la zone commerciale de la ville, où se tenaient les bureaux les plus importants; s'arrêta devant les magnifiques tours de béton et d'acier (quinze secondes et douze centièmes, précisément), changea sa serviette du bras droit au bras gauche, comme toujours, et repartit.

Il appréciait cette partie de son trajet : loin des envolées fantaisistes des arbres du parc, les bâtiments s'ordonnaient en angles droits et fenêtres carrées. Constructions et personnes formaient un uniforme nuancier de gris et de noir résistant à tout changement, toute altération. Tout planifié. Tout régulé. Tout… Contrôlé. Le sourire sarcastique s'afficha comme prévu sur ses lèvres alors qu'il faisait les mille et un pas, tournait à soixante-six degrés et entrait dans le petit saloon à l'américaine.

« Bien le bonjour, Henri, » il annonça de sa voix rauque quand il fut à trois pas du comptoir, comme d'habitude. Comme d'habitude, le barman lui répondit : « Bien le bonjour, Michael.  
- C'est Michel, » était la réponse consacrée. Comme toujours, Michel regarda le menu pendant vingt-six secondes, lissant son veston de la main gauche, trois fois. Puis il demanda le café habituel, noir, sans sucre, sans lait. Le propriétaire hocha de la tête, demanda s'il souhaitait l'emporter. Caressant (deux fois), d'un air distrait, le cuir rouge des tabourets, Michel acquiesça, comme d'habitude, attendit les cent vingt secondes, prit le gobelet et sortit en saluant son ami.

De nouveau dans la rue, Michel fit les vingt-deux pas rituels puis testa son café. Trop chaud. Soixante-six pas plus tard : agréablement tiède. Tout en buvant et marchant Michel apprécia les sept minutes du jour consacrées au Temps et à la Nature du Monde (pour décider, encore une fois, que si le futur était destiné à rester inconnu l'on se devait de vivre dans le présent), trébucha sur les trois pas prévus sur le nid-de-poule prévu et renversa les dix millilitres de café prévus sur son veston. Il jura, comme à chaque fois, puis disparut vers son bureau.

Ceci était la routine de Michel Dupond, et, si elle pouvait paraître légèrement obsessive, elle était parfaitement normale. Parfaitement précise. Comme Michel lui-même pensait (chaque jour à huit-heures cinquante-deux, précisément), l'on se devait de vivre dans le présent, puisqu'on ne pouvait connaître le futur; et si le présent était plaisant, l'on se devait de tout faire pour qu'il devienne le futur.

Le lendemain, Michel reprit sa routine. Il portait son costume vert bouteille du mercredi et sa serviette de crocodile fendillée sous le bras. Il marcha, salua sa vieille voisine – qui pour sa part avait arrêté de le saluer vingt-deux ans auparavant, quand elle était morte – s'arrêta pour attendre un bus qui ne passait plus là depuis trente-et-un ans. Marcha jusqu'au parc, s'effaça pour laisser passer un invisible cycliste, admira la beauté des arbres et de l'herbe rasés pour laisser place à la terrasse d'un MacDo, et entra sans hésitation dans le Starbucks fraîchement installé.

D'abord brûlant, puis plaisamment chaud fut le café de ce mercredi, alors que Michel recyclait ses pensées habituelles. Trébuchant encore une fois sur un trou dans la chaussée – depuis longtemps réparé – il renversa son gobelet sur son veston, jura, puis reprit son chemin.

Soudain il s'arrêta, fouilla dans sa poche et en retira une montre dorée. La caressant tendrement il sourit, un sourire doux qui ne touchait que rarement ses lèvres. Ses yeux suivirent un instant les larges failles, plaines et vallées du verre brisé (un sentier que ses yeux connaissaient par cœur, l'ayant parcouru depuis au moins trente ans), avant de s'arrêter sur les aiguilles cassées.

Cet instant d'indépendance bien vite passé, son esprit replongea avec délice dans l'oubli de sa routine. Il quitta la route, traversa la grille rouillée et arriva vite à la porte branlante du bâtiment en ruines. Une fois à l'intérieur, il se dirigea vers le bureau pourrissant de la réceptionniste, la salua, et tendit son stylo. Sa main inscrivit son nom sur le cahier, comme chaque jour, unique nom perdu dans la feuille brune, mangée par les rats et l'humidité.

Tout en traversant le bureau Michel salua ses défunts collègues. Puis, il entra dans sa pièce personnelle; il plaça sa veste sur le porte-manteau au bois pourri par les ans, posa sa serviette de cuir de crocodiles sur le bureau défoncé et salua son client du jour. Oui, songea-t-il encore alors qu'il s'asseyait face au vide, sur une chaise que lui seul pouvait sentir, la routine est une bien bonne chose.

* * *

**Hao :** … Et le rapport avec le fandom, c'est… ?

**Rain :** Bin, c't'un Jibakurei ! Un OC fantôme ! Y'a pas de raison que les persos principaux de SK soient les seuls à s'amuser !

**Hao :** … Si ça t'empêche de nous saouler, tant mieux…


	46. La princesse au renard

**Nom :** La princesse au renard

**Auteur :** Rain

**Disclaimer :** SK appartient à Takei, la chanson à son auteur. Le renard est à moi !

**Thème :** 67# Ami d'enfance

**Soundtrack :** Moondance (Nightwish, instrumental)

**Personnage(s) :** Rutherford (sans Hao, et sans Nic ! Miracle!)

**Note :** Bon, pour ce thème je voulais au départ faire du Nicruth (moche. Ruthcrom ? Ruthercrom ? Argh.) mais je suis tombée sur une image, et je n'ai pu m'empêcher d'écrire l'histoire qu'y avait derrière.

www. weheartit.

c

o

m

/ entry / 31451483

(sans les espaces, bien sûr.)

* * *

Rutherford frissonne dans la nuit froide. Elle est toute seule, habillée d'une robe rouge cinabre (la couleur de cérémonie pour les filles) qui ne couvre pas grand-chose, et seul un poignard rituel la protège contre les dangers de la nuit dans le désert.

Mais Rutherford ne se plaint pas. Elle a la chair de poule, sa peau a bleui, mais elle ne se plaint pas. C'est la Grande Nuit, c'est Sa Grande Nuit, alors elle ne se plaint pas. Demain elle sera une Guerrière, une Prêtresse Pache, demain elle ne sera plus la gamine à la peau sale, qui traîne toujours dans les pattes de Chrom et Silva. Demain, demain Nichrom ne pourra plus se moquer d'elle.

Et puis cette nuit elle est belle. Elle le sait, elle s'est vue dans une rivière alors qu'elle grimpait la Montagne Sacrée. Elle ne s'était même pas reconnue au début, cette fille avec sa belle robe sombre, ses pieds vernis et propres sous la poussière du chemin, ses cheveux lustrés et lâchés. Les Mères de la Tribu y ont accroché des plumes, pour la bénir et la protéger des Démons de la Nuit. En tant que Shamane, Rutherford est normalement hors de danger, mais durant la Grande Nuit, au contraire, les Démons s'agglutinent autour de l'aspirant, cherchent à aspirer son âme et sa force. Seules les Plumes Bénies peuvent la protéger, selon les Mères.

Rutherford est assise contre un large rocher en tailleur, ses pieds nus s'enfonçant légèrement dans le sable. Heureusement, ce n'est pas un endroit à scorpions, lui a dit Silva. Et, si par malheur, l'un d'eux s'égarait par ici… Il y aurait toujours d'autres petites Paches pour prendre sa place.

Avec un petit soupir, elle assiste aux derniers instants de lumière avant que la lune ne se couche. Maintenant, il fait vraiment nuit. Maintenant vient le danger.

Même pas dix minutes ne s'écoulent avant qu'elle n'entende le premier bruit suspect. Elle se redresse, en alerte. Des pas discrets. Quelque chose s'approche.

Là. Elle voit quelque chose bouger. Quelque chose d'orange.

Fronçant les sourcils, Rutherford repousse ses longs cheveux et s'accroupit, cherchant à voir mieux. Ses doigts trouvent son arme, la sortent de son fourreau. Elle sait bien les dangers du désert. Chacals, coyotes, serpents… Les humains comme les Shamans n'ont pas leur place en cet endroit.

Mais elle ne se laissera pas faire sans bouger. Elle est une aspirante Guerrière, à la fin ! Et Nichrom et Silva et Chrom et tous les autres seraient tellement déçus…

Un grondement. Elle s'immobilise, genoux fléchis, l'arme haute, prête à bondir, attaquer, s'enfuir. Ses longs cheveux tombent devant ses yeux, elle fait un mouvement rapide pour les en retirer.

C'est alors qu'elle le voit, son adversaire.

C'est une silhouette confuse, ombre parmi les ombres. C'est un animal de petite taille. La sombre lumière des étoiles font chatoyer un pelage roux, rouge, comme le feu et les Démons. Mais ce n'est pas un Démon.

L'éclat de ses yeux est verdâtre, inquiétant, mais Rutherford n'a plus peur. Elle sait ce qu'elle a en face d'elle.

C'est un renard. Elle n'a pas l'habitude d'en voir, parce que les coyotes sont plus gros et ont tendance à les attaquer et les manger, mais elle sûre d'elle. Elle a vu des images dans le livre de Karim. C'est un carnivore, mais il fait petit bras face à un coyote. Une vague de soulagement déferle en elle alors qu'elle permet à ses muscles de se détendre un peu.

Et puis alors, c'est un peu bête, mais elle range son poignard. Rutherford se sent seule, il fait froid. Un compagnon serait le bienvenu. En tant que Pache, elle est censée faire partie des Shamans les plus proches des animaux, non ? En tout cas, elle est prête à essayer.

Elle tend la main, lentement, précautionneusement, gentiment. Elle ne veut en aucun cas faire peur à l'animal, le faire fuir ou attaquer. Il fléchit ses membres mais ne bouge pas, attentif. « Viens là, » elle souffle, il semble apaisé par le son de sa voix alors elle continue, « viens. Allez, je vais pas te faire de mal… »

Elle approche encore sa main. Mauvaise décision. L'animal ouvre la gueule, grogne sourdement. Rutherford grimace, pas bien sûre de son coup. Ca s'infecte vite, une blessure, et Nichrom se moquerait…

… En même temps, elle est toute seule, il fait froid, et il est si mignon ce renard…

Elle décide de ne plus bouger. Sa main n'avance plus, mais ne recule pas. La jeune fille est dans l'expectative, attendant que l'animal se mette à bouger, que ce soit pour attaquer ou s'en aller, mais il ne fait rien, lui non plus. Il a arrêté de gronder.

La fille et le renard s'observent en silence sur la Montagne Sacrée.

Il est tout petit, elle remarque, il doit à peine lui arriver à mi-cuisse. Sa gueule ne doit pas être plus large que le poing sombre de l'Américaine. Mais elle sait bien que ce n'est pas la taille qui importe : une morsure ferait très, très mal.

Le renard gronde alors qu'il fait un pas. Les muscles de Rutherford se tendent.

Il s'approche encore, un pas, un autre, il est tout près maintenant, à portée de main, en un bond il peut lui lacérer le visage…

Il glisse sous la main tendue de la Pache, et y frotte le haut de sa tête, les yeux fermés. Le grondement s'est calmé, remplacé par une sorte de ronronnement calme qui fait vibrer la main de Ruthie alors qu'elle le caresse. Il vient même chercher son autre main, histoire qu'elle le caresse encore plus.

« Calme. Calme mon tout beau… »

Bientôt, l'animal s'est installé sur le ventre de la Pache, ronronnant comme le moteur de la moto à Karim. C'est un son familier, réconfortant. La gueule et les crocs de l'animal sont à quelques centimètres de la jeune fille, mais elle n'a pas peur. Elle lui gratte la tête, lui papouille le ventre. Il se roule dans la poussière, les pattes en l'air, la langue sortie. Il semble rire, à sa façon de renard. Ca fait rire Rutherford aussi. Ils jouent doucement, sans faire de bruit à part l'occasionnel glapissement du canidé roux.

Rutherford dodeline de la tête. Elle a un peu faim, et elle sent bien que le renard aussi. Il est tout maigre, et quand elle flatte ses flancs elle peut sentir les os fragiles; il ne doit pas arriver à chasser correctement, vu le nombre de prédateurs plus grands que lui. Elle aimerait l'aider, mais Blon lui a dit de ne prendre aucune nourriture : déjà qu'elle était une proie idéale…

Un vertige. Rutherford cligne des yeux, tente de se réveiller. Le sommeil brûle l'esprit de la Pache comme un nuage corrosif. Elle sait bien qu'elle devrait rester réveillée, le petit renard n'est pas suffisant pour la protéger, et d'abord il n'a aucune raison de le faire. Elle doit rester…

Lentement, elle rouvre les yeux. Son compagnon s'est niché entre ses bras et ronronne doucement dans son sommeil. La nuit a pâli, elle se rend compte soudain, alors elle se lève – faisant attention à ne pas réveiller son nouvel ami – et marche jusqu'aux confins du plateau.

Le souffle s'échappe d'elle, elle ne peut plus respirer. Ses yeux s'agrandissent de surprise et d'admiration. Le renard baille en s'éveillant, mais ne gigote pas, ne mord pas. Lui aussi est fasciné par le spectacle qui se joue devant eux.

« Regarde, » elle murmure, comme si sa voix et ses mots avaient disparu avec la nuit. Sur la ligne d'horizon, les premiers rayons de soleil lèchent le sable comme des vagues dorées.

C'est là que Rutherford se rend compte que la Grande Nuit est finie, et qu'elle a réussi. Elle, la maigrichonne fille Pache, a apprivoisé la nuit, a appris ses formes, ses couleurs, ses lois. Rutherford a rencontré la Peur et le Froid et le Danger et les a traités en égaux, sans être effrayée, sans être arrogante. Les Démons, elle ne les a pas vus, ils n'ont pu l'atteindre, peut-être bien grâce à son nouvel ami au pelage roux. Maintenant, Rutherford n'est plus une gamine.

Maintenant, Rutherford est une Guerrière.

* * *

**Rain :** Cuuuuute ! Ruthie ! L'image est trop belle aussi !

**Jeanne :** Tiens ça faisait longtemps que je me demandais… Pourquoi dans tes RP / fics tu as tendance à faire de moi l'amie et de Tamao, et de Rutherford ?

**Rain :** … Bah… Pour moi vous avez le même âge, des complexes qui se ressemblent, des affinités…

**Jeanne :** … Tu aurais pas plutôt pris les trois Shamanes – filles – ados que tu trouvais mignonnes pour faire du fanonàlaRain ?

**Rain :** Tiens, ce terme me rappelle un bon petit plat… Enfin, sur le sujet… Uh… T'as une / des scènes mimi avec Tamy… Uh… Tu dois avoir raison…


	47. Le roi de l'aprèsmidi

**Nom :** Le roi de l'après-midi

**Auteur :** Rain

**Disclaimer :** Tchou tchouuu, voilà le tit train de Shaman King qui passe, voyez bien qu'une pauvre chou comme moi peut pas avoir un train de cette allure, il est à Takei Hiroyuki vous pensez bien, ma tite gare c'est juste pour les timbrés…

**Thème :** 31# Lunettes

**Soundtrack :** Innocent Days (Code Geass)

**Persos :** Marco, (Rackist un peu)

**Notes :**

- J'ai lu le magnifique recueil-écueil de nouvelles d'Alain Damasio appelé _Aucun souvenir assez solide_. Cet auteur est simplement magnifique, un 'vrai' auteur s'il en existe, et son style m'a totalement contaminé pour ce challenge. D'où un certain travail (… euh, ceux qui me connaissent savent que je bosse pas bien mes effets. Soit ils viennent comme ça soit je les fais pas. Donc ça doit pas être fameux.) sur les sons & effets & images. Pas très réussi.

- Pas grand-chose ici. Voulais faire un truc tout mignon…

- … Encore raté. *sort* Chuis pire que la Team Rocket!

- Sérieux, lisez Damasio. Au moins le roman _La Zone du Dehors._ Je fais la pub mais il le mérite ! (je sais que ça va faire rager Réa alors : Il le mérite ! )

* * *

Le soleil bat et bout en vagues brûlantes, accompagnateur silencieux de celles, bien réelles, qui lèchent le rivage. Dans un grand bruit sourd, la marée vient embrasser la partie haute des dunes brunes. Quand la mer vient s'agenouiller devant lui, quand les oiseaux le saluent respectueusement, quand les crabes aux couleurs de l'aube viennent s'échouer à ses pieds, il est roi de l'après-midi.

C'est un endroit désert, étroite bande de calme entre l'océan et la forêt. Le vent anime l'écume, la fait tourbillonner au-dessus d'eux avant qu'elle ne retombe, comme une pluie momentanée, sur les étranges étrangers longilignes que sont la mère et l'enfant. Il a quatre ans, sa peau pâle est blanchâtre sous la crème pâteuse qui le protège des rayons roux, elle a bientôt la quarantaine et retient désespérément la fleur accrochée dans ses cheveux. C'est lui qui l'a cueillie, cette fleur de dune, elle avait plein de piquants qu'il n'a pas su éviter, mais il n'a pas pleuré parce qu'il est grand maintenant, et si la belle fleur blanche est toute tachée de sang, elle l'a mise quand même.

Les vagues les assaillent comme des dragons furieux, surprenant à chaque fois l'enfant blond aux doigts écorchés. La douceur dorée de cette fin d'après-midi le rend insensible aux langues bleues et froides, et c'est de rire qu'il explose en courant les narguer. Il a quatre ans et il n'a peur de rien, c'est un gamin solide, ses pieds agiles dansent une danse farfelue dans l'argile sableuse. Un traître caillou le déséquilibre soudain dans sa course, il tombe entre l'eau et le sable, ses vêtements sont trempés; mais c'est pas grave, elle est déjà auprès de lui avec de quoi le sécher sauver, il repart de plus belle, zigzagant comme un pingouin ivre dans son short gonflé de sel.

La mer de Sicile joue avec lui et pour lui, féroce animal dompté par sa joie et, de toute sa force de petit être, Marco se rit des taons et du temps en cet après-midi avec sa mère.

* * *

« Pat-pat-pat-pââââtes ! »

Marco court et tournicote dans la cuisine, ses cheveux dorés tout mouillés encore de la douce douche dont il sort tout droit. Sa mère se tient droite aussi, interposée entre le petit bolide blond et la casserole pleine d'eau bouillante. Elle chantonne doucement, la fleur est toujours dans ses cheveux, elle est Tranquillité sur la terre. Rien ne la trouble, même pas le chant heureux du pas-si-sage garçonnet derrière elle. Il est trop petit pour l'aider, car trop petit pour atteindre le comptoir où attendent sagement tomates, épices et boulettes de viande hachée, mais ce n'est pas grave : l'important, c'est qu'il y a des pâtes au diner.

Tout d'un coup, l'accident, le bambin heurte le pied d'une chaise et roule sur le sol carrelé en criant. Immédiatement, sa mère oublie les pâtes pour le rattraper, le prend dans ses bras. Elle a un don pour éteindre ses pleurs et ses douleurs, et bientôt il ravale ses sanglots, son visage tout rouge alors qu'il étreint son genou. Férocement véloce elle le pose sur la banquette, le temps qu'il se calme, et sans une pause va au placard. Elle sort des pansements et du désinfectant, zou, le genou est pansé. Plus une pensée n'est accordée à l'incident.

L'eau a tout coulé hors de la casserole et ils ont failli mettre le feu à la maison avec leurs histoires, mais Marco ne pleure plus et c'est le principal. Même si Marco heurte souvent des choses qu'il ne voit pas, même s'il est toujours surpris quand il fait tomber une assiette ou un verre, même si ses genoux sont couverts de bleus à force…

* * *

La vérité est tombée comme une mauvaise météorite sur la maison des Maxwell. Marco est hypermétrope, son monde immédiat est un flou ouaté rosé bleuté qui ne signifie rien du tout pour lui, il lui faut des lunettes. Maman Maxwell voudrait bien, mais les lunettes en ce temps ça coûte tant et, toute seule avec son travail à mi-temps elle ne pourra jamais lui en acheter tous les cinq ans. Mais Marco ne peut pas continuer à s'égratigner se heurter se blesser, alors elle prend un second travail dans un hôtel miteux, et après trois mois le petit démon blond a des lunettes bleues sur le nez.

Marco va mieux, mais sa mère fatigue; elle emprunte à droite à gauche pour garder la « mayon » de son petit, elle perd un travail puis l'autre, une maladie mauvaise et inconnue la ronge comme un rat rusé et invisible. Marco a six ans et ne comprend pas tout, mais il n'a pas besoin de comprendre pour sentir l'odeur de mort moite qui règne telle une veuve noire dans le foyer de ses petites années. Des gens viennent voir sa mère dans le noir de la nuit, réclament de l'argent, ou autre chose pour remplacer le métal manquant. Ces nuits-là alors que la lune ne luit pas à la fenêtre voilée, Marco s'enferme dans sa toute petite chambre, les mains sur les oreilles, et se rappelle l'odeur des pins et de l'oseille cet après-midi à la plage.

* * *

Maman ne fait plus de pâtes depuis une éternité. Maman est cassée, il se prend à penser.

* * *

En sortant de l'école des petits un jour, un plus grand saisit la précieuse paire de verres qui orne le nez du petit blondinet. Sans perdre de temps, car l'histoire arrive à sa fin, il écrase la fine structure et jette les bris de verre, débris d'un rêve, à la figure de Marco, trop petit pour se défendre. Il est mortifié. Maman va le détester, le jeter dehors. Elle lui a pourtant fait promettre de prendre soin de ses lunettes, lui rappelle régulièrement l'enfer du flou constant, ces moments sans lunettes où il ne peut plus distinguer noir et blanc. Comme maintenant. Tout autour de lui tourne, tout gris le monde il est, où est la maison ? Marco ne sait pas, ne sait plus. Il court au hasard, n'ose pas rentrer. Maman serait si déçue… C'est par hasard qu'il trébuche sur le parvis de la petite église, c'est par hasard que le pas vieux prêtre sort à cet instant et découvre le pauvre petit qui pleure des larmes comme un océan de poussière de verre, c'est pas un hasard s'il le prend dans ses bras et l'emmène dans le chaud de sa loge.

Marco ne revient à la maison que six ans après. La bâtisse est en ruines et l'occupante morte comme depuis des siècles. Fort, fort il serre la main de Rackist alors qu'il laisse derrière lui mayon et maman.

* * *

**Marco :** Mais… Mais… *regarde Rain d'un air WTF pas sûr si je vais te jeter dans un volcan ou te couper en morceaux d'abord*

**Rain :** Vas-y, fais toi plaisir. Je préfère que ce soit toi plutôt que mes profs. Veux pas rentreeeeeer…


	48. L'ivrogne

**Nom :** L'ivrogne

**Auteur :** Rain

**Disclaim' :** Shaman King appartient à Hiroyuki Takei. Les thèmes à leur livejournal.

**Thème :** 15# La jeunesse laisse des marques

**Soundtrack :** Krieger des Licht (Silbermond) ((pas vraiment de rapport, mais je l'écoutais en l'écrivant.))

**Personnages :** Rackist, Kanna, Kannist si vous y tenez

**Note :** Je sais que Rea aime pas le crossgen, mais il me restait en travers de la gorge. Au départ il était bien plus théorique, avec Marc' et Jilly, mais il a fini comme ça. Tant pis. %)

* * *

« Eh, je vais reprendre un whisky, » lança-t-il au barman. Celui-ci acquiesça, mais avant de lui donner sa commande, s'enquit : « Vous avez des clefs de voiture ? » Rackist grogna, fit non de la tête et faucha son verre. Puis il se mit à rire tout seul, un peu trop fort, un peu trop longtemps.

« Rackist, tu es ivre. » Ce n'était pas une question, mais il répondit quand même, par la négative, sans rechercher l'origine de la voix. Son rire s'était tari, mais il gardait un sourire tordu plaqué sur le visage. « Combien de verres ?  
- Depuis quand es-tu ma mère, douce Kanna ? » Du moins, c'est ce qu'il aurait voulu répondre, mais les mots se perdirent quelque part entre son cerveau et sa bouche, et seul un bredouillage sortit.

« Hao-sama ne va pas apprécier. » Il rit de plus belle.« Tu es là avec moi. Que veux-tu qu'il m'arrive ?  
- Je ne suis pas ton garde attitré. » Elle avait les lèvres pincées.

« Non, » et il écarta les bras pour prendre le bar à témoin, « mais c'est tout comme. »

Son chapeau était accroché à l'entrée. On aurait pu le lui voler très facilement; l'aspect râpé et vieillot du couvre-chef était probablement ce qui l'avait sauvé. Elle traversa la salle en grandes enjambées, attrapa l'objet et vint en coiffer le prêtre. Le tissu glissa aussitôt sur son front humide. « Oh, » souffla le prêtre d'une voix légère, « il fait tout noir.  
- Idiot, » le réprimanda Kanna en le forçant à se lever. Il tanguait comme un bateau dans la tempête et finit par lui marcher sur le pied, provoquant un juron corsé. « Allez, idiot, on rentre à la maison. » Il se figea instantanément, résistant à celle qui tentait de l'entraîner. Son visage soudain s'était transformé en un masque d'inquiétude.

« A la maison ? Non, non on peut pas aller à la maison ! On peut pas laisser la gosse me voir, on peut pas elle va rien comprendre, elle sait pas, elle doit pas savoir… »

Kanna fronça les sourcils. « La gosse ? Marion ?  
- Qu'est-ce que tu me parles de Mari, Marco, elle est morte et brûlée, tu sais bien… Faut pas qu'elle sache, elle est trop petite, elle comprendra rien Marco. Faut la protéger Marco… » il bredouilla encore, avant de s'effondrer sur elle.

« Allons bon, voilà qu'il me prend pour un mec maintenant, » grogna Kanna. « C'est pas vexant du tout tu sais… » Seul un grognement lui répondit.

« J'ai compris. Barman ! »

* * *

Rackist marcha encore sur les pieds de Kanna, qui jura de nouveau, avant de s'effondrer sur le lit de la suite. Monter les escaliers du motel avait été une aventure plus qu'épique, surtout parce qu'à chaque marche le prêtre s'arrêtait pour balbutier des choses dans un dialecte italien que l'Allemande ne comprenait pas.

« Tu peux rêver pour que je te déshabille, » lança-t-elle à la masse endormie, sans obtenir de réponse. Elle-même ôta sa longue cape sombre et les barrettes qui maintenaient ses cheveux hors de son champ de vision. Ils rentreraient le lendemain au camp, elle venait d'avertir Blocken. Leurs talents leur éviteraient de payer la chambre…

L'homme endormi marmonna avant de se retourner dans son sommeil. Le tissu de son manteau émit un son inquiétant. Il allait déchirer ses vêtements s'il continuait de gigoter. Kanna secoua la tête. Qu'en avait-elle à faire ? Il pouvait rentrer au camp en caleçon si ça lui chantait, elle n'en avait cure. Quoique, elle risquait de traumatiser les petites…

Elle hésita encore un moment avant de s'approcher de lui, un énorme soupir s'échappant de ses lèvres. Il n'y avait rien de bien compliqué, sa cape ne tenait que par quelques agrafes et une chaine qu'il laissait pendre tout le temps. Elle n'en aurait que pour quelques secondes… Sa main s'approcha du col, se glissa sous le métal poli des agrafes. Elles lâchèrent rapidement, et Kanna s'apprêtait à écarter les pans du tissu quand elle fut interrompue.

Une main large et dure s'était abattue sur son poignet, et en un rien de temps l'avait renversée en travers de l'ivrogne. « Hé. » Kanna était prête à le frapper et à s'assurer qu'il n'ait plus jamais de descendance, mais un regard vers le visage de Rackist lui appris qu'il était toujours dans les limbes de la cuite, ce qui, une fois n'est pas coutume, l'attendrit presque. Effet des spiritueux, sûrement. La lumière tamisée, les vapeurs de la boisson, la chaleur brute qu'il émettait, tout ça était un peu troublant pour elle. C'était de sa faute, aussi. Qui se remplit comme un tonneau sans fond quand il a des responsabilités et qu'il ne tient pas l'alcool ?

Soupirant, la jeune femme se redressa, évitant comme elle pouvait de le toucher. Le manteau, qui n'était plus retenu par aucune agrafe, glissa gentiment sur le matelas alors que Rackist se retournait de nouveau, permettant à sa compagne de retirer le vêtement. Alors qu'elle se retirait, cependant, la jeune femme remarqua quelque chose à la faible lueur de l'ampoule. Fronçant les sourcils, elle approcha sa main de la tache sombre qui couvrait le dos du prêtre.

Il était moite de sueur, mais la tache n'était pas une tache de saleté ni rien qu'elle puisse effacer d'un revers de main. C'était lisse, et étonnamment doux sous ses doigts, comme une étoffe… ou un tatouage, réalisa-t-elle. Dans la semi pénombre, et vu son état de pas si légère ébriété, elle ne voyait presque rien et devait se fier à son sens du toucher, mais elle finit par comprendre qu'il s'agissait d'une immense croix – semblable à celle, peut-être, qu'il taillait dans sa barbe quand il avait le temps.

Un vertige la prit avant qu'elle n'ait pu explorer plus avant. Kanna n'était pas exactement saoule, pour sûr, mais elle avait bu suffisamment pour trouver au lit des allures sensuelles. Elle grommela. Aucune chance qu'elle partage sa couche avec ce sac à vin décérébré qui se tordait dans tous les sens. Et dire qu'elle l'avait laissé prendre le lit…

Tssk. Saisissant sans douceur la couverture sur lequel il s'étalait en pitoyable étoile de mer, la jeune femme s'en alla cuver en grognant sur le canapé de la suite. Il faudrait se lever tôt le lendemain, histoire de s'esquiver avant de payer…

Cette nuit-là, Kanna se jura de ne plus jamais accepter d'accompagner seule le doyen de l'équipe. Trop de complications.

* * *

**Rackist :** *pionce*

**Rain :** Eheh. Hao-kun, tu peux pas me dire qu'il est pas mignon comme ça.

**Hao :** Rackist n'est pas "mignon". Il est pathétique là tout de suite. Alors tu vas arrêter de BOUSILLER mes followers ?!

**Rain :** Mais nan ! J'aime te faire enrager. Ça me donne de la force pour les cours *regard innocent*


	49. L'héroïne

**Nom :** L'héroïne

**Disclaim' :** Shaman King, le gros paquebot que vous voyez à quai, ne m'appartient pas, non. Il appartient au capitaine que vous voyez à son bord, Hiroyuki Takei de son prénom. Moi ? Ah, moi, je m'occupe de briquer le pont, c'est tout…

**Thème : **48# Rugosité/Irrégularité ((les deux sont utilisés. L'irrégularité pour les sentiments Meene/Elle, qui ne semblent pas être tout à fait la même personne, et la rugosité pour les trois gars 'présents'))

**Soundtrack :** Für dich schlägt my Hertz/Pour toi bat mon coeur (Silbermond) ((C'est un peu trop romantique pour ce ficlet, mais disons que le rythme convient parfaitement, alors imaginez que le destinataire n'est pas forcément une personne.))

**Personnages :** Meene, Marco, Rackist, (John)

**Note :** Il a été rapide celui-là ! Je l'ai commencé hier en parlant à Rea. En fait, j'avais l'idée exacte de ce que je voulais depuis longtemps, mais pas l'étincelle dont j'avais besoin… Eheh, Rea m'inspire ~

* * *

« Tu vas mourir, » lui dit Rackist doucement en sirotant son café. « Si tu entres dans l'arène, tu vas mourir. »

Elle ne le nie pas, ne tente pas de lui faire voir le contraire; elle se contente de finir son thé, de payer le serveur, et de sortir du restaurant sans faire mine de savoir que l'arme du Premier Ange est braquée sur elle. Il n'y a pas une hésitation dans son pas ou dans ses yeux, et c'est peut-être pour ça qu'il ne lui accorde pas une mort plus rapide. Lui non plus n'est pas irréprochable; il veut punir cette opiniâtreté qu'il ne saurait comprendre.

C'est une sensation étrange de côtoyer la mort de si près. Une hilarité folle cherche à la gagner, comme pour exorciser une peur qu'elle ne ressent même plus. Oh bien sûr, elle a eu peur, avant. Peur de la façon dont ils vont évoluer sans elle pour s'interposer : comment ne pas avoir peur alors qu'elle voyait Marco frapper Lyserg, comment ne pas avoir peur quand elle voyait ce même Marco ignorer Jeanne sans même s'en rendre compte ? Mais elle a aussi ressenti une peur plus simple, plus instinctive. Elle a senti la faiblesse lui tourner autour, lui murmurer de s'enfuir; c'est incroyable qu'elle ait pu tenir si longtemps.

La Canadienne a pris la route la plus longue pour arriver au stade, et ne semble pas pressée. Elle a encore le temps. C'est peut-être le pire, ça, d'avoir le temps : elle sent la peur et la faiblesse tourner dans sa bouche sans qu'elle ne puisse les en chasser.

La lumière semble plus franche d'une certaine façon, les arômes du bois tout proche l'entêtent, et l'air semble prendre un goût particulier en ce matin de mort. Tout autour d'elle s'anime comme si elle s'éveillait d'un rêve fade. Et elle veut abandonner tout cela ! Mais pourquoi, déjà ? Elle a prononcé des veux, elle a pris son Oracle Bell, elle a souri faiblement à Chris en lui disant de l'attendre, Meene se rappelle. Des mots, du vent, pas plus signifiant que celui qui joue dans ses cheveux, pense la jeune femme qu'elle est maintenant. Comme l'île est belle aujourd'hui ! L'a-t-elle seulement regardée auparavant ? Probablement que non; Meene était bien trop prise, par l'entraînement, les affrontements, Lyserg, Jeanne, John, Marco…

Elle se demande bien ce que John dirait s'il savait ce qu'elle pense. Le chef des X-II l'estime et l'aime comme elle est, ou plutôt comme il pense qu'elle est, courageuse et forte et douce et honnête et juste tout à la fois. Il aime l'ange. John est amoureux d'elle comme un gosse le serait, amoureux de ce qu'il voit en elle; mais elle sait aussi qu'il ne sait pas vraiment qui est Meene. C'est bien pour cela qu'elle est seule sur ce chemin, bien pour cela qu'elle va entrer sur le ring tout à l'heure : c'est là qu'elle sera le plus utile. Pas dans les bras de John, pas aux côtés de Marco. Meene va se lever et mourir et inspirer à tous l'envie de ne pas laisser Hao vaincre. C'est déjà pas si mal. Elle peut s'en contenter, ou du moins elle le croit.

Elle arrive enfin devant les hauts murs de l'arène. Il n'y a personne en bas; tout le monde est déjà installé dans les gradins. Ils n'attendent plus que les participants… Plus qu'elle, peut-être.

Il est encore temps de se retourner, elle pense. Il est encore temps de s'enfuir et d'aller se cacher ailleurs; peut-être même parviendrait-elle à ne pas recroiser les X-Laws ou Hao. Les étendues glaciales et désertes de son pays étaient bien trop vastes pour qu'on y retrouve une personne qui les connaissait comme ses poches… Elle se voit assise dans un car pour le Canada. A côté d'elle dormirait un enfant blond que sa mère surveillerait de loin, et un nouveau papa tenterait de lui montrer des photographies de son bébé quand elle descendrait…

« Meene. »

Ses paupières se ferment, se rouvrent, cherchent à la sortir de la torpeur qui l'a prise. Cette voix elle la connait, elle en est sûre, cette voix… La jeune femme se retourne et découvre son commandant à quelques pas d'elle, comme hésitant à s'approcher plus. Il se tient entre elle et l'arène, il se tient entre elle et la mort.

« Meene, » il répète, et elle se retrouve dans ses bras, le vert de ses yeux assombris par les larmes. Gauchement, il lui rend son étreinte, cherchant un point d'ancrage sur ce corps fluet, cette anguille qui va le quitter bientôt.

C'est une étreinte rassurante d'une formalité qu'elle exècre, qu'elle abhorre, mais c'est tout ce qu'il peut lui offrir. Elle enfouit son visage dans la nuque de son compagnon, ne souhaitant pas qu'il voie son dégout sur son visage. L'odeur de café qui émane de lui la calme avec une efficacité inattendue, et Meene se laisse aller à la respirer doucement, les yeux mi-clos, oubliant l'heure qui tourne et le combat qui l'attend. Elle passe ses mains sur son dos rugueux et couvert de cicatrices à peine refermées, comme pour y chercher la voie qu'elle doit emprunter, alors que ses doigts à lui s'impriment en arabesques glacées sur sa peau, dures et sans merci. Elle frissonne sous l'emprise d'un sanglot, il la berce maladroitement; pas un mot n'est prononcé. Dans ce fragment d'infini, ni le temps ni les autres ne pourraient les rejoindre. Mais trop tôt les vivats s'envolent, trop tôt il relâche son emprise, trop tôt elle doit quitter la douceur ouatée de cette étreinte rugueuse.

« A tout à l'heure, » il souffle, et elle sait que c'est un mensonge, mais Meene ne dit rien. Meene resserre sans un mot les boucles de son uniforme, vérifie son arme et disparait dans le couloir qui la mène au ring, le laissant derrière elle pour s'évanouir dans la lumière si vive de ce petit matin.

Elle meurt, bien sûr.

En héroïne.

* * *

**Meene :** Uh… Je suis pas sûre de ce que je pense de ça…

**Hao :** T'inquiètes pas. On connait tous ça. On compatit.

**Meene :** … Je suis pas sûre non plus d'apprécier ta gentillesse… C'est un peu trop bizarre…

**Hao :** Ah la la… *complexe à la Tyrion : pourquoi personne ne m'aiiime… ?*


	50. L'inconsciente

**Nom :** L'inconsciente

**Auteur :** Rain

**Disclaim' :** Sérieux, vous vous demandez toujours ? Je n'ai pas écrit SK. C'est déjà suffisamment démoralisant de le savoir, pas besoin de me le rappeler.

**Thème :**# Fait-main / Fait-maison

**Personnages : **Rutherford, Nichrom

**Soundtrack :** I will not Bow (Breaking Benjamin) ((Ah la la, je veux utiliser cette chanson dans une songfic…))

**Note :** … Je voulais absolument m'écarter de ce qu'a fait Rea, mais a) je voulais déjà que ce soit avec Ruth et Nic ce thème, depuis le début b) la scène m'est arrivée toute droit hier soir dans la douche, et c)… Okay, j'ai pas d'excuse. Alors je devrais la mettre dans le Disclaim, pass' ça se ressemble trop… Mais elle veut paaaas...

* * *

« Ruthie ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? »

Ladite Ruthie leva les yeux vers Nichrom tout en déballant un objet. Vêtue d'une tunique rouge et d'un jeans noir – sa tenue de camouflage made in Silva – la jeune Pache avait réussi à obtenir d'être chargée du magasin pour la journée, à condition que a) personne ne la reconnaisse et que b) elle fasse au moins une vente. Ce qui était plus que n'arrivait à en faire Silva, de toute façon. Ca ne devrait pas être trop difficile… « 'Lut, Nichrom. Je bosse, comme tu peux voir. Qu'est-ce qui t'amène ?  
- Je m'ennuie. J'ai hâte que les matchs commencent. »

Le jeune homme saisit l'objet qu'elle venait de poser sur l'étagère. « C'est quoi ce truc ? »

« Un peigne. C'est une réplique du peigne d'obsidienne de princesse Alloy, celui avec les deux plumes dorées, » l'informa l'indienne. « J'avais demandé à Karim de le faire d'après mes plans. Il est sympa non ? »

Il hocha la tête d'un air dubitatif et le reposa en douceur. « Tu veux de l'aide ?  
- Merci, ça ira. »

Deux clients furetaient dans la boutique. Trouvant que l'un d'eux tripotait d'un peu trop près les breloques pour téléphone, Rutherford s'interposa. « Je vous prie de les reposer, si vous ne comptez pas les acheter. »

Le client, un homme large aux cheveux roux, sembla très étonné qu'on lui dise quoi que ce soit, et au départ n'y fit même pas attention. Ce ne fut que lorsqu'elle se planta devant lui et retira de sa poche entrouverte trois de ses précieux produits. « Ces objets nous ont demandé plusieurs heures de travail honnête, monsieur. Tenter de nous les retirer sans contrepartie est indigne de vous. »

Au moment où l'homme comprit qu'il était pris en flagrant délit, son visage devint violacé comme une aubergine, et il éleva la voix. « De toute façon personne ne les achètera à ce prix-là ! Surtout le truc hideux, là, » il pointait d'un doigt boudiné le peigne, « faudrait payer les gens pour qu'ils l'achètent !

Rutherford n'était pas impressionnée. Elle qui, normalement, avait de la peine à parler aux gens qu'elle ne connaissait pas, semblait d'un aplomb impressionnant. En même temps, il avait osé critiquer son dessin et le travail de Karim. « Veuillez sortir, je vous prie. » Nichrom l'appuya silencieusement en laissant Yellow Whip apparaître à ses côtés, et le roux disparut bien vite.

Une petite heure s'écoula, la fureur de Rutherford palpable comme l'aura d'un Jibakurei. A l'énervement causé par le roux s'ajoutait l'absence d'acheteurs et de ventes. Ce ne fut que dans les premières minutes de l'après-midi, alors que Rutherford montrait à Nichrom l'effet de l'obsidienne du peigne à la lumière, qu'un nouveau client entra. Comment, le Pache aurait bien été embêté de le dire; la clochette de l'entrée ne sonna pas, et ce ne fut que lorsqu'il les interrompit pour saisir le peigne qu'ils se rendirent compte de sa présence.

Nichrom laissa échapper un glapissement avant de faire deux pas en arrière, mais Rutherford ne fit que lever un sourcil. L'inconnu sourit en examinant l'objet avec attention, sans faire attention aux deux Indiens. « C'est intéressant. C'est le peigne d'une princesse Pache, n'est-ce pas ? »

Ruthie fronça les sourcils, mais au fond d'elle se sentit presque flattée de ne pas avoir affaire à un ignorant. « Oui. Alloy vécut il y a environ sept cent ans. C'est une pièce unique, vous savez. Soyez un peu plus précautionneux ! » La jeune fille ne voyait absolument pas les signes paniqués que lui envoyait Nichrom.

« Vingt-neuf dollars, » déclara Rutherford sans sourire. Nichrom faillit s'étrangler. « Ruthie… ! » Elle l'ignora. « Douze pour les cinq heures de travail que le peigne a demandé, dix pour les matériaux. Notre marge n'est que de huit dollars, alors c'est sans négociations. » Si Rutherford était d'ordinaire timide, quand elle se mettait en tête d'être en colère… Et son déguisement ne la rendait que plus confiante. Sa paume ouverte était tendue vers le jeune homme intéressé par son peigne.

Le client sourit. « Puis-je payer en yens ? » Rutherford hocha de la tête, tapotant sur sa cloche de l'oracle pour lui trouver le montant correct. Invisible aux yeux du grand brun, mais pas de Nichrom, l'écran affichait 2264,0300.

« 2290 yens, » déclara-t-elle la tête haute, apparemment pas gênée d'ajouter quelque menue monnaie dans l'échange. Une troisième fois Nichrom tenta de s'interposer, le visage tout pâle maintenant, mais elle ne le regardait seulement pas.

« C'est bon, » l'interrompit l'inconnu. « Je le prends. » Sortant de son large poncho beige une bourse sombre, il inspecta son contenu – comme s'il ne le connaissait pas – avant de sortir deux billets de mille yens et de les tendre à la jeune Pache, qui les récupéra d'une main agile avant de lui passer le peigne. Sans plus s'inquiéter de lui, Rutherford se retourna vers les paquets entrouverts; apparemment la joie d'une vente seule ne saurait effacer l'affront que lui avait fait le client précédent. Pas blessé pour un sou, l'étranger avait toujours un sourire sur le visage, et semblait chercher un moyen de récupérer l'attention de la Pache fumante. « Puis-je connaître votre nom, au moins ? »

« Mon nom ne concerne que moi. » Elle cligna des yeux, semblant se rappeler quelque chose avant de sortir sa cloche de l'oracle. « Vous voulez vous inscrire sur nos listes ? Ainsi vous serez au courant pour nos offres promotionelles, les derniers produits…  
- Très bien.  
- Votre nom ?  
- A-S-A-K-U-R-A, » commença le brun. Rutherford tapa sans hésitation sur les touches de sa cloche. Nichrom continuait de se balancer maladroitement, hésitant à vraiment s'impliquer dans la discussion. « Un prénom ? » Rutherford était nonchalante. L'inconnu ne broncha pas. Son sourire ne sembla que s'accentuer.

« H-A-O. »

Le peigne lui avait coûté vingt-neuf dollars qui n'étaient pas à lui; l'expression que lui offrit Rutherford, par contre, n'avait pas de prix.

* * *

**Hao :** Ah, ça c'est bien !

**Rain :** Miracle ! En même temps tu fais le sombre-mystérieux-cool alors…

**Hao :** … Mouais, disons que maintenant qu'elle m'a mal parlé je peux la zigouiller !

**Ruth :** … Merci mais non merci…


	51. La fille aux cauchemars

**Nom :** La petite aux cauchemars

**Auteur :** Rain

**Disclaim' : **Shaman King appartient à Takei Hiroyuki, pas à moi, c'est lui qui gagne des sous, pas moi. Je ne prétends pas être l'auteur de ses personnages, juste du petit ficlet.

**Thème :** #77 Ruse

**Personnages :** Komeri, Sâti

**Soundtrack :** Safe and Sound, (Taylor Swift/Hunger games soundtrack)

**Note :** Pas grand-chose là dedans… Juste un petit ficlet mignon/pas tant que ça. + Priya=précieux/se en indien (de ce que j'ai réussi à trouver)

* * *

Komeri se tenait devant une large porte de bois, les poings serrés, la bouche déformée par un rictus de malaise. Un léger gémissement lui échappait de temps à autre alors qu'elle hésitait entre aller plus avant et retourner dans sa chambre.

Si elle entrait, Dame Sâti ne serait pas contente. Elle avait quatre ans maintenant, elle devait s'habituer à dormir dans sa chambre à elle. Komeri voulait être grande comme Samy et Mamy, parce que Jackson les autorisait à s'entraîner avec lui; et puis elles avaient le droit de faire autre chose que d'apprendre à lire et à compter… Pas juste. D'un autre côté, si elle retournait dans sa chambre… Un frisson la prit, et elle gémit de nouveau. Dans sa petite chambre toute froide les cauchemars l'attendaient, comme autant de ronciers crochus qui ne la laisseraient plus jamais partir.

Sa décision fut rapidement prise, et elle pénétra dans la pièce interdite. Elle se ferait punir, tant pis; mais elle ne pourrait pas faire face à ces affreux trucs une nouvelle fois. Cette certitude était inscrite avec toute la force de la foi d'un enfant dans son esprit, et même Batoh ne savait la calmer. Seuls les bras de Dame Sâti sauraient, elle en était sûre et certaine.

Par une étroite fenêtre les rayons de la lune caressaient le visage de Sâti, encore étreint par le sommeil. Mais ce doux repos lui fut repris bien vite, et la jeune femme s'éveilla en sentant un petit corps se lover contre elle. « Komeri, » elle souffla, presque inquiète. Que pouvait-il être arrivé ? Elle savait que la fillette s'était promis d'être une grande maintenant…

L'enfant se figea. Elle n'avait pas du tout imaginé réveiller la princesse; Sâti serait encore plus déçue si elle l'empêchait de se reposer… "Da-dame Sâti?" La petite voix de Komeri tremblait faiblement. « Je ne voulais… Je ne voulais pas vous réveiller…  
- Que se passe-t-il? » Elle n'était que peu éveillée encore, mais elle pouvait sentir que la petite était au bord des larmes.

« J'ai vu des choses dans un rêve. Des choses qui font peur. Est-ce que je peux rester ici ? »

Sâti soupira doucement, puis chuchota: "Très bien." Komeri était encore toute petite, et elle ne dormait seule que depuis peu. Une exception ne pouvait pas faire grand mal, quoi qu'en dise Daeï. L'enfant aux cheveux blancs sourit, éblouie par l'idée que finalement elle ne serait pas punie. La princesse l'entoura de ses bras, lui permettant de se lover au chaud, avant de s'enquérir doucement : « C'était un rêve bien terrible, Komeri ?  
- Oh oui. J'ai eu très peur. C'était un rêve rouge, » elle ajouta en bégayant un peu alors que les images lui revenaient en mémoire.

Si Komeri avait été une enfant normale, Sâti n'aurait pas froncé les sourcils d'une telle manière, ni approché son visage si près de celui de l'enfant. Mais la Shamane en savait suffisamment sur la petite aux cheveux blancs pour prendre au sérieux ses rêves étranges. « Qu'as-tu vu dans ton rêve ?  
- Vous, ma Dame, et Yackson, et tout le monde. D'abord on était tous ensemble à prier la prière du soir avec les mille bougies, et – et puis après y avait du feu, et un homme avec un méchant sourire, et je, » elle renifla bruyamment, « je savais que je ne vous verrais plus jamais. »

Le reniflement éclot et fleurit, et bien vite Komeri sanglotait dans les bras de Sâti, malgré les tentatives répétées pour la calmer. « Chut, chut Komeri, ce n'était qu'un mauvais rêve. Il n'y a pas le feu. Nous sommes tous ensemble, le sanctuaire est gardé. Ne t'inquiète pas. Je ne t'abandonnerai pas, _priya._ Tout va bien. »

La petite aux cheveux blancs renifla encore, un peu moins bruyamment. "C'est promis?" Sâti la serra un peu plus fort, la mâchoire crispée. « Promis, » elle souffla, décidée. Prémonitions et songes du futur ne se réalisaient pas tous, et pas toujours. Elle ferait en sorte que celui-là ne soit qu'une possibilité vite oubliée. « Tout ira bien. Ce n'était qu'un rêve.  
- Alors je vous crois," murmura l'enfant, un petit sourire brillant au travers des larmes. Gentiment, Sâti peigna de ses doigts les rebelles mèches blanches, prenant garde à ne pas tirer sur les nœuds en pagaille. La petite se pelotonna plus près d'elle, la tête cachée dans le creux des bras maternels. Cette ruse-là, enfantine et bien innocente, était universelle : tout le monde sait bien que si on ne les voit pas, les monstres ne vous voient pas non plus, même ceux des rêves rouges. La princesse des Gandhara déposa un baiser-qui-guérit-tout sur le haut du crâne de la petite enfant, et essuya ses larmes du pouce.

« Tu veux une histoire ?  
- Vous me raconteriez une histoire ? »

Komeri avait relevé la tête vers elle. Ses beaux yeux d'or s'étaient agrandis sous le coup de la surprise et du plaisir, ce qui fit sourire sa compagne. Sâti savait bien, de toute façon, que la seule astuce qui fonctionnait pour que la petite se rendorme était de lui raconter quelque conte aux mille couleurs. « Oui, je vais te raconter celle de la princesse Alloy. »

Elle avait à peine commencé à raconter que le premier bâillement échappa à l'enfant. « Je suis contente, » elle glissa, alors que ses yeux se fermaient. « Je suis contente parce que ce n'était qu'un rêve. »

Sâti était totalement éveillée maintenant. Le sommeil ne la prendrait plus, elle le savait; alors elle passa les dernières heures avant l'aube à veiller sur sa fille, la gardant bien loin des mauvais rêves rouges.

Cela ne la dérangea pas, d'ailleurs. Jackson passa le seuil à l'aurore, afin de réveiller Sâti pour une cérémonie mineure. Mais, en voyant sa princesse et sa fille enlacées et assoupies, il n'eut un sourire léger avant de refermer discrètement la porte. Elles avaient bien mérité de dormir quelques heures de plus.

* * *

**Hao :** *voix dégoulinante de sarcasme* Comme c'est mignon… *murmure* Laissez-moi tous les tuer une bonne fois pour toutes…

**Rain :** HAO ! Je suis si heureuse que tu sois d'accord avec moi ! J'adore Komeri !

**Hao :** … Elle en premier…


	52. Les chanceux

**Nom :** Les chanceux

**Auteur :** Rain

**Disclaim' :** SK appartient à Takei STOP Pas à Rain STOP Elle n'en tire aucun profit STOP svp arrêtez de la torturer STOP.

**Thème :** 16# Le A des nouveaux conducteurs

**Soundtrack :** If you only knew (Shinedown)

**Personnages :** Amano, Reiheit

**Note :** … Hum… Faudrait que je bosse plus 'Mano… Bref… Elle me rappelle Ritsu et sa mère (Fruits Basket) avec la crise qu'elle pique quand elle comprend que Rei' l'a vue toute nue… Alors je l'imagine plutôt angoissée/facilement emportée, mais j'ai pas dû bien le réussir…

* * *

Amano Teruko Reiheit était en retard, terriblement en retard, mais elle n'arrivait pas à s'en inquiéter. Ce jour, oh dieu ce jour était jour de liesse. Si elle n'avait pas terriblement conscience de son incapacité à faire trois mouvements coordonnés, elle en aurait dansé dans la rue. Le précieux papier était dans son sac. Enfin ! Il lui appartenait, il n'était rien qu'à elle, personne ne pourrait plus le lui voler. Jour de liesse !

Cela faisait plusieurs mois qu'elle prenait des cours afin de pouvoir lui en parler ce soir. Ces mois avaient été longs et difficiles, et elle avait souvent désespéré, mais elle avait enfin obtenu son diplôme et était allée le chercher juste ce jour-ci, raison de son retard. Juste à temps !

Oh, elle ne s'illusionnait pas. Hans était très gentil et doux avec elle, mais il ne la laisserait probablement 'pas' conduire Azazel. En cela elle était très cliché sa brute de mari, elle tenait à sa voiture plus qu'à la prunelle de ses yeux. Mais obtenir son permis lui permettrait, pour la première fois de sa vie, de conduire un véhicule, dusse-t-elle le payer avec ses maigres économies. Ainsi elle pourrait comprendre ce qu'il aimait tant dans le fait de conduire et les courses de voitures – du moins espérait-elle.

Amano tenait par-dessus tout à se rapprocher de son époux. Ils s'étaient mariés presque sur un coup de tête, subitement fous amoureux l'un de l'autre sans rien savoir sur ledit autre; et dans la réalité des choses elle s'était bien vite rendu compte qu'ils étaient très différents.

Il riait toujours très fort, et une fois assis avec ses amis des X-Laws il pouvait parler pendant des heures; de son côté elle avait toujours du mal à avoir une conversation normale sans finir par s'excuser encore et encore et faire des crises de panique. Il mangeait beaucoup de viande et adorait la toucher à tout bout de champ, alors qu'elle préférait les légumes verts et rougissait au moindre contact. Pire que tout, il aimait les voitures, et elle… Elle était malade pendant les trajets. Ils ne semblaient définitivement pas faits l'un pour l'autre du tout.

Mais quelque chose les liait malgré tout, et c'était bien plus par amour que par simple reconnaissance qu'Amano avait voulu apprendre à partager la passion première du grand blond. Quitte à affronter son malaise !

Et, après un mois à épuiser les pharmaciens en essayant tous les traitements possibles contre le mal des transports – pour enfin trouver le bon – plus cinq à apprendre à conduire – en cassant au moins deux voitures et en abîmant quelques autres – tout en gardant ça secret, il semblait qu'elle soit arrivée au bout de ses peines.

Ce soir ils célébreraient l'anniversaire de leur mariage pour la première fois. Ce serait une nuit magique ! Amano avait tout fait pour. Elle avait choisi sa tenue avec soin, préparé son cadeau, rangé nettoyé et décoré l'appartement en profondeur. Et elle savait que de son côté Hans avait fait de même, en choisissant le restaurant, son présent et quelques autres surprises. Il faut dire qu'il n'était pas très doué pour cacher ses plans… Enfin…

Soudain une pensée la glaça, et la Shamane resta figée au milieu de la rue. D'autres passants faillirent lui rentrer dedans, et un la bouscula franchement, manquant la jeter à terre. S'excusant à profusion, elle se colla au mur de la rue, essayant de regagner son souffle et calmer sa trop vive imagination.

Non, sérieusement, elle était folle. Bien sûr qu'il ne la blâmerait pas pour son retard ! Et non il ne trouverait pas son cadeau stupide ! Hans était prévenant et l'adorait, bien sûr, elle se faisait un film, bien sûr qu'il ne la rejetterait pas dans la rue pour une si petite broutille… Bien sûr que non. Du moins si elle ne le faisait pas trop attendre. Attendre ? Mais que faisait-elle immobile ? Lâchant un gémissement d'angoisse, Amano se remit en marche, à un rythme bien plus élevé qu'auparavant. Chaque pas s'accompagnait d'une respiration alors qu'elle tentait de rester calme. Tout irait bien. Tout doux. Tout irait bien, Hans l'accueillerait les bras ouverts…

Enfin elle parvint devant l'immeuble où ils logeaient, prenant garde à ne pas se tordre la cheville à cause des hauts talons que Meene l'avait quasiment forcée à acheter. En même temps la brunette avait eu raison, puisqu'ils allaient magnifiquement avec la robe de Hans, mais bon… Elle avait toujours peur de glisser et de se faire mal. Si cela arrivait aujourd'hui… Cela n'arriverait pas aujourd'hui, elle se le jura. Précautionneusement, elle passa les larges portes vitrées avec son code, puis longea le hall jusqu'à la salle de loisirs installée là. Il l'y attendait, de dos. Elle aurait voulu approcher, mais son angoisse et sa timidité naturelle la pétrifièrent à sa place. « Hans… ? »

Il se retourna, grand et blond et beau et rayonnant. « Amano ! » Il vint à sa rencontre, enserra sa taille et la fit tournoyer autour de lui. « Enfin tu es là, » il sourit. « Je commençais à m'inquiéter un peu. » Elle lui rendit son sourire, les joues fraiches et rosées. Rien qu'une bêtise, une fantaisie cauchemardesque. Tout irait bien. « On y va ? »

Elle acquiesça avant de déposer un rapide baiser sur ses lèvres, qu'il lui rendit. Ensuite, il la reposa par terre et l'entraîna par la main. Ils sortirent du bâtiment et pénétrèrent le parking.

Quand elle vit enfin leur destination temporaire, Amano ne put s'empêcher de lâcher un cri de surprise.

Devant eux, garé sur une place de parking, se tenait Azazel dans sa forme motorisée. Un bel autocollant « A » pour Apprenti(e) Conducteur était collé sur le côté du pare-brise.

Amano Teruko Reiheit sauta dans les bras de son époux, manquant le renverser sur le sol du parking. Ses yeux pâles étaient tout d'un coup illuminés par cent couleurs différentes. Elle était simplement radieuse.

Définitivement ils étaient faits l'un pour l'autre.

* * *

**Hans :** *poofé dans l'esprit de Rain* Je suis où ?

**Rain : ** … AH ! Je savais bien qu'il m'en manquait un des X-Laws !

**Hans :** … Il est tard… Amano va s'inquiéter… *s'éloigne*

**Rain : **Reste ! J'ai besoin de toi pour Fighter…

**Hans :** … Fi-quoi ? … Attends… Maintenant je me rappelle. Marco m'a prévenu. AZAZEL !


	53. La fille aux deux visages

**Nom :** La fille aux deux visages

**Auteur :** Rain

**Disclaim' :** Shaman King appartient à Takei, pas à moi, je me fais pas de sous, piquez pas mes idées/concepts.

**Thème :** 42# Aile (1. j'ai fait confiance à Rea là-dessus, me tapez pas si c'est pas le bon numéro. 2. Marrant hein, on vous refait le coup du post simultané.)

**Soundtrack :** Breathe into Me (Red) (And this is where I lose myself/When I keep running away from you/ […] Breathe your life into me/ I'm falling/ […] And this is how it hurts when I/ Pretend I don't feel any pain [….])

**Personnages :** Hao, Jeanne. SHIPPING AHEAD !

**Note :** Sweet sweet one-shot un peu trop long mais tant pis. Je voulais vraiment approfondir le concept Jeanne/Iron Maiden comme entités vraiment différentes et autonomes…

* * *

Cette promenade commençait d'une façon plutôt inhabituelle, elle devait l'admettre. Jeanne avait décidé de respirer l'air de la mer après une journée de repos sans évènements particuliers, et sous la bénédiction silencieuse de la lune ronde elle marchait sur le pont quand le bruit avait retentit.

Une mouette, une pauvre mouette était venue s'écraser sur le pont du navire. Cela n'était jamais arrivé auparavant, et après un examen rapide elle conclut qu'un autre oiseau avait dû l'attaquer, la forçant à atterrir en catastrophe. Non sans dommages hélas; l'une des larges ailes de l'oiseau était tordue dans un angle étrange, et brisée en plusieurs endroits. Sans aide, l'animal ne survivrait probablement pas, et mourrait après une longue agonie.

L'Iron Maiden croyait peu aux coïncidences. Elle avait eu envie de se promener parce qu'on avait besoin d'elle sur ce pont; aucune chance qu'elle laisse l'oiseau dépérir sans tenter de le soigner, bien qu'elle n'en sache que peu sur la morphologie animale.

D'abord, d'un geste sec mais contrôlé, elle tira sur l'os de l'aile afin de le remettre en place. Cette phase délicate était des plus douloureuses pour la pauvre mouette, mais elle était nécessaire afin de réparer les dégats; ce qui n'empêcha pas ladite mouette de piailler de toutes ses forces, tentant en vain de se libérer de la prise de la jeune fille. Le plus délicatement possible, Jeanne passa son doigt sur le plumage taché de sang de l'oiseau, lissant le duvet alors qu'elle refermait la plaie.

« Chut, chut, ça va aller, » chuchota-t-elle à l'animal terrorisé. Dès que son pouvoir pénétra l'oiseau, celui-ci se calma, ne laissant plus échapper qu'un roucoulement pathétique de temps à autre alors qu'elle travaillait à ressouder la fracture. Une nouvelle fois elle scanna le petit corps à plumes, craignant qu'un autre os ne soit brisé. N'en trouvant point, elle se contenta de réparer du mieux qu'elle pouvait les muscles stressés et fatigués. Quand ce fut fait, la jeune fille avança jusqu'à la proue du navire et lança l'oiseau vers le ciel. Celui-ci s'envola à tire-d'aile, et ne fut bien vite qu'une ombre parmi les ombres de la nuit. Jeanne le suivit du regard, s'accoudant à la balustrade de sécurité presque instinctivement.

Elle n'aurait su dire combien de temps s'était écoulé lorsque le second étrange évènement arriva. Elle savait seulement que la lune avait baissé, et dardait désormais ses rayons pâles sur l'étendue bleue aux flots tranquilles, quand elle ressentit l'onde. Ce fut cette fausse note dans l'harmonie nocturne qui la prévint de l'apparition soudaine d'une seconde personne sur le quai du navire. Elle aurait pu se retourner, probablement; s'apprêter à combattre, ou tout du moins jauger de la dangerosité de la situation. Elle n'en fit rien. Jeanne avait l'esprit perdu dans le vol de la mouette, et l'Iron Maiden avait décidé que la meilleure solution était l'inertie, du moins momentanément.

Quelques minutes plus tard il y eut un bruit de pas, puis une chaleur sourde alors qu'il promenait ses doigts sur son dos offert, traçant ses omoplates pour venir se nicher juste en dessous, là ou les ailes commenceraient si elle était un ange des Cantiques.

« Bonsoir, Hao. » Sa voix était calme et neutre, sans peur, sans même une trace d'émotion.

« Bonsoir, Jeanne. » Sa voix à lui était chaude et joueuse, deux signes avant-coureur d'une très, très longue et dangereuse nuit; mais elle n'en fit aucun cas, conservant son silence comme une muraille de cristal autour d'elle. Malheureusement, il la connaissait trop bien pour cela.

« Je pourrais te donner des ailes si tu le désirais, » murmura-t-il pensivement. L'Iron Maiden se raidit, comme pour se préparer à attaquer ou… autre chose. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de se rappeler les ailes dont Jeanne remplissait les marges de ses cahiers. C'était bien la seule chose qu'elle pouvait dessiner correctement d'ailleurs…

« Tous les désirs ne sont pas bons à exaucer. » L'Iron Maiden avait réussi à garder le contrôle sur sa voix et son esprit, et elle comptait bien le garder. Chaque mot maintenant comptait pour sa survie et celle des siens. Les vœux idiots de Jeanne n'étaient que peu de chose en face de cet objectif.

Cela le fit rire, un rire bref et moqueur. Puis le brun saisit son bras et la força à le regarder, la pressant de son corps contre le barrière métallique qui la séparait du vide. « Tu es une sage petite chose, hein ? » Dans ses yeux sombres dansait un amusement qu'elle ne partageait pas le moins du monde. La jeune sainte tenta de regagner un peu d'espace, de récupérer un peu de contrôle sur la situation; mais l'apathie rêveuse de Jeanne avait duré trop longtemps, et désormais elle était totalement piégée. Il sourit alors qu'elle s'en rendait compte, et attira le visage pâle et toujours précautionneusement neutre vers le sien. Elle tenta de le frapper; il l'en empêcha d'un geste.

« Sage, » Hao souffla de nouveau, effleurant de ses lèvres la bouche de Jeanne. La jeune fille se laissa embrasser, une fois, deux. Ses yeux rouges restaient ouverts, guettant le moment où il daignerait affronter son regard.

« Ne trouves-tu pas cela incongru, » demanda-t-il alors entre deux baisers, « ou même légèrement hérétique, » ses lèvres dérapèrent sur l'arrête du menton de la jeune fille pour se perdre dans sa gorge, « de recevoir ton pire ennemi en ce lieu sans en avertir les tiens ? » Elle ne réagit pas. La jeune fille ne tentait pas de se soustraire à ses attentions, mais n'y répondait pas non plus; la peur qui l'avait saisie un instant s'était évanouie alors que l'Iron Maiden repoussait la jeune fille loin dans leur esprit commun.

Cela n'amusa pas le grand brun. « Ce n'est pas drôle quand tu te caches Jeanne, » se plaignit-il. « Tu ne veux pas que je mentionnes _ça,_ quand même ? » Elle cligna des yeux, un filament de pouvoir brillant au fond de ses iris écarlates. « Ce ne sera pas nécessaire. »

Son sourire moqueur s'élargit, devenant presque suggestif. « Alors laisse-moi la voir. »

L'Iron Maiden hésita, inclina la tête. Quand elle la redressa, le masque neutre de l'albinos s'était transformé en une expression de légère appréhension. « Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Hao ? Je t'avais dit de ne pas revenir ici.  
- Tu me manquais, » souffla-t-il d'un ton léger. Il se tenait toujours très près d'elle, ce qui ne la mettait pas très à l'aise. Elle évita son regard. C'était bien trop dangereux qu'ils aient de telles discussions en ce lieu, alors que d'autres X-Laws pouvaient se retrouver victimes de somnambulisme. Il lui avait promis pourtant…

« Si les autres te voient…  
- Ils ne me verront pas. Je te rassure, ils dorment tous sur leurs deux oreilles… Sauf le clown bien sûr. »

Kevin n'avait plus qu'une oreille depuis le jour où il avait rencontré Hao; cette remarque sembla particulièrement cruelle à Jeanne. Fronçant les sourcils, elle leva la main pour le gifler, mais il la retint, puis approcha la main vengeresse pour la baiser à son tour.

« Je m'excuse. C'était mal venu.  
- L'arrogance dont tu fais preuve est horripilante, » critiqua-t-elle. Il haussa les sourcils, Jeanne n'ayant pas l'habitude des tournures pompeuses, et déclara d'un air triste,

« La Maiden déteint sur toi.  
- C'est normal, » s'excusa-t-elle presque. « Elle fait partie de moi. Comme Asaha fait partie de toi.  
- Et ça recommence, » se plaignit-il. « Ta Maiden m'horripiles, Jeanne. » Sur ces mots, il lui vola un nouveau baiser.

Des fleurs rosées s'épanouirent sur les joues pâles de la jeune fille alors qu'elle le repoussait gentiment mais fermement, les doigts perdus dans sa cape beige. Il grogna.

« Ce n'est pas le moment, Hao.  
- Ce n'est jamais le moment ces temps-ci. » Elle aurait voulu l'apaiser, ou tout du moins lui donner une preuve de sa bonne volonté, mais il était froissé désormais, et d'un claquement de doigts il avait appelé Spirit of Fire. Le brun lui tourna le dos et amorça son téléport.

« Bientôt, » promit-elle alors qu'il s'effaçait dans l'ombre de la nuit. Il se retourna, eut un sourire. « Tu crois vraiment ? » Alors elle acquiesça, la fille de blanc et de rouge, et répéta, « bientôt. »

* * *

**Hao :** T.T Ca faisait longtemps…

**Jeanne :** T.T Maaaais… J'y croyais moi, qu'elle avait arrêté…

**Rain :** Ah la la, réécrit en deux jours même pas je suis heureuse. Entre deux contrôles… Je devrais être en train de réviser…

**Hao :** … *va voir le prof de philo pour rajouter des contrôles*


	54. Le Jibakurei

**Nom :** Le Jibakurei

**Auteur :** Rain

**Disclaim' :** SK ne m'appartient pas.

**Thème : **68# Sourire

**Soundtrack :** Monster (Skillet) ((Deux mots : Fits. Perfectly.))

**Persos :** Ashiru/Achille

* * *

Je m'appelle Achille. Ma mère avait décidé que je serais aussi fort que le héros de légende, moi le chanceux, le seul de ses enfants qui avaient survécu à l'accouchement. Elle aurait dû savoir, pourtant. Elle aurait dû comprendre que si ses enfants ne vivaient pas c'était que Dieu ne l'avait pas voulu. Qu'il sentait le mal qui suintait de leurs pores, même au fin fond du ventre maternel. Il m'avait laissé en vie. Par lassitude peut-être, par faiblesse. Pas par charité, ça c'est sûr.

La pauvre est morte le mois qui a suivi, bien sûr. Je n'ai pas pleuré, j'étais trop petit pour comprendre, et de toute façon je ne pleure jamais. Je n'ai jamais pleuré. Enfin je sais me forcer, pour faire comme tout le monde, mais c'est bien tout.

C'est à cause de Lui. Lui, les gens ne le voient pas, alors je dois faire semblant d'être comme eux ou ils croient que c'est moi qui suis bizarre. Mais c'est faux ! C'est sa faute à Lui. Il est toujours en train de penser des choses bizarres, des choses dangereuses. Comme pousser un homme qui m'avait marché sur les pieds du haut de la falaise. Ou poignarder une femme qui me regardait de travers en tirant son gosse loin de moi alors que je voulais juste jouer.

Lui c'est un être bizarre. Il est toujours avec moi. Je ne me rappelle pas d'un temps où il n'aurait pas été là. Vous savez, l'ombre qu'on voit du coin d'œil, qui disparaît dès qu'on se retourne ? Pour moi elle ne disparait pas, elle reste. C'est Lui.

Aujourd'hui il fait chaud. Trop chaud. Le soleil trempe mon front de sueur, et je n'ai pas les idées très claires. Il faut que je m'éloigne du monde, que je trouve un endroit tranquille; l'autre est toujours plus agité quand le soleil cogne ma tête et brouille mon raisonnement.

C'est alors que je la vois. Une jeune fille de mon âge, ou un peu plus jeune, la peau gorgée de soleil, les cheveux blonds comme les blés. Une touriste. Dans mon village, une rareté. Pendant un moment, je l'observe, alors qu'elle s'achète une glace et la mange pensivement. Puis elle s'éloigne vers la plage, et mes pieds se mettent en marche, m'entraînant derrière elle.

Non, non, ce n'est pas bien. Il ne peut pas me forcer à la fixer comme ça, à la suivre avec tant d'intérêt quand elle s'éloigne… Est-ce seulement ma conscience terrifiée, or est-ce que je L'entends grogner, me menacer ? Il envahit ma vision périphérique, longue ombre sombre que je n'arrive pas à chasser. C'est une douleur réelle d'ôter mes yeux des cheveux de la jeune fille. Ils ont l'air si doux, si beaux… Mon corps est tiraillé. Je veux caresser ces fils de cuivre, et en même temps me demande s'ils sont aussi conducteurs que le métal. Je veux les embrasser avant de tirer un bon coup, pour pouvoir goûter ses larmes…

STOP ! Il faut que je Le calme. Il est bien trop intéressé, il corrompt mes propres pensées. Je dois l'en empêcher. Je vais me retourner, rentrer à la maison, plonger profond dans la baie jusqu'à ce que mes poumons crient à l'agonie. Il va faire quelque chose de mal si je ne me retourne pas maintenant. Que… ! Je n'arrive plus à… Non !

Il a pris le contrôle. Il ne l'avait jamais fait. Je ne sais comment réagir, je n'ai plus aucun contrôle sur mes membres. Je bouge, mais ce n'est pas moi. Ce n'est pas moi !

Ce n'est pas moi qui l'aborde, un sourire charmeur aux lèvres. Ce n'est pas moi qui répète son prénom mélodieux, _Résa_, ce n'est pas moi qui l'invite à nager dans un beau coin tranquille. J'ai juste le temps de savoir qu'elle accepte avant de plonger dans le néant.

Quand je reprends enfin conscience, j'ai le nez au vent de la mer. Je suis assis tout au bord d'un rocher, les jambes dans le vide. Un murmure grave passe la barrière de mes lèvres ouvertes…

Je ne comprends pas. Que s'est-il passé ? Je baisse les yeux sur mes mains, elles sont couvertes d'un liquide rouge. Je L'entends, Il rit d'une voix bizarre, ça résonne dans mon esprit comme des casseroles que l'on frapperait l'une contre l'autre. Résa, ou est Résa ? Je dois la trouver…

Je la vois. Je la vois et je vomis à ses pieds. Elle est étalée sur le rocher, les yeux blancs, la gorge noire. Sous elle la roche est toute rouge, comme si elle avait bu le sang. Inconsciemment, je me suis mis à frotter mes mains l'une contre l'autre pour tenter d'enlever cet immonde liquide, mais je n'y arrive pas. J'en mets partout. Pourquoi en ai-je sur les mains…

Mon estomac se vide une nouvelle fois. La mer fait un vacarme tonitruant. Je hurle, je hurle contre Lui, je lui demande des explications, mais il ne fait que rire. Je ne veux pas croire qu'Il l'a fait, je ne veux pas croire qu'Il ait osé… Je me sens si mal… Elle est toute blanche, on dirait une poupée de cire…

Soudain une voix apaisante, une main sur mes cheveux collés de sel. Je me retourne, les yeux fous – quelqu'un a vu, je suis mort, quelqu'un… Ce n'est pas quelqu'un. Ce n'est pas… Un homme.

C'est un ange. Un ange de feu, aux yeux rougeoyants, à l'attitude paternelle. Il me tend la main, un sourire compatissant sur le visage. Il comprend. Il n'a pas peur. Il ne me crie pas dessus, ne demande rien à propos de Résa. Il est si beau… Mais j'ai peur. Je ne veux pas faire quelque chose de mal, je ne veux pas avoir fait quelque chose de moi. C'est pas moi, c'est Lui, je…

« Je peux le détruire pour toi, » il souffle. Sa voix est onctueuse et acérée en même temps, une détermination d'acier et une douceur de miel. De qui parle-t-il ?

Pire, comment résister ?

Un sourire se dessine lentement sur mes lèvres.

Je ne sais si c'est le mien, ou s'il s'agit du Sien.

* * *

**Rain :** Avant que Rea ne se jette sur moi pour me zigouiller, quelques explications. Dans l'anim, Ashi semble plus ou moins sérieusement dérangé, a un fanatisme particulier pour Hao, et n'hésiterait pas comme lui à zigouiller tout ce qui est sur son passage, encore plus facilement que d'autres, ce qui indique une relation préexistente entre lui et la mort. De plus, ici ce n'est pas vraiment Ashiru qui agit et tue, Lui=Jibakurei (si j'utilise le terme comme il faut. Rea ?) qui hante Ashi depuis sa petite enfance et s'en sert comme vecteur pour s'attaquer à ses victimes.

**Hao :** Eh bah dis donc…

**Rain :** *reprend son souffle*


	55. L'enchaînée

**Nom :** L'enchaînée

**Auteur : **Rain

**Disclaim' :** Shaman King appartient à Takei, l'animé à ses producteurs, je ne me fais pas d'argent sur le dos.

**Thème :**56# Chaine

**Soundtrack :** Maze (_Labyrinthe_) (Pandora Hearts) (_J'ai l'impression d'avoir oublié jusqu'à mon nom/J'ai fini par me rendre compte que je suis perdue et prisonnière/Je me noie dans une mer de larmes/Espérons que ce soit un cauchemar…)_

**Personnages :** Jeanne

**Note :** Post-animé. ... Le début m'embête. Trop rapide.

* * *

Les chaînes avaient rouillé avec le temps, et quand elle effleura le métal orangé d'une main hésitante il s'effrita et céda. Surprise, Jeanne recula presque alors qu'un nuage de poussière s'élevait autour de ses chevilles pâles.

Qu'était-elle venue faire là ? Qui était-elle venue chercher ? Ses anges n'étaient pas là, elle le savait bien. Ils étaient morts après tout, et quand bien même ils le pouvaient ils ne souhaiteraient sûrement pas revenir dans cet endroit puant la mort et les illusions en ruines. Logiquement, ils s'étaient déjà réincarnés, afin d'oublier au plus vite cette affreuse vie qu'ils avaient connu. Logiquement, même Marco devait déjà ne plus s'appeler Marco. Bien sûr qu'ils ne l'observaient pas, bien sûr que personne, même invisible, ne se tenait derrière son épaule –

La jeune fille se figea soudain, les sens à l'affut, et balaya l'espace de son regard amélioré par le furyoku. Elle avait entendu quelque chose d'anormal, une espèce de chuintement, comme si quelqu'un passait ses ongles sur une plaque de métal. Personne de sain d'esprit ne viendrait par ici, elle était seule, il n'y avait rien à voler… Alors quoi ?

Rien. Le bruit ne se répéta pas. Peut-être un rat perdu dans ces murailles de fer, cherchant désespérément une nourriture absente. Cela ne lui faisait pas peur; les rats n'étaient pas bien plus que des rats, après tout. Elle devait simplement être… perturbée par son retour au navire.

Relâchant sa tension, l'albinos se força à se détendre et à respirer avant de s'aventurer plus avant. Elle dépassa les chaines qui étaient censées maintenir le navire en plus (mais qui, dans le sable, ne servaient qu'à peu de chose, si ce n'est s'abîmer en même temps que le reste), et longea la coque lentement. Ce qu'elle venait voir, ce qui la hantait depuis toutes ces années l'attendait au bout du navire ensablé, elle le savait, et ce savoir emplissait ses sandales et ses jambes de plomb. De temps à autre, un autre chuintement lui parvenait, mais elle s'obligeait à les ignorer.

Rien de bien dangereux. Rien du tout. Du moins c'était ce qu'elle se forçait à répéter entre ses dents. Elle était juste anxieuse – d'accord, terrifiée – à l'idée de retrouver _ça,_ et la noirceur de la nuit d'encre qui pesait sur ses frêles épaules n'aidait en rien à la rassurer. Si le simple fait de revoir le navire lui imposait déjà des visions de cauchemar, qu'est-ce que ce serait lorsqu'elle serait devant… ça ?

Respirer devenait à chaque pas plus difficile, et tous les bruits qu'elle croyait entendre s'étaient fondu dans le néant, remplacés par les sons qu'elle-même émettait. Une sueur froide collait ses tempes.

Enfin elle la vit, à peine à quelques mètres d'elle, se dressant comme une pièce tombale au milieu de la plage. Avec le temps, elle s'était légèrement enfoncée dans le sable (où était-ce Jeanne qui avait grandi ?), mais l'Iron Maiden la dépassait toujours de plusieurs bonnes têtes.

L'albinos s'était immobilisée sans même s'en rendre compte. Comme une biche dans la lumière des phares d'une voiture, elle n'arrivait pas à détacher ses yeux de l'instrument de torture. Hypnotisée, elle laissa ses jambes la guider lentement jusqu'à ce qu'elle ne soit plus qu'à un mètre de ce qui avait été sa vie des années durant. De ce qui avait coûté la vie de ses compagnons. De ce qui avait failli la tuer.

Un souffle fort et irrégulier quitta sa bouche alors qu'elle détournait le regard, et défaisait de son dos le sac à dos qu'elle y portait. Ses mains tremblaient, et elle dût s'y reprendre à plusieurs fois afin d'ouvrir la fermeture éclair. Tout autour d'elle semblait résonner de bruits de capes et de rires moqueurs. Des éclairs violents d'un certain sourire moqueur l'empêchaient de se concentrer. Le sac tomba, mais elle avait réussi à agripper l'objet qu'elle était venue déposer.

Entre ses mains crispées se trouvait une boite de fer blanc argentée, sans fioritures. Se laissant tomber à genoux, la jeune femme creusa nerveusement, jusqu'à avoir du sable jusqu'au coudes, avant de la poser au fond de ce trou.

Avant de refermer l'orifice, les yeux rouges de l'albinos tombèrent sur l'objet, si débilement banal, et ne purent s'empêcher de s'embuer.

Si elle avait pu recueillir les cendres de n'importe lequel d'entre eux, si Marco avait été incinéré elle aurait pu ramener leurs restes à cet endroit, l'endroit qui leur appartenait de droit, l'endroit où ils pourraient dormir en paix. A part l'ombre de l'énorme paquebot abandonné, le petit port rempli de champs d'herbe folle était presque beau lorsque les rayons du soleil le caressaient, elle le savait de Lyserg. Mais les X qu'Hao avait tués avaient vu leurs cendres perdues dans le vent, et il était hors de question que Marco laisse son corps mortel aux mains de l'arme du démon Asakura. Alors tout ce qu'elle pouvait placer comme symbole de leur présence passée, c'était cette stupide boite remplie de photographies stupides. Cette réalisation faisait mal, et elle s'écorcha la peau contre le métal de l'Iron Maiden toute proche en tentant de recouvrir l'objet le plus vite possible. Les larmes coulaient maintenant, en grosses perles le long de ses joues, et elle n'arrivait pas à trouver la force de se relever.

Pourtant Jeanne avait fait ce qu'elle était venue faire, elle avait trouvé la force de revenir à cet endroit qui la rendait nauséeuse rien qu'à sa mention, elle avait accompli son devoir... elle pouvait rentrer maintenant, tout oublier et s'enfuir, et recommencer une vie arrière, sans personne. Maintenant que Marco était mort, maintenant que Lyserg avait trouvé son âme soeur, elle n'était plus responsable de qui que ce soit. Elle était libre. Libre !

Soudain elle virevolta, fusionnant avec Michael dans l'espoir de mieux percevoir son environnement. Ce qu'elle venait d'entendre n'était pas un bruit animal, et elle ne l'avait pas imaginé. Elle le savait parce que son esprit, cette fois-ci, partageait son alerte.

Complètement immobile, Jeanne écouta l'obscurité, l'écouta à s'en faire saigner les oreilles, en vain. Ce ne fut qu'après plusieurs minutes qui coulèrent avec la facilité d'autant de siècles qu'elle perçut le bruit de nouveau.

C'était un son étrange. Un son qui, sans être lié d'aucune façon aux gens qu'elle était venue pleurer, imposa immédiatement à l'esprit de Jeanne l'identité du fantôme qui la hantait encore.

C'était un son de flûte.

* * *

**Rain :** Ah la la… J'espère que j'ai réussi à faire passer ce que je voulais cette fois…

**Jeanne :** Pourquoi c'est toujours MOI qui prends avec toi ?

**Rain :** En même temps reconnais que dans l'anim', y a que les X et les OCs à prendre. Fudô, Nyo-chan, Ash, et tous les X à part toi, Marco & Lys…

**Jeanne :** … T'as raison…

**Hao :** AH ! JEANNE ! Au secours, elle vient d'être contaminée !


	56. Les loups solitaires

**Nom :** Les loups solitaires

**Auteur : **Rain

**Disclaimer :** Shaman King appartient à… Takei. Sans blagues. T.T

**Thème :** 44# Café

**Soundtrack :**Trapped (Dead by April)

**Personnages :** Meene, Rackist, _(Marco)_

**Note :** Merci à Him de son avis ! %)

* * *

L'odeur âcre et entêtante se répandit dans le bâtiment progressivement, passant sous la porte fermée de la chambre pour venir chatouiller ses narines endormies et la guider hors du sommeil. Ce réveil ne fut cependant pas un réveil plaisant pour la jeune femme; si elle n'était d'ordinaire que peu paresseuse, elle n'avait aucune envie de faire face à ce jour-là.

Avec un grognement sourd, la grande brunette roula hors du lit et ouvrit les yeux. La petite pièce dans laquelle ils avaient passé la nuit était encore chaude de leurs ébats, et alors que la situation revenait à son esprit la jeune femme trouva cet endroit insupportable. La vue même de sa peau nue lui donna la nausée. A la hâte, elle récupéra ses vêtements et les enfila. Puis elle raccrocha son holster à sa taille, vérifiant machinalement qu'il ne glissait pas. Les mouvements la laissèrent pantelante, prostrée pour un moment interminable; lorsqu'elle put enfin se redresser, elle laissa un long soupir passer la barrière de ses lèvres avant de quitter la pièce et de se diriger vers la cuisine.

Bien sûr il était là, de dos, occupé à faire elle-ne-savait-quoi dans l'évier. Sur la table, une tasse et un bol de café fumaient doucement.

En deux secondes à peines, elle pouvait avoir sorti son arme et tiré sur lui. Ou même fait deux pas et l'avoir assommé avec la lourde crosse… Mais non. La jeune femme savait trop bien qu'il était mille fois plus intelligent et puissant qu'elle. Même si ça faisait mal de l'admettre, il avait probablement prévu la possibilité; après tout il avait eu mille fois le temps de la désarmer ou de la blesser s'il l'avait désiré…

« Tu peux t'assoir, si tu veux, » souffla-t-il sans se retourner. Elle n'avait pas fait le moindre bruit – il était simplement conscient de sa présence depuis son arrivée, réalisa-t-elle.

Enfin le grand brun se retourna, un de ses sourires odieux aux lèvres, et lui indiqua de nouveau son siège avant de prendre le sien. Pas une fois, alors qu'il saisissait sa tasse et goûtait au liquide amer, il ne laissa son regard vagabonder sur l'uniforme chiffonné ou sur l'arme étincelante à son côté. Mais elle était bien trop intelligente pour penser qu'il n'était pas prêt à se battre s'il le fallait, malgré son air impassible et ses manières chaleureuses. Il avait toujours été diplomate.

Lâchant une respiration qu'elle ne pensait pas retenir, la brunette vint s'assoir en face de lui, ses mains se crispant légèrement sur le bol. Il lui sourit par-dessus sa tasse, mais un certain malaise l'empêcha d'espérer le lui rendre. Fuyant son regard onyx, ses yeux furent attirés par la fenêtre, et elle ne put s'empêcher de penser que là-bas au loin un homme qu'elle aimait se faisait massacrer.

Cela dût se voir, parce qu'il émit un bruit de gorge, et souffla : « N'y penses pas, Meene. Tu as fait le bon choix. »

Comme elle aurait aimé le croire ! Comme elle aurait aimé que le Shaman qui se tenait devant elle soit suffisant pour chasser de ses pensées le visage plus jeune et plus pâle d'un autre, cet autre qu'elle venait de trahir !

La brunette avait porté le bol à ses lèvres, humant mécaniquement, mais n'avait toujours pas bu. Elle n'était pas certaine de pouvoir le faire. Cet arôme était bien trop lourd de sens, elle était convaincue qu'elle rendrait l'entier contenu de son estomac si elle devait en avaler ne serait-ce qu'une goutte. Un instant son regard croisa celui de Rackist, pour le quitter aussitôt après. Etait-ce une chaleur sur ses joues ? Elle était pourtant bien trop âgée pour rougir comme une enfant, et ce quel que soit le sujet. Rackist s'empressa d'ailleurs de le faire remarquer.

« Je te fais tant d'effet que ça ? »

Le regard furieux que lui renvoya Meene aurait eu un effet foudroyant sur la plupart des hommes, mais il se contenta de sourire. Il n'était pas comme Lyserg ou John, à s'effrayer au moindre signe de sa colère.

Soupirant, elle secoua la tête. Elle n'arrivait pas à se sortir de la tête qu'elle aurait dû être dehors, dans la poussière et le sang, pas ici devant un bol de café à discuter avec un traître.

_Sauf que maintenant tu en es une aussi, de traîtresse. Tu n'as plus de leçons à lui donner._

La pensée la rendait malade. L'odeur la rendait malade. La tiédeur la rendait malade. Elle allait exploser.

« C'est mieux comme ça, Meene, » répéta-t-il. Sa voix était douce, et calme, et sans la moindre once de provocation, mais bizarrement ce fut les mots de trop pour la brunette stressée.

Elle se leva brusquement, envoyant sa chaise valdinguer au sol. Son bol, qu'elle venait de lâcher, se fracassa sur la table et le liquide brûlant éclaboussa son uniforme, une pâle parodie de ce qui devait couvrir celui de ses camarades. Il la regarda, toujours placide, avant de se dresser à son tour. « Je comprends ce que tu ressens, Meene. » La jeune femme sentait son âme s'enflammer. Il ne comprenait rien du tout. Il ne comprenait absolument rien ! Comment osait-il le prétendre ? Qui lui en avait donné le droit ? Personne ne pouvait espérer la comprendre !

… Ou peut-être bien qu'en fin de compte, il était le seul à pouvoir comprendre. Elle ne savait plus bien. Ses yeux la piquaient.

Il fit un pas vers elle. La main droite de l'ancienne X-Law courut sur la bride de son holster, se crispa sur la crosse de son arme. Leurs yeux ne se quittaient pas.

Elle ne sut pas bien comment mais soudain ils étaient en train de s'embrasser. Ce n'était pas un baiser tendre, loin de là; elle mordait, se battait, comme si tout cela n'était qu'un combat de plus – et peut-être n'était-ce que cela après tout.

Ce n'était qu'avec amertume qu'elle goûtait de nouveau l'arôme de la bouche du prêtre. Comme son fils adoptif, il sentait le café. La chose ne l'avait jamais dérangée lorsqu'elle était avec Marco, mais elle était presque sûre qu'elle ne pourrait plus le supporter. Vivre avec le double en négatif de l'homme qu'elle a aimé puis laissé aller se faire tuer… Elle le repoussa, se détourna et vint s'adosser à la fenêtre.

Au-dehors de leur îlot de silence incompris, les cadavres s'abattaient dans le sable de l'arène.

* * *

**Rain :** RAW ! Rrrrr Grrr RAW AWF !

**Hao :** … Oula elle a pété son cable là…

**Jeanne :** Elle est en manque, c'est tout. Avec Him & Lugia & Mirai qui lui promettent des HJ mais n'arrivent pas… Elle explose.

**Rain :** RAWF ! GRRRR ARF !

**Hao :** … … C'est aussi à cause de GoT j'imagine… M'enfin… *finit la bête par pitié*


	57. La louve qui voulait être un oiseau

**Nom :** La louve qui voulait être un oiseau

**Auteur :** Rain

**Disclaim' :** Shaman King appartient à Takei.

**Thème :** 71# Marque

**Persos :** Jeanne, Marco, Hao (shipping)

* * *

A l'orphelinat, les bébés ont d'habitude le plus de chance d'être adoptés. Les gens pensent que c'est mieux que des enfants à histoire, que ces nourrissons sont des pages blanches qu'ils pourront remplir à leur loisir.

C'est différent pour elle. Elle est pourtant arrivée tôt, elle avait quelques jours quand ils l'avaient ramassées sur les marches de l'église; mais jamais un parent potentiel n'a regardé plus de deux secondes cette fillette si étrange… si moche.

Jeanne sait très tôt qu'elle n'est pas jolie. Elle s'en rend compte dès qu'elle a trois ans, alors qu'elle ne comprend pourtant que vaguement les plus simples concepts. Mais ça, c'est facile : elle n'est pas jolie. Pire, elle fait peur, avec ses grands yeux rouges qui lui mangent le visage, son teint presque translucide et ses cheveux trop clairs et trop gris pour être blonds. Les adoptants la pensent malade ou retardée, ils préfèrent s'intéresser aux autres petits enfants à sauver.

C'est pour ça que, plusieurs années après son entrée dans l'orphelinat, elle accepte de suivre une plus grande. Accepter est un grand mot, parce qu'elle se contente de sucer son pouce et de hocher la tête – mais c'est une des décisions qui changera sa vie, même si elle ne le sait pas encore. L'orpheline s'enfuit furtivement dans les rues enneigées, main dans la main de la plus grande. Elle sait bien qu'elle n'a aucune chance à l'orphelinat, elle le sait, parce qu'elle n'est pas jolie.

Jeanne a quatre ans.

* * *

Elle ne se sent pas à l'aise. Les chaussures sont toutes brillantes, elle a peur de les érafler en marchant. Et puis la robe aussi, elle est trop grande, et trop belle, trop fragile – c'est une robe de princesse, pas de petite fille des rues. Une robe pour les filles qui dansent sur la place du Mont lors des festivals, pas pour celles qui piquent des bouts de pain sur les étals des marchands trop distraits.

Après un long moment, elle a enfin revêtu la tenue correctement, et elle sort de la petite chambre, mal à l'aise, angoissée. Elle a l'impression d'être engoncée dans les vêtements d'une autre, comme un caillou qui voudrait se faire passer pour une perle. Bien sûr qu'ils vont voir qu'elle ne convient pas, qu'elle est bien trop affreuse, qu'il y a confusion. Bien sûr que –

« Jeanne, » Marco souffle. Avant qu'elle n'entre, il était assis contre un mur, une tasse de café dans la main et un journal dans l'autre, mais dès qu'il l'aperçoit il lâche tout. Il se lève, lentement, il cligne des yeux, lentement. Instinctivement elle se recroqueville, baissant la tête, cherchant désespérément à se cacher.

« Vous êtes magnifique. » Et là Jeanne se fige, trébuchant à moitié à cause des petits talons censés la grandir. Mais déjà il s'approche, ses mains venant relever son menton et redresser son dos. Puis il prend une brosse qu'elle n'avait pas remarquée, et avec une douceur effrayante il la passe dans les nœuds de sa crinière argentée. Elle ne se plaint pas, même s'il n'est pas très doué; et quand enfin il se redresse et lui présente un miroir elle ne se reconnait pas.

Les ombres se multiplient devant ses yeux, mais le sourire de Marco est comme un phare dans la nuit.

Jeanne sourit à son tour et saisit la main du blond. Le regard doux de Rackist ne fait que réchauffer un peu plus son cœur en dégel, mais c'est les compliments de Marco qui la rendent heureuse.

Il la trouve jolie.

* * *

Ce n'est pas grave.

Les sons de ses murmures s'ajoutent aux sons de frottement. Frottements d'éponge et d'ongles alors qu'elle s'énerve contre elle-même, que l'éponge s'effrite, que sa respiration se perd. Ca ne part pas, elle songe, désespérée, ça ne part pas.

Elle est seule dans la grande salle de bain, seule tache de couleur dans cette pièce toute blanche. Elle est seule dans cette partie du navire, seule éveillée sur plusieurs dizaines de mètres. Elle est toute seule face à ce corps rebelle qu'elle déteste.

Ce n'est pas grave, ce n'est pas grave, elle se répète alors qu'elle frotte sa peau avec vigueur, comme si elle pouvait effacer les cicatrices d'un coup de chiffon. C'est bien là le problème : elles ne veulent plus s'effacer. Avant, elles s'effaçaient toujours, en deux semaines, trois semaines. Mais ça fait plusieurs mois maintenant, et les marques s'organisent de façon permanente en une carte routière composée de filins argentés.

Ce n'est pas grave si elle est si affreuse. Marco la regarde toujours avec les mêmes yeux brillants d'adoration. Marco lui offre toujours des robes magnifiques, noires et blanches et larges et longues – il ne ferait pas ça si elle n'était pas assez jolie pour les porter, si ? Il la complimente toujours quand elle en porte une nouvelle, même si en ce moment elle préfère les plus longues et les plus couvrantes, pour cacher les marques arachnéennes de sa détermination.

Ce n'est pas grave.

Il la trouve toujours jolie.

* * *

Elle voit les larmes couler de ses yeux clairs, elle voit la douleur dans ses mouvements raides, elle voit tout ça et elle ne sait absolument pas quoi faire. Hao vient de terrasser les X-III dans l'arène et Lyserg a pleuré et les autres sont ailleurs et… C'est beaucoup trop, elle doit le calmer. Elle peut l'aider, elle peut le faire. Quand il la regarde ses yeux brillent, la voir va l'aider.

« Marco, » elle appelle, et il se retourne vers elle, et là, et là –

Il a un mouvement de recul. Cela ne dure qu'une seconde, un éclair, un minuscule fragment d'éternité, mais c'est bien suffisant. Il avale de travers, il détourne le regard, il pince les lèvres… En réponse, ses grands iris rouges s'étrécissent tout d'un coup, devenant de simples anneaux colorés autour de ses prunelles noires. Aussitôt après elle se détourne, prétend devoir retourner à la Maiden, le laisse seul face à son deuil. Elle se sent prête à pleurer.

C'était une erreur de vouloir le réconforter. Une erreur de vouloir se montrer quand elle savait pertinemment qu'elle était repoussante, couverte de sang et la peau rougie.

Il ne la trouve pas jolie. Bien sûr qu'il ne la trouve pas jolie. Elle est affreuse. Avec ses yeux vides et cernés, avec ses cheveux ternes et emmêlés, avec ses odieuses cicatrices… Comment pourrait-on la considérer jolie ?

* * *

Il doit l'apprivoiser comme une louve effarouchée, honteuse et terrifiée qu'elle est de n'avoir à présenter que ce corps en ruines. Il doit embrasser chacune des marques estompées mais toujours visibles, il doit la rassurer à chaque instant. Elle ne l'exprime pas à haute voix, cette angoisse de ne pas être à la hauteur de standards imaginaires, mais il le voit dans cette tension qui retient ses gestes. Encore et encore, il efface les marques de ce passé qu'elle abhorre de ses caresses, infatigable.

Il est le seul à ne pas détourner le regard et faire semblant de rien quand, par mégarde, une de ses longues manches se retroussent et qu'il aperçoit le début des marques. Il est le seul – même Marco et Rackist (surtout Marco et Rackist) ne peuvent s'empêcher de se reculer – et c'est bien pour ça qu'elle le laisse faire, qu'elle ne s'enfuie pas alors que tout son être lui crie de le faire.

Doucement, patiemment, il lui apprend à l'aimer, et encore plus, à s'aimer.

* * *

**Rain** : … Sois heureuse Réa, tu peux imaginer Ren, ça marche aussi bien…

**Jeanne** : T'as fait exprès je me trompe ?

**Rain** : [opine] … Faut que je fasse Maison de Poupées, Miracle et Corde… Elle essaie de me rattrapeeeer… [pleure]


	58. Le miraculé

**Nom :** Le miraculé

**Auteur :** Rain

**Disclaimer : **Shaman King appartient à Takei Hiroyuki de son prénom, et la chanson aux auteurs des chansons de la comédie musicale _Dracula_, (celui avec Sylvain Cossette).

**Thème :** 54# Miracle

**Soundtrack :** Mina (Sylvain Cossette, _Dracula_) ((… Déjà la ressemblance de nom… Et dans les derniers vers… Awesooooome… Songfic)).

**Personnages :** Marco, _Meen', Jeanne._

* * *

_**J'ai peur - d'effacer le temps  
J'ai peur - d'oublier nos prières et de renier nos serments  
Amour dit moi que faire  
Comment te vivre - en attendant?  
J'ai peur de perdre la raison  
J'ai si peur, d'oublier ton nom  
De t'oublier avant - d'avoir vu naître - le printemps**_

* * *

Marco inspire, bloque, et tire. La cible se retrouve percée de cinq nouveaux trous, tous dans les centres vitaux. Lentement, il relâche sa respiration, abaisse son bras, pose l'arme d'entrainement, enlève le casque de protection.

Ses mouvements sont presque difficiles. Des doigts aériens s'enroulent autour de ses bras et de son torse, le ralentissant, le retenant. Il a presque l'impression de la voir dans l'autre box, comme toujours hésitante et maladroite, et quand il passe devant la place vide son cœur se serre.

Le grand blond passe devant Pof et Larky, aveugle alors qu'ils le saluent, et va s'enfermer dans son bureau. La pièce n'est pas bien grande, et immédiatement il se sent oppressé, mais il n'ose pas sortir, les autres risqueraient de le voir. Il doit rester fort, il doit paraître impassible tout en faisant semblant d'ignorer le plan des X-II.

Lentement, la respiration sifflante, il s'assoit à son fauteuil en cuir sombre, prend son arme médium dans le poing. L'ouvre, le nettoie, vérifie les balles et referme le tout. Des actions simples, mécaniques, rassurantes. Des actions qu'il fait chaque jour, tous les jours depuis une éternité. Ca l'aide. Un peu.

Il essaie de se la rappeler, mais c'est plus dur. C'est moins mécanique que de nettoyer son arme, plus abstrait, plus… difficile. Le blond ferme les yeux, se rencogne dans son siège avec un soupir et l'imagine toquer à la porte comme elle l'avait fait ce soir là – _juste à temps pour le détourner de la bouteille planquée dans le tiroir vitré, derrière les armes et les diagrammes – _il l'imagine elle, il essaie de revoir sa peau pâle, ses yeux d'un vert sombre…

Verts ? Non, non, non, ses yeux ne sont pas vert sombre, ils sont olives, cet olive comme hésitant entre le gris et le vert, comment a-t-il pu oublier ? Pourtant il la voit chaque nuit dans ses rêves, chaque jour sur son portrait dans la galerie des X-Laws, il n'a pas pu oublier la couleur de ses yeux…

Et ses cheveux ? De quelle couleur ses cheveux ? Bruns clairs, il se souvient, des cheveux couleur de sable, il se souvient encore. Longs ? Non, pas trop, juste assez pour qu'ils volent autour d'elle quand elle se retournait pour lui sourire.

Ce fameux sourire…

Quelque part dans sa poitrine un nerf semble se coincer, et il doit se pencher en avant – manquant se prendre le bureau dans la tête – et respirer à longs traits, comme s'il se noyait dans le vide, dans l'absence.

Marco voit la bouteille, toujours placée au même endroit, le narguant, le tentant… _Tu as cru m'oublier hein ? Tu as cru que je prendrai la poussière ici pour l'éternité ? … Imbécile. Moi je peux le remplir, ton vide, c'est simple, viens là…_

Cette fois-ci personne ne le stoppe en toquant à la porte, cette fois-ci il se saisit bien de la bouteille et il se serre un grand verre de whisky. Les vapeurs de l'alcool lui font tourner la tête – le manque d'habitude – et bientôt il dort sur son bureau, l'esprit rempli de cette esquisse de ce sourire qu'il chérit.

Tout ce qui lui reste d'elle.

Pas de miracle.

* * *

___**  
Mina - où es-tu?  
Ouvre tes voiles à l'horizon  
Amène-moi vers la raison**_

* * *

C'est étrangement facile. Etrangement facile – ou peut-être pas tellement en fait, parce qu'une bouteille ou un pistolet, après tout, il n'y a pas grande différence. Alors il pose le canon sur sa tempe, souriant presque sous le froid du métal. Une telle fin lui plairait presque – ça apaisera Jeanne et les X-II, et peut-être qu'il arrivera même à tirer un sourire à Rackist. Le prêtre appréciera l'ironie, sûrement.

De toute façon elle n'est pas là, alors rien ne vaut plus la peine. Il ne peut même pas lui dire qu'elle avait raison après tout, que leur combat n'était pas le bon, qu'ils auraient été plus heureux sans cette envie de vengeance. C'est cruel, qu'il ne puisse voir la vérité que lorsqu'il est bien trop tard. Après tout Jeanne va s'en aller maintenant, et Hao vaincra, et ils mourront tous, alors un peu plus tôt, un peu plus tard…

Marco enlève la sécurité, sourit à Lyserg. Pour lui aussi elle avait raison. Le petit est pur. Oh, il ne s'en sortira pas, Hao le tuera, mais il est pur, alors il est sauvé. S'il meurt sur cette terre, il revivra ailleurs, autrement, dans des temps plus doux – son âme le mérite.

Tch. Son visage doux, ses yeux olive, son sourire… Il ferme les yeux. Un claquement de tissu dans le vent…

« _Adieu. »_

* * *

_**Aller Mina reviens  
Séparer l'archange du martyre  
Aller Mina reviens  
Garde pour moi l'avenir...**_

* * *

C'est à cet instant qu'elle le rejoindrait, prête à tout pour le stopper, et elle appellerait –

« Marco ! »

Un instant il y croit, à ce miracle impossible. Un instant seulement, mais cet instant dure désormais pour toujours en lui, il sent Meene le retenir, l'empreinte d'un ange dans son dos, sa respiration à son oreille…

… Mais quand il baisse les yeux c'est Jeanne qu'il voit, Jeanne qui serre sa jambe parce qu'elle ne peut atteindre son bras, Jeanne qui pleure contre lui. Son miracle n'a pas eu lieu. Bien sûr qu'il n'a pas eu lieu.

_« Seigneur Maiden… vous n'avez plus besoin de jouer ce rôle. »_

Sous son ton dur perce la souffrance. Elle n'a pas besoin de le sauver, elle ne peut pas le sauver, seule Meene aurait pu et…

_« Si ! J'ai déjà accepté la vérité. … Tu restes, à mes yeux, la réincarnation de Michaël. … Ceci est un ordre du chef des X-Laws… Je veux que tu continues à les diriger ! »_

Alors que la voix douce de la jeune fille se perd sur la plage déserte, il se sent trembler. Il devrait se sentir écœuré, parce que ce langage est celui qu'ils ont forcé dans le crâne de la petite, mais il a l'impression de comprendre, même avec ces mots stupides et emberlificotés. Ce qu'elle veut dire…

Que peut-il faire, sinon sourire et pleurnicher comme un gosse ?

Peut-être que finalement son miracle a bien eu lieu.

* * *

**Hao :** … *se marre*

**Jeanne :** *l'écrase d'une casserole*

**Marco :** M-merci, Jeanne-sama.

**Hao :** *se marre quand même*


	59. Le destiné

**Nom :** Le destiné

**Auteur :** Rain

**Disclaim' :** Shaman King appartient à Takei, pas à moi voyons…

**Thème :** 39# Maison de poupées

**Soundtrack :** Innocent Eyes (Delta Goodrem) _(Do you remember, when you were fourteen/The only thing that you wanted to do, was show your mom you could play the piano… - Tu te rappelles, quand tu avais quatorze ans/La seule chose que tu voulais faire était de montrer à ta maman que tu savais jouer du piano…)_

**Personnages : ** Rackist

* * *

Dans la grande maison de Sicile, la pièce qu'il préfère est le grenier. C'est un lieu poussiéreux, vaste mais bas de plafond, rempli d'objets hétéroclites. Maman ne veut pas qu'il y aille, elle a peur qu'il se coupe sur un bout de métal rouillé et qu'il attrape le tétanos, comme Luciano.

D'habitude, il obéit à maman. Maman est fragile, elle a perdu deux fils dans la guerre, il ne reste plus que Marcus et lui, alors il faut être gentil avec elle. C'est ce que papa a dit avant de partir à la guerre, et il n'est pas revenu, alors maintenant, c'est aux deux derniers hommes de la maison de s'occuper de maman. Marcus n'est pas son frère, non, c'est un ami de papa, un Américain de l'Amérique. Rackist n'aime pas trop Marcus, mais il aide Maman…

D'habitude, il obéit, mais il n'arrive pas à s'empêcher de grimper au grenier dès qu'il a fini de faire ses devoirs avec Marcus. Marcus a trente ans quand lui n'en a que sept, et il n'est pas rare que le copain de Maman s'énerve quand il ne comprend pas les questions. « Cela ne peut pas être si compliqué ! On te demande d'écrire correctement, pas d'étaler l'encre sur le papier ! » Il veut bien croire son grand frère, mais il n'arrive pas à écrire droit, il fait des pâtés. C'est trop compliqué d'écrire, il préfère juste lire, à l'abri dans le grenier.

C'est un jour comme un autre quand Rackist trouve son trésor.

* * *

Le trésor de Rackist ne paie pas de mine. Comme le reste, il est couvert de poussière et de quelques toiles d'araignées. Avec un vieux journal, il écrase une bestiole de la taille de son petit poing refermé, et pendant une semaine il fait des cauchemars, mais il ne peut pas s'en empêcher. Il y retourne, avec un chiffon volé à Maman (elle ne s'en aperçoit jamais), et il nettoie, patiemment.

Sous la suif, c'est une maison de poupées qu'il découvre, une merveille de bois peint en marron brillant. Elle semble très très vieille, la peinture est écaillée par endroits, mais elle n'est pas cassée. D'un côté du palais miniature, le petit garçon découvre un mécanisme qui permet d'ouvrir un pan de mur, qui s'ouvre sur une grande pièce à vivre remplie de meubles détaillés. Les yeux de Rackist brillent.

Il s'amuse à appeler la poupée assise à côté du poêle Maman, le grand gaillard lisant son journal Marcus, et bien sûr il se voit tout à fait dans le petit assis au bureau d'écolier, sur le côté de la salle. Précautionneusement, il s'appuie sur la pointe des pieds, et remarque pour la première fois les portes sur le font de la salle. Il y en a six, toutes fermées, toutes différentes. C'est assez bizarre. Rackist plisse les paupières.

C'est alors qu'une des portes, un battant de métal gris, s'entrouvre. Curieux, il approche son nez. Devant lui, une chambre modeste. Un petit monsieur blond, des lunettes sur le nez, est assis sur le lit. Une toute petite poupée dort dans ses bras, mais Rackist ne voit pas bien, et déjà cette porte se referme.

Une autre s'ouvre, et trois poupées de tailles différentes sont endormies les unes contre les autres. Il a le temps de distinguer une grande silhouette noire qui lit dans un coin, et un petit brun faire du feu. Du feu dans une maison ? Il est fou ! Il y a un petit bébé tout noir dans ses bras, le petit Rackist a le temps de noter avant que la grande porte sombre ne lui claque au nez.

Au fil des jours, il regarde, mais les portes qui s'ouvrent sont toujours les deux mêmes, la grise et la noire. Les personnages bougent et évoluent à l'intérieur, mais ils restent les mêmes. Rackist ne sait pas ce que ça veut dire; il n'aime pas trop ces poupées, mais il est fasciné. Ce spectacle fantastique n'appartient qu'à lui seul, personne ne peut le lui prendre. Il aimerait bien voir ce qu'il y a derrière les autres portes… La blanche, par exemple. Elle ne s'est jamais ouverte.

* * *

Marcus a cassé la maison !

Rackist a quatorze ans.

Devant ses yeux, comme les émissions de la télévision, passe le film de l'accident. Marcus l'avait frappé à l'oreille parce qu'il avait eu une mauvaise note, et il avait couru se réfugier au grenier pour regarder le spectacle de la maison. Et alors… Alors, la belle et modeste porte blanche s'était entrouverte, l'espace d'un instant, et il avait pu apercevoir toute une chorale dans un coin, et deux poupées blondes en tenue de mariés, et quelqu'un vêtu de blanc qui leur souriait. Les yeux de Rackist brillaient comme jamais.

Mais l'Américain l'avait suivi, il ne savait pas, et ce taureau de Marcus avait bondi sur la maison fragile, beuglant que si Rackist était si faible et petit et idiot c'est parce qu'il jouait à des jeux de fille, et il avait jeté l'objet au sol avant de l'écraser d'un coup de pied. Et Rackist avait hurlé, hurlé comme si on l'égorgeait, et Maman était arrivée par la petite porte et elle s'était mise à hurler aussi, et Marcus l'avait frappé encore avant de ramener Maman dans sa chambre.

Rackist a essayé de réparer la maison, il a vraiment essayé, mais elle est éventrée. C'était très bizarre, les portes semblaient peintes au dos de la maison, et il ne parvient pas à retrouver ni les poupées ni les structures qui auraient pu contenir les chambres mystérieuses. La maison est cassée…

Rackist ne descend pas du grenier ce soir-là, et ne prête pas attention à ses propres plaies béantes.

* * *

Marcus est à l'hôpital. Apparemment un débris de la maison a volé et s'est fiché dans sa joue, et quelque chose que Rackist ne comprend pas – Maman parle d'infections, mais il a entendu un docteur parler de 'plomb', alors il ne sait qui croire – et comme il n'a pas fait attention, c'est devenu grave. En quelques jours, il meurt, et Maman reste prostrée dans sa chambre. Rackist ne sait pas bien quoi faire; il voudrait la rassurer, mais son cœur se révolte à l'idée de parler en bien de l'Américain. Ce n'est pas juste. Maman n'a jamais pleuré pour papa et elle n'a jamais été triste quand Rackist était blessé. C'est pas juste. C'est pas juste.

Maman finit par se prendre en main, à sa grande surprise. Il vend la maison, et Rackist et elle vont s'installer dans quelque chose de plus petit. L'argent du manoir et les rentes de Maman paient leur vie pour l'instant, mais Rackist sait bien que cela ne suffira pas, il est une trop grande charge pour elle. Elle ne supporte pas de le regarder, même lorsqu'ils déjeunent – chacun de son côté, désormais – elle veut qu'il s'en aille. Lui aussi voudrait partir, mais pas une fabrique ne veut le prendre, il est trop malingre, trop jeune. C'est un jour qu'il vagabonde dans les rues de Palerme, peu sûr et affamé, qu'il voit son dernier espoir.

Rackist a bientôt quinze ans. Il pousse la porte de l'église.

* * *

**Rackist :** … [embarassé, se lisse la barbe]

**Marco :** REVANCHE ! [se marre très fort et très longtemps]

**Rackist :** … Dans ce recueil je prends bôcoup moins que toi…

**Rain :** … C'est moins sur la personnalité de Rackist que sur 'FORESHADOWING ! AWSOME !' parce qu'en cinquante ans il reste pas grand-chose de la perso de départ…


	60. Le Serpent

**Nom :** Le Serpent

**Auteur :** Rain

**Disclaimer :** Shaman King appartient à Hiroyuki Takei. Pas de sous, pas de gains.

**Thème :** #40, Corde

**Personnages :** Namari

**Note :** Ca semble pas trop lié au thème, mais _corde_, c'est _rope_ en anglais : Rope, le nom du serpent.

* * *

Namari a toujours été fasciné par les serpents. De toutes les tailles, de toutes les couleurs, dangereux ou pas – depuis toujours il adore jouer et danser avec ces cordes multicolores, sans aucune crainte, même quand les rubans qu'il aime tant ouvrent grand leurs gueules à son passage. Pourtant, il n'est pas protégé, aucun esprit ne peut le sauver s'il est mordu; mais on dirait que ça ne fait que l'amuser encore.

D'ailleurs, il n'a jamais été mordu, même pas mordillé. Les serpents ne s'énervent jamais contre lui, pas pour de vrai, ou alors ils le cachent bien. Comme des rubans animés par la simple volonté du petit Shaman, ils s'élèvent et dansent autour de lui, jusqu'à siffler avec lui parfois, mais jamais ils ne sont menaçant. Des petites cordes brillantes, qui s'enroulent et se déroulent sans jamais former de nœuds… Namari n'est pas un enfant malheureux.

Goldova ne voit pas la liberté de Namari d'un très bon œil. D'abord parce qu'il refuse de travailler, préférant passer son temps à dormir ou à jouer à l'immortel. C'est un mauvais exemple, surtout pour les tous petits qui commencent à peine à marcher. Déjà qu'ils n'ont pas eu des oracles très flatteurs…

Ce qui n'aide en rien, c'est que Namari est un solitaire, malgré son assurance et ses instincts de leader. Au lieu de suivre l'exemple de Silva et Bron, qui sont toujours ensemble et sont toujours attentifs et sérieux, il préfère se perdre dans la forêt ou le désert, comme un parfait inconscient.

Quand il n'est pas perdu sur l'île, il fait des mauvaises blagues à ses camarades, et se montre d'une malice étonnante. Entre autres, une fois que Rutherford commence à marcher, il s'amuse à poser des petits serpents inoffensifs sur ses terrains de jeu pour lui faire peur. Si Rutherford ne s'y était pas habituée, et ne se chargeait pas elle-même de le punir, les plus vieux Paches commenceraient à le soupçonner d'être un _Aironu_, un déviant, comme le Voleur et bien d'autres avant lui. Même ça, il ne s'en soucie pas. Une fois, après avoir entendu sans le vouloir une conversation entre plusieurs des femmes sages, Chrom était venu le voir, inquiet et réprobateur; mais, après avoir trouvé Namari riant aux éclats devant un serpent à sonnette qui paradait, il avait renoncé.

* * *

Bien plus tard, alors que cent fois Namari a failli être mordu mais ne l'a pas été, alors que cent fois les femmes sages ont failli le prononcer _Aironu_, il est convoqué par le Chef de la tribu.

Goldova en sourirait presque, s'il n'avait pas sa dignité à protéger. Il a trouvé le moyen de neutraliser l'_Aironu_ potentiel qu'est Namari. Il a trouvé un moyen imparable tellement il est parfait. Enfin, « trouvé » n'est pas le bon mot; le vieux Pache a simplement eu la « chance » de voir le Sixième Pache, celui du Désert, s'éteindre dans la nuit. Ce qui signifie qu'une place est libre dans les Plantations, une place parfaite qui contraint à… la neutralité.

« Tu seras le Gardien de l'Esprit du Serpent. »

La neutralité. Un _Aironu _n'est pas neutre : le Voleur en est la preuve. Mais un Pache Organisateur l'est par définition. La chanson Pache l'y oblige.

Namari le regarde, du haut de ses dix ans. Il cligne des yeux. Puis bien sûr il accepte, son grand sourire libre de toutes les inhibitions souhaitables. Il ne voit pas du tout le piège se refermer sur lui, juste les cordes multicolores s'harmonisant en un grand arc de lumière. Il va devenir un serpent, comme ses chers compagnons. Le petit Pache compte les jours, quasiment incapable de se tenir en place. Tous les serpents sont au courant, et bientôt l'île résonne de sifflements excités.

La cérémonie a lieu un soir, alors que seul Goldova et les vieux sages du Conseil Pache sont présents. Tout est très solennel, et Goldova est irrité par le manque de respect du petit Shaman, qui volette de droit à gauche en sifflotant avec insolence. Il a revêtu la tenue traditionnelle de la tribu, et son poncho beige vole alors qu'il se tourne de tous côtés.

Ce n'est que lorsqu'il aperçoit le majestueux esprit du Serpent que Namari ouvre des grands yeux tout ébahis. Red Rope, lui, semble dormir, enroulé sur lui-même en une pyramide d'or mouvant. Le petit Shaman voudrait se précipiter pour le caresser, mais Goldova le retient d'un bras.

C'est long et fastidieux, il y a beaucoup de discours et de chants et de trucs du même genre, et enfin le chef de la tribu lui fait signe de s'approcher. Tout sourire, il sautille jusqu'à une place marquée d'une croix blanche, et laisse sans méfiance le grand serpent doré ouvrir ses yeux d'encre et le dévisager.

Lentement, comme dans un rêve, la corde dorée glisse vers le sol et vient s'enrouler autour de ses jambes, et bientôt Namari est engoncé dans un manteau étrangement grouillant. Il ne s'inquiète pas, pourtant, tout sourire, caressant au passage les anneaux colorés.

Goldova siffle. C'est un bruit sec, comme la lanière d'un fouet, comme un ordre – il y a un éclair d'or.

Pour la première fois depuis toujours, Namari est mordu. Ca se passe si vite, il n'a même pas le temps de crier. La corde est trop serrée autour de son corps pour qu'il puisse même tenter de se dégager. En quelques minutes, Namari ferme les yeux, et bientôt ses muscles se ramollissent, et il dort. Le Conseil s'éloigne, et le petit Shaman et son esprit restent seuls.

Red Rope siffle de façon entêtante, comme s'il offrait une berceuse à son petit Shaman. Une berceuse insidieuse, discrète, destinée à le garder calme et doux, neutre et sage… Sur sa main mordue, il y a un peu de sang, et quelques écailles de serpent qui s'enfoncent sans problème apparent dans les chairs. Sur son dos, des signes étranges – catalyseurs de la chanson Pache – brillent un moment avant de disparaître.

Namari dort, paisible, entre les anneaux d'une cage de cordes dorées.

* * *

**Rain : **Trop de pression… Pressiiiiion… Contrôles + Rea = PRESSIOOOOON…

**Hao :** *épingle*

**Rain : ***explose*


	61. Les frangins et les frangines

**Nom :** Les frangins et les frangines

**Auteur** Rain

**Disclaimer : **Shaman King appartient à Hiroyuki Takei.

**Thème :** 17# Le devoir de la fratrie

**Soundtrack :** Real Wild Child (Everlife)

**Personnages :** Lip & Rap; Pirika & Horo; Jun & Ren; Mari, Mathi & Kanna; Samy & Mamy; Seyram & Reoseb; John, Pof & Larky; Lys & Jeanne – Hao & Yoh.

* * *

Être frères et sœurs, c'est plus qu'un trait sur un arbre généalogique. Être frères et sœurs, ça veut dire beaucoup de choses. C'est pas forcément une histoire de sang, c'est pas quelque chose d'universel ou de facile, quelque chose qui dépend des personnes concernées.

* * *

Le devoir d'une fratrie, c'est de se donner du courage pour surmonter la peur, ensemble.

C'est pour ça que Lip et Rap sont toujours ensemble. C'est aussi pour ça qu'il n'est pas rare de voir Rap tirer sur les nattes de Lip pour la distraire du danger, ou que Lip fait semblant de ne s'inquiéter que de choses futiles pour que Rap ne songe à rien d'autre qu'à l'embêter.

(Mais c'est aussi parce qu'elles sont jumelles qu'elles portent encore des couches alors qu'elles vont sur leurs cinq ans. Chacune a trop peur de perdre l'autre si elles commencent à grandir.)

* * *

D'un autre côté, le devoir d'une fratrie, c'est tout faire pour que l'autre puisse réaliser ses rêves, même si ça implique le forcer à faire des choses désagréables.

C'est pour ça que Pirika force Horo-Horo à s'entrainer tous les jours jusqu'à l'épuisement, le forçant à bouger, à avancer, à vivre; ce, même si son vœu à lui serait de s'allonger et d'attendre la mort.

(Par contre, elle n'a pas le courage de l'appeler par son vrai nom. Ce serait réveiller trop de mauvais souvenirs, et elle a bien peur de le perdre si elle devait oser faire ça.)

* * *

Le devoir d'une fratrie, c'est prouver à l'autre qu'il n'est pas seul.

C'est pour ça que Jun est celle qui crie le plus fort pour encourager Ren même si ça l'embête et qu'il rougit (c'est trop mignon, si elle peut ajouter ce petit commentaire), c'est pour ça qu'elle parvient à tenir tête à son père pour la première fois de sa vie quand Ren décide de changer.

(Mais quand il faudrait vraiment l'aider, quand il doit affronter sa culpabilité et ses crimes passés, Jun ne peut rien faire. Pendant très longtemps, elle se déteste à cause de ça, et ce n'est que bien après que Pyron réussit à panser cette blessure-là.)

* * *

Le devoir d'une fratrie, c'est au moins de venger l'honneur quand on ne peut rien exprimer de plus.

C'est pour ça que les âmes des premiers adversaires des Hana sont hachées trop fines pour que Spirit of Fire puisse même s'en nourrir – il ne fallait pas parvenir à embuer les yeux de Mari devant ses sœurs de cœur. C'est Mathilda – évidemment que c'est Mathilda, la plus vive et la plus protectrice des trois – qui attaque ces idiots les premiers, pour venger Marion; et si celle-ci, puis Kanna, suivent sans hésiter, c'est Mathilda qui, après, emmène Mari boire une boisson fraiche pour se relaxer.

(Le soir, alors qu'il regarde les étoiles et qu'elle fume à ses côtés, Kanna fait rire Hao en déclarant être au-dessus de ce genre de bêtises. Il a bien fait son travail, au moins; les trois fleurs sont plus liées que des vraies sœurs.)

* * *

Le devoir d'une fratrie, c'est éviter des ennuis aux autres, mêmes s'ils ne sont que mineurs.

C'est pour ça que, quand Samy est harassée par des spectateurs un peu trop intéressés, Mamy revêt ses vêtements, pose ses lunettes sur son nez, met une perruque et va leur casser la figure elle-même, parce que Samy est trop timide pour le faire elle-même (et parce que si Samy le faisait, elle se ferait mal voir de la princesse Sâti et de ses conseillers).

Plus tard, quand Mamy écoute les remontrances de Daei, c'est Samy qui apparaît avec un plateau de cookies pour distraire le vieux sage.

* * *

Le devoir d'une fratrie, c'est de se protéger les uns les autres, sans s'inquiéter du prix à payer.

C'est pour ça que, quand Seyram fixe, sans se douter de rien, Hao de ses grands yeux clairs au point d'attiser la curiosité de celui-ci, Reoseb la prend vite sur son dos et perd le Shaman de Feu dans les ruelles du village Pache.

Chez les petits Munzer, c'est réciproque. Quand Hao veut dévorer l'âme de Reoseb, lui qui ne peut ni se défendre ni même comprendre, c'est Seyram qui s'interpose, puisant une force incroyable dans l'amour qu'elle porte à son frère – même si elle sait qu'elle ne s'en sortira pas.

(C'est encore plus important pour eux, parce que Seyram s'en veut d'avoir abandonné Reoseb toutes ces années, et que ledit Reoseb ne pourra jamais se pardonner d'avoir laissé sa sœur apercevoir le corps ensanglanté de leur père à la morgue).

* * *

Le devoir d'une fratrie, c'est parfois faire les mêmes bêtises (même, et peut-être surtout, quand il s'agit de se bourrer la gueule) pour faire oublier ses malheurs à un des membres de la meute. C'est pour ça que Christopher doit ramasser à la petite cuiller Pof et Larky en plus de John, après que Meene ait officiellement rejeté celui-ci.

(Ces trois frères ont tout vécu ensemble, depuis la guerre qui les a détruit jusqu'au plan qui les a tués, et personne ne pourra jamais les séparer, même des filles ou des gosses ou des bêtises du même genre… du moins c'est ce qu'ils se sont juré en ressuscitant.)

* * *

Mais le devoir d'une fratrie, c'est principalement de pousser l'autre à admettre ses propres sentiments, que l'on apprécie ou pas l'objet desdits sentiments. C'est pour ça que Lyserg accepte, bon gré mal gré, de suivre Yoh dans son entreprise, même si faire quoi que ce soit qui puisse bénéficier à Hao lui donne envie de se jeter d'une falaise.

Bien plus tard, quand Marco comprend que c'est de la 'faute' de Lyserg si sa précieuse petite Jeanne vit désormais avec le Démon Asakura, le Britannique regrette avoir jamais voulu rendre service à sa fratrie.

(Le sourire aérien de Jeanne quand il la revoit, un mois après, avec sa fille dans les bras, le rassure sur un point : il aura au moins servi à quelque chose. Construit quelque chose de beau.)

* * *

Vraiment, être frères et sœurs, c'est bien plus qu'un trait sur un arbre généalogique.

* * *

**Rain :** Je suis morte. Quatre heures de philo. J'aurai mérité mes vacances.

**Hao :** … Tu vas où déjà ?

**Rain :** En montagne, pourquoi ?

**Hao :** … [sourire démoniaque] La neige, ça fond… Spirit of Fire !


	62. Les fantômes de verre

Nom : Fantômes de verre

Auteur : Rain

Disclaimer : Shaman King ne m'appartient pas plus que la lune. Z'avez vu écrit Rain on your Back sur la lune ? Moi non plus.

Thème : 36# Verrerie

Soundtrack : Let me build a bridge and tear it down (Parachutes) (… pas de raison particulière…)

Personnages : Jeanne, Marco, Rackist (et autres, si vous pigez le symbolisme trop-pas-évident-et-trop-pas-pourri)

Note : Rea-chan, tu me manques bôcoup…

Note 2 : Veuillez excuser mes absences… Je suis impardonnable… Trop de travail en terminale T.T

Note 3 : Fail symbolism is fail.

* * *

La bâtisse n'était pas bien grande, et tassée, comme si la gravité mettait un point d'honneur à faire disparaître du paysage cette excroissance incongrue. Jeanne serra instinctivement sa jupe entre ses petits doigts, un peu anxieuse de savoir ce que renfermait cette maison de sorcière. Oh, bien sûr, Marco et Rackist semblaient calmes; mais les contes de l'orphelinat l'avaient mise en garde contre ce genre de pièges. Ce ne fut donc qu'avec une certaine anxiété que la petite descendit l'escalier extérieur, taillé à même le roc calcaire, qui menait à l'entrée de l'atelier.

A l'intérieur, il faisait chaud, si chaud qu'en entrant Jeanne sentit une vague brûlante déferler sur son visage. Clignant des yeux pour tenter de s'y habituer, la petite promena un regard curieux sur l'habitant des lieux, une sorte de golem qui promenait sa langue noire à quelques centimètres d'un immense foyer, comme s'il s'en alimentait.

Après quelques instants, la raison maîtrisa l'imagination, et elle comprit que le golem n'était qu'un homme, un artisan, qui soufflait dans une espèce de tube au bout duquel était accroché une boule de matière en fusion. Ce ne fut qu'à ce moment qu'elle prit conscience que son cœur battait la chamade, et se mit au devoir de se calmer.

Marco la tenait fermement par la main pour qu'elle n'aille pas se brûler. Les grands yeux rouges de la fillette scintillaient des feux de la forge ainsi que d'autres, plus intérieurs. Elle observa avec attention l'artisan mêler des veines multicolores à sa pâte fumante, s'attirant des sourires de celui-ci. L'homme aux épaules carrées semblait taillé à même la roche factice des murs de l'atelier.

Rackist resta à discuter avec l'homme de pierre alors que Marco emmenait Jeanne à la boutique. Les petites jambes de celle-ci peinaient à escalader les marches trop hautes de l'escalier reliant les deux salles, alors le blond l'attrapa délicatement pour la porter jusqu'en haut. Une fois dans la boutique, elle s'extasia devant les vitrines remplies de merveilles translucides, avant de soudain jeter un regard à Marco. Son enthousiasme s'éteignit alors comme une bougie qu'on aurait soufflée.

L'Italien se tenait de l'autre côté de la vitrine, sans vraiment s'occuper de rien. De là où elle se tenait, la petite Jeanne le voyait à travers une des figurines de verre, une espèce de chien-loup colorée de fins traits blancs et noirs. Elle fronça les sourcils : à travers cette forme étrange, le grand blond était tout déformé…

Un grand vacarme se fit entendre de l'escalier alors que l'artisan arrivait, suivi par Rackist. La vendeuse semblait surprise de le voir, presque inquiète; mais il lança une exclamation bourrue avant de s'avancer dans les allées de verre. Ses épaules dépassaient presque de chaque côté des vitrines, et son grand tablier de protection frôlait les présentoirs ouverts ostensiblement. Bien sûr, ce qui devait arriver arriva.

La petite figurine que la future Iron Maiden regardait fut accrochée par le pan du tablier noir, et valdingua violemment. Les grands yeux brillants de Jeanne virent la statuette tomber de l'autre côté de la vitrine sans avoir même un instant pour alerter les adultes. Comme au ralenti, le gracieux chien de verre tournoya dans les airs et vient éclater en millions de bris multicolores.

Jeanne n'entendit pas la vendeuse s'énerver et renvoyer l'artisan vers son domaine, pas plus qu'elle ne vit Rackist s'approcher d'elle ou Marco se retourner à cause du bruit. Ce ne fut que lorsque le prêtre posa sa grande main sur son épaule que la petite albinos sursauta et leva les yeux, croisant le regard azuré de Marco. Sa gorge se serra, et ce ne fut qu'à grand peine qu'elle réussit à retenir ses larmes. Sans bien comprendre la raison de son émotion, elle sourit faiblement à Rackist. L'adulte lui demanda si elle avait trouvé quelque chose, et elle se mit au devoir de lui faire plaisir. C'était pour elle qu'ils étaient venus après tout…

A petits pas pressés, l'albinos traversa les allées, scannant du regard les objets des présentoirs. Un instant, elle fut attirée par une rangée de pendentifs allant du rosé au vert pomme, mais pila devant une autre figurine.

C'était un petit animal indéfini, entre le chat et le monstre. Apparemment destiné à un petit garçon que les pendentifs auraient rebuté, il était d'un noir absorbant. Seule sa petite tête, transparente, laissait songer qu'il était de verre.

Jeanne ne savait bien pourquoi, mais ce chat noir l'effrayait tout en l'attirant. Ce chat était une merveille de finesse, extrêmement travaillée; mais son regard jaune avait quelque chose de dangereusement réaliste. Voyant son regard insistant, la svelte caissière s'approcha, ouvrit la vitre et le posa dans ses mains (en lui signifiant de faire bien attention, ce à quoi la petite albinos acquiesça vigoureusement). Le verre était froid dans ses mains, mais l'animal, vu de près, ne perdait rien de sa splendeur. Au contraire, plus elle le regardait, plus elle se sentait hypnotisée…

« Tu le veux ? » Le sourire de Rackist était doux quand elle releva les yeux vers lui. Marco ne semblait pas vraiment d'accord avec le choix de la petite, préférant de loin les formes aériennes des pendentifs, mais Jeanne finit par acquiescer. Aussitôt, le blond cessa d'examiner les pendentifs, et partit vers la caisse, comme froissé. Jeanne fronça les sourcils, perplexe.

Le passage à la caisse fut rapide. La vendeuse s'excusa de nouveau pour l'incident causé par l'artisan, mais la petite albinos ne les écoutait pas, trop occupée à observer Marco comme par peur qu'il ne disparaisse. Le grand blond semblait plus préoccupé par quelque réflexion intérieure que la petite qui tirait sur sa main, et ne répondit pas à ses quelques appels discrets. L'albinos ne savait trop qu'en conclure. Lui en voulait-il pour avoir choisi le chat ? Peut-être qu'elle aurait dû le concerter…

Sa petite menotte pâle serrée dans celle de Rackist, les yeux sur le petit sac en papier tenu par Marco, Jeanne sortit enfin de la verrerie. Elle ne savait pourquoi, mais son cœur était gros…

* * *

Hao : NAN ! JE CROYAIS QUE C ETAIT FINI, QU'ELLE VIENDRAIT PLUS JAMAIS !

Rain : … trololol… oopas, c'est pas pour te saouler mon gentil n'Hao-kun…

Hao : VAIS TE TUUUUEEEEEEEER !


	63. La jeune fille de bonne famille

**Nom :** La jeune fille de bonne famille

**Auteur :** Rain

**Disclaimer :** Shaman King appartient à Hiroyuki Takei. Les pistes musicales du film d'animation Disney sont – surprise – propriété de Disney.

**Thème :** 08#Jeu de ballon (chuis contente d'avoir trouvée une jolie idée pour celui-là ! Je voyais que le ballon de foot avant…)

**Soundtrack :** Honneur à tous (Mulan Soundtrack)

**Personnages :** Quelqu'un que vous ne connaissez pas. Du moins, à qui vous n'avez jamais songé. Ce quelqu'un s'appelle Keiko. Pas Keiko Asakura, non. Cette Keiko là est bien moins importante dans le manga. En fait, on ne la voit même pas… Il s'agit de Keiko Oyamada, la (petite) femme du père de Manta. Donc, presque pas canon. Mais pas fanon non plus. J'étais intriguée par la folle qui épouserait un tel schnock que Mansumi, je dois dire.

**Note 1 :** Anata est une appellation comme onii-sama/onee-chan/okaa-san. Elle signifie 'chéri', et c'est ainsi que les époux s'appellent entre eux.

**Note 2** : Mon carburant s'appelle Review. (Et Rea, mais c'est différent.)

* * *

Keiko a huit ans.

Keiko sourit. C'est un grand sourire innocent, mais sans les dents – _Mère dit qu'une jeune fille de bonne famille ne montre pas ses dents –_ un sourire de fillette fière de sa réalisation.

La « réalisation » ne donne pas bien la mesure de la chose. Il ne s'agit pas d'une grande construction impressionnante et grandiose, loin de là. La petite fille n'a eu besoin que de quelques bouts de bois, de beau papier et d'un peu de ficelle pour monter son ouvrage fragile. C'est un petit ballon de papier, minuscule et insignifiant – comme Keiko elle-même, en fait.

C'est un joujou d'enfant pauvre, dirait Mère, une simple construction de papier et de colle, mais Keiko est heureuse quand même. Tous les jouets que ramène Père, importés des Etats-Unis d'Amérique, ils sont moches et durs et font un bruit tintant qui agace Mère et qui fait mal aux oreilles des enfants. Père ne fait pas attention, il rachète presque toujours le même depuis que Keiko est née. Au fur et à mesure, elle les range sur une étagère dans la chambre des petites jumelles qui, avec leurs deux ans bien tassés, apprécient la chose bien plus qu'elle.

Alors Keiko crée ses ballons. C'est une vieille servante qui lui a montré comment faire, ce n'est pas bien compliqué, il suffit d'être attentive. Et tant pis si Mère désapprouve, Keiko est heureuse quand elle peut passer l'après-midi assise sur la terrasse, les yeux perdus dans les cieux alors qu'elle fait passer son jouet entre ses mains.

La fillette lance le ballon – l'adolescente le rattrape. Keiko a quatorze ans, elle n'a pas beaucoup grandi. Cela doit être de famille. Il n'y a que Père qui soit grand. Toutes les sœurs de Keiko sont petites, et elle n'a pas de frère. Elle se souvient d'un petit être criard et rougeaud, quand elle avait onze ans – il n'est pas resté longtemps. A cette période Ayame et Sumire avaient un rhume épouvantable, si Keiko se souvient bien.

Un jour Mère se fâche. Keiko est trop rêveuse, trop dans la lune, pas assez appliquée à ses devoirs de fille aînée. Elle ne verse pas le thé comme il faut, ses études ne sont pas brillantes, ses cheveux se rebellent et refusent de rester en ordre –

Keiko essaie de se défendre. Mauvaise idée. Deux mots ne sont pas sortis de sa bouche que la gifle part, cuisante, laissant Keiko sans souffle.

Le ballon roule sous un meuble, et elle a beau tendre la main elle ne le récupère pas.

* * *

Keiko a vingt-et-un ans. Elle a vingt-et-un ans et elle va se marier bientôt.

Son prétendant s'appelle Mansumi Oyamada. C'est un homme puissant et riche, qui a beaucoup insisté pour obtenir la main de la fille aînée des Uchiho, Père le lui a dit. Sans vraiment donner une raison, d'ailleurs. Père se comporte souvent ainsi, en insistant pour divulguer ce qui le flatte sans pour autant trouver le temps d'expliquer le pourquoi du comment à des gens aussi peu concernés par l'affaire que sa propre fille. Ainsi, Keiko n'est pas présente lors des réunions entre son père et son promis, et elle est fiancée depuis six semaines quand elle apprend à quoi il ressemble. C'est ainsi qu'elle comprend.

Oui, Keiko n'a aucun rafinement, elle n'est pas très intelligente, ses manières laissent à désirer – mais elle a le sang bleu et la taille parfaite pour être la femme d'un si petit homme. Ainsi ce qui lui déplaisait tant se révèle être ce qui lui ouvre la voie du mariage : sa taille ne sera pas un problème. Elle est rassurée.

Jusqu'à ce que son mari l'épouse, cependant, Keiko reste une fille Uchiho, et son devoir est de soutenir sa famille.

Sa dernière petite sœur, Kimori, toute petite et toute mignonne dans son kimono bleu, a la jambe cassée. Les vacances d'été, qui viennent à peine de commencer, se terminent déjà pour elle. Keiko ne connait pas bien Kimori, elles ont presque quinze ans d'écart, mais son devoir est de la soutenir, de la veiller dans ce moment difficile. Mais elle ne sait pas bien faire. Elle a peur d'être maladroite, de déplaire à la petite, de ne pas savoir remplir ses journées –

Alors elle construit un petit ballon coloré, qu'elle apporte à sa sœur. La réaction est pour le moins impressionante.

Kimori sourit de toutes ses dents et laisse même échapper un gros rire indiscipliné en faisant rebondir la balle de papier dans ses mains. Keiko observe, comme fascinée. Mère ne lui a donc rien appris, à cette petite… ?

Quand elle l'observe de plus près, Keiko se rend compte que sa petite sœur a une dent cassée, des cheveux coupés n'importe comment, et des dessins sur tout le bras gauche. Elle ne peut s'empêcher d'être effarée.

L'enfant rit à pleines dents, et le ballon rebondit plus, haut, plus haut –

(Plus tard, quand elle demande à l'une de ses sœurs comment Kimori est tombée, elle apprend avec ébahissement que c'est en tombant d'un arbre.)

* * *

Keiko a vingt-deux ans. Elle se sent grosse et ballonnée. Une femme enceinte est rarement belle, mais une femme _petite_ et enceinte est spécialement affreuse (du moins c'est son avis).

Elle ne veut pas d'une fille. Il y a plusieurs raisons à cela. Oh, bien sûr, son _anata_ serait fâché, et son père déshonoré – mais ce n'est pas pour cette raison qu'_elle_, elle ne veuille pas d'une fille.

Keiko ne veut pas à avoir à apprendre à une fille à se tenir suffisamment droite pour qu'un sabre puisse glisser le long de son dos sans la blesser. Elle ne veut pas apprendre à une fille à sourire la bouche fermée, à baisser les yeux quand on lui parle, à marcher deux pas derrière les hommes.

Un fils serait différent. Un fils serait grand, beau, fort – il pourrait parler haut quand il le désirerait, manger à satiété et marcher dans la rue sans personne pour le surveiller. Un fils serait merveilleux. Keiko, du bas de ses vingt-deux ans, allongée dans son lit froid avec cet énorme ventre qui lui fait mal et l'empêche de bouger, ne peut s'empêcher de sourire à l'idée qu'elle en attend sûrement un. Plus que quelques mois et elle saura, plus que quelques mois et son grand bébé sortira d'elle et ouvrira ses yeux d'homme sur le monde. Et elle sera heureuse, et _anata _sera fier, et ses parents seront honorés.

Keiko lance le ballon –

* * *

Keiko: *intimidée d'arriver dans l'imaginaire de Rain avec les dragons et les pyromanes et les saintes et les loups et le reste*

Hao: *graaaand sourire de requin qui vient de voir son déjeuner*

Rain: Hao, NON! On a besoin d'elle dans le canon. Pour que Manta existe!

**Hao: **Mais tu détestes Manta...

Rain: ... T'as raison. Goodbye Kei-chan %)


	64. La fleur des glaciers

**Nom :** La fleur des glaciers

**Auteur :** Rain

**Disclaimer :** Shaman King ne m'appartient pas.

**Thème :** Glace

**Personnages :** Zoria, Pino (Hao)

**Soundtrack :** Frozen (Within Temptation)

**Note :** REA ! ARRETE TOUT DE SUITE !

… Je vais rater mon bac si tu n'arrêtes pas de poster… *on dirait pas que c'est moi qui suis au lycée et toi en fac… T.T *

J'ai le bout entre Zo et Hao depuis longtemps, mais… chavais pas quoi en faire. D'ailleurs j'l'aime toujours pas, le reste.

Je veux… Reussir a faire Lipstick sur Mari… Et Aspirateur sur TamHao… Mais c'est dur… %)

* * *

Après le tournoi, Zoria ne sait pas bien quoi faire d'elle-même. Les émotions et les évènements de ces trois misérables années sont massés juste derrière ses paupières, et dès qu'elle referme les yeux les images défilent, en films plus ou moins traumatisants.

Elle ne sait pas bien pourquoi elle accepte de suivre Tona. Celui-ci a reçu un appel d'une vieille connaissance de son pays natal, qui en raison de son âge avancé aurait besoin d'aide. Apparemment, il dirige un ranch de chevaux islandais (Tona a un regard quasi étoilé quand il insiste sur ce fait), et il organise de nombreuses promenades dans tout le sud du pays. Bien que Tona veuille absolument y retourner, il n'a jamais su faire avec les bêtes à quatre pattes… et c'est là qu'interviennent Zoria et Pino (parce qu'apparemment, il est aussi invité).

Une fois qu'ils ont rejoint la terre aride et sombre du pays des volcans, le grand Viking les entraîne vers un grand pickup qu'un ami lui prête, et les voilà partis le long de la seule grande route qui traverse le sud du pays. Les heures défilent en silence : Tona conduit, Pino dort comme un bébé, et Zoria fixe le paysage qui défile. Entre elle et son ancien chef s'élèvent les montagnes de bagage qu'il a tenu à emporter.

Enfin, ils arrivent au ranch. Laissant Pino endormi dans le véhicule, Zoria suit Tona qui hèle de la main un grand Islandais quasiment aussi baraqué que lui. Les deux hommes discutent dans leur langue, laissant la jeune Russe de côté. Elle n'y prend pas garde, trop absorbée par l'observation de ses alentours. La ferme se tient au pied d'une immense montagne sombre, au milieu d'un champ de cratères remplis de verdure. Pas l'ombre d'une maison à l'horizon.

Pino les rejoint soudain, enjoué et fraîchement reposé. Le groupe qui vient d'arriver à la ferme doit l'avoir réveillé, remarque Zoria discrètement. Ledit groupe, qui descend désormais d'un grand car AKUREYRI, semble composé principalement d'élèves de primaire. Un des adultes les accompagnant rejoint l'ami de Tona, et ils commencent à discuter; rapidement les élèves les rejoignent, et l'Islandais commence à parler. Vu son ton et son débit, il leur raconte une histoire.

Tona connait bien la légende, alors il leur fait signe de s'éloigner un peu pour ne pas déranger le guide. Dans son anglais hésitant, il traduit, mais si la langue est maladroite Pino et Zoria entendent, dans les pauses et le rythme doux de la voix de leur ami quel formidable conteur il pourrait être. Il paraît qu'il y a bien longtemps, deux jeunes gens vivaient chacun d'un côté des chutes. Comme tous les jeunes gens des légendes, ils tombèrent profondément amoureux l'un de l'autre, au point que le garçon prit la décision de traverser la rivière pour rejoindre son aimée. Mais la rivière grondait comme une horde de loups, et le moindre faux pas pouvait lui être fatal…

« Pourquoi n'a-t-il pas remonté la rivière jusqu'à un passage plus sûr ? » Pino était perplexe. Zoria se contente de le regarder, les sourcils froncés, tandis que Tona se rembrunit. Le blond comprend vite qu'il ferait bien de se taire.

Tona reprend, lentement. Il explique avec des images confuses comment le jeune homme tomba dans la rivière, comment la jeune fille pria les dieux si fort qu'ils répondirent et sauvèrent son amant. L'Islandais remarque alors que certains de ses pairs considèrent la jeune femme comme étant une Shamane, mais que lui préfère croire à un miracle.

La légende plait à Pino. Le groupe se dirige maintenant vers les chevaux, et le camarade de Zoria explique qu'ils vont visiter les chutes en question. Devant un Tona amusé et une Zoria perplexe, Pino se met à les supplier de l'accompagner dans cette expédition. L'immense Viking doit décliner – aucun cheval ne peut supporter son poids – mais Zoria accepte d'un hochement de tête, sans vraiment savoir pourquoi. Leur camarade s'approche du guide et s'entretient avec lui dans cette rude langue étrangement chantante. Au bout de quelques instants, une aide approche, tenant par la bride deux magnifiques animaux. Avec un peu d'aide, Zoria et Pino sont bientôt assis confortablement (ou presque). Le groupe s'apprête, Tona traduit les dernières recommandations du guide, et les voilà partis.

Au bout d'une demi-heure, Zoria et sa jument s'arrêtent gentiment et elle regarde derrière elle. Pino est à la fin de la file, essoufflé et rouge de transpiration a force de tirer sur les reines de son fier destrier, ledit destrier ayant apparemment pour seul et unique but dans la vie de brouter l'herbe sur les côtés de la route. Quand il la rejoint enfin, pestant et protestant, rougissant et balbutiant, la plus si jeune femme ne peut s'empêcher de sourire. Ce sourire, pâle comme la lueur d'une bougie, fleurit en un rire fragile et rare quand le cheval de Pino finit par éjecter son passager.

_Je pourrais rester ici pour toujours,_ elle pense inconsciemment. _Je serais même bien, je crois._

Quand elle se rend compte de ce qu'elle pense, Zoria prend peur.

* * *

C'est à cause de cette peur qu'elle vient le voir.

Comme beaucoup elle n'apprécie pas particulièrement le Shaman King. Il est dangereux et lunatique et il reste un simple gosse à qui on a donné trop de pouvoir. Par ailleurs, le fait qu'il puisse lire dans les pensées (ces étranges, lents icebergs qui flottent au milieu de son esprit gelé) ne signifie pas qu'il les comprenne, et elle ne souhaite pas vraiment savoir si c'est le cas ou non. Rester silencieuse et meurtrière et docile était bien plus simple durant le tournoi que de confronter cet homme (et de _se_ confronter au miroir qu'il place devant les autres).

Mais Pino est peut-être différent, peut-être qu'il en vaut la peine, alors Zoria traverse le monde à sa recherche. Elle se dit qu'il ne peut pas l'éviter éternellement (il rend bien visite aux X-Laws, et aux Gandhara, et même aux Shamans qui n'ont pas passé le premier round, alors il peut bien prendre la peine de se déplacer pour elle), mais finalement c'est quand elle ne le cherche pas qu'il apparaît.

Elle se repose sous un arbre étrange, au tronc presque blanc et aux feuilles rouge sang, dans un coin reculé d'Hokkaido. La brise caresse sa frange sous sa capuche, et soudain il s'assied à son côté.

Pendant un temps, Zoria ne fait que respirer, attendant sa réponse comme une condamnée attend le coup de hache. Mais bien sûr, il ne lui rendra pas la chose plus facile, non. Elle doit se tourner vers lui et plonger ses grands yeux pâles dans ceux du roi de l'univers, lui montrer à quel point l'effort est grand, à quel point elle est vulnérable à cet instant, son armure à ses pieds. Elle doit ouvrir la bouche, et forcer hors d'elle la question qui la tourmente depuis le tout début : « Pourquoi ? »

Il connait la suite de cette question, et elle n'a pas la force de la finir à voix haute, alors elle espère juste qu'il fera preuve de clémence. Pourquoi l'avait-il choisie elle ? Quelles raisons avait-il pour la supporter, même au milieu des pires flashbacks, même dans les moments de doute, même quand elle refusait de lui adresser la parole… ?

Une part d'elle ne veut pas être assez naïve pour tomber dans le panneau. Cette petite voix dans sa tête lui crie que personne ne fait les choses de manière désintéressée. Qu'il y a toujours des motivations moins pures dans les actions apparemment les plus nobles.

Elle avait pensé que Don était un homme bon, lui aussi, avait pensé que peut-être il pourrait remplacer son père, n'avait jamais cru qu'il pouvait la blesser. Et pourtant le scientifique aux yeux gris l'avait enfermée, torturée, analysée avec moins de considération et de pitié qu'un cafard nuisible. Alors que son petit cœur de petite fille lui disait que ça finirait par passer, qu'il trouverait ce qu'il voulait, qu'il la soignerait et qu'il serait gentil après ça, il l'avait soumise aux pires supplices avec la curiosité d'un enfant brûlant les fourmis à la loupe. Alors comment faire confiance à son cœur quand celui-ci lui soufflait que Pino était différent, que malgré sa maladresse et ses défauts et ses colères de gosse il l'aimait vraiment, sans motif autre que les sentiments qu'il portait à la femme gelée ?

Zoria se sent comme une guerrière à qui l'on demande d'ôter son armure, alors qu'elle est à portée de flèche. Ou peut-être comme une inconnue enfermée et conservée aux milieux des glaces arctiques, qui regarde avec une appréhension sans âge des explorateurs la ramener à la vie.

Car l'abandonner entièrement, cette armure, pour qui que ce soit, était dangereux. Très dangereux, même si son âme brûlait de désir pour le blond, et elle ne pouvait s'empêcher qu'il devait bien savoir, lui. Hao lui avait simplement offert ce rare sourire doux, « Uniquement pour toi. »

* * *

Après cette rencontre, Zoria hésite encore quelques mois. Elle voyage beaucoup durant cette période, comme si les réponses qu'elle cherche étaient retenues par l'horizon, toujours hors de portée. Comme si les bois sur sa capuche n'étaient que les manifestations extérieures de sa vraie nature, elle arpente les montagnes. Ecoute le chant des glaciers qui craquent et s'effondrent. Observe les petites fleurs pointer sous les épaisses couches de neige.

Il lui faut trois ans encore pour se décider. Cela fait, elle revient en Islande. Elle retrouve le ranch de chevaux islandais, le vieux propriétaire ami de Tona, Tona lui-même. Puis, après quelques jours, Pino, qui était parti à la découverte de la baie des icebergs. Il paraît qu'en son absence, il y a passé beaucoup de temps, assis sur le pont, à regarder les blocs de glace se retourner et finir par fondre sous le soleil de l'été islandais. Quand il la voit, assise sur l'une des bêtes de Tona, il se met soudain à courir sur la route graveleuse (manquant se manger l'asphalte) et l'aide à descendre du dos de la jument, la faisant tournoyer dans un grand rire.

Quelques années plus tard, Zoria revoit le Roi. Elle a une importante nouvelle à lui transmettre.

« Au fil du temps, même les plus grands glaciers se mettent à fondre, » qu'elle dit avec un ton ô combien sérieux.

* * *

**Zoria :** …

**Rain :** *occupée à rafraichir sa page de mails en attendant Godo… Na, Lugia*

**Hao :** … *met le feu à une mèche des grands cheveux de Rain*

**Rain :***bave* Cherchez [Poucet] Circus Monster / Insanity sur youtube… … JE VEEEUUUX LA MEME VOIX T.T


	65. La rêveuse

**Nom :** La rêveuse

**Auteur :** Rain

**Disclaimer :** Shaman King m'appartient pas.

**Thème :** 98# Nuage

**Personnages :** Lyserg, Mathilda

**Soundtrack :** We found love (cover by boyce avenue)

**Note :** Rea. This. Is. WAR ! %)

* * *

« Hé, Lyserg?  
- Oui?  
- Quelle sorte de nuage es-tu ? »

Lyserg cligna des yeux vers sa compagne. Mathilda était étendue sur le ventre dans l'herbe fraiche, ses pinceaux à la main, l'air très inspiré. Le jeune dowser haussa les épaules et retourna à la lecture de son roman policier. Il en était à un moment particulièrement prenant, et l'interruption n'était pas spécialement bienvenue. D'un ton distrait, il demanda : « Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette question ? »

Du coin de l'oeil, le dowser vit la sorcière rouler sur le flanc, face à lui. « Ben, tout à l'heure, y avait ces filles qui jouaient à ce jeu. Elles devaient choisir un type de nuage qui collait à leur personnalité. Et, franchement, je m'ennuie. Pas d'inspiration. Alors je me suis dit, pourquoi ne pas les imiter ?  
- Tu fréquentes trop Samy et Mami. »

Il sentit plus qu'il ne vit la jeune femme se redresser sur son séant. Il était vraiment en train de lire un passage intéressant, et l'impression qu'il ne pourrait pas le finir l'envahit à l'instant où il lança un coup d'œil à sa compagne.

Elle souriait. Mauvais signe. « Aw, Lys, je veux jouer. C'est pas interdit, si, de vouloir laisser les trucs sérieux de côté ? Quel nuage te ressemble le plus ?

Lyserg soupira, roula les yeux. « Et tu as trop vu Jun ces derniers temps. C'est pas parce qu'elle sort avec Turbein qu'il faut l'écouter, tu sais ? Elle a une mauvaise influence sur toi.  
- Hum. Jeune schnok.  
- Ne sois pas puérile, Mathilda.  
- Je ne suis pas puérile. Retire ça, fillette, retire, » elle commanda, impérieuse, son doigt venant chatouiller les côtes du garçon. « Tu sais très bien les circonstances de mon 'enfance', Lyserg. J'ai vu et fait des choses dont le plus adulte des schnoks dont tu lis les aventures, » coup d'œil méprisant vers le polar, « n'oseraient même pas rêver. Probablement parce que ce ne sont pas des choses 'bien'. Maintenant que le tournoi est terminé… que tout est terminé… » Pause. « Je pense que je dois me rattraper. »

Lyserg roula des yeux et soupira. Il savait bien ce qui en était de l'enfance de Mathilda, mais elle avait tendance à l'utiliser comme passe-partout – une fois que c'était sur le tapis, plus aucun reproche ne pouvait lui être fait. Comme si lui avait passé une enfance heureuse… « Mathilda, sérieusement. Je ne sais pas quel « nuage » je suis. OK ?  
- Non, pas OK ! »

Mathilda réapparut dans son champ de vision, et se jeta sur lui. Le livre vola hors des mains du dowser alors qu'il se trouvait envoyé sur le sol, et ce fut un Lyserg très étonné et très interloqué qui vit la sorcière s'installer sur ses hanches, le surplombant. Le sang lui monta au visage. Il savait la rousse impulsive, mais jamais elle n'avait…

Sa pensée fut interrompue par le contact d'une main tiède caressant sa joue.

Tout d'un coup il faisait beaucoup plus chaud.

« M-Mathi –  
- Peut-être que tu es un nuage de type stratus.  
- … Quoi ? »

Une expression boudeuse s'installa sur les traits de la sorcière, alors qu'elle abandonnait son inspection du ciel. « Malheureusement, je n'en vois aucun de ce genre pour te montrer. »

« Euh, Mathilda… »

Elle sourit et se baissa vers lui, ses longs cheveux roux venant chatouiller les joues du dowser. Il réprima un frisson.

« Turbein dit, » elle murmura, « que stratus veut dire 's'étaler'. Tu sais, ce sont ceux qui ont plusieurs strates. Ceux qui s'étirent à travers le ciel. Comme une large couette très douce. » Le sourire de la rousse prit d'inquiétantes proportions, comme s'il s'agissait de celui d'un requin, et elle se pencha, jusqu'à ce que son petit nez mutin vint frôler celui de sa proie.

Le cœur de Lyserg commença à protester sérieusement, comme décidé à quitter l'enveloppe de chair qui le retenait prisonnier. _Réponds, imbécile, réponds. Elle va croire que tu es fâché._

« J… Je ne suis pas une couette, Mathilda. »

Le sourire de Mathilda disparut, et elle se redressa. Une partie de Lyserg s'apaisa, mais il découvrit que la chaleur de sa compagne lui manquait… Elle semblait prête à retourner à son croquis. Dans ses yeux pâles nageait comme un chagrin – ce qui alarma le pauvre Anglais. Il ne souhaitait pas lui faire de la peine, surtout si cela lui valait d'être réduit en cendres par son « grand frère » (et, incidemment, Shaman King), qui se trouvait être très protecteur.

« Attends… Il existe bien d'autres nuages, non, » il supposa, des teintes rosées s'installant sur ses joues. Si Horo-Horo – ou pire, Ren – le voyait…

Mathilda baissa les yeux vers lui un instant, pensive. « Eh bah, qu'est-ce que tu dirais d'un cumulus ? C'est une sorte de gros amoncellement gris. De tas, quoi. Ils sont grands… et bouffis. On dirait des grosses balles de coton. Ils amènent les gros orages. »

Lyserg fronça les sourcils. « Tu es en train de me dire que je suis un tas bouffi ? »

Cela la fit rire, un instant. Ce n'était pas le rire de sorcière affreux qu'elle employait pendant le tournoi, ni celui de sale gosse malicieuse qu'elle prenait le plus souvent.

C'était une sorte de rire heureux, innocent, qui fit fondre le petit cœur de Lyserg.

« Mais non! Je voulais dire, question orage! Tu es toujours si sérieux, c'est pas bien, tu vas avoir des rides super vite !  
- … Mouais. »

Elle sembla l'observer pour un moment, comme si elle cherchait une sorte de message secret inscrit à l'intérieur de ses prunelles vertes. Le dowser se sentit rougir de nouveau.

« … Un cirrus ? »

Il sourit. Autant capituler, à ce niveau-là, il s'en tirerait plus vite. "Qu'est-ce qu'un cirrus?"

Le sourire de Mathilda s'élargit de nouveau, et l'éclat dans ses yeux éclipsa celui du soleil de mai. « Ca veut dire touffe… Ou boucle de cheveux. Un truc du genre. Ils sont fins, comme des cheveux, ou des plumes. Tu sais, Turbein dit qu'ils sont formés de cristaux de glace, et que le soleil passe au travers parce qu'ils sont presque transparents ! »

Lyserg eut un sourire pâle. Mathilda était souvent excitée et enthousiaste, mais rarement à ce point. Surtout a propos d'une telle bêtise…

« Je ne suis pas sûr de ressembler tant que ça à des plumes.  
- Bah, tes cheveux, un peu. Comme s'ils étaient les derniers survivants d'une guerre, ou un truc comme ça, et qu'ils voulaient tous s'échapper de ta tête en même temps.

- Oh, je suis désolée, Lyserg. C'était pas méchant, tu sais. »

Elle se rapprocha de lui, et le dowser sentit sa gorge se nouer quand elle commença à se fougner contre son torse. Il ne pouvait empêcher le… bas de son corps de réagir aux mouvements pourtant innocents de la sorcière. Ca allait devenir gênant.

Leurs poitrines s'effleurèrent.

D'accord. Il faisait définitivement plus chaud, maintenant.

« Mathilda… Tu es vraiment différente aujourd'hui. »

C'était une remarque innocente, mais les mains de la petite sorcière se resserrèrent en tremblant autour des plis du modeste pull vert qu'il portait. Le dowser baissa les yeux, chercha son regard en vain. Les phalanges de Mathilda étaient blanches.

« Je… Je sais. C'est… Enfin, tu sais, pendant le tournoi. C'était… bizarre. Je cherchais pas spécialement à te remarquer, ou rien, mais j'avais du mal. A me dire que t'étais qu'un obstacle et que tu mourrais. Ca paraissait. Débile, je veux dire. Alors j'ai préféré… Je sais pas, juste repousser le problème a plus tard. Comme s'il allait se résoudre tout seul. » Un rire, chevrotant. « Et puis, après… Après Peyote, » elle se reprit avec peine, « rien n'était plus possible. Cela ne valait pas la peine, de t'encombrer du poids de mes pensées. Et là… Maintenant que le tournoi est fini et que t'es vivant… Là dans deux mois tu retournes à Stanford. C'est dur à avaler. »

Ce fut à cet instant précis qu'il comprit que tout irait bien.

« Je sais, » il souffla dans les cheveux roux, « ça ne me fait pas de bien non plus. Mais il faut se dire que… Que maintenant, on peut y arriver. Maintenant, tout est possible, » il insista avec douceur, et sentit sa respiration s'accélérer quand elle se laissa reposer sur sa poitrine, un léger sourire sur les lèvres. « T'as raison. »

Ils restèrent ainsi, enlacés, profitant du soleil et de la brise de printemps, jusqu'à ce que Mathilda n'interrompe le silence une nouvelle fois : "Quelle sorte de nuage es-tu, Lyserg?"

Il sourit, contaminé par le doux enthousiasme de sa compagne.

« Le tien ? »

« … Tu deviens fleur bleue, Lys. C'est mignon, mais tu deviens vraiment fleur bleue. »

* * *

Rain: C'bizarre quand même... Jsuis dans une coulée de guimauve jusqu'au coup... Le contre-coup d'Amnesia & Limbo j'imagine...

Jeanne: Du moment que tu m'oublies, moi...

Rain: ... *regarde Jeanne avec une expression étrange*

Jeanne: ... Je vais m'en aller moi...


	66. Les étranges étrangers

**Nom :** Les étranges étrangers

**Auteur :** Rain

**Disclaimer :** Shaman King appartient à Hiroyuki Takei.

**Thème :** 21# Quizz

**Personnages :** Amano, Reiheit. Vive les !crackpairings! canon !

**Soundtrack :** Ma préférence (… je ne connais pas l'artiste. Mais j'aime bien la chanson ! Dommage qu'elle fasse planter mon iPod. T.T )

**Notes :** Random guimauve… Rea serait fière…

* * *

Lentement, comme s'il avait tout le temps du monde, Hans porta sa tasse de café à sa bouche, les yeux parcourant son journal avec intérêt. L'entreprise de Marco venait s'implanter en Alsace, là où lui-même vivait avec son épouse et son enfant à naître, et l'article le rassurait sur la santé de son ancien camarade. Il inviterait sûrement toute la joyeuse bande, un de ces jours…

« Bonjour, Hans, » lança a la cantonade une voix aigrelette. Sans lever les yeux de son journal, ledit Hans sourit, écoutant avec attention alors qu'elle descendait l'escalier. « Fais attention ! » qu'il lança quand même, et son esprit ne fut tranquille que lorsqu'il entendit les pas de sa tendre et douce pénétrer la cuisine.

"'Jour, Amano," il sourit, reposant son café à même la table en bois, s'attirant une grimace de reproche. "'Jour," ajouta-t-il en direction du ventre arondi de ladite Amano.

"Hé, regarde ce que Jeanne m'a donné hier. Je voulais t'en parler à ce moment-là mais j'ai oublié," lança-t-elle en posant sur la table deux feuilles roses, balayant l'incident (et la tasse de café) d'un revers de main. « Ah ! »

Pendant qu'elle s'occupait de ramasser les bris de porcelaine, et de nettoyer la tache sombre du sol, l'Autrichien se saisit des feuillets, les parcourant avec un froncement de sourcil. Sur le papier coloré s'étalaient quelques phrases dispersées, apparemment suivies par plusieurs propositions. « Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça… ?  
- Hum ? Ah, je te dis, c'est des quizzes, » sourit Amano en s'appuyant sur la table, radieuse dans sa chemise de nuit à fleurs. « Chacun se pose une question, à tour de rôle. Et comme ça, tu en sais plus sur moi, et j'en apprends plus sur toi ! Je me disais que ce serait bien, vu qu'on vient d'endroits tellement différents et tout…  
- Euh…  
- Allez, allez, ça va être drôle, » elle supplia en s'asseyant sur ses genoux, imitant un petit cocker perdu. Comment était-il censé résister ? Avec un soupir, le blond acquiesça, et recula sa chaise pour qu'ils aient tous deux plus de place. « Vas-y, je suis prêt.  
- OK, première question, » chantonna-t-elle en suivant du doigt la question qui l'intéressait. « Quelle est la chose que tu aimes le moins dans la personnalité de ton épouse ? »

Le grand blond fit mine de réfléchir, caressant d'une main sa barbe de trois jours et murmura, « Difficile, difficile… » faisant rire Amano. Il aimait beaucoup ce rire cristallin, rare et timide. "Hm… Le fait que tu sois un peu trop stressée et déterminée à faire les choses bien pour moi, même si ça te rend triste.  
- Ooh Hans! Tu es trop gentil avec moi!" Un nouveau rire, presque provocateur. "Quoi d'autre?  
- Eh bien, tu es maladroite, il faut le dire.  
- HANS!  
- Je plaisantais!  
- Je sais," elle rit, montrant ses jolies dents blanches alors qu'elle quittait son perchoir autrichien pour tourbillonner dans la pièce. "Allez, à ton tour.  
- Très bien… » souffla-t-il en scannant les questions des yeux. Certaines étaient assez osées, et il s'amusa un moment à imaginer la réaction de sa femme s'il les prononçait à voix haute – avant de se rappeler ce qu'elle lui avait dit. C'était _Jeanne _qui lui avait donné ces quizzes ? Eh beh. Pourtant il n'avait pas souvenir qu'elle soit avec qui que ce soit… Hm. Marco n'allait pas apprécier. Mais il n'était pas obligé de lui dire non plus…

« … Hans ? Hans !  
- Ah, désolé. Les questions sont toutes intéressantes… Alors. Quelle est la chose que tu préfères à propos de ton époux?  
- Oh, c'est difficile, bien difficile..." elle l'imita, prenant son joli ventre à témoin. "Qu'en penses-tu, Aka-chan ? _Trèèès __difficile, je crois bien. Ah… Je dois dire… Probablement l_e fait que tu essaies toujours de me faire sentir que je ne suis pas une étrangère ici, même quand c'est difficile. » Sur ces derniers mots, le ton joyeux s'était évaporé totalement, laissant une diction frêle et sérieuse.

"Hn. Je vais poser une autre question."

Amano fronça les sourcils, presque inquiète qu'il n'ait pas commenté. Cependant, un autre souci venait de s'insérer dans son esprit – il venait de lui griller une question, là. Toute mélancolie oubliée, la Shamane se trouva prête à bouder, mais finit par le laisser faire. Puisqu'il se prêtait au jeu…

« Parfait. 'Mano, quelle est la chose la plus embarrassante que tu aies jamais faite?  
- Oh il y en a tant, tu sais... Mais sûrement ce que je faisais quand je t'ai rencontré. Tu te souviens?  
- Bien sûr que je m'en rappelle," il sourit d'un air rêveur. "Comment pourrais-je oublier le jour où j'ai rencontré ma femme ? »

"Aww! Mais c'était pourtant vraiment embarrassant! De devoir me vendre à Oyamada-san pour avoir suffisamment d'argent pour être attirante. Je me sentais vraiment terrible…"

Hans ne savait pas trop quoi répondre. Après un silence un peu trop lourd à son goût, il leva une main pour saisir celle de son épouse. "Mais ça va mieux, maintenant." Sans un mot, elle acquiesça avec douceur, et le laissa lui caresser les cheveux. Au bout d'un moment, « Ton tour ?  
- Ah, oui. Euh. Alors… Euh… Votre chanson préférée?  
- 'Mano, qu'est-ce qu'on a dit sur le vouvoiement… » S'il y avait réprimande, elle était légère – mais bien sûr l'ancienne prêtresse Voodoo ne le prit pas ainsi.

« Aaah ! J, je suis désolée…  
- Amano… C'est pas grave…  
- Hm, d'a- d'accord.  
- Et si on changeait de question ?  
- O-ok.

Amano hésita un instant. Puis, avec une voix presque timide : "La chose que v… tu préfères dans ton couple?" Le tremblement dans sa voix était récurrent, mais il n'y prêtait en général pas garde. Cette fois-ci, par contre…

"Hmm..." il réfléchit un moment, repoussant quizz et stylo pour se redresser, la dominant de toute sa hauteur. "Peut-être… Le droit de faire ça?" Sa voix était trompeusement calme alors qu'il la coinçait entre le comptoir et le mur. Sans échappatoire, la pauvre Amano, toute embarrassée, dut le laisser l'embrasser sur les lèvres, une fois, deux fois, alors qu'elle virait coquelicot.

"Hans..." elle murmura entre deux baisers, "pas devant le bébé..."

* * *

**Hao :** [englué dans la guimauve]

**Rain :** AU SECOURS! Hao, aide-moi! [même situation]

**Hao :** Aucune chance. C'est ta faute. [agrippe le barreau d'une échelle à la James Bond]

**Rain :** MAIS AIDE-MOAAAAAAAA ! JE VAIS MÛRIIIIIIIR !

**Hao : **Meurs. [s'extirpe et flies away like a boss]


	67. La canicule

**Nom :** La canicule

**Auteur :** Rain

**Disclaimer :** Shaman King appartient à Hiroyuki Takei.

**Thème :** Fruit/Noix/Baie (y'a de tout !)

**Soundtrack :** The wolf who fell in love with Red Riding Hood (Vocaloid, Rin et Len) ((BECAUSE I LOVE VOCALOIDS, BACK OFF! %) ))

**Persos :** Sâti, Jackson, Hao, Jeanne

**Note :** … Je… Sais pas d'où ça sort… Mais c'est chouuu ! Je suis contente. ^^

Inspiré partiellement de ça : /entry/19065321/via/Rozmarin mais pas vraiment.

* * *

« Sâti-sama...?

- Hm?

- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ici, exactement?

- Oh. C'est une bonne question, Jackson. »

La princesse rousse se tenait assise sur une fenêtre, un pied dans le vide. Sa robe blanche, très simple, collait à sa peau sans qu'elle semble s'en inquiéter, trop intéressée par l'observation de la rue en-dessous d'elle.

Pour un mois d'août, c'était un mois d'août - la chaleur, telle un raz-de-marée, avait apparemment décidé de noyer l'univers entier. Un caprice, probablement. M'enfin. La chaleur ne dérangeait pas outre mesure Jackson, qui avait connu bien pire en Inde - mais cela ne l'empêchait pas de s'inquiéter et gesticuler comme un tigre en cage. Il avait en effet vraiment le sentiment que son apparence en général et son odeur en particulier devaient gêner sa chère Sâti, et aurait vraiment préféré rentrer avec elle dans leur temple, là où leurs autres camarades se ressourçaient dans les grands bains sacrés. P-pas pour se baigner avec elle! Juste pour qu'elle n'attrape pas d'insolation, ce qui serait bientôt le cas si elle persistait à lézarder sous ce soleil de plomb.

Il était par ailleurs très embarrassé par la façon dont... comment dire cela joliment... les, ahem, formes de sa princesse se dévoilaient sous la robe presque transparente. En temps normal, rien n'était "visible", pour ainsi dire, mais là...

« Jackson? Jackson, tu m'écoutes?

- A-ah, oui, Sâti-sama. Ayez l'obligeance de m-me pardonner. La chaleur... »

Elle le regarda bizarrement, très au fait de la résistance de son camarade aux hautes températures. Etrange. Enfin bon, elle avait d'autres soucis plus importants à régler.

« En fait, Jackson... Comme tu ne m'as pas trouvé de framboises...  
- Je -

- Je disais," reprit-elle avec une douce furie tapie dans sa voix, » comme tu ne m'as pas trouvé de framboises, je dois trouver quelque chose pour m'occuper. Or il ne se passe jamais rien chez nous... Alors je me suis dit qu'au village on trouverait de quoi s'amuser! Je suis sûre que des choses intéressantes vont se passer aujourd'hui.  
- Ah oui...?  
- Oui. Mon instinct de prêtresse me le dit."

- Ah... » Lui se souvenait que, la dernière fois que Sâti-sama avait suivi son « instinct de prêtresse », elle avait manqué s'étaler et s'enfoncer dans les sables mouvants en cherchant des framboises. M'enfin.

* * *

Un étage plus bas, au niveau du sol, se tenait – essayait désespérément de se tenir – une jeune fille qui n'aurait pas dû être là. La grande terrasse blanche sur laquelle elle se tenait l'aveuglait, où qu'elle tourne le regard, et son refuge – un vieux parasol originairement immaculé – ne lui servait pas à grand-chose. Pour autant, elle refusait de bouger d'un centimètre.

Jeanne, en effet, attendait quelqu'un. Pas n'importe qui non plus – mais quelqu'un qu'elle ne pouvait pas laisser tomber, qu'elle ne pouvait pas abandonner dans une pareille situation. Si elle rentrait maintenant, et qu'il ne la trouvait pas, il se mettrait à la chercher partout en craignant le pire – et se grillerait le cerveau lorsque midi viendrait sonner.

Le soleil brillait très dur pour un soleil de neuf heures du matin, ses longs rayons badigeonnant la terrasse de chaleur. Malgré l'ombre du parasol, Jeanne se sentait fondre sous sa robe (décidément pas destinée à de telles températures). Pourquoi Marco prenait-il tant de temps...? Il ne devait que rencontrer son officier Pache pour voir pourquoi son Oracle Bell refusait de fonctionner. Cela n'aurait dû prendre que deux minutes, à peine. Pas une demi-heure...

Immédiatement, elle recula de plusieurs pas, effarouchée par l'explosion de chaleur en ce temps déjà bien lourd. C'était presque plus avec lassitude qu'avec prudence qu'elle tourna la tête et salua le responsable de la chose. « C'est vous, forcément... Hao. »

Ledit Hao, qui venait d'apparaître sur la balustrade qui enserrait la terrasse, prit un air excessivement innocent.

« Hm? Quelque chose te dérange? »

C'était vraiment injuste. Il n'avait même pas l'air de remarquer le soleil au-dessus de lui. Clignant des yeux, Jeanne se détourna. « Ce n'était vraiment pas nécessaire, vous savez. » Bien sûr, dans une situation normale, elle n'aurait jamais tourné le dos à l'ennemi. Elle se serait préparée au combat, l'aurait attaqué, et l'aurait finalement éliminé. Mais là... le soleil lui écrasait les neurones. Se battre était hors de question.

« Mais! Tu ne pouvais pas bronzer, sous cet affreux parasol! »

Peut-être qu'en fait elle se battrait. Sérieusement? Il allait jouer à ce petit jeu-là?

« ... Bronzer...?

- Ah, la machine à reparties est enrayée, à ce que je vois. » D'un mouvement félin, le brun sauta sur le sol, et s'approcha de la pauvre jeune fille sans défense. Sans avertissement – et sans qu'elle comprenne bien comment il s'y était pris – il attrapa son poignet, et y déposa une grosse sphère dorée. « Voilà de quoi te rafraîchir l'esprit, petite Jeanne. Tu me remercieras plus tard. »

Jeanne fronça les sourcils et baissa les yeux sur l'objet en question. C'était tendre et moelleux comme... une pêche? Hein?

« Je n'ai pas envie d'un fruit - ou de quoi que ce soit de votre part, d'ailleurs, » parvint-elle à formuler.

« Prends-la quand même, tu me feras plaisir, » souffla-t-il d'une voix chaude en lui refermant les doigts sur le fruit fragile. Elle chercha à protester, à lui rendre l'objet infamant, mais il était trop rapide, et tout d'un coup elle était seule sur la terrasse avec le fruit dans la main.

Pour qui se prenait-il? Il n'avait pas le droit d'apparaître comme ça... Sans la moindre décence... Et de lui donner des fruits! Elle n'avait pas besoin de ses fruits probablement pourris et empoisonnés! Comme si elle accepterait de... manger... Même de goûter à quelque chose provenant de lui! Idiot!

Avec tout ça, la pêche était toujours dans sa main. Elle ne parvenait pas à la jeter. Et Marco qui ne venait toujours pas... Avec un soupir, Jeanne se rencogna dans le mur – uniquement pour s'en écarter aussitôt, car il était brûlant. Le parasol lui manquait terriblement...

La raison pourfendue par la température, Jeanne se résigna finalement à s'éloigner un peu de la terrasse où elle devait attendre le commandant des X-Laws, et s'installa dans un rare coin d'ombre. Là, presqu'inconsciemment, elle porta la pêche qu'elle tenait à la bouche.

* * *

Jackson se raidit, fronça les sourcils et chuchota à sa voisine: "On ne devrait pas...?"  
"Non," répondit Sâti de la même façon, glissant une nouvelle noix dans sa bouche. "Tu ne voudrais pas qu'elle meure de déshydratation, si?"

"Mais..."

"Pas de mais. Tu veux une noix?"

* * *

Jeanne mordit dans la chair tendre de la pêche, à peine dérangée quand elle sentit le jus clair couler sur son menton. Ce ne fut que lorsqu'elle avait déjà ingéré la moitié du fruit qu'elle ne sembla se rendre compte de son « acte ». Immédiatement, elle rejeta le fruit sur le sol, portant la main à la bouche d'une manière presque horrifiée.

Elle avait... Mangé le fruit qu'Hao lui avait donné. Mauvais. Très mauvais. Comment pouvait-elle savoir s'il n'était pas empoisonné? Il l'était sûrement. C'était presque obligé. Hao lui avait tendu un piège et elle était tombé droit dedans. Elle devait trouver quelque chose pour se nettoyer l'estomac... Mais si elle s'éloignait et que Marco ne la trouvait pas, il serait furieux...

La rue tournoya autour d'elle comme si elle venait de se saouler – du moins c'était comme ça que le décrivait John quand il rentrait des soirées « bar » des X-Laws, et son estomac était apparemment le théâtre d'opérations nucléaires non programmées. Un gémissement lui échappa, et la pauvre petite s'accroupit dans l'ombre. Tout d'un coup, alors qu'elle sentait sa conscience s'affaiblir, une exclamation traversa le brouillard brûlant:

« Jeanne-sama! Vous n'auriez jamais dû m'attendre ici! Vous avez dû mourir de chaud!"

Levant des yeux perdus, la petite albinos vit son commandant s'approcher en courant, et la soutenir du mieux qu'il pouvait. « Vous allez bien? Vous êtes toute pâle.  
- J-je vais bien... Un coup de chaud, c'est tout. » Et probablement un empoisonnement à la pèche, mais lui en dire un seul mot serait criminel. Elle n'avait ni le temps, ni la force de l'empêcher de courir après Hao. De plus, maintenant que Marco était là, la sensation anxiogène s'était dissipée, et elle remarqua enfin Shamash, qui tentait depuis un bon moment de lui communiquer sa conclusion de guérisseur: elle allait bien, et la pêche était saine.

« Rentrons... Ça ira mieux dans un endroit ventilé, » souffla-t-elle au pauvre blond qui n'y comprenait pas grand-chose. Celui-ci lança un nouveau regard alarmé à Shamash avant de la relâcher, la laissant se redresser seule... Non. Ça n'irait pas. Elle allait retomber!

« Vous voulez que je vous porte? »

Elle cligna des yeux. Cela semblait tellement saugrenu... Tellement... pat–

Mais non. Elle ne pouvait pas. S'ils croisaient qui que ce soit, fusse-t-il ami ou ennemi – sans parler de Hao ou Rackist – elle ne survivrait pas à l'humiliation. Elle était grande maintenant, elle pouvait se débrouiller seule.

« Ça va aller. Merci beaucoup, » soupira-t-elle avant de faire quelques pas dans la rue. La fatigue était venue s'ajouter au poids sur ses épaules, mais elle tiendrait bien le coup jusqu'au navire. Et une fois là-bas...

"Marco...

"Oui?

"Il reste des framboises à la maison? J'ai un mauvais goût dans la bouche et je n'arrive pas à m'en débarrasser."

* * *

Alors que les deux anges s'éloignaient dans l'ombre d'une ruelle perpendiculaire, ces quelques derniers mots flottèrent jusqu'à une Sâti ravie. Gracieusement, elle amena une poignée de noix de cajou à sa bouche, puis se redressa sur la fenêtre, tache sombre dans la lumière pour un pauvre Jackson tout ébloui.

« Tu vois, je t'avais bien dit qu'il se passerait des choses intéressantes aujourd'hui! Maintenant, on s'invite chez les X-Laws, et on leur extorque des framboises! »

* * *

**Hao :** … MAIS EN FAIT LA PÊCHE ÉTAIT EMPOISONNÉE! AHAHAHA !

**Rain :** Bien sûr que non. Tu es au-dessus de ça. C'est juste du psychological warfare.

**Hao :** Mais… Si elle l'était. Je laisserais pas passer une chance pareille !

**Rain :** Mais non elle ne l'était pas, tu as une éthique, voyons.

**Hao : ***la regarde bizarrement* … Non, j'en ai pas.


	68. Le vacancier

**Nom :** Le vacancier

**Auteur :** Rain

**Disclaimer :** Shaman King ne m'appartient pas.

**Thème :** 86# Vacances

**Personnages :** Marco, Rackist, Meene

**Soundtrack :** We'll be a dream (Demi Lovato feat. We the Kings)

**Note :** Pas grand-chose là dedans. Fonctionne avec la vacancière. Juste un ptit moment dans une ptite vie.

* * *

Des vacances.

C'est comme ça que Père Rackist l'avait présenté. Des vacances.

Loin de l'église, loin de l'école froide, loin des cours de danse et de Livia. Marco avait du mal à voir ça comme des vacances. Au travers du hublot de l'avion qui se préparait à atterrir à San Francisco, il ne voyait que des paquets de nuages grouillants, comme des toiles d'une araignée immense… Beurk.

Observation qu'il répéta à son voisin, sans pour autant obtenir du prêtre plus qu'un « Attends avant de juger. » Mouais. Peut-être. Il détestait déjà la ville, et il ne l'avait même pas encore vue. Mais il savait d'avance qu'elle serait trop grande, trop bruyante, sans grâce et sans Livia. Le blondinet soupira, se rappelant une nouvelle fois pourquoi il était là.

Comme d'habitude, tout était de la 'faute' du père Rackist. Celui-ci s'était laissé convaincre de faire des séminaires aux Etats-Unis et avait forcé Marco à le suivre (il avait dit un truc comme « les petits garçons ne restent pas seuls pendant des semaines sans personne pour les surveiller » ou quelque chose du même goût, Marco ne se souvenait pas, parce qu'au moment où le prêtre l'avait appelé petit il s'était mis en colère).

« Marco, redresse ton siège, on va atterrir. »

Le petit blond obéit, le visage assombri d'une moue. Peut-être qu'il pourrait se venger plus tard. Pourquoi pas remplir le chapeau de Rackist de grenouilles ? Mais il n'y aurait probablement pas de grenouilles dans la ville. Encore une raison de la détester d'avance.

* * *

Marcher sans but dans les rues de la ville au côté de son prêtre de tuteur n'avait que peu d'intérêt pour le petit Marco. Les yeux collés au sol couvert de gomme à mâcher, les mains dans les poches, il s'ennuyait ferme.

Soudain un magasin attira son regard et, comme s'il n'avait pas dix ans (… d'accord, il en avait neuf trois quart, mais bon, faut pas chipoter), le blondinet quitta immédiatement le côté de son père pour se coller à la vitrine. Ce fut tout juste si ses yeux ne sortirent pas de leurs orbites pour pénétrer le verre.

Devant lui s'étalait un assortiment hétéroclite de magnifiques beautés. Partout, des formes généreuses, des couleurs affriolantes, des propositions alléchantes, des démonstrations pour le moins… impressionnantes… Même les noms, affichés en gros au-dessus desdites beautés, roulaient langoureusement sur la langue. Marco se serait cru au paradis. Si seulement il avait pu entrer, s'approcher, tâter, écouter le ronronnement qui ne manquerait pas venir…

… Il n'y avait définitivement pas de voitures comme ça en Sicile. La plupart des noms ne lui disait rien, lui qui se croyait expert de ce genre de petits bijoux. Même les Lamborghini, ses préférées à la maison, étaient reléguées dans un coin, et semblaient bien ternes en comparaison des plus beaux modèles, si impressionnants, si pimpants.

Des pleurnichements désagréables le tirèrent de sa contemplation. Aussitôt l'expression de pur bonheur qui était collée à son visage disparut pour laisser place à celle d'un dragon éveillé par un chevalier inconscient, et il se retourna vers le – la, en l'occurrence – responsable, prêt à la rôtir toute crue d'une remarque meurtrière.

Ladite responsable était une petite fille (d'accord, elle lui arrivait à l'épaule, mais ça voulait rien dire. Elle était quand même petite. Elle ne pouvait pas avoir plus de six ans.) aux cheveux ternes et pâles. Ses doigts dégoulinaient de chocolat et elle serrait une enveloppe plastique de Mirs (aucun goût, sérieusement, les glaces au Snaickars étaient bien plus bons) dans une main. Il lui offrit sa tête la plus effrayante.

Dommage que, ne mesurant qu'une dizaine de centimètres de plus qu'elle, sa tête la plus effrayante ne soit que très peu effrayante en réalité. La petite fille le remarqua, fronça les sourcils, pas effrayée pour un sou…

Et exécuta l'action la plus humiliante que Marco aurait pu imaginer. Elle tira la langue, une langue toute marron de chocolat. Un instant, le blondinet ne comprit pas. Ses paupières papillonnèrent, et il faillit rentrer dans le mur du magasin.

Elle lui avait tiré la langue. Tiré la langue ! Comment osait-elle ?

Plus important, comment venger son honneur ?

Ses petits poumons s'emplirent d'air coléreux, et ses joues pâles se teintèrent de rouge alors qu'il répondait de la manière la plus digne qu'il ait trouvé : l'imitation.

Ils se retrouvèrent tous les deux à se tirer la langue pendant quelques secondes d'éternité.

Puis elle se mit à rire, et Marco ne put s'empêcher de faire de même. Elle avait un rire très doux, très rafraichissant (ce qui dans l'atmosphère surchauffée des rues de San Francisco n'était pas pour déplaire au petit blond), un rire qui invitait à y répondre.

Puis le père de la petite le remarqua, et fronça les sourcils. Après un instant, il emmenait la petite plus loin, et Marco esquissa un petit signe d'adieu. Dommage…

« Marco ? »

Le blondinet leva la tête vers le prêtre, qui arrivait avec une ribambelle de rubans roses accrochés à un paquet en papier. Le visage du petit s'éclaira. « Pour moi ?  
- Pour toi, » acquiesça Rackist.

En deux secondes, il avait déchiré le papier, et regardait avec curiosité les tickets, écrits en un américain incompréhensible. Rackist sourit.

« Ce soir un ballet de Tchaïkovski, et demain l'ouverture du Salon de l'Automobile. Qu'est-ce que tu en penses ? »

Pour une fois, la petite taille de Marco lui servit – il ne renversa pas le prêtre quand il lui sauta dessus. Toute la journée, ses lunettes reflétèrent des lumières de toutes les couleurs, et les oreilles de Rackist retentirent de 'oooh' et de 'aaaah' merveilleux. Les ronchonements s'étant taris, le prêtre put lui aussi profiter de la ville américaine, et ne fut presque pas attristé lorsqu'il dût 'reprendre' une gamine qui tentait de lui enlever son portefeuille.

Quand Rackist tira finalement la main de Marco pour le ramener vers l'hôtel, le petit blond se sentait presque réconcilié avec l'idée de prendre de vacances.

* * *

**Marco : ** Le but de ce truc?

**Rain :** Y en a pas.

**Marco :** Alors quel intérêt?

**Rain :** Je ne sais pas.

**Marco : **Tu n'es pas supposée savoir ?

**Rain: **C'est bien là qu'est le problème.


	69. Les princesses aux doigts crochus

**Nom :** Les princesses aux doigts crochus

**Auteur :** Rain

**Disclaimer :** Shaman King ne m'appartient pas. Par contre la minisong m'appartient. Pas que j'en sois fière.

**Thème :** 19# Reposer sa tête sur les genoux

**Personnages :** Mathilda, Kanna

**Soundtrack :** So Young (Clémence Saint-Preux)

**Note :** Au départ ce devait être un JeanneXHaoXTam… Mais Rea avait déjà fait un truc light, alors bonjour, angst, dépression et dark content. %)

* * *

_Arrête d'y penser, Macchi, ça ne peut pas être si difficile._

_« _Arrête, » qu'elle se murmure toute seule, d'une voix âpre, étrangère.

_Trois petites princesses…_ mais elle était perdue, et rien ne pouvait l'apaiser. La chanson, d'ailleurs, ne parlait pas de princesses mais de **sorcières**, d'abominables sorcières aux doigts crochus et aux esprits pourris. Dans la pénombre de la tente, elle se fixa (comment, elle ne pouvait savoir, parce qu'il n'y avait pas de miroir). Sa propre figure lui paraissait peu familière. Tout autour d'elle, des centaines d'yeux sanglants, de bruits étouffés, et le rire de Jack. Tout autour d'elle, des millions de petits couteaux dressés, un cri familier, et une course folle. Tout autour d'elle…

_Personne ne saura où elles finiront, (ciel ou clairière ou prairie) ornière ortie ou fossé…_

Elle se réveilla soudain, allongée sur le dos, tournant et convulsant dans les bras de sa sœur. Les bras forts de Kanna, noués autour de sa poitrine maigre, l'empêchaient de bouger du mieux qu'ils pouvaient.

« … formant une ronde, » arriva la voix de Kanna, râpeuse et difficile, et pour la première fois Mathilda aima vraiment cette voix. Sous sa tête, une sensation anormale – les jambes de l'Allemande – sur son front, une compresse fraîche. « Elles errent au gré des vents…  
- Personne ne saura… » elle répondit sur le même ton, la bouche sèche, et les mains de sa sœur, fines et hésitantes, vinrent changer le tissu sur son front. Quand ceci fut fait, Kanna entreprit de caresser le petit visage de l'Anglaise, et bientôt elle s'attelait à dénouer la masse orangée et poisseuse qui lui servait de crinière. Pendant de longues minutes, pas un mot ne fut prononcé.

« Ca a été bien terrible, » supposa Kanna d'un ton frêle, quand elle eut fini. « Tu as presque rué hors du lit. » Mathilda soupira, puis accepta le carré de chocolat que Kanna voulait lui faire manger. Plus loin, planant au-dessus de l'odeur crasse de sueur et celle, plus ténue, du sang (elle avait dû heurter quelque chose), subsistait le parfum d'un thé à la menthe.

Non, rétorqua enfin la roussette (aurait voulu rétorquer), parce que cela n'avait pas été si terrible, pas aussi terrible du moins qu'elle ne le craignait.

C'était admirable, vraiment, la facilité qu'avait Kanna (qui détestait pourtant les enfants) a se glisser dans son rôle de petite mère et de grande sœur, un rôle qui devait pourtant lui être aussi étranger que celui de la petite sœur sans défense ne l'était à Mathilda. Pourtant, l'Allemande, malgré sa rudesse et son manque de patience, n'élevait jamais la voix contre elle lorsqu'elle avait ses terreurs nocturnes, et ne s'en plaignait jamais le jour.

Du thé, et du chocolat (beaucoup, Zang-Ching était indulgent – inquiet, dirait Kanna, mais ce n'était qu'un pauvre rêve), et les mains de sa grande sœur après ces cauchemars incessants; les doigts potelés de Marion entremêlés aux siens, quand rien ne pouvait plus la calmer (pas cette nuit, cette nuit Mathilda pouvait entendre les respirations régulières de la blonde. Ainsi, elle n'avait pas fait trop de bruit). Alors, pour quelques instants, elle n'était qu'une gosse de onze ans allongée dans son lit, sa sœur de seize ans supportant sa tête et celle de dix à quelques pas.

Les vives couleurs du rêve, de la forêt, de sa belle robe blanche, toutes passèrent devant ses yeux. Une vraie petite sœur s'épancherait, conterait son cauchemar à sa douce infirmière; mais rien de la sorte ne prendrait place. D'abord, parce que Kanna savait 'déjà' ce qui hantait les nuits de Mathilda, et ensuite parce qu'elles n'étaient pas sœurs, elles n'étaient que des Shamanes paumées prises en charge par un homme en mal de coéquipiers.

Le bleu et l'orange se mêlèrent, un instant, jusqu'à ce qu'on ne puisse plus faire la différence entre leurs deux visages, jusqu'à ce que les lèvres sèches de Kanna se furent posées sur le front de Mathilda.

Celle-ci, après avoir sursauté, se demanda un instant si ce que ressentait Kanna pour elle pouvait approcher l'intensité de ce qu'elle, elle ressentait pour Mari.

_« Macchi, j'ai peur, »_ avait l'habitude de murmurer Marion durant les mauvaises nuits. Le souvenir semblait poussiéreux, poli, comme s'il datait de plusieurs millions d'années auparavant.

Il avait fait sombre. Kanna était dehors. Dans l'obscurité totale, un faisceau clair s'était allumé, et Marion avait eu une expression plaintive, suppliante quand Mathilda s'était approchée.

_« Alors je vais me poster au bas de ton lit et chasser les mauvais rêves, » _avait-elle répondu, il y avait si longtemps, en s'asseyant dans la poussière au bas du lit de camp. « _Personne ne pourra venir t'embêter, Mari, pas avec moi au pied du lit. »_

Oh la rafraîchissante simplicité, songea-t-elle avec envie.

_« Je suis désolée d'avoir lâché ta main, » _avait glissé Kanna, durant une nuit vraiment terrible, exprimant en plus de sa propre peine ce que, elle en était sûre, Marion aurait dit si elle le pouvait. Mathilda aurait voulu les croire, toutes les deux, et un instant elle avait même espéré une délivrance, une vraie. Mais l'espoir était réservé aux hommes avec un rêve – _Hao-sama, je suis désolée, je ne voulais pas – _et aux **idiots**. Mathilda n'était pas une idiote. Et ses rêves, eh bien…

« Macchi, » souffla son autre sœur au-dessus d'elle, et la rousse crut un instant à ses propres mensonges. Kanna pouvait tout arranger. Personne ne pourrait jamais la toucher avec Kanna si près d'elle… Les mains de l'Allemande glissèrent le long des bras et des flancs de sa sœur, la frictionnant, comme pour ramener à la vie une enfant terrifiée. Mais être une petite sœur, Mathilda ne savait plus, et elle resta immobile, insensible au réconfort prodigué par Kanna.

_Et les princesses tourbillonnent, tourbillonnent, papillonnent_

« Je ne vais pas bouger, » Kanna souffle, et c'est une brise chaude sur le corps gelé de sa sœur. _Tu as le don de m'amener des ennuis avec tes aventures , c'est ce que je disais, je disais en grommelant Avec tes aventures tu ne m'apportes que des ennuis. Je n'avais jamais pensé… _Le poids de sa culpabilité écrase sa voix, la brise en mille places.

Petites filles, _ne vous lâchez pas les mains surtout. _Des mères inquiètes, des mères aimantes, des mères imaginaires. Mathilda frissonne, les yeux fermés pour ne pas voir que Kanna pleure ses remords au-dessus d'elle.

« Prends ma main, » elle permet finalement, et après un instant d'hésitation Kanna obéit. Leurs doigts se cherchent, se touchent. Un bruissement de couvertures, et tout d'un coup Marion est là aussi, ses beaux yeux ouverts remplis de sommeil et d'angoisse, et les deux mains de Mathilda sont attachées solidement à chacune de ses sœurs.

_Trois petites princesses…_

« Concentre-toi sur ma voix, » Kanna murmure, et leurs corps scintillent d'énergie tranquille. Mathilda ferme les yeux.

Elle dort, et ne rêve pas.

* * *

Rain: ... Le fichier voulait pas marcher, du coup il est resté longtemps pas publié mais écrit...

Jeanne: Tu parles bizarrement...

Rain: ... *regarde Jeanne avec une expression étrange* Le bac... Ca détruit les cerveaux... Ca fait fondre... Faut que j'écrive un cadeau d'anniv' à Rea et j'arrive pas.. A... Réfléchir...


	70. L'explorateur

**Nom :** L'explorateur**  
Auteur :** Rain**  
Disclaim' :** SK appartient a Takei… Vous le savez non…?**  
Thème :** #38 Coquille/Coquillage**  
Personnages :** Opachô**  
Soundtrack :** Dance (War is Over) (Poets of the Fall)**  
Note :** GUYS. Guys. Allez voter contre le retour de la SOPA sur ce site. Guys. Ils veulent nous enlever ET fanart ET fanfiction. Guys. C'EST IMPORTANT.

h

t

t

p

s

: / / petitions . whitehouse . gov / petition / stop-sopa-2013 / LMzMVrQF

* * *

"Hao-samaaaa!"

Ainsi courait un certain petit Opachô sur le sable fin de la plage. Sa vélocité, impressionnante, s'expliquait par la température dudit sable, qui oscillait entre « lave » et « magma » (d'où, des parties potentielles de « le sol est en lave » impressionnantes).

Le boulet de canon orange tenait dans ses mains un coquillage, énorme selon les standards qu'il venait d'établir. Le trésor, qu'il gardait enserré dans sa tunique, lui semblait étinceler de mille feux, et arborer toutes les nuances d'un coucher de soleil. Autant de qualités qui faisaient du Coquillage un cadeau digne d'Hao-sama – d'où la précipitation du petit à lui apporter.

« Opachô ! »

Ah. On l'appelait. Bien. Mais ! A la réflexion, ce n'était pas la voix du maître ! Opachô regretta instantanément de s'être arrêté dans sa course, et sauta instinctivement sur la première natte venue, jettant du sable sur le gars qui y bronzait.

« Eh ! » Ryu, puisque c'était lui, protesta bruyamment, mais Yoh-sama (le responsable de son arrêt ! Méchant ! Baka Yoh-sama !) l'interrompit :

« On voulait un avis extérieur, Opachô.  
- Ouais, » reprit la voix enthousiaste de Chocolove. Opachô, est-ce que tu penses que le maillot de bain de Horo a l'air cool ou pas ? »

Mi vexé de devoir se pencher sur une question si vulgaire, mi excité par l'idée de parler à Hao-sama de cette nouvelle drôlerie idiote des amis de Yoh, il chercha des yeux l'Aïnu. Celui-ci avait visiblement dû porter un cadeau de sa sœur, et le regrettait encore plus visiblement. Oh, ça se voulait probablement sobre : après tout, il n'y avait « que » des sortes de trèfles à quatre feuilles et des mini filles en kimono sur tout le fond bleu poney.

« Horo-Horo a l'air d'un idiot, » conclut le petit avec un air de profond sérieux. Chocolove éclata de rire, Ren eut un sourire sardonique, et Yoh retint d'une main l'Aïnu qui avait l'air décidé pour se faire un sac en peau de mouton.

C'était pas tout ça, mais Opachô devait rentrer voir Hao-sama. Le problème, c'est qu'avec ces bêtises, son beau présent s'était rempli de sable. Perturbé, le petit tituba jusqu'à l'eau pour le nettoyer correctement. Là, il rencontra un nouvel obstacle sous la forme d'un ballon rose qui l'éclaboussa. L'eau lui sembla gelée, et un cri indigné s'échappa d'entre ses lèvres.

« Désolée, petit Opachô, » sourit une jeune Aïnu qu'il connaissait bien en récupérant l'objet responsable. « Oh tiens, il est beau ce coquillage ! C'est pour une fille ? »

Une exclamation dégoutée lui répondit. Pour une fille ? Et puis quoi encore ? Après l'avoir dûment corrigée, Opachô s'en alla, juste à temps pour l'entendre répliquer à l'une de ses camarades :

« C'est juste, un… Un truc, comme un serpent, m'a saisi le pied ! C'est pas ma faute ! »

Le petit avait repris son allure de croisière, c'est-à-dire à peine plus vite qu'un Speedy Gonzalez drogué à l'EPO, et continua ainsi pendant un bon moment. Tout d'un coup, il fut agrippé par un pied, et soulevé de terre avec violence. Balancé dans les airs comme un vulgaire yo-yo, Opachô lâcha son paquet, qui chût au sol sans un bruit, et se retrouva nez-à-nez avec un chien enragé.

« Toi ! Tu es le gamin qui traîne avec Hao ! Comment oses-tu t'approcher d'ici ? Tu crois vraiment que tu pourrais lui faire le moindre mal sous ma surveillance ? »

« WAaahahahahah, » lui répondit Opachô, trop inquiet de la santé de son coquillage pour se préoccuper de Quat'Zyeux, le stupide lieutenant blondinet des stupides X-Laws. Comme s'il s'inquiétait d'un pauvre parasol blanc et de sa pauvre protégée albinos. Et son coquillage qui pouvait être brisé… !

« Marco… »

La douce, féminine voix de son leader détourna l'attention du blond. Opachô continuait de se contorsionner pour échapper à la poigne du blond, ce qui promettait d'être presque facile vu la façon dont l'autre le tenait, comme s'il se fut agi d'un mouchoir usagé.

Jeanne, de son côté, fronça des sourcils mais décida de tenter sa chance. Vêtue d'un maillot (une pièce) blanc et probablement bien plus couvrant qu'elle n'aurait souhaité (mais bien moins qu'il n'aurait souhaité), la jeune fille s'était ennuyée tout le matin sous ce fichu parasol, sans pouvoir même répondre aux agaceries d'un Hao hors de portée, alors maintenant qu'elle avait une excuse valable… !

« Lyserg et Tamao vont jouer au ballon un peu plus loin, et m'ont demandé de les rejoindre…  
- Au ballon ?  
- Oui. Sur la plage. » C'est-à-dire, à deux mètres du parasol. Mais cela ne sembla pas rassurer le blond. Au contraire, ses yeux se plissèrent derrière ses lunettes : « Vous avez mis de la crème ?  
- Oui, ce matin, Marco, et –  
- Il faut en remettre. Je vais vous aider. Et ce, hum, jeu, il se déroule exactement ? Sur le sable ou dans l'eau ?  
- Eh bien, je crois que ce sera un mix des deux –  
- Non, bien sûr que non, il ne faut pas vous baigner si tôt Jeanne-sama ! Et faites attention au soleil. Portez un chapeau. Et faites attention, vous pouvez vous couper sur les rochers ! »

Voyant que Quat-Zyeux avait totalement oublié sa présence, Opachô s'enfuit sans demander son reste, ayant récupéré son large coquillage. Décidément, cette plage était beaucoup trop peuplée pour un jour déclaré « de repos ».

Mais, puisqu'il ne regardait pas où il allait, le petit Opachô rentra la tête la première dans une jambe musclée et poilue. Projeté au sol, le petit ouvrit de grands yeux paniqués et vérifia l'état de son précieux fardeau, qui heureusement n'avait subi aucun dégât.

« Ouch…  
- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici, toi ? »

Opachô leva les yeux, et il les leva encore, et encore, pour finalement distinguer vaguement la crinière rousse d'un des « méchants Gandhara », aka un des seuls qui pouvaient se battre, aka « Opachô ceux-là tu les évites d'accord ? »

Le grand roux – Jack quequechose, Opachô se souvint, comme le fantôme de Mattie, Jackie, Jack truc… - se tenait devant une espèce de forteresse de tissu clair, dans laquelle une mince ouverture avait été taillée pour permettre le passage.

« Regardes-moi quand je te parle, » grogna le géant roux en lui secouant l'épaule, « qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? Tu espionnes pour Hao ? Réponds !  
- Voyons, Jackson, tu lui fais peur…  
- Ah – désolé, princesse, » le géant s'inclina vers la forteresse de tissu, et la douce voix qui venait d'en sortir. « Je…  
- Laisse-le donc entrer. Il ne va pas nous faire grand mal ! »

Ainsi, petit Opachô passa l'ouverture de tissu. Sous l'abri était étendue Sâti, à moitié allongée, ainsi que Komeri et Seyram, assises toutes deux au milieu de perles de toutes les couleurs. Le trio étaient protégées du sable brûlant grâce à une nappe brodée aux motifs compliqués. Quelques rares coquillages séchaient sur le rebord en plastique d'un seau orangé, mais tous pâlissaient devant celui qu'Opachô avait dans les mains. (Bien évidemment, puisque c'était Opachô le meilleur !)

« En voilà un enfant essoufflé, » rit la princesse rousse en le dévisageant.

« Tu t'es perdu, » dit Komeri d'une voix décidée, de la voix de ces gosses qui ne posent pas de questions mais affirment des vérités.

Seyram ne dit rien, elle ne dit jamais rien, elle était assise, oui Seyram était assise avec une perle rose dans la main et le regardait. L'ombre d'un sourire passa sur ses lèvres pâles alors qu'il rougissait.

« N-non, Opachô est pas perdu ! O… Opachô se promène ! »

Sâti rit doucement, elle avait un joli rire mélodieux Sâti. « Reste-là un moment. Il fait trop chaud pour être dehors sans chapeau, petit homme. »

Il fronça les sourcils, se redressant de toute sa hauteur de trois petites pommes pas mûres. « Opachô est pas petit ! Opachô est en mission ! »

Mais il fut interrompu de nouveau alors que Seyram lui tapotait le bras, indiquant qu'elle avait besoin de lui pour tenir le fil du collier qu'elle finissait, afin qu'elle puisse faire le nœud. Le petit cligna des yeux, obéit, gagnant ainsi un baiser sur la joue.

Quelques instants plus tard, le petit Africain sortit de l'abri, et sous l'œil noir de Jackson s'éloigna en titubant. La chaleur du sable ne semblait plus le déranger, et c'est avec un léger sourire sur les lèvres qu'il se dirigeait vers l'eau lorsque quelqu'un l'attrapa, pour la seconde fois de la journée, par la peau du cou.

« Ah, Opachô, enfin je te retrouve. Où étais-tu passé ? » La voix d'Hao-sama, enfin ! Le petit lui sauta au cou et y resta, heureux comme tout. « Hao-sama ! Opachô avait trouvé un beau coquillage pour vous !  
- Ah oui, et où est-il ? »

Opachô cligna des yeux, baissa la tête pour regarder ses dix doigts vides. Ah.

« Opachô l'a perdu… »

* * *

**Rain :** *milite* *crise de panique* Plus de fanfic, et plus de RP, et plus de fanart, au secours, au secours…

**Hao :** Tu n'auras plus le droit d'écrire sur nous?

**Rain :**VOUI**!**

**Hao :** Mais c'est merveilleux!

**Rain : **NON !


	71. Les soeurettes

**Nom :** Les soeurettes**  
Auteur :** Rain**  
Disclaim' :** Shaman King appartient à Hiroyuki Takei. Je ne compte pas me faire de l'argent avec son œuvre, ni prétendre en aucun cas que ses personnages, idées, etc, m'appartiennent.**  
Thème :** 02# Rouge/Baume à lèvres**  
Soundtrack :** Petite Sœur (Nightcore version) ((…. … Ne cherchez pas.))

**Personnages :** Marion, Hao, d'autres

**Note :** Ok ce truc est un peu bizarre… il peut vous sembler qu'il ne tient pas vraiment debout comme pièce unie… mais c'est comme ça qu'il m'est venu… Let's just say Shaman King world, teenage issues.

* * *

La première fois que l'objet en question pénètre dans le camp, c'est le résultat d'un raid sur un supermarché. Marion et Mathilda n'avaient pas eu le droit de venir, et Turbein les avait gardées alors que le reste du groupe partait joyeusement.

C'est au retour que Kanna se rend compte d'un problème, ce alors qu'elle observe son précieux butin. « Pas la bonne couleur, » elle grogne. Pas du tout la bonne couleur. C'est l'autocollant bleu nuit sur le haut du tube qui l'a trompée; la craie orange au fond du tube n'ira décidément pas avec sa tenue. Avec un soupir de frustration, la jeune fille jette le tube derrière son épaule.

« AÏE ! »

Ah, apparemment elle a touché quelqu'un. La voix de Mathilda est criante, criarde même, mais elle a une excuse quand même, ça fait mal un tube de rouge à lèvres sur le coin de la figure. Une dispute plus tard, Kanna retourne à ses occupations. Peut-être que maintenant, elle pourra se concentrer sur l'organisation de sa valise.

« Kanna, ton crayon il est nul ! Il vient de casser ! »

L'Allemande lève la tête, et se sent tout d'un coup très fatiguée quand elle voit sa 'sœur' penchée sur une feuille de papier, le tube d'orange à lèvres à la main. Autant laisser tomber la valise.

Kanna se lève sans un mot, s'approche de la petite et l'attrape par le menton. De l'autre main, elle vole le 'crayon'.

« Fais la moue, » qu'elle dit, et même si Mathilda déteste qu'on lui donne des ordres, elle obéit. C'est avec surprise qu'elle voit l'autre approcher le truc de ses lèvres et les peinturlurer avec précision. Ca prend trop de temps pour la rousse, elle essaie de s'échapper, mais un grognement de Kanna la maintient immobile juste le temps qu'il faut.

Enfin, c'est fini, et l'Allemande lui tend un miroir où Mathilda s'observe, curieuse. Ses lèvres sont peintes orange vif. Elle cligne des yeux, une fois, deux fois, elle aime ça. Un cri de joie lui échappe alors qu'elle reprend le crayon, saute du lit et se précipite vers la porte.

« Je vais montrer ça à Mari !  
- Non, » c'est la voix chaude d'Hao qui arrête la rousse. Il y a un petit silence.

Kanna le regarde puis retourne à ses affaires, elle s'en fiche bien de ce que l'on introduise le rouge à lèvres dans l'enfance paisible (ahem) de Marion. Mathilda, c'est une autre histoire. « Pourquoi, Hao-sama ? »

Il ne répond pas, il cligne des yeux. Il ne sait pas bien pourquoi il s'est interposé, mais maintenant il faut trouver une raison pour Mathi. « … Le orange ne lui irait pas, » qu'il dit enfin, et c'est plat et ça ne sonne pas très juste, mais Mathilda finit par hocher la tête et obéir.

* * *

La fillette aux yeux vides a grandi. Ses membres autrefois trop fins se sont raffermis; tout en gardant une silhouette élancée, Marion a laissé ses guiboles tremblantes dans les greniers de son enfance. Ses belles robes noires ont disparu aussi, et il doit avouer être presque choqué de la voir dans ce tee-shirt bleu trop grand, probablement son pyjama maintenant qu'il y pense.

Sur le moment, ils ne parlent pas. Elle s'efface de devant l'entrée, il passe la porte, elle le précède au salon. Avant de saisir ce qui lui est arrivé, Hao est assis dans un fauteuil moelleux, une tasse de thé à la main et une tranche de pain d'épice dans l'autre. Marion revient de la cuisine avec son propre thé encore tout fumant, et le pose sur la table basse.

C'est long ce temps où ils ne parlent pas, ils boivent en silence, Marion n'a pas l'air en colère, mais elle pourrait juste se réserver, lui la regarde toujours, depuis ses cheveux courts à la garçonne jusqu'à ses ongles peints.

Le premier bruit, c'est elle qui le fait, quand sa tasse de thé touche la table basse entre eux. Le premier pas, c'est encore elle qui le fait en élevant la voix :

« Comment vont Matti et Kanna ces jours-ci ? »

Il est surpris, tellement surpris de cette question pourtant anodine, mais si bizarre, ça sonne faux quand on est habitué à petite Mari. Il lui faut un temps pour répondre, un temps qu'elle utilise pour se rassoir dans son fauteuil, en tailleurs.

Quand il parle, c'est plat, ça sonne bizarrement creux. « Mathilda est encore en Angleterre pour ses études. Quand à Kanna… Je crois qu'elle se balade en France. »

Pendant un petit moment, ils continuent, se posent des questions sans danger, répondent sans y mettre vraiment du leur. Hao a l'impression que c'est d'ailleurs de sa faute : Marion semble toujours très attentive lorsqu'il ouvre la bouche, mais l'étincelle s'éteint toujours dès qu'elle comprend ce qu'il demande.

Ca prend longtemps. Presque trop longtemps.

Puis ça vient.

« Je suis désolé d'avoir manqué ton anniversaire, » qu'il dit enfin. « Et celui d'avant.  
- Et celui d'avant, » elle finit pour lui, calmement, comme si ce n'était pas un problème, comme si cela ne la dérangeait pas. Il sait pourtant qu'il est seul dans ce cas; chaque année Mathilda et les autres trouvent le temps de venir. Pas longtemps pour certains : il sait que Zang-Ching et Boris ne restent que quelques minutes; Kanna et Mathilda, elles, restent un bonne semaine.

Il sait aussi qu'à une autre date, une date qui ne signifie rien à part pour deux hommes fatigués, elle reçoit un coup de téléphone auquel elle ne répond pas, il sait que la messagerie s'enclenche et qu'une voix hésitante s'étrangle sans rien laisser passer d'audible – mais ce jour-là non plus il n'est jamais venu.

Il a honte, qu'il réalise, lui le grand roi des Shamans.

« Ce n'est pas grave, » elle sourit presque, « Mari n'en veut pas a Hao-sama. Mari sait bien pourquoi Hao-sama ne pouvait pas venir. » Il cligne des yeux. Il a bien du mal à y croire. « Mari va mieux, Hao-sama, » qu'elle souffle, à peine assez fort pour qu'il l'entende. Elle resserre ses bras autour de Chuck. « Mari n'a presque plus de crises. Mari va beaucoup mieux. » Et Marion de sourire, sourire grand, ça fait comme un bouton de rose qui s'ouvre, il ne l'a jamais vue comme ça.

« Ah oui, » il souffle, il a du mal à trouver de l'air, « ah oui, » il a l'air d'un bel imbécile quand il se répète. Mais elle n'a pas l'air de lui en vouloir pour ça non plus, elle s'apprête à en dire plus, bien plus, quand soudain quelque chose semble lui traverser l'esprit, et elle se tait.

Puis, fragile :

« … Mari ne voulait pas en parler à Hao-sama… »

Elle s'arrête, elle ne va pas continuer il le sent, elle a du mal à le regarder. Il l'aide : « Pourquoi ?  
- Alice – la, la psychologue de Mari, Alice… Alice n'est pas une Shamane. »

Il y a un temps, un temps où il comprend ce dont elle a peur, un temps où elle détourne les yeux parce qu'il n'arrive pas à répondre, un temps où il voit tout lui échapper. Puis une cloche sonne, quelque part dans le petit village français, et soudain elle ouvre de grands yeux. « Q-quelle heure est-il ? »

Il fronce les sourcils. « Quatre heures, pourquoi ? »

Il ne comprend pas l'affolement soudain. Elle bondit sur ses pieds, et en un instant elle est sortie de la pièce, ah non la revoilà, tenant un sac sous le bras et une paire de chaussures dans l'autre. Elle passe une tunique sur son tee-shirt, une belle tunique blanche (Mari ne porte jamais de blanc depuis quand porte-t-elle du blanc ?), puis elle farfouille dans son sac, trouve un objet qu'elle lui jette dans les bras et tombe devant lui. Hao n'a que le temps de comprendre qu'il s'agit d'un miroir et de le diriger vers elle avant d'entendre un « plop » caractéristique. Ses yeux sombres s'élargissent et c'est bouche bée qu'il observe Marion se peindre adroitement les lèvres de vert profond. Pendant un instant, la folie douce qui vient de ravager l'appartement se tait – puis Marion sourit de nouveau. Ce n'est pas une fleur, il réalise, c'est un petit soleil qui nait sous ses yeux.

La jeune fille se redresse, elle reprend le miroir, le remercie d'être passé, lui demande de revenir, s'excuse. Il est trop choqué pour bouger alors qu'elle attrape ses clefs, une veste, et s'enfuit en sandales hors de l'appartement.

* * *

Jeanne est en train de lire un livre quelconque quand il entre par la fenêtre. Immédiatement, elle lève les yeux de l'ouvrage, et le regarde depuis son bureau venir s'affaler sur le lit. Elle a l'air bien sérieuse, il se dit, mais il est trop préoccupé pour songer à s'occuper de la chose.

« J'ai un problème, petite Jeanne, » il dit.

« Ah oui, » elle fait, platement. Ses yeux sont retournés à son livre, et il se sent désagréablement ignoré. C'est un gros livre, c'est peut-être pour ça. Il se redresse sur ses coudes et éloigne d'une pichenette un tas de paperasse. « Marion devient une femme. Je sais pas comment réagir. »

Cette fois-ci, il y a une plus grande surprise dans les yeux de Jeanne, et le sombre éclat dans ses yeux brille plus fort. Il y a un petit temps, il fait semblant de ne pas y tenir, elle continue de le fixer, il finit par faire de même. « Je n'ai que peu d'expérience en la matière. Il fallait aller voir Rackist, » elle dit, d'une voix qui se veut assurée et composée, mais qui sonne bizarrement amère. Elle n'a pratiquement pas ouvert la bouche.

Il sent bien qu'il y a un problème, mais il ne sait pas comment l'aborder, alors il a un petit rire, un rire qui dit « on plaisante, hein ? », et il continue :

« Allons, Jeanne, un peu de bonne volonté. Elle s'est peinturlurée les lèvres d'un vert bizarre, et…  
- Hao, tu n'as pas une petite idée de ce que je suis en train de faire ? »

Le brun pause. Ses yeux sombres se baladent dans la pièce trop éclairée. Comme pour la première fois, il remarque les livres éparpillés sur le lit, les feuilles noires d'encre, la tasse de café qui fume sur le coin du bureau.

C'est ce qui l'alarme. Elle déteste le café.

« Qu'est ce qui se passe ? » Il lui faut du courage pour poser cette question. Il sent bien qu'il ne fait que creuser sa propre tombe un peu plus.

« Ce qui se passe, Hao, » la voix de Jeanne est glacée, « c'est que j'ai un concours important demain. Il va déterminer la suite de mes études, peut-être même de ma vie. Alors tes histoires de copine qui voit quelqu'un d'autre parce que ça te fait trois ans que tu n'as pas donné signe de vie, j'en ai rien à faire. Elle a même bien raison, si tu veux mon avis. » La voix de l'albinos est forte et fatiguée, elle déraille dans les aïgus. Autour d'elle de brillantes étincelles bleues crépitent et s'entrechoquent.

Il ne demande pas son reste.

* * *

Quand il la revoit, il fait bien attention à ce que ses livres d'étude soient rangés sur l'étagère avant de toquer à la fenêtre. Elle est dos à lui, observant quelque chose qu'il ne peut pas distinguer dans le miroir de sa commode.

C'est lorsqu'elle se retourne, les yeux agrandis par la surprise, qu'il distingue l'enduit vert sur ses lèvres.

Il en rit encore quand elle lui lance un oreiller sur le coin de la figure. Pour qui se prend-il ?

* * *

**Rain :***surveille la pétition contre la sopa*

**Mari :** …

**Jeanne :** … Pourquoi elle serait en France… ?

**Rain :** *cligne des yeux et saute sur Jeanne* je vais te dire tous mes détails de headcanons qu'ont aucun intérêt mais que j'aime tellement !


	72. L'étudiante

**Nom :** L'étudiante

**Auteur :** Rain

**Disclaim' :** bla bla SK m'appartient pas bla bla c'est à Hiroyuki Takei bla bla pas de profit ici

**Thème :** 06# Voyager à l'étranger

**Personnages :** Jeanne, mostly

**Soundtrack :** Don't you ever grow up (taylor swift)

**Note : **Au début c'était sur Marco, et c'était beaucoup mieux, mais un gentil guest m'a dit de faire plus de HJ, et normalement ça devrait me permettre de faire aspirateur, en combinant mon OTP et celui de Rea dans une sorte de mégazord OTP ça va être bien du moins j'espère ~

En parlant de ça gentille Mania (guest revieweuse) merci bocoup de ce joli commentaire qui fait chaud au coeur! Dommage que j'ai pas d'adresse mail/de moyen de joindre les guest pour causer. J'aime causer! Si vous me laissez une guest review, laissez moi un moyen de vouc contacter! Je suis sur tumblr et deviantart et ici et hotmail fin y a plein de moyens différents pour causer!

Aussi.

Guys. Guys. Je veux qu'on cause de SK. Il nous faut un forum ou un truc. Guys. Je veux dire Rea/Him/Monkey/tout le monde intéressé. Je veux causer de Jeanne et faire des jeux et des trucs sur SK. T.T

* * *

La lettre est là, sur sa table de nuit. L'enveloppe à moitié déchirée est dans la poubelle, mais la lettre n'a pas suivie, elle reste là sagement pliée, comme si elle attendait qu'on la relise.

Alors même que Jeanne tente de se concentrer sur son livre, elle peut sentir l'aura de la lettre derrière elle. C'est très gênant, elle n'arrive pas à suivre, toujours ses yeux relisent la même ligne. Elle se mord la lèvre. Jette un discret coup d'œil vers la lettre, puis se remet aussitôt à sa lecture, incapable de réfléchir plus avant à ce que cela signifie.

C'est tout de même étrange. D'habitude, c'est Marco qui ouvre le courrier. Il lit tout (c'est d'ailleurs bien embarrassant Jeanne a appris à utiliser une messagerie en ligne pour contacter ses quelques amis, ce pour éviter tout incident… Rutherford n'étant pas très, ah, sophistiquée), puis il distribue aux occupants de la maisonnée. Mais aujourd'hui, pour une fois aujourd'hui, il est parti tôt s'acheter de nouvelles lunettes, et Jeanne a trouvé la lettre sans qu'il ne la voie.

Le pire, c'est qu'elle comptait presque dessus. Ce n'était pas une décision mûrement réfléchie, loin de là. Mais à l'approche de la date fatidique où la lettre devait arriver, la jeune fille s'était laissée convaincre par sa paresse et sa timidité (lâcheté) qu'il l'apprendrait de cette manière, ce qui lui éviterait à elle de devoir lui en parler face à face.

Raté.

Maintenant la lettre (de Tamao qui confirme que tout est prêt) est là, elle attend, les deux billets d'avion pour l'aéroport de Tokyo sont agrafés dessus. Elle n'a plus vraiment le choix. Il va falloir lui expliquer.

Jeanne vient de terminer sa deuxième année dans la faculté de traduction qui a bien voulu accepter cette élève peu commune, qui n'avait ni brevet ni aucune sorte de diplôme. Maintenant, elle doit faire un stage d'un an a l'étranger, qui a coïncidé de manière extraordinaire avec une invitation de Tamao à venir vivre un peu avec elle au Funbari Inn, parce que la Japonaise ne s'en sort plus. Jeanne n'a vu aucun problème à l'idée d'échanger aide contre toit, et tout est arrangé.

Tout, sauf le plus gros de tous les obstacles. Ou disons le plus musclé, parce que même après la fin du tournoi Marco ne s'est pas laissé aller. Mais obstacle il reste, parce que Jeanne est sûre à cent pour cent qu'il ne la laissera pas partir si facilement que ça; un an toute seule loin de tout X-Laws responsable, c'est beaucoup plus qu'il ne pourrait jamais supporter.

Elle soupire. La jeune fille a énormément envie de vivre cette expérience, non pas parce qu'elle s'est lassée de la France et d'avoir Marco et Meene près d'elle, mais parce qu'elle sent bien qu'elle gêne, elle est toujours dans leurs pattes, et des fois le soir en rentrant des cours elle entend des bruits traumatisants. De plus, de l'autre côté du monde l'attendent des gens de son âge qui peuvent lui apprendre tellement – non seulement sa première et meilleure amie, mais aussi Lyserg qui est parti rendre visite à « Tamao » (selon cette dernière il passe son temps à suivre Mathilda comme un petit chien), et Marion qui a accepté de lui parler depuis peu de temps, et tous ces gens qui respirent la liberté.

Jeanne se redresse sur sa chaise. Un distant bruit sourd lui apprend que Marco est rentré. Elle ne l'entend pas dire bonjour à sa femme, mais elle peut très bien l'imaginer, ayant été mille fois témoin de ces petits moments d'affection entre les deux anciens X-Laws.

Bon. Il doit être de bonne humeur.

Avec un peu de chance, il n'a pas pu boire de café vu l'heure à laquelle il est parti, et il sera trop fatigué pour vraiment comprendre de quoi il est question.

Ah. Comme si cela pouvait arriver.

Jeanne regarde l'horloge.

Cela fait cinq bonnes minutes qu'il est rentré.

Il est temps.

Elle prend son courage à deux mains, se lève, saisit la lettre, et sort de la salle.

* * *

« T-très bien, mais j'ai mon mot à dire sur les bagages, d'accord ? Vous –  
- Marco,  
- Très bien, tu, je veux dire, je suis sûr que tu as déjà commencé à les préparer, bien sûr, tu pars dans si peu de temps, mais il y a tellement de choses à ne pas oublier – et vous m'appellerez tous les soirs, n'est-ce pas ? Pour me raconter, et –  
- Bien sûr, Marco. Je reviens tout de suite, d'accord ? »

La jeune fille parvient enfin à s'extraire de la vaste et spacieuse salle à manger dans laquelle le combat a eu lieu. Avant de sortir réellement, elle lance un coup d'œil de remerciement vers Meene, assise dans un coin, puis se dirige vers la salle de bains pour se rafraîchir le visage.

« Ca s'est mieux passé que prévu, » Jeanne se dit ensuite à voix haute en montant l'escalier qui mène à sa chambre. Le blond n'a pas explosé. Il n'a même pas élevé la voix. Oh bien sûr il a été livide au début, et il a tout questionné, depuis la façon dont elle serait logée au Funbari Inn jusqu'à la réputation de l'université, en passant par les amis qui logeraient non loin pendant l'année, la possibilité qu'elle revienne pour Noël et Pâques, etc, etc, etc, etc. Mais il n'avait pas l'air fâché ou déçu, juste un peu perdu et inquiet…

« Tant mieux. J'ai hâte que tu viennes, on va vraiment bien s'amuser quand on sera tous les deux loin, très loin de Quat' Zyeux. »

Jeanne se fige, surprise et alarmée par cette voix qu'elle reconnait et n'arrive pas à faire coller avec la situation présente. Hao lui sourit de l'autre bout de la pièce. Le Shaman King est étalé sur le lit de la jeune fille, les pieds en éventail, un chaton sur le ventre.

Sa valise est ouverte entre eux deux, et une gerbe blanche de sous-vêtements est encore en évidence au-dessus des piles colorées.

« Cette année va être très intéressante, tu ne penses pas ? »

L'albinos hésite. Peut-être qu'il est encore temps d'annuler les billets finalement ?

* * *

**Marco :** Mon bébéééé T.T

**Jeanne :** … *air paniqué et facepalm*

**Marco :** TTnTT

**Hao :**Et je dois prendre ça sérieusement ?


	73. L'endormie

**Nom :** L'endormie

**Auteur :** Rain

**Disclaimer :** Shaman King ne m'appartient pas, je ne me fais pas de sous, etc. Vous connaissez la musique.

**Thème :** #84 Monde de rêves/monde imaginaire

**Personnages :** Jeanne

**Soundtrack :** Hello (Evanescence)

**Note :** … Dark days, dark days…

* * *

La mort d'Hao avait réellement mit fin à tous leurs problèmes, et pour de bon.

Jeanne aurait pu, sans grande difficulté, devenir Shaman Queen, mais elle ne le désira pas, et laissa de bon cœur le titre à la princesse des Gandhara, qui s'acquitta par ailleurs de sa tâche avec une grande dextérité. Hao mort, Marco avait subitement cessé de s'inquiéter tant que ça du mal dévorant le monde, et bientôt, tous les X-Laws s'embarquaient une dernière fois sur le grand navire blanc, direction les Etats-Unis d'Amérique. Là, des anciens camarades de promotion de l'Italien leur trouvèrent un immense palace, où ils purent vivre ensemble sans pour autant être toujours les uns sur les autres.

Les trois rescapés de Restore Hope montèrent un gymnase, un lieu sûr où les jeunes « spéciaux » de la région pouvaient venir s'entraîner et se dépasser, en présence de Shamans expérimentés qui les rassuraient. De son côté Kevin se mit à travailler à mi-temps comme bibliothécaire, procurant à toute la petite famille les livres qu'ils préféraient. Amusant comme il savait immédiatement ce qui plairait à Pof mais pas à Larky, ce que Jeanne voulait lire mais qu'il faudrait cacher des yeux de son terrible père.

Lyserg apprit l'art du thé à Jeanne et Christopher. Ce dernier s'amusa à ouvrir un salon de thé en ville, ça marcha bien, Marco lui fit des gâteaux, Jeanne s'y installa pour travailler le samedi. Bientôt, l'Anglais dut s'incliner; son ancien élève maîtrisait son art mieux que lui. Lyserg n'était pas mauvais perdant. Ainsi, le salon de thé de Christopher fut le théâtre de sa demande en mariage à Tamao.

Ainsi, la petite famille fleurit et s'épanouit, sans plus jamais être inquiétée, sans plus jamais souffrir des vengeances sans fin. Ils étaient heureux. C'était bien tout ce qu'ils désiraient.

Et quand Meene tomba enceinte, John ne fut presque pas jaloux de son ancien commandant. Sa seule réserve fut qu'il trouvait nécessaire de faire les choses dans les règles. Ainsi, pour lui faire plaisir (mais pas seulement), le ventre de Meene commençait tout juste à s'arrondir quand elle fut unie, en bonne et due forme, à l'Italien.

Ces souvenirs étaient bien chers à celle qui avait été l'Iron Maiden. Même des années après, ils suffisaient à étirer ses lèvres en un grand sourire. Le vrombissement du moteur du bus la berçait gentiment, au point que Jeanne sentait ses yeux se fermer. Pourtant elle devait se retenir, son stop arrivait à toute vitesse, elle risquait de le manquer…

Antonio avait trois ans. Sur ses petites pattes robustes, l'animal galopait à travers l'appartement en babillant des tirades rocambolesques, au grand dam de ses parents (de son père surtout, qui n'arrivait jamais à l'attraper).

Jeanne, cependant, semblait avoir les grâces du petit monstre, et était donc la gardienne désignée de l'enfant dès qu'elle rentrait de l'université, chose qui ne la dérangeait pas du tout. L'albinos adorait ce petit lapin blond, aux dons shamaniques précoces et étonnants.

Ce jour-là, selon une Meene un peu paniquée, il avait passé la journée à se cacher et à la fuir en riant, et elle s'inquiétait du fait qu'il n'ait même pas encore mangé son diner alors qu'il devrait déjà être couché. L'albinos eut un léger soupir, et posa son sac de cours sur l'un des grands bancs de la salle à manger. Il n'y avait pas besoin pour elle de le chercher partout; elle savait bien où il se trouvait.

« Viens là, Antonio, » elle souffla, s'agenouillant. « Viens voir grande sœur Jeanne. »

Le petit garçon sourit, exhibant son beau visage joufflu de dessous le fauteuil, et s'extirpa de sa cachette avec dextérité. Brusquement docile, il sourit d'un air coquin, et vint en titubant s'effondrer dans ses bras.

Elle ne l'avait pas manqué. Comme une somnambule, elle s'était redressée, avait rejoint les portes, et sauté du bus alors qu'il redémarrait. Il pleuvait, pas violemment, il ne s'agissait que d'une bruine légère qui collait à ses vêtements. Sensation étrange de flotter, de se voir d'en haut, comme si elle regardait un film. Le film de sa vie. Un gentil film destiné à rendre les gens heureux, finalement.

Un bruit derrière elle. Elle se retourna, fronçant les sourcils.

A quelques pas derrière elle, de l'autre côté de la route, sous une pluie qui soudain se faisait battante, une figure pâle. Une autre elle-même, plus jeune, plus acérée. L'Iron Maiden dans toute sa splendeur, avec son armure étincelante, ses cheveux brillants et longs, ses yeux accusateurs.

« Qu'est-ce que… »

Jeanne n'eut pas le temps d'approcher. Un bus passa entre elles, l'éclaboussant, et lorsqu'il est parti elle était de nouveau seule. Un temps.

L'albinos s'ébroua, et rentra chez elle sans tarder. Il fallait lire une histoire au petit monstre…

* * *

Elle a un rire doux, ses grands yeux écarlates occupés par des images qu'elle seule pouvait voir. Hao soupire et se redresse, repoussant les couvertures. Pendant un moment, il ne dit rien, observant simplement la fée lunaire assise à sa fenêtre. Puis, affectant un ton grave, il souffle: "Maiden-sama, venez vous coucher. Vous allez prendre froid." Elle cligne des yeux, fronce des sourcils. "Marco, je t'ai dit de m'appeler Jeanne maintenant..." Il ne dit rien, surveillant les mouvements hésitants de l'albinos. "Venez-vous coucher." "Bien sûr, Marco," qu'elle dit d'une voix absente, et elle se lève, et elle marche vers le lit avant de se glisser tout au bord.

"Vous êtes gelée," il ajoute, "laissez-moi vous rajouter une couverture." Elle incline la tête pour acquiescer, et Hao passe un bras autour d'elle, la serrant contre lui, comme pour l'arrimer dans ce monde qu'elle ne voit pas.

Le roi se satisfait de sa poupée aux yeux vides, tant bien que mal. Parfois, il se demande si son adversaire du tournoi saurait elle aussi se satisfaire de ce qu'ils sont devenus, elle, lui, les autres. Mais il ne saura jamais, parce qu'elle ne se réveillera jamais.

Au bout d'un moment. "Merci, Marco." Il a un sourire pâle, désabusé. "De rien, Maiden-sama."

* * *

**Rain :** uh… Quand je passe en mode dark, je passe en mode ultra dark…

**Hao :** … Pourquoi je m'inquiéterais de cette gamine à moitié dingue ?

**Rain :** … Pasque je suis une hj shippeuse ?

**Hao : ***pas convaincu* uhu…


	74. La pièce

**Nom :** La pièce

**Auteur :** Rain

**Disclaimer :** Shaman King ne m'appartient pas, je ne me fais pas de sous, etc. Vous connaissez la musique.

**Thème :** #93 Indirectement (ok j'ai un peu triché. Directement & indirectement conviendrait mieux ? Chais pas. C'était pour verreries au départ, pis j'ai fait autre chose, et j'aime bien cette pièce, alors beep it c'est moi le chef.)

**Personnages :** Jeanne

**Soundtrack :** Death should not have taken thee ! (cover by jubyphonic)

**Note :** Pour compenser le dark du dernier…

* * *

La personnalité de Marco est comme une pièce en travail dans l'atelier d'un verrier, observe Jeanne, du haut de ses vingt-deux ans. Elle qui connait tout du blond, sans plus être impliquée directement dans sa vie, se sent à la bonne place pour réfléchir à ce genre de choses. C'est peut-être juste l'alcool de pèche qu'Hao l'a défiée de boire. Peut-être. En attendant, Marco est une pièce de verrier, au moins ce soir.

Cela expliquerait son tempérament bouillant, toujours prêt à exploser; cela expliquerait ses remarques coupantes comme la lame d'un couteau acéré; cela expliquerait sa rigidité à toute épreuve, sauf à celle de la vérité, trop nue et trop dure.

Cela expliquerait aussi l'impressionnant nombre de nuances en lui, du rouge sombre des meurtres au bleu limpide de ses yeux, du néant gris de la dépression à l'or trompeur et fier qui le fait maintenir les apparences, encore et toujours, quoi qu'il arrive.

Si Marco est une pièce en travail, cela fait de l'Iron Maiden la souffleuse de verre, la seule capable d'influencer indirectement – pas de remodeler, non, le verre est bien trop têtu et fragile pour cela; mais de l'influencer, le guider vers le calme quand il s'aventure vers les sommets de la rage, l'empêcher de trancher les fils qui les maintiennent en vie.

Une fois, Hao lui a demandé pourquoi elle n'avait pu le former, le modeler selon ses besoins. Pourquoi elle n'avait pas transformé le chien en homme, le vengeur en père. Eh bien, lui avait-elle répondu, tout en retenant ses larmes et sa peine et sa rage, tout simplement parce que c'était trop tard.

Elle n'est pas le feu premier, celui qui avait transformé le sable en pâte de verre, ni même celui qui avait fait de cette pâte un homme cassant, autoritaire et destructeur – non, elle n'est pas responsable de ce qu'est Marco.

Il y a deux responsables, et elle n'en fait pas partie.

Le plus évident, c'est Hao. Lui est le feu, la lave qui a brisé l'élan de vie du jeune homme qu'était Marco alors – lui qui a fait disparaître gentillesse, douceur et innocence, impuretés dans le verre.

Mais il n'est pas seul. Il y a quelqu'un d'autre, de plus sombre, une sorte d'Eminence grise, celui qui a posé les bases du Marco qu'elle connait : Rackist. C'est Rackist qui a inscrit, avant et après Hao, les règles que le blond suit, envers et contre tout, même contre ce qu'il voudrait lui. C'est Rackist qui a posé, pour la première fois, des lunettes sur le nez du petit garçon; c'est encore lui qui les fracasse sur le sable de la plage.

Jeanne ne peut prétendre à avoir tant d'influence. Elle n'a jamais pu changer Marco, elle l'a reçu déjà tout fait, tout froid. Elle ne peut qu'influencer ses élans, ses colères. Ses mains tremblantes entraînent le blond dans l'une ou l'autre direction, mais elle ne peut pas – du moins elle n'ose pas – le forcer à changer, comme Rackist a pu le faire.

Toujours dans l'ombre de ses cauchemars, au carrefour de ses pensées, le prêtre reste l'un des deux principaux moteurs de Marco tel qu'il est.

Ainsi la première phase du travail s'achève; le verre est désormais froid, et ne peut plus être remodelé. Mais la pièce n'est pas terminée, loin de là.

Il est plus tard. A peine plus tard; quelques années tout au plus. Rien, dans la grande histoire de la vie. Mais c'est bien suffisant.

Les choses ont changé.

Maintenant, on serait bien en peine de déterminer celui qui influence le plus Marco; principalement car tout se fait indirectement.

Il y a toujours les ombres du passé, c'est vrai, et la tendresse que lui porte Jeanne – il ne s'est, en aucun cas, détaché de tout ce qui a pu traverser sa longue vie. On ne peut plus lui porter de coup direct. L'enfant buté, colérique et orgueilleux mourra buté, colérique et orgueilleux.

Mais il n'y a plus 'uniquement' ça.

Maintenant, il y a les X-Laws en leur entier, et les soirées qu'ils ont passé ensemble à se saouler et jouer à des jeux idiots comme des adolescents sans cervelle; maintenant il y a Hans et Amano, qui lui prouvent bien qu'il existe une issue; maintenant il y a Lyserg, lumineux et doux Lyserg, qui lui a appris la vertu du pardon et de l'amitié. C'est difficile à quantifier, le rire de Jeanne et Tamao, le thé que prépare Lyserg, les cartes postales d'Amano et son mari, les rencontres douces-amères avec ce père qui ne peut plus l'être.

Ce qu'il y a maintenant, c'est la vie, lumineuse et hasardeuse, bien loin de la non-existence du tournoi. C'est la fleur perçant au milieu du néant, l'éclat de la pièce presque finie.

Maintenant, ce qu'il y a, c'est Meene.

Cet aspect-là ne nécessite pas d'explications ou de longues phrases, du moins Jeanne n'en a pas besoin. Meene est celle qui a fini le travail, et transformé la pièce ratée en forme scintillante. C'est grâce à elle que Marco a enfin accepté de s'habiller de façon moins formelle – grâce à elle que maintenant, Jeanne peut voir le bleu des yeux de son père, qui a changé ses lunettes pour des lentilles discrètes. Oh, il se plaint encore, ça lui fait mal aux yeux qu'il dit, mais il les met, et ça adoucit son regard. Elle le préfère comme ça.

Jeanne ne sait pas comment Meene est parvenue à ce résultat.

Mais de toute façon, ce ne sont pas ses affaires.

Elle n'a pas besoin d'en savoir beaucoup. Elle en sait déjà bien suffisamment pour savoir que son Marco est entre de bonnes mains.

Tout ce qu'elle sait, c'est que…

Tant pis si ces influences diverses créent de nouvelles impuretés dans le verre, à force de se coller à la pièce première, au point de se mêler à ce qu'il est.

Qu'importe s'il s'attache trop, qu'importe qu'il en souffre à un moment donné; qu'importe qu'il meure.

Il mourra heureux.

La pièce sera terminée, et le Shaman King pourra l'observer à loisir, il sera bien obligé de laisser Marco atteindre le prochain niveau de conscience.

* * *

**Marco :** … *rouge*

**Hao :** Chuis pas d'accord. Il a été nul, a stagné, & mérite de retourner au stade de rocher. Allez Marco, rocher ! *transforme Marco en rocher*

**Rain :** NOPE ! *récupère son blondinet* je veux une peluche marco… bon et jeanne et hao aussi, mais marco est moins dangereux a hugger, il a moins de ressources pour me tuer…

**Marco : ***pas convaincu* Entre un flingue et un corps d'adulte… J'ai de quoi ? Ne m'approchez pas !


	75. Le recruteur

**Nom :** Le laissé pour compte

**Auteur :** Rain

**Disclaimer :** Shaman King appartient à Hiroyuki Takei.

**Thème : #69 **Ombrelle/Parapluie

**Personnages :** Hao, Jeanne

**Soundtrack :**Eh, ah, sou! Jubyphobic cover. AUCUN RAPPORT. Surtout que c'est affreusement sexy, cette chanson. Mais bon. Punchy à souhait.

**Note : ** Bleuargh. Guimauve. No point. Point? None.

* * *

Hao marchait dans les rues de la ville, les mains engoncées dans ses poches. Pas spécialement pour les protéger du froid, simplement par habitude.

De l'extérieur, il n'avait probablement l'air de rien – un enfant d'une dizaine d'années, tout seul, se dépêchant probablement de rentrer chez lui. Il n'était rien de tout ça, bien sûr, mais il ne démentirait pas. A moins qu'un humain ne s'approche de trop près, bien sûr, mais il y avait peu de chances. Les humains n'aimaient pas poser de questions.

Pour tout dire, il s'ennuyait. Son petit groupe était dispatché aux quatre coins de la planète, chacun avec des tâches précises, et lui cherchait des gens dignes de rejoindre la fête des étoiles… simplement il n'en avait pas trouvé un seul. Toutes les pistes qu'il avait suivi n'avait mené qu'à du feu et un peu de sang. Pertes à prévoir, certes, mais du coup il s'ennuyait. Et à force de s'ennuyer, il causait d'autres pertes négligeables.

Pourtant, ce jour-là, il sembla que la chance lui souriait. Il n'avait arpenté que quelques rues lorsqu'il se rendit compte qu'il était en présence de quelque chose d'anormal. Anormal, dans le sens qu'il percevait une aura éclatante, tout près de lui. Une aura dans les rangs des grands shamans, même s'il ne s'agissait pas d'un dieu. Ce n'était pas crédible, il aurait dû la sentir bien avant, mais ses pieds accélérèrent tout de même.

La place était comme le reste de la ville, ennuyeuse et couverte de neige. Des enfants couraient un peu partout, au grand dam de parents visiblement exténués. Un homme passait en hurlant quasiment dans son téléphone. Un autre dormait sur un banc, puant l'alcool.

Mais celle qui dégageait l'énergie était autre. Assise à l'autre bout de la place, elle semblait droit sortie d'un conte pour enfant. Une robe rose lui enserrait la taille. Telle une poupée, elle portait des gants de dentelle clairs et peu pratiques, ainsi que des collants qui ne pouvaient la réchauffer par ce temps. La jeune fille se protégeait de la neige légère par une jolie ombrelle claire. L'ensemble était assez étonnant; on eût dit une gravure sortie du siècle dernier. Le seul élément qui détonnait, c'était sa chevelure pâle, plus pâle encore qu'un blond platine, si pâle que la neige ne se voyait pas dessus.

Elle attendait visiblement quelqu'un, sage comme une image dans ce paysage de peinture mièvre. Lorsqu'il l'aperçut pour la première fois, elle lisait paisiblement un livre sur son banc; mais à cet instant un enfant vint échouer sur ses bottes blanches en pleurant, et la jeune fille se leva, délaissa ombrelle et ouvrage pour jouer avec lui.

« E-est-ce que vous êtes la fille de Mary Poppins ? » L'enfant était apparemment fasciné. Cela fit rire la jeune fille. Elle semblait très heureuse que l'enfant l'ait même approchée, et fit sortir de son ombrelle quelques bonbons pour le petit.

Il attendit, appuyé contre un arbre. L'enfant avec qui elle jouait était clairement humain, et pauvre, vu ses vêtements. Cela excluait la vieille famille shamane. Pourtant, le style victorien était assez ressemblant… Qui était-elle, alors ? Une Shamane aussi puissante à cet âge… Il se décida à l'approcher.

« Qui donc peut faire attendre une si jolie jeune fille? »

Sa voix, douce et enjôleuse, ne parut pas avoir d'effet sur ladite jeune fille, qui s'était retournée pour ramasser son livre. Faisant voltiger ses cheveux clairs, elle tourna la tête et lui sourit. « Veuillez m'excuser, monsieur. J'étais dans mes pensées. Avez-vous besoin de quelque chose ? »

Cils blancs. Yeux rouges sang, au point que ses pupilles oscillaient entre le noir et le rouge. Il s'agissait définitivement d'une albinos. Il ficha ses yeux dans les prunelles écarlates de son interlocutrice. Se rendait-elle seulement compte du furyoku qui flottait autour d'elle ? Nombre de shamans s'ignoraient – faute aux humains – et il y avait de véritables perles dans le tas apparemment, songea-t-il. Enfin, s'il y avait moyen de faire de cette enfant l'une des siens, il n'avait pas de raison de s'en empêcher. Alors qu'il se perdait dans l'observation du visage fin de l'enfant, ses yeux accrochèrent une cicatrice, le long de son cou. Ce genre de choses n'arrive pas par accident – cette fille avait déjà reçu des coups, et d'un objet pointu en plus. Cela allait être simple.

« … Monsieur ? »

Il sourit de plus belle, comme embarrassé. « C'est à vous de me pardonner, j'ai bien peur de m'être perdu dans vos yeux, mademoiselle.  
- Oh ! »

Vraiment simple. Un compliment de bas étage avait suffi à la faire rougir. L'albinos eut un sourire lumineux avant de reprendre, « Vous êtes tout excusé, monsieur, mais je ne suis pas intéressée. J'attends quelqu'un. »

Ah, peut-être plus compliqué que ça en fin de compte… Il devait être beau alors, le jules attendu. Sans être spécialement narcissique, Hao savait son apparence plus qu'attractive. Se rapprochant de l'albinos – plus près que ce à quoi elle était probablement habituée, il le savait – il reprit :

« Quelqu'un qui doit être très important pour vous, vu que vous êtes prête à attendre dans le froid. » Elle ne tremblait pas, il remarqua cependant. Comme si elle avait l'habitude.

« Vous avez tout compris ! » De nouveau, ce sourire lumineux qui semblait réchauffer toute la place. Hao fronça les sourcils. Finalement son premier diagnostic n'était peut-être pas aussi exact qu'il ne se l'imaginait. De nouveau, il se mit à observer la jeune fille alors qu'elle suivait du regard un moineau bruyant. Ses bras sous la dentelle étaient eux aussi couverts de lignes irrégulières, d'autres cicatrices probablement. Celles-ci avaient l'air récentes…

Il s'était penché pour mieux voir, et l'albinos se retourna à ce moment-là. Rougissant quelque peu, elle se recula, puis fronça les sourcils. « Vous avez de la neige partout. Vous allez prendre froid, monsieur, » souffla-t-elle, comme inquiète, alors qu'elle détaillait ses cheveux sombres parsemés de flocons blancs. Retirant ses gants, qu'elle rangea dans sa poche, elle se hissa sur la pointe des pieds pour tenter d'en retirer quelques-uns, sans grand succès. Hao, pris de cours, se laissait faire. Qu'est-ce que c'était que cette petite… ? « Prenez ça. Ce n'est pas grand-chose, je sais bien, mais au moins vous serez au sec maintenant, » sourit-elle en lui glissant dans la main son ombrelle rose. Hao cligna des yeux, et agrippa par réflexe le poignet de l'albinos, la gardant près de lui, comme un puzzle qu'il ne savait déchiffrer.

Un temps passa. Soudain, alors que l'albinos fronçait les sourcils, comme gênée du silence de son interlocuteur, une nouvelle voix tonna. « Jeanne ! »

« Ah, j'arrive ! » Et en un instant, elle n'était plus en face d'Hao mais de l'autre côté de la placette, près d'un grand blond aux airs méfiants. Avec quelques grands gestes, l'albinos s'expliqua, allant jusqu'à pointer le brun du doigt, mais il s'empressa de disparaître.

Dommage. Il ne pourrait pas utiliser cette perle rare… En même temps, il aurait dû s'en douter. Enfin. Ne restait qu'une question.

Que faire de l'ombrelle ?

* * *

**Jeanne : **Je suis jolie comme ça ! *tourne*

**Hao : **Et tu brûles bien, en plus *approche une flamme de l'ombrelle*

**Rain :** *coup sec de la main* Pas touche ! C'trop bo pour que tu le ruines.


	76. Le laissé-pour-compte

**Nom :** Le laissé-pour-compte

**Auteur :** Rain

**Disclaimer :** Shaman King ne m'appartient pas, je ne me fais pas de sous, etc. Vous connaissez la musique.

**Thème :** #007 La pluie d'étoiles filantes

**Personnages :** Opachô

**Soundtrack :** Forget it (Breaking Benjamin)

**Note :** Anime-verse. Essai un peu spécial. Kudos!

* * *

Avec précision, le jeune garçon posait un pied devant l'autre sur le rebord de béton. A droite, un toit plat et dur; à gauche, le vide, quelques étages, quelques secondes avant une pelouse factice. Comme toujours, il était pieds nus, mais ne semblait pas s'en inquiéter plus que cela, malgré le froid mordant et les aspérités de la pierre. Arrivant à l'angle, il sembla hésiter, ses bras minces battant l'air alors qu'il cherchait à conserver son équilibre.

Un instant plus tard, il s'asseyait avec précaution sur son pantalon trop grand pour lui, qu'il avait pris soin de retrousser aux genoux et de resserrer à la taille. Baissant les yeux, l'adolescent malingre ne put s'empêcher de remarquer le surplus de tissu devant son entrejambe. Ça, il ne l'avait pas modifié; d'abord parce qu'il aurait fallu couper le tissu, chose impensable, et ensuite parce qu'il ne s'agissait pas, contrairement au reste, d'un problème qui se règlerait avec l'âge. Non, ça, il n'aurait pas cette chance.

Croisant les jambes, il releva la tête vers les étoiles. Cette nuit était censée être une nuit à étoiles filantes, mais il n'était pas sûr qu'il les verrait. Des toits de la ville, il ne pouvait jamais les voir correctement, même avec toute la bonne volonté du monde. Cadeau des humains, comme d'habitude. Depuis le Shaman Fight, les choses ne s'étaient pas améliorées, au contraire; et les quelques participants à qui il en avait touché un mot faisaient la sourde oreille.

Son Hao-sama n'aurait jamais accepté ça. Rien qu'à l'idée de la tête de l'omnyôji devant la situation, les larmes lui venaient aux yeux. "Idiot," se gonda-t-il rageusement en les essuyant de son mieux, "tu n'es qu'un idiot, Opachô."

Son Hao-sama était parti. Son Hao-sama avait été éliminé, déchiré, déchiqueté froidement par son propre jumeau. Le faux frère. C'était malin d'y penser, malin, maintenant les images se repassaient dans sa tête comme un kaléidoscope de film d'horreur. Le feu, les cris, la colère de son maître adoré, les perles d'un collier immense, le regard rouge et froid de l'Iron Maiden -

* * *

Le jeune Africain rouvrit les yeux. Il était tombé en arrière, la tête contre le béton froid. Une chance. Dans sa crise, il aurait aussi bien pu tomber en avant et mourir, comme l'idiot qu'il était. Il haletait difficilement; son torse bandé lui faisait mal, respirer faisait mal. Loin au-dessus de lui, les étoiles se moquaient, tombant en pluie vers lui sans jamais le réchauffer.

Les pilules que lui avaient donné Rackist avaient depuis longtemps cessé de faire effet. Il n'en avait plus d'autre. La douleur qu'il ressentait dans tout son torse prouvait que, par delà les flashbacks si violents, les symptômes et la dysphorie attendaient patiemment de le réduire en miettes de nouveau. Il sentait le mal juste sous la surface du monde, prêt à ressurgir à la moindre faiblesse, à s'accrocher à lui comme à une proie blessée. Avant que cela n'arrive, avant que la crise ne le prenne, il devait bouger, devait se mettre en sécurité. Ses jambes étaient toujours dans le vide, et lui semblaient si lourdes... Au moindre mouvement, son entrejambe le lançait. Se redressant à grand peine sur ses coudes, râlant à chaque inspiration, il se força à agripper une jambe après l'autre, la tirant vers lui, vers le béton solide, vers la vie.

Haletant, parcouru de spasmes, il se sentait terriblement faible. Son Hao-sama serait incroyablement déçu, il était si faible parfois, si loin de l'idéal du grand et beau maître du feu. Dans les bons jours, il parvenait à se convaincre qu'Hao-sama ne le jugerait pas, qu'au contraire, il l'aiderait... Aussi loin qu'il se souvenait, l'omnyôji l'avait toujours accepté et encouragé (sauf ce jour-là mais il ne fallait pas songer à ce jour-là ne pas songer à ce jour-là). Il l'avait laissé porter des ponchos comme lui le faisait, ne lui imposant jamais de robes ou de jupes alors qu'il aurait pu. La douceur du japonais avait évité l'emploi quel qu'il soit de pronoms, mais le petit savait bien qu'Hao-sama l'acceptait entièrement en tant que garçon... Voilà que les larmes revenaient. Pourquoi lui avait-on pris la seule personne qu'il l'avait jamais aimé?

Fermant les yeux, Opachô s'appliqua à imaginer Hao juste à côté de lui. Son souffle tranquille et silencieux, son sourire paisible et chaleureux, ses yeux pétillants... Bientôt, il se tournerait vers lui et lui demanderait ce qui n'allait pas, pourquoi il ne parlait pas, ne racontait pas sa journée. Bientôt il l'attraperait par la peau du cou et lui ferait un câlin. Bientôt...

Le jeune Africain rouvrit les paupières. Il n'y avait personne à son côté. Loin au-dessus de lui, les étoiles continuaient de pleuvoir. Le ciel était étonnamment clair, il avait presque l'impression de pouvoir cueillir les clochettes blanches au creux de sa main. Mais bien évidemment, c'était impossible. Cette fois-ci, il ne chercha pas à effacer les larmes rondes qui roulaient sur ses joues. C'était trop cruel, bien trop cruel, lui prendre sa famille alors qu'ils étaient si prêts de toucher leur rêve des doigts, ce rêve que ces étoiles semblaient parodier...

Lentement, il se laissa rouler sur le côté, le cœur saignant de ne pas y trouver son grand frère. Sa décision était prise, décida-t-il. Lorsqu'il aurait dormi un peu, il retournerait voir Rackist. Si le prêtre n'avait pas de quoi payer son opération, peut-être qu'il pourrait au moins l'aider à obtenir un traitement... Et sinon, eh bien, il n'aurait plus qu'à venger sa famille. Une fois les responsables envoyés aux Enfers, peut-être le feu ne mordrait plus, peut-être les cris ne sonneraient plus.

Peut-être.

* * *

**Rain :** uh… Quand je passe en mode dark, je passe en mode ultra dark… *se répète*

**Hao :** *casse le mur et va câliner Opachô*

**Rain :** Awww...

**Hao : ***la crâme*


	77. Les émotionnels

**Nom : **Les émotionnels

**Auteur :** Rain

**Disclaimer :** SK m'appartient pas.

**Thème :** #22 Emotion

**Soundtrack :** Sinners (Lauren Aquilina)

**Note :** *cache le fait que le thème est abordé que de très loin* héhéhé 1KX2 vous avez de la chance !

* * *

Jeanne n'est pas bien assise. La pierre dure sous elle est dure et froide, il ne fait pas chaud. Mais elle ne s'en inquiète pas beaucoup. Jeanne rêve, les yeux perdus dans la poussière à ses pieds, les mains sagement posées sur son collier de métal (cassé, le fermoir, Marco était parti chercher un nouveau fermoir pour le refaire lui-même).

Jeanne rêve donc, à d'autres temps.

* * *

L'albinos boitait légèrement alors qu'elle remontait le couloir du vieux bâtiment. A part son pied droit, ses blessures ne lui faisaient presque plus mal. Bientôt elle pourrait retirer les bandages encombrants et chauds qui la momifiaient sur place.

L'albinos boitait peut-être, mais son cœur volait dans des sphères bien plus hautes. Pour être honnête, elle avait presque envie de recommencer aussitôt. De retourner dans l'horrible pièce sombre (est-ce qu'elle devait vraiment être si sombre et si froide?) et d'entrer dans l'imposante Vierge de fer. Elle avait eu peur, tellement peur la première fois, et mal, mais maintenant que c'était fini elle ne semblait pas se le rappeler. Tout ce qui comptait, c'était ce qu'elle accomplissait en pénétrant dans l'instrument de torture. Tout simplement parce que pouvoir être utile au Père et, surtout, au gentil Marco était son voeu le plus cher, même si c'était dur, même si elle avait un peu (beaucoup) mal.

Un grand sourire aux lèvres, la fillette s'apprêtait à tourner le coin du couloir lorsqu'elle entendit des éclats de voix. Aussitôt alarmée par la proximité de la rixe, la petite albinos se plaqua contre le mur. A cet instant, les instincts de la rue (ne te fais pas remarquer, écoute et sois invisible, utilise les informations à ta disposition) se faisaient plus forts que les bonnes manières que les deux adultes lui avaient progressivement inculquées. Elle tendit l'oreille.

"Tu n'aurais jamais dû faire ça! Elle n'a que six ans, tu as oublié? Elle n'est pas prête!" La voix dure et quelque peu efféminée dans ses accents colériques n'admettait aucune ambiguïté. Marco disputait quelqu'un. Jeanne fronça les sourcils. Elle ne distinguait pas tous les mots, dans l'italien qu'ils utilisaient.

"Calme-toi. Tu as oublié? Nous sommes allés la chercher pour qu'elle devienne l'Iron Maiden, pas autre chose."

Rackist. C'était la voix de Rackist. Que se passait-il?

"Mais tu l'as vue? Elle est frêle, une vraie brindille! Ca va la tuer, Rackist! Elle ne mérite pas ça!

- Elle est plus résistante que tu ne le crois. Tes sentiments t'aveuglent, Marco. Nous avons un but, tu te souviens? Hao, ta femme, l'entreprise? Ne la laisse pas t'attendrir."

Ils... ils parlaient d'elle?

"Bien sûr qu'elle m'attendrit," le jeune homme jura grossièrement, elle ne l'avait jamais entendu parler ainsi, "Ce n'est qu'une enfant! Tu aurais dû m'en parler avant -

- Pas quand je savais que tu réagirais comme ça." La voix de Rackist était si calme, si froide, Jeanne frissona.

"Tu te rends compte de ce que tu dis? Tu es fou, bon sang -

- Non!"

Jeanne n'en pouvait plus. Elle avait l'impression que son cœur allait exploser. Jamais auparavant n'avait-elle entendu les deux hommes se disputer. Elle ne savait exactement ce qui la dérangeait le plus, la froideur de Rackist ou la rage désespérée de Marco, mais elle savait qu'elle devait les arrêter. Voilà pourquoi elle venait de sauter hors de sa cachette, ses pieds bandés frôlant à peine le sol alors qu'elle se précipitait vers Marco. Lui prenant les mains, la fillette le détourna de Rackist, cherchant à défendre ce dernier:

"Il ne m'a pas forcée! C'est moi qui voulais! Je vous assure que ça va," balbutia-t-elle, ses grands yeux rouges cherchant désespérément à trouver et convaincre le regard bleu acier du blond.

La surprise de la voir débarquer était inscrite clairement sur le visage de Marco, et il était le seul qu'elle regardait. Il semblait ne pas savoir réagir, sa bouche bougeait sans former de mots.

"V-Vous devriez être au lit à cette heure," balbutia-t-il. Immédiatement elle rougit, soudain craignant d'avoir brisé une règle importante. Un regard perdu vers Rackist lui apprit que le prêtre, contrairement à Marco, n'était ni rougi ni crispé de s'être ainsi disputé. Le prêtre était lisse comme un rocher, et ne semblait même pas s'animer à sa vue; elle était toute seule. Baissant les yeux vers le sol, l'albinos se mordit la lèvre.

"J-je suis désolée!" Ses joues s'empourpraient. "J-je voulais vous dire bonne nuit et - et - je vous assure, Père Rackist ne m'a forcée en rien! J'ai même pas mal!"

Comme pour la première fois, le blond sembla remarquer les bandages qui couvraient ses bras minces et disparaissaient sous sa chemise de nuit. "Vous êtes blessée...

- J-je voulais vous s-souhaiter bonne nuit et je vous ai entendu vous disputer..." répéta-t-elle, cherchant à effacer de son esprit les bandes blanches sur son corps. "A-alors je voulais vous rassurer... Parce que Père Rackist ne m'a obligée à rien. Je veux le faire. Je veux vous être utile!"

Il y eut une longue pause. Le grand blond semblait avoir du mal à comprendre ce qu'elle venait de dire. Ou plus exactement, ne pas savoir comment réagir. Finalement, il s'agenouilla, son visage au niveau du menton de la petite albinos. Lui prenant le visage dans les mains, l'air sérieux, il demanda: "Vous acceptez de nous aider... de devenir l'Iron Maiden... c'est ça? Jeanne, c'est important que vous soyez très, très sûre. Vous êtes sûre?"

Ses beaux yeux bleus fouillaient son visage, analysaient le moindre froncement de sourcil. Jeanne se félicita de pouvoir cacher l'égratinure sur son front par sa frange. Son regard était puissant, suffisamment puissant pour la déstabiliser. Son angoisse, sa hâte de réconcilier ses deux anges s'était tarie - ne restait que le choix qu'il lui offrait, qu'elle n'était pas vraiment en mesure de comprendre.

Elle avala sa salive, jeta un regard à Rackist. "Non, Jeanne," reprit le blond, . "Ce n'est pas la décision de Rackist qui m'intéresse. Ce sera un chemin ardu, nous risquons nos vies et nos âmes. Il n'y aura pas de retour possible, si...

- Je le ferais."

La voix flutée avait fusé, pure. Il fronça les sourcils. "Absolument sûre?"

Jeanne avait parlé presque sans réfléchir, mais dans les quelques secondes qui venaient de s'écouler, elle se trouvait de plus en plus en accord avec son affirmation. Elle sourit, posant une main gracile sur l'avant-bras du blond. N'hésita plus. "Absolument sûre."

Il la regarda encore un temps, puis acquiesça sans un bruit, la lâchant, se relevant. Il hochait toujours la tête. Jeanne se retourna vers eux. "B-bonne nuit," s'appliqua-t-elle à dire en italien, faisant une légère révérence.

"Bonne nuit," répondit Marco en français, avec un sourire pâle. Jeanne s'attarda encore un instant, hésitante, puis fila dans le couloir. C'était dur de faire semblant de ne pas boiter, mais elle ne se permit aucune défaillance.

* * *

Il interrompt sa rêverie, grossier personnage, la force à se lever du banc où elle attendait le retour de Marco, tourne autour d'elle, cherche l'affrontement. Il se croit tellement malin, lui le tentateur, le fourbe, l'omniscient. Il croit la faire vaciller, veut réitérer les querelles humiliantes où ses sentiments n'ont aucun poids. Mais aujourd'hui elle ne fait que soupirer, chercher Michael des yeux, visiblement lassée de ces arguments sans fin.

Argumenter contre lui sur ces sujets ne sert à rien, le souvenir lui a appris.

Elle a passé tellement de temps à ramasser les éclats d'un coeur trop souvent brisé, tellement de temps à s'efforcer d'ignorer les morceaux cendrés qui ne battent plus guère, arrêter maintenant lui est impossible. Pas par orgueil, pas par fierté, même si elle est fière et orgueilleuse et plus que ça, mais parce que si elle devait tout remettre sur la table, et briser son coeur couvert de scotch pour écarter le bon grain de l'ivraie, il n'y aurait plus de Jeanne. Ce qui bout en elle, ce qu'elle aime faire est lié de trop près, presqu'amalgamé à ce qu'elle déteste, ce qu'elle préfère ignorer. Son âme exploserait sans doute.

Ce serait probablement un spectacle intéressant pour lui, lui l'éternel rieur, chapelier fou d'un conte où elle n'a pas la chance d'Alice. Il n'y a pas d'issue pour elle, pas de retour à la normale, juste un peu plus de sang, un peu plus de cendres à avaler comme une potion amère. Elle boit la coupe jusqu'à la lie, seule et sans aide - elle n'a même pas besoin de fermer ses jolis yeux défaillants pour ignorer ce qui l'attend.

C'est toute une esthétique de violence subtile faite symbole, acceptée sans un mot par l'actrice principale. Après tout, s'il lance son coeur de verre contre le mur une fois de plus, il explosera peut-être bien, mais emmailloté comme il est dans l'illusion et le déni, elle ne s'en rendra même plus compte. C'est bien pour cela que la simple évocation de cette scène lui permet d'ignorer les piques sanglantes qu'il pose sous ses pieds, qu'elle n'oppose jamais à ses attaques qu'un sourire indulgent. Il ne sait pas, lui, que Marco l'aime; il crache sur leur lien et le foule aux pieds, mais pourquoi en aurait-elle quoi que ce soit à faire? Il lui suffit de savoir que Marco était prêt à tout arrêter pour la sauver elle, à se séparer de son père pour elle - si maintenant il s'est jeté à corps et à cri dans le tournoi, cela ne la dérange pas. Elle lui a donné la permission. La permission de l'utiliser, jusqu'au bout s'il le faut, la permission de la saccager à sa guise. Elle n'a plus besoin de se reposer la question, de se recouper la main dans le verre en questionnant son choix.

Il est déjà arrêté.

Et lorsqu'elle aurait réussi enfin à l'installer sur le trône, lorsqu'il pourrait accomplir tout ce qu'il voulait accomplir, il redeviendrait son doux Marco, celui qui la portait dans ses bras, celui qui prenait le temps de lui peigner les cheveux tous les jours, celui qu'elle aimait et qui l'aimait.

Ce jour-là, peut-être qu'elle pourrait retirer le scotch, et s'intéresser aux propositions du diable s'il existe encore, mais pas avant.

* * *

**Marco :** *berce sa fifille*

**Jeanne :** *accrochée à son papa comme un koala à sa branche*

**Hao :** … Est-ce que c'est censé faire partie de ton rpg skingdom avec Gaia ? Excuser Marco ?

**Rain :** Non. Non du tout. Justement. Croire que le fait qu'elle dise « hey c'est moi qui veux » veut rien dire à son âge. Mais pour Jeanne ça le justifie. Ca l'excuse. Elle est d'accord pour tout subir après une telle scène. Je crois que je la garde en headcanon.


	78. La fille qui vend son âme au diable

**Nom : **La fille qui vend son âme au diable

**Auteur :** Rain

**Disclaimer :** SK m'appartient pas.

**Thème :** #22 Contrat

**Soundtrack :** World's End Dancehall (Jubyphobic English Cover)

**Note :** C'est pas très nouveau chez moi la façon dont j'ai pris le thème mais en même temps je ne l'ai abordé que dans des rpgs/en implicite, et j'avais envie de le faire de façon réfléchie, et intelligente. J'ai pas réussi.  
Probablement un prologue à Serment, d'ailleurs.

* * *

Ils sont face à face, seul à seule pour la première fois, et comme on pourrait s'y attendre il est assuré et moqueur alors qu'elle cherche à ne pas perdre la face. La musique du café semble s'être assourdie subitement, et les autres tables se vident soudain. Personne ne veut être témoin d'une telle rencontre; ils pourraient vouloir éliminer les preuves. Même Talim s'est esquivé dans l'arrière-boutique. Quand bien même elle voudrait boire quelque chose, elle ne pourrait pas.

Jeanne vient de s'assoir sur la banquette en face de lui, sans rien commander. Elle ne le regarde pas alors qu'elle ôte les gants chauds qui lui protègent les mains, puis le bonnet qui cachait les cheveux. Lui boit son café, et ne s'arrête pas pour la saluer. Au contraire, ses yeux sombres prennent un éclat amusé alors qu'il attend patiemment une parole qui ne vient pas.

« Alors tu as eu le courage de venir, » il sourit finalement, après avoir fini sa tasse. Il la repose sur l'assiette, le bruit est désagréable, elle ne le mentionne pas. Un silence.

« J'ai un match demain et il se fait tard, si tu ne te décides pas à parler, je vais devoir y aller, » qu'il dit avec un rictus goguenard. Sa patience n'est jamais immense, et s'il ne la tue pas dans l'instant c'est qu'il sent qu'elle peut l'amuser énormément plus; mais il ne faut pas pousser.

Jeanne pose ses mains sur la table, comme nerveuse un instant, puis son regard redevient de marbre. « Vous savez bien ce que je suis venue vous demander. Je ne peux pas vous laisser les éliminer. »

« Tu ne peux pas ? Formulation intéressante. » D'un geste paresseux, sans la quitter des yeux, il déballe le chocolat qui attend sur le plateau et croque dans la friandise douce-amère.

"C'est mon devoir de les protéger," rappelle-t-elle simplement, les yeux perdus dans le café vide. Comme si la discussion ne la concernait pas. Il n'aime pas ça, mais ne commente pas.

"Tu n'es pas très forte pour accomplir tes devoirs, alors," il se moque à la place. Non, elle ne l'est pas, elle pourrait le dire. Elle pourrait aussi essayer de le convaincre, mais elle sait bien qu'il est dans des sphères trop éloignées de la sienne pour accepter de les entendre. C'est triste, quelque part; mais pour elle, ça signifie bien qu'elle n'a rien à échanger.

"Tu n'as que toi à offrir," sourit-il en achevant pour elle sa pensée alors qu'il se lève, marche autour de leur table pour se placer derrière elle, les mains sur ses épaules blanches. "Et même cela ne vaut pas grand-chose." Mépris, toujours le mépris, elle a l'habitude, encore un trou dans ses défenses de papier. Il aime à déambuler dans son esprit fragile, à taguer au fusain ce qu'il trouve trop beau, à cogner les échafaudages branlants, à tirer sur les coutures déjà lâches. Elle le regarde faire, comme une observatrice neutre - même si elle n'est pas neutre, même si elle est la première concernée. Finalement, alors qu'il continue de la maintenir sur son siège, elle ose répondre, sans trembler. "C'est peu, mais cela devrait suffire, non?"

Il a un rire franc, bref, fier. Ils sont de la même pâte, au fond, des cœurs fiers et forts, même s'ils diffèrent bien sûr dans leurs inclinations diverses. "Tu as raison, cela suffit. C'est toi que je prendrai, jolie Jeanne, toi toute entière. Puisque, après tout, vouloir les sauver est quelque peu égoïste, non? Tu dérobe leur moment de gloire, leur occasion de choisir vraiment. De se prouver leur valeur." C'aurait pu être un compliment, vraiment, mais le rire moqueur, coupant comme du verre, montrait bien ce qu'il en pensait. Ses doigts hâlés viennent caresser la joue pâle, remontant jusque dans ses cheveux pour y dessiner une couronne. "Tu seras la jolie Reine assise sur mes genoux lorsque je monterai sur le trône. Qu'en dis-tu?"

L'image passe, limpide et colorée, devant les yeux de Jeanne. Un goût métallique envahit sa bouche. Le brun profite de ce moment pour lui saisir les mains, la levant de son siège pour qu'ils soient véritablement face à face, lui grand et fort, elle petite et frêle.

"Et," souffle-t-elle, sans chercher à résister à son petit jeu, "qu'est-ce que vous entendez dans le mot reine?" L'albinos n'a pas de quoi négocier, pas de quoi refuser, mais alors qu'une légère nervosité commence à s'emparer d'elle, la jeune fille sent le besoin de savoir où elle met les pieds.

"La reine des contes de fée," il sourit, la faisant tournoyer au ralenti. Il sent bien ses doutes et ses peurs; ne demande qu'à les alimenter. Mais la mystifier est encore plus drôle, alors quand il s'explique, c'est ainsi : "Celle qui est heureuse et a beaucoup d'enfants."

L'albinos le laisse jouer, son corps se pliant doucement sous ses injonctions, mais son regard restait froid, et concentré, alors que le brun l'entraîne hors du café sans lui laisser le temps de récupérer son bonnet et ses gants. "Vous laisserez aux nains leur vie. Vous ne les estropierez pas non plus, ils sont bien assez faibles comme ça. Et vous excuserez leurs velléités belligérantes," finit-elle, se retournant finalement vers lui alors qu'ils atteignent la rue.

"Bien sûr," rit-il. "Ce serait risible, de s'inquiéter des nains à mes pieds alors que j'ai une si jolie princesse à mes genoux."

"Prenez garde," ose-t-elle cependant, "je ne suis pas une princesse toujours sage. Vous pourriez avoir des surprises." C'est dit d'un ton calme, presque plat, elle continue de le fixer sans bouger, il sourit.

"Ne t'inquiètes pas, je sens que je vais adorer." Une dernière moquerie, un baiser sur son front, puis il s'évanouit dans l'encre du soir. Jeanne reste seule sur la plage bruyante. Baisse les yeux, soupire. Les relève. Repart à l'intérieur pour récupérer ses affaires.

Quand elle retourne enfin ses pas vers son fier vaisseau, une lune rousse éclaire son chemin. Elle ne sait pas bien comment le prendre.

* * *

**Hao :** *ricane*

**Jeanne :** *toujours accrochée à son papa*

**Hao :** … *pokes*

**Jeanne :** *gronde*


	79. Le délaissé

**Nom :**Le délaissé

**Auteur :** Rain

**Disclaimer :** SK m'appartient pas.

**Thème :** #79 Robe chinoise

**Soundtrack :** King (Lauren Aquilina)

**Note :** Réa revieeeeens….

* * *

"Attends, ne bouges pas, je vais t'aider à l'enfiler."

Tamao acquiesça, la gorge nouée, alors que son amie lui indiquait comment se glisser dans l'étroit tube de tissu écarlate. La soie moirée, au contact de sa peau, lui donnait la chair de poule. Dans le miroir se tenait une jeune femme qu'elle n'était pas sûre de reconnaître. Ses lèvres scintillaient doucement, ses yeux semblaient agrandis par le savant maquillage que Jun lui avait apposé. Quant à ses cheveux, relevés en une torsade complexe, elle n'était pas sûre de les reconnaître.

« Tu vas être magnifique, Tamao. Si Ren parvient encore à marmonner qu'il est d'accord durant la cérémonie, on aura de la chance. » Elles échangèrent un sourire – un peu gêné du côté de la Japonaise.

« C'est p-peut-être une mauvaise chose alors...  
- Mais non, mais non, » la rassura Jun avec assurance. « Souris, garde la tête haute, ne te laisse pas marcher sur les pieds et tout ira bien! »

Plus facile à dire qu'à faire. La famille de son prétendant était composée d'ambitieux très attachés à la pureté de leurs membres, à leur lignée, et une orpheline comme la jeune Japonaise n'avait pas grand-chose à leur apporter sur ce terrain-là. Elle n'était même pas riche. Non vraiment ils ne l'aimaient pas, et sa timidité naturelle l'empêchait de vraiment se défendre.

« Bon, » sourit Jun, « j'y vais. Tu nous rejoins dans une petite demi-heure, d'accord ? »

D'un air absent, Tamao acquiesça. Une fois seule, elle patienta un petit moment, s'observant dans la glace pour vérifier une nouvelle fois que tout allait bien. Enfin, elle soupira, et trouva le courage d'élever la voix contre un certain problème. "C-cela va faire une demi-heure, Hao. V-vous n'allez pas m-m'espionner jusque dans m-mon lit?"

"Cela ne me dérangerait pas," il sourit, carnassier, alors qu'une brise venait jouer dans la coiffure de la jeune femme, la faisant paniquer. Elle n'eut cependant pas le temps de protester; il apparaissait déjà derrière elle.

« J'ai toujours pensé que tu serais magnifique en rouge, » il souffla. Dans le miroir, il lui envoya un rictus goguenard alors que ses doigts faisaient crisser le tissu soyeux. "Dommage que tu aies choisi cette affreuse robe à la chinoise, quand même."

Avec une hauteur toute feinte (inspirée des cours de Jun et Jeanne, pour tout dire), Tamao se saisit de la main indélicate, la retira, et la repoussa vers son propriétaire. "P-pourquoi dommage? J'aime beau-beaucoup cette coupe, moi."

Sourire. "Le contraire serait bien étonnant. Le petit Ren a bien de la chance…" Il continuait cependant son exploration; ses doigts remontèrent pour flatter l'estomac de la jeune femme aux cheveux roses, alors qu'il posait sa tête sur l'épaule frêle.

"Je me marie aujourd'hui, Hao, et ce quoi qu'il arrive," elle souffla en le fixant, comme apeurée. Comme si elle hésitait encore, comme s'il pouvait encore la convaincre. Hn. Peut-être qu'il sur-interprétait ce regard rosé. Bah. Quoi qu'il en soit au fond, il ne lui avait jamais obéi, et n'allait pas commencer maintenant. Surtout pas maintenant qu'elle allait faire une si grosse bêtise.

"Pourquoi ça me dérangerait? Je me fiche bien de pareilles fadaises. Que tu sois liée par un contrat terrestre à cet idiot ou non ne change rien dans le monde des âmes."

Les mains de Tamao se crispèrent sur la table basse. "Bien sûr que si. Ce contrat a beau être terrestre, c-comme vous dites, il compte à mes yeux, il a un sens. C'est tout ce qui – tout ce qui importe. Et d'ailleurs je… Je ne veux plus de vos visites impromptues. Je ne savais pas comment te le dire, mais voilà. Je n'ai pas besoin de vous, et je ne veux pas vous voir ici." Elle avait dit les dernières phrases d'une seule traite, les yeux fermés, comme si elle craignait sa réaction.

Il la considéra un instant, ses yeux sombres scrutant les traits de la jeune femme.  
Il voyait le futur qu'elle choisissait dans l'éclat moiré de sa robe alors qu'elle s'éloignait de lui. Qu'elle le fuyait, lui l'éternel danger. Et ça ne lui plaisait pas le moins du monde. "Je suis si dérangeant pour ton bonheur, petite Tamao-chan?"

"Je ne suis plus..." Elle s'interrompit, mortifiée. Ses joues devinrent cramoisies alors qu'elle cessait de le fixer dans le miroir et allait jusqu'à faire quelques pas loin de lui.  
"Ooooh. Ça c'est une nouvelle. J'espère que blondinet est au courant? Il ne te laissera plus voir sa chère fille, s'il l'apprend…"

Pause. Souffle. Reprise. Il ne fallait pas le laisser la mystifier. Elle avait fait son choix. Et il n'oserait pas la faire chanter de cette façon odieuse. De toute façon Marco ne le croirait jamais. Et puis… Et puis elle n'avait plus envie de jouer.

"Vous ne c-comprenez pas… Moi… Moi, j'ai choisi de faire confiance à quelqu'un. J'aime Ren, il m'aime, et nous serons toujours ensemble désormais – je – je ne serai plus… Plus jamais seule. Il n'y aura plus jamais de place dans ma vie pour que quelqu'un comme vvous s'y glisse pour me tourmenter, Shaman King. Je ne serai plus jamais, jamais seule – et ce contrairement à vous."

Elle ne l'avait pas giflé, mais c'était tout comme, et Hao resta là, le sifflet coupé, alors que la jeune fiancée sortait de la pièce sans un dernier regard. De l'autre salle lui parvinrent les "oooh" et les "aaah" des demoiselles d'honneur, ainsi que le cri enthousiaste du débile qui servait de « père » pour mener la donzelle à l'autel, sans que l'omnyôji ne bouge d'un cil pour autant. Elle n'avait même pas balbutié. Hn. Peut-être qu'elle avait réellement changé…

Puis soudainement, un rire léger, presque silencieux, secoua son corps terrestre. Elle aurait changé. Quel idiot il faisait. Les gens ne changeaient pas. Attrapant le sac de celle qui lui échappait, il y glissa un papier, avec la date de leur prochaine rencontre.

Puis, après un moment, il s'effaça de la maison comme fumée dans le vent. Il reviendrait bien assez tôt.

* * *

**Hao :** *cligne des yeux* Tiens c'est pas Jeanne aujourd'hui.

**Tamao :** *va se cacher derrière Jeanne*

**Hao :** … *pokes*

**Jeanne :** *protège sa keupine*


	80. Les innocents

**Nom :** Les innocents

**Auteur :** Rain

**Disclaimer :** Shaman King ne m'appartient pas, je ne me fais pas de sous, etc. Vous connaissez la musique.

**Thème :** #41 La chute des pétales de cerisier

**Personnages :** Jeanne, Tamao, Lyserg, Hao

**Soundtrack :** Forget it (Breaking Benjamin)

**Note :** Fait partie de la série L'étudiante - Les innocents - L'empêcheur de tourner en rond soit Voyager à l'étranger - La chute des pétales de cerisier - Aspirateur. Peut-être que cette série fera des petits. Enfin celui-là est très light... y'a pas d'action... y'a rien en fait... Urgh... Cuties being cuties.

* * *

Une brise légère détache les pétales des arbres du parc, ils tourbillonnent devant l'appareil de Lyserg, s'emmêlent dans les cheveux de Jeanne, se perdent dans la robe de Tamao. Le trio vient de se retrouver, l'avion des deux Européens vient d'atterrir; et puisque cela coïncide avec le jour de congé de la Japonaise pour les vacances de printemps, ils sont partis tous trois se promener dans le parc. Enfin, Tamao appelle ça un parc, pour Lyserg habitué aux ruelles tortueuses et autres rigoles insalubres, c'est comme une forêt dans la ville; et le plus beau, c'est que tous les cerisiers sont en fleur à cette époque de l'année.

Lyserg est content d'avoir emmené son appareil photo. Oh, il ne s'agit pas de son outil professionnel, non; il en a pris un nouveau, un qu'il réserve à de telles retrouvailles, de telles journées où le bonheur semble se concentrer en une toute petite boule qu'ils peuvent tenir au creux de leurs mains. Autour des deux filles les pétales dansent en tourbillons éphémères, comme animés d'une vie propre. Oh, elles ne font pas grand-chose d'extraordinaire, elles rient, s'arrosent, jouent avec des gamins esseulés, en ramènent un à ses parents, se montrent leurs diverses trouvailles. S'arrêtent un instant pour rougir devant un inconnu qui leur réclame une chanson, s'exécutent. Lui suit à quelques pas.

Lyserg sourit, porte à son visage son appareil photo. Clic, clic. Les deux filles sont en plus du reste faciles à photographier, elles ont le sourire facile. Tamao rougit quelque peu lorsqu'il la prend seule, mais elle ne se cache pas, ne se détourne pas comme elle aurait pu le faire autrefois. Symphonie de clics alors qu'il immortalise les deux donzelles accomplissant les pires bêtises possibles.

Poésie du rose, de l'insouciant, titrerait Lyserg en reliant les clichés de ce jour-là dans un album à part. Ce n'est pas comme les livres lourds et épais qu'il entasse dans son bureau de détective, non, celui-là il le gardera précieusement dans sa chambre. Quand il y songe, ces images illustrent quelque chose qu'il a toujours pensé impossible; le dénouement extraordinaire et presque déplacé d'une épopée trempée de sang et de bile. Ou peut-être nouvelle page d'un roman des temps heureux, oui, il préfère cette idée là.

Un appel, il se retourne. Tamao a les mains remplies d'éclats pâles, elle rit devant Lyserg, échange un regard presque mutin avec Jeanne. Puis elle se penche, et souffle, projetant son précieux butin vers le dowser surpris qui se retrouve couverts de pétales clairs. Il en éternue. Elles rient comme des enfants.

Le sourire de la Japonaise, si timide à l'époque du tournoi, se fait grand et éhonté, comme contaminé par celui, toujours innocent et honnête, de Jeanne. Cela réchauffe le coeur du dowser, qui sous le coup de l'émotion baisse son appareil pour mieux les regarder. L'albinos regarde plus loin, attrape le bras de sa compagne; les deux jeunes filles se précipitent pour aller acheter des glaces.

Hao apparaît derrière le dowser qui leur emboîtait le pas, s'appuyant sur son épaule comme un vieil ami. Lui sursaute, se dégage. "Dis donc, cher Lyserg, il va bien falloir que tu choisisse, tout de même. A moins que tu ne veuilles les deux? Je ne suis pas sûr d'être d'accord," prévient-il avec un clin d'oeil. Lyserg rougit de colère, mais n'a pas le temps de répondre.

Jeanne se téléporte derrière Hao lui-même, une moue méprisante au coin de la bouche, une glace appétissante à la main. Il essaie de lui en voler un morceau, elle l'en empêche avant de continuer: "Ce n'est pas lui qui choisira, Shaman King. Ni Tamao ni moi ne sommes des joyaux à passer à votre bras."

Tamao elle-même revient, sa glace à elle protégée par une serviette de papier. "Lyserg-kun," appelle-t-elle, "si tu veux une glace, i-il faut te dépêcher..." Elle s'interrompt, surprise du conglomérat de Shamans tout d'un coup, "... le m-marchand s'éloigne. Hao, vous ne devriez pas être à la réunion avec les humains?"

Jeanne sourit, elle n'est pas arrivée depuis longtemps mais apprécie le changement en sa meilleure amie. Hao lui envoie un sourire narquois, mais l'albinos ne se laisse pas démonter; Tamao a pris de l'assurance, sait se protéger des assauts indécents du plus âgé des jumeaux Asakura, et ça lui plaît, elle l'assume. Rien que pour le montrer, elle ose, "Qui vous dit qu'on ne va pas se mettre ensemble, elle et moi?"

Hao disparaît, bien mouché, le trio reprend sa promenade. Tamao, qui avait rosit, reprend sa teinte naturelle en voyant que Jeanne semble simplement avoir voulu faire une boutade. Lyserg est tout confus. L'albinos n'aime pas la nouvelle ambiance. Chahute sa voisine.

Ça court dans tous les sens, ça se chamaille. Lyserg continue d'émettre ses cliquetis sonores; mais les deux filles n'apprécient guère cette attitude d'observateur et lui volent son appareil, le chambrent à qui mieux mieux. Lui, inquiet de voir son précieux objet finir dans la rivière, leur court après comme un dératé, mais avec Jeanne qui se téléporte, c'est presque de la triche. Finalement, ils s'abattent dans l'herbe en riant, et Lyserg lève son appareil haut, si haut, pour les prendre ainsi, tous trois la tête dans les fleurs tombées. Tamao se met ensuite à travailler, ses petits doigts agiles nouant ensemble des brins d'herbe qu'elle entremêle de précieux pétales rosés, et ses deux camarades l'observent avec admiration alors qu'elle les couronne savamment. Puis Jeanne fait poser ses deux amis, les croquant "maladroitement" (selon elle) mais ça leur convient bien.

Plus tard, alors que Jeanne et Lyserg dorment l'un contre l'autre sous le bel arbre, alors que Tamao pense qu'il sera bientôt l'heure de rentrer, Hao reparaît, un sourire malicieux aux lèvres. Il tient dans ses mains une pile de pétales, qu'il fait gentiment pleuvoir sur la robe blanche jusqu'à lors épargnée de la jeune Japonaise. "Je peux avoir une couronne, moi aussi?"

Elle cache sa surprise. Pas très bien, il est vrai. Puis elle sourit et désigne Jeanne qui fait une moue étrange, "si tu réussis à lui extorquer un dessin, pas avant."

C'est qu'ils ont de la ressource, les innocents.

* * *

**Jeanne :** *donne une couronne d'épines à Hao* tiens, pour Noël

**Hao :**Oh? Vraiment? Pour moi? *la met*

**Rain :** Awww...

**Hao : **AIE! MAIDEN TU ES MORTE!

**Jeanne :** *va boire du thé avec Tamao et Lyra et Sharon et autres badass ladies*


	81. La décoiffée

**Nom :** La décoiffée

**Auteur :** Rain

**Disclaimer :** Shaman King appartient à Hiroyuki Takei.

**Thème : #18 **Coiffure parfaite

**Personnages :** Mathilda, Hao

**Soundtrack :** Dare you to move (Switchfoot)

**Note : ** Point? What is that supposed to be?

Trans* headcanons for the win.

* * *

Marion retire les chouchous qui retiennent ses cheveux une fois par jour, pour que Kanna ou Hao lui peigne, et chaque fois Mathilda est captivée par les mèches blondes qui retombent en cascade dans le dos de sa soeur. A côté de cette masse lisse et sage, qui prend tous les reflets du soleil, les touffes rousses de Mathilda sont hideuses, elle le voit bien. Des épis rouges en bataille, constamment emmêlés, ni lisses ni frisés juste ondulés, ah qu'est ce qu'elle déteste ce mot ondulé, comme un entre-deux, un milieu flou et mauvais. Toute sa vie elle est donc condamnée à osciller, à ne pas être l'une ou l'autre!

Aujourd'hui on est dimanche, et le dimanche c'est le jour où Hao-sama coiffe Marion. Mathilda ne sait pas bien depuis quand il fait cela, mais il ne manque jamais ce moment avec la blonde; et si par malheur il est hors du camp ce jour là, l'Italienne ne se laisse pas peigner, promettant mille malheurs à Kanna le lendemain. C'est une de ces traditions intimes et immuables qui unit la Dollmaster au maître de feu; et personne n'irait se mettre en travers de leur route.

Aujourd'hui cependant quelque chose se passe. Comme d'habitude Hao prend la brosse des mains tendues de Marion, mais au lieu de l'entraîner à l'écart ce jour là il se penche, lui glisse un mot à l'oreille. La blonde incline la tête, acquiesce, va voir Kanna tranquillement. Mathilda ne comprend pas. C'est pourtant le jour d'Hao-sama. Mais que fait-il? Le brun s'avance vers elle alors qu'elle noue à la va-vite ses couettes folles, elle rougirait presque, il est sur elle.

"Mathilda, aujourd'hui c'est de tes cheveux dont je m'occupe," sourit-il innocemment, et elle se sent rougir pour de bon. Quelque chose ne va pas. Elle a fait une bêtise. Il ne prend pas garde à sa soudaine raideur et l'entraîne vers un banc, l'assoit. Elle baisse la tête, convaincue d'avoir fait une bêtise, mais il lui relève le menton, embrasse son front. La douceur incarnée en cet instant, alors qu'elle sait très bien qu'il peut brûler tout un village sans battre des paupières. "Détends-toi, Mattie," il souffle doucement, et l'emploi de son surnom la calme quelque peu.

Hao passe derrière elle, défait ses élastiques déjà emmêlés, passe ses doigts dans la masse rouge. Il prend l'ampleur du challenge, mais ne se laisse pas impressionner. Lentement, calmement il dénoue les poils roux, elle se mordille la lèvre, a peur de l'ennuyer, "ça va prendre trop de temps, Hao-sama, laissez-moi faire," parvient-elle à articuler, mais le brun ne répond pas, et continue. Ils restent ainsi, dans le silence frais du matin. Mathilda frissonne. Il doit être vraiment fâché contre elle.

"Tu sais que tout le monde ici t'accepte comme notre Mattie, n'est-ce pas," il demande tout d'un coup. Il est très patient, très attentionné; ses doigts glissent lentement contre le cuir chevelu de la rousse, comme s'il n'y avait pas le moindre nœud. "Marion te fait plus confiance qu'à moi. Tes escagasseries avec les Boz réjouissent le cœur des plus vieux."

Elle s'est figée tout d'un coup, honteuse d'avoir fait transparaître ses inquiétudes. Parce que c'est bien ses inquiétudes auxquelles il répond, son maître, c'est bien son angoisse égoiste qu'il cherche à calmer. "V-veuillez m'excuser, Hao-sama. J-j'en suis reconnaissante, bien sûr."

Il émet un bruit dépréciateur, elle se crispe, il passe une longue mèche rouge et peignée correctement devant ses yeux pour ne plus l'avoir sur les mains. "Ce n'est pas là que je voulais en venir, Mattie."

Elle fronce les sourcils. Un peu perdue. Puis souffle sur la mèche, sans pour autant parvenir à l'écarter de sa bouche. "Q-que vouliez-vous dire, Hao-sama?"

"Je voulais dire," il sourit, avant de la prévenir à voix plus basse qu'il risquait de tirer, "que tout le monde t'accepte comme tu es. Une adorable jeune fille répondant au nom de Mathilda, dont les cheveux sont rebelles il est vrai. Mais ce ne sont que des cheveux. Ca se dompte," expliqua-t-il enfin en se reculant pour lui montrer sa réussite. La rousse secoue la tête. Sans le poids des noeuds elle se sent toute légère. Mais est-ce seulement cela, ou est-ce que le discours pourtant simple d'Hao-sama l'a... calmée?

Il est le seul à savoir, le seul de toute leur troupe elle en est presque sûre. Comment les autres le soupçonneraient-ils? Elle a fait sa transition en étant toute petite. Sa chère grand-mère était compréhensive, c'était bien la seule, maintenant personne ne pourrait le deviner sans l'omniscience d'un maître comme Hao. Une hésitation la saisit. Comment les autres pourraient-ils vouloir d'elle alors qu'ils ne savent pas? "V-vous êtes sûr?"

Il sourit, lui écarte des mèches rouges de devant le front. Il pourrait argumenter, montrer qu'avec Blocken et Peyote et leurs deux vampires leur groupe ne peut être que tolérant et qu'il ne l'accepterait de toute façon pas autrement, mais il sait bien qu'un mot suffit. "Oui, je suis sûr, Mathilda."

"M-merci beaucoup, Hao-sama," murmure-t-elle en récupérant ses élastiques abandonnés sur le banc, prête à se rattacher les cheveux.

Il les retire de sa main. "Aujourd'hui, tu garderas les cheveux lâches. Regarde comme ils ont bien poussé..." Il a un ton tout fier. Ça lui fait tout drôle. Est-il fier d'elle? Elle n'a rien fait d'extraordinaire. Elle est même assez pathétique à ne pas pouvoir faire confiance à sa grande famille. Non décidément, il ne peut pas être fier d'elle. Ce serait absurde... n'est-ce pas?

"Désormais," ajoute-t-il doucement en dessinant la raie comme elle aime, mais sans tenir compte des pensées de la rousse, "je m'occuperai de vous deux le dimanche, et pas seulement de Marion."

Il ne lui a pas fait mal une seule fois, la rousse réalise enfin alors qu'elle se passe la main dans sa tignasse, surprise par la douceur des cheveux. Il lui sourit. Lui dit d'aller s'entraîner. Elle s'exécute. Marchant sur un nuage.

Ashiru remarque, plus tard, les cheveux lâches et le teint rosé de Mathilda d'un ton moqueur; elle lui fait ravaler ses paroles et rend Hao un peu plus fière d'elle, sans le savoir.

* * *

**Mari : ***tape Ashiru* Ashi-nii est un idiot.

**Mattie : ***rigole*

**Ashi :** *s'en va en grommelant*


	82. Le privilégié

**Nom: **Le privilégié  
**Auteur: **Rain  
**Disclaimer:** Shaman King ne m'appartient pas, ne m'appartiendra jamais, je ne me ferai pas de sous avec, je vous le promets.  
**Thème: **#081 Lentilles de contact  
**Soundtrack:** Confession Rehearsal (Jubyphobic english cover) ((Pas dans le sens amoureux mais j'imagine Jeanne faire ça très bien, hésiter à envoyer le mail, faire genre c'était une blague, retarder et retarder les moments comme ça))  
**Personnages: **Marco, Kevin, Jeanne  
**Note: **Où l'on tente, bizarrement avec succès, de mettre du plomb dans le crâne de Marco. Pas grand chose ne se passe, mais des choses importantes sont dites, et ça me suffit.

* * *

Marco n'avait jamais bien supporté les lentilles. Pendant son enfance, il n'avait pas les moyens de corriger sa vision défaillante; sous la tutelle de Rackist les lunettes étaient devenues abordables, mais les lentilles restaient trop chères. Puis alors qu'il atteignait le succès et la fortune, Marco en avait essayé, sans jamais pouvoir se faire à l'irritation et à la gêne qu'elles causaient. Non, définitivement, les lunettes c'était mieux. Ca collait à l'image qu'il voulait se donner, en plus. Définitivement, les lentilles ne lui allaient pas.

Et sa nouvelle rencontre avec les objets transparents n'arrangeait pas les choses. Sa Jeanne, sa chère Jeanne innocente et lumineuse, lui avait envoyé un mail troublant. Elle lui demandait de l'accompagner pour... choisir le ton des lentilles qu'elle allait acheter avec son premier salaire. Parce que voilà ce qu'elle voulait faire avec l'argent qu'elle avait insisté pour gagner elle-même. S'acheter des lentilles de couleur, pour ne plus avoir les yeux rouges. C'était formulé autrement, bien sûr, mais c'était bien ce qui était écrit.

Marco était perplexe. Un peu mal à l'aise même. L'idée de sa Jeanne autrement qu'avec ses cheveux lunaires et ses yeux étranges était improbable, tellement improbable que cela ne pouvait pas être son idée à elle. C'était forcément l'un des moustiques affreux qui gravitaient autour d'elle qui lui avait mis l'idée dans la tête. La Pache roublarde, probablement, ou pire, Hao peut-être. Il la harcelait constamment, c'était forcément de sa faute.

Tourmenté, le blond tournait dans l'hôtel où il séjournait pour la semaine (journée de l'Automobile française oblige). Meene n'était pas avec lui, ce qui n'arrangeait rien; en effet seul Kevin était avec lui, et l'Autrichien subissait les foudres du blond depuis une bonne demi journée, le blond se demandant sur tous les tons comment répondre au fameux mail.

Enfin, fatigué d'être la victime collatérale des fureurs du blond, Kevin éleva la voix alors que l'après-midi touchait à sa fin. "Ton problème est simple, Commandant." Surpris, Marco s'arrêta net.

"Ah oui?"

Kevin lisait un livre en braille pour s'exercer, et même alors qu'il parlait il n'avait pas fermé l'ouvrage. "Si c'est ce qui lui permet de se sentir confortable, Marco, il n'y a pas à tergiverser. Elle t'a demandé de venir avec elle parce qu'elle tient à ton point de vue, à ta bienveillance. Ne la rejettes pas maintenant, elle ne le comprendra pas, et tu la blesserais" termina doucement l'homme à la voix métallique.

"Mais... Elle n'a pas a avoir honte de ses yeux, Kev'. Elle est magnifique comme ça... Enfin, tu l'as vue récemment? Elle n'a pas besoin de changer, ses yeux sont très beaux, elle est très bien comme ça -

- Tu ne comprends pas, Marco, mais c'est normal," l'autre soupire. "C'est ton rôle en tant que père de l'aimer comme elle est. Mais tu n'es pas à sa place, Commandant. Dans ce monde, tu marches libre. Tu as les cheveux blonds, les yeux bleus, la peau pâle, des muscles, ton plus gros problème est une myopie que tu as les moyens de corriger, tu fais partie des plus privilégiés des privilégiés." Marco fronça les sourcils, ne comprenant pas où il voulait en venir, mais Kevin l'arrêta d'un geste, refermant enfin son livre pour le regarder.

"Je sais que tu as beaucoup de mal à te mettre à la place des autres, mais essaie. Elle, c'est une fille. Blanche je te l'accorde, mais trop blanche, maladive. Chétive, maigre au lieu d'être mince. Les cheveux d'une vieille dame. Des yeux bizarres dont les pupilles virent parfois au rouge. Ca ne te paraît pas bizarre toi, tu as l'habitude et tu l'aimes tendrement et c'est très bien ainsi. Mais elle quand elle marche dans la rue, elle arrête les hommes, les enfants ont peur, les idiots l'insultent. Elle est fière, Marco, tu lui as inculqué une majesté qui lui permet de tenir - mais quand elle en a assez et te demande de l'aider à rentrer dans la norme, ne serait-ce que pour une journée, tu te tais et tu la soutiens, point."

"K-Kevin, je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit la question..."

"Tu as le privilège," répliqua la voix métallique, "de faire partie des anges qui n'ont pas été défigurés, amochés par Hao. Je ne cherche pas à diminuer ta perte; je sais bien que ton coeur a souffert énormément. Mais dans la rue, ce n'est pas le coeur des hommes qui se voit, c'est leur tête, leur gueule cassée dans mon cas par exemple. Je ne vois que grâce à Remiel; ma voix, mes mains, mon visage ne sont plus miens tout à fait. Je t'expliquerais même, si cela était nécessaire, que je n'ai de toute façon jamais été un homme 'typique', comme tu peux en avoir l'impression. Mais assez de digression. Sois un père, Marco, réponds à ce mail et dis-lui de te téléporter près d'elle, que vous puissiez y aller au plus tôt. Pour le salon, ne t'inquiètes pas, je ferai ta pub et je prendrai les informations. Si tu t'en sens capable, demande-lui aussi si elle veut se teindre les cheveux - mais subtilement! Ne t'impose pas. C'est son choix, son corps, sa vie. Toi, tu n'es là que pour accompagner. On se comprend bien?"

Le blond acquiesça. Commença à partir, se figea. Passa une main dans ses cheveux, visiblement mal à l'aise. "Si j'ai dit quelque chose..."

Kevin sourit, sous le masque. "Allons, commandant. J'ai la peau dure. Il en faut plus pour me toucher. Surtout que les trois quarts sont brûlés, de toute façon, tout ça n'est plus sensible à des erreurs de cette sorte."

Le blond cligna des yeux, retenant la grimace de pitié qu'il savait bien être détestable à son camarade. Finit par acquiescer, un sourire d'excuse aux lèvres. Kevin l'accepta gracieusement, et Marco sortit de la salle. Kevin rouvrit son livre. Ses lèvres déchirées souriaient toujours alors qu'il parcourait les lignes de l'ouvrage.

Peut-être qu'au fond le blond n'était pas tout à fait irrécupérable.

* * *

**Rain :** *regarde son Marco avec un air de maman poule contente* il grandit enfin...

**Hao :** Eh. J'y crois pas une seconde. Si je vais le voir combien de temps mettra-t-il avant de me mettre un pain?

**Rain :** Oui nan mais toi c'pas pareil. Toi c'est ta tête qui invite les claques.


	83. La petite maîtresse

**Nom:** La petite maîtresse

**Auteur: **Rain

**Disclaimer:** Shaman King ne m'appartient pas, ne m'appartiendra jamais, je ne me ferai pas de sous avec, je vous le promets.

Thème: #012Aspirateur

**Soundtrack: **Me against the world (Superchick)

**Personnages: **Tamao, Hao, Jeanne

**Note:** Fait partie de la série des Innocents et de l'Etudiante - en gros, le pendant light à la série de Contrat Serment et Couronne.

* * *

Hao détestait le bruit de l'aspirateur, et Tamao le savait. Elle le savait parce que le jour de la semaine où elle le passait, il cherchait toujours à la distraire. Soit il l'emmenait picniquer sans lui demander vraiment son avis, soit il cassait quelque chose, soit il tentait de saboter la machine. Et si ses manoeuvres échouaient, il quittait tout simplement la maison pour la journée. Quoi qu'il en soit, ce jour était toujours exténuant pour la maîtresse du Funbari Onsen, puisqu'il ne laissait jamais qui que ce soit s'interposer. Ryû se faisait renvoyer dans sa cuisine, les Munzer s'étaient vus transformés au moins une fois en chats, Manta se voyait menacé de devenir de la viande de barbecue. Ugh.

La jeune Japonaise espérait fortement, très fortement, que la présence de Jeanne dans le bâtiment changerait ces habitudes. L'albinos ne se laissait jamais marcher sur les pieds, et mieux, elle n'avait tout simplement pas peur du grand brun. Ce qui malgré ses efforts répétés n'était pas encore le cas de Tamao. Oh, elle savait faire bonne figure, le tutoyer, le prendre de haut, s'imposer elle savait, mais cela ne fonctionnait généralement que si le brun n'était pas vraiment intéressé par l'objet de la dispute. Lorsqu'il y tenait, c'était bien différent; et malheureusement, la dent qu'il avait contre l'aspirateur était longue et effilée. Probablement à cause de ses chats; fantômes comme vivants les félins haïssaient le bruit de la machine et crachaient dessus à qui mieux mieux. Des parasites dégoûtants, du point de vue des clients, et du coup, forcément, de la jeune fille aux cheveux roses. Enfin. Il n'était pas manifesté aujourd'hui, alors avec un peu de chance il était parti.

Jeanne et Tamao s'étaient réparti les tâches, l'albinos lâchant ses devoirs pour venir en aide à son amie. Du coup elle s'occupait de l'étage, nettoyant les chambres et refaisant les lits, alors que Tamao s'occupait des parties communes. Cirer le plancher, remettre de l'ordre dans la salle à manger et celle pour les petits... et bien sûr, aspirer toute la poussière qui s'accumulait du fait de la circulation au-dehors. Tâches ingrates s'il en était. Seyram aussi avait accepté d'aider, et se trouvait avec Jeanne au-dessus, mais elle devait partir plus tôt, ayant cours le lendemain.

Elle avait branché le fil, placé le corps de la machine à l'endroit stratégique et soulevait le manche lorsqu'il apparut dans son grand kimono rouge. Hao, bien sûr. Elle s'était trompée, il n'avait pas encore compris sa leçon. Fronçant les sourcils, la jeune fille aux cheveux roses décida d'abord de l'ignorer. Bien sûr, c'était vain.

"Tamao," se plaignit-il, une certaine indignation dans la voix. "On avait dit plus d'aspirateur...

- Non," répliqua-t-elle froidement. "TU m'avais ordonné d'une bien vile façon de ne plus m'en servir. Sauf que, surprise! Il n'y a pas d'autre moyen de nettoyer cet endroit. Alors je ne compte pas remiser cet outil précieux." Pas un bégaiement. Jeanne serait fière d'elle.

Il fronça les sourcils, son expression devenant plus sombre. "Tamao-chan, je suis sérieux."

Ce fut la goutte qui fit déborder la patience de la jeune fille. "Moi aussi, je suis sérieuse! J'en ai assez," s'énerva-t-elle. "Assez des poils de chat qui me forcent à remplacer la machine tous les mois, qui ne veulent pas se décoller des pulls et des draps, qui vomissent dans tous les coins!"

Le brun ne broncha pas alors qu'elle s'énervait et faisait passer le manche de l'infâme appareil devant sa figure. Du moins dans un premier temps. Puis, le grand brun se lassa. Son visage se durcit, et d'une poigne ferme il se saisit de l'objet.

"J-je,

- Et si," supposa-t-il d'une voix soyeuse, "si je te promettais que tu n'auras plus jamais un poil de chat sur tes fauteuils ou tes pulls. Que les clients ne les verront pas. En gros si je te promettais..."

Le brun sourit, et écarta le manche de l'aspirateur de sa poitrine avant de s'avancer encore un peu. Tamao lâcha l'objet sur ses pieds avant de reculer encore, trouvant un mur dans son dos. Les joues de la Japonaise avaient pris une teinte cramoisie. Il parlait tout près de sa bouche, Tamao avait l'impression qu'elle allait fondre en un tout petit tas de pâte-à-modeler, il était trop près...

"Si je promets de trouver un autre moyen de garder cet endroit propre... Pourra-t-on jeter cette machinerie du diable?"

La jeune fille balbutia quelque chose d'incompréhensible, ses yeux roses fixés sur le visage du brun. Il arborait un sourire malicieux. Leurs lèvres se frôlaient...

Jeanne ouvrit la porte, une grimace dédaigneuse aux lèvres pour avoir vu Hao. Se raclant la gorge, elle lança: "Tout va bien, Tamao?"

L'adolescente rougit un peu plus. Hésita, tremblante. Et finalement choisit la solution la plus simple. "I-Il m'empêche de travailler... Je n'ai pas pu avancer d'une chambre." Ne pas regarder Hao. Ne pas le regarder. Elle sentait déjà le regard sombre et brûlant, accusateur, qu'il posait sur elle. C'était un mensonge, un mensonge motivé d'accord mais un mensonge tout de même.

L'albinos ne se posa pas de questions, et traversa la chambre pour tirer Tamao à elle, soulevant le manche de l'aspirateur honni pour le placer dans la main du brun. Ferme, elle n'admettait aucune contestation, et ce même lorsqu'elle reprenait, royale: "Eh bien ce sera lui qui nettoyera, c'est tout. Tout l'étage. Et si c'est pas propre, avant ce soir bien sûr, on vendra ses chats, tant pis pour lui." La menace était conséquente, il devait bien l'admettre. L'albinos était terriblement sérieuse, et n'offrit pas un regard au grand brun alors qu'elle faisait sortir Tamao de la salle. Puis elle regarda leur planning, parlant suffisamment fort pour qu'Hao puisse l'entendre. "Avec le temps gagné, on a le temps d'aller boire un thé à l'aquarium. Prends ton carnet, on dessinera. Oh, viens dire bonne nuit à Seyram, elle n'est même pas encore partie..."

Et ainsi, les deux adolescentes partirent, laissant le Shaman King avec sa tâche et l'aspirateur. Il soupira.

Puis, pour faire bonne mesure, il fusilla du regard l'objet inanimé à ses pieds. L'objet silencieux venait de signer son arrêt de mort.

* * *

**Hao :** *bougonne*

**Jeanne :** *ricane*

**Hao :** …

**Jeanne :** *sourire angélique*


	84. Le sadique

**Nom: **Le sadique

**Auteur: **Rain

**Disclaimer:** Shaman King ne m'appartient pas, ne m'appartiendra jamais, je ne me ferai pas de sous avec, je vous le promets.

**Thème: **#091 Couronne

**Soundtrack: **Outer Science (english cover by Jubyphobic). REGARDEZ CE PV. REGARDEZ CE PV ET DITES MOI QUE C'EST PAS LE DESTIN.

**Personnages: **Jeanne, Hao

**Note: **Fait partie de la série Contrat Serment et donc Couronne, le pendant dark des Innocents (voyager à l'étranger, les fleurs de cerisiers, etc). J'ai écrit ça en même temps qu'aspirateur... Vois ce qu'écrire du TamHao me fait faire, Rea! *dramatique*

* * *

Froid.

Jeanne avait froid. Et faim. Et un peu peur, aussi.

Dans la pénombre, elle pouvait à peine distinguer ses mains en les passant devant ses yeux. Assise sur le lit médiocre des cachots du château, l'albinos ne savait que faire pour ne pas céder à la folie. Le sommeil, sa seule retraite, la désertait, et cela par un artifice qu'elle devinait peu naturel. Le froid semblait geler jusqu'à ses pensées, sa conscience, l'empêchant de faire le moindre mouvement.

Pas qu'elle aurait pu aller bien loin de toute manière. Autour de sa cheville blême, un lourd anneau de métal restreignait ses mouvements. Précaution bien inutile. Du moins c'est ce qu'Hao avait pensé jusqu'à ce qu'elle attaque un serviteur quelconque venant s'assurer qu'elle était encore vivante et ne tente de s'enfuir. Elle avait presque réussi; mais dans ce presque s'expliquait sa situation présente.

Après un temps infini (ou seulement quelques secondes, elle ne savait plus), un bruit se fit entendre. La lourde porte bougea, et dans l'obscure cellule un carré de lumière se dessina bientôt, centré sur Jeanne. L'afflux de lumière lui brûla les yeux, la forçant à lever les bras pour s'en protéger; mais bientôt la porte s'était refermée, et elle put rouvrir ses yeux blessés.

C'était lui, Hao, dans toute sa terrible splendeur. Du moins Jeanne l'imagina ainsi, parce que la seule source de lumière venait de la couronne sur le front du brun, qui n'éclairait que son visage rieur. Cette lueur-là, tamisée et modérée, était supportable; et après tant de temps dans l'ombre de la cellule, Jeanne se sentait constamment distraite par les rayons de l'objet.

Cela le fit sourire. "Ma couronne te plaît, hein Jeanne..."

Elle ne répondit pas. Se contenta de serrer ses genoux contre elle, sur ses gardes, prête à toute éventualité. La chaîne tinta doucement.

Mais alors le grand brun fit une chose inattendue.

Levant les mains, il ôta le diadème scintillant de son front, et le posa sur le sol, à quelques pas du lit. "Prends-la, si tu le désires tellement," souffla-t-il, tentateur. Jeanne le fixait sans bouger. Il y avait un piège, forcément un piège, elle ne rentrerait pas dans son jeu, ne se transformerait pas en poupée pour lui. Il ricana. "Tu n'en veux pas? Dommage. Songe à tout le bien que tu pourrais faire en étant Reine. Tous ces humains minables que tu pourrais sauver."

L'albinos se redressa, piquée au vif. Elle savait bien, elle sentait bien que cela ne fonctionnerait pas, mais elle ne pouvait pas laisser passer l'occasion, même factice, de lui voler le titre. Il suffirait d'une seconde d'inattention de sa part pour qu'elle puisse, peut-être, mettre fin à ce cauchemar...

Elle n'avait pas l'habitude d'avoir ce bracelet lourd autour de sa cheville, tout son équilibre en était bouleversé. Elle fit tout de même une tentative, ses yeux fichés dans ceux d'Hao. Mais au bout de deux pas à peine, elle atteint la limite de ses liens, et déséquilibrée s'étala piteusement au sol. Le rire moqueur du brun résonna dans la cellule alors que l'albinos se redressait sur ses coudes et tendait la main. Jeanne attrapa la couronne fermement, uniquement pour la relâcher avec un cri de douleur. Ce qui était apparu comme un scintillant diadème d'or tant qu'il avait été sur le sol venait de se transformer en un objet sombre et épineux qui lui avait transpercé la main. A tâtons elle se recula, serrant sa main blessée contre elle. Hao sourit, et reprit l'objet pour le poser sur sa tête. Une lumière douce et chaleureuse se mit à les éclairer.

"Satisfaite, Jeanne?"

L'albinos grinça des dents. "Vous trichez," gronda-t-elle.

"Je ne triche pas, Jeanne." Pour le lui prouver, il souleva la couronne un instant, révélant des écorchures le long de son front. "Tu es simplement trop faible pour pouvoir porter le poids de cette couronne.

- C'est faux!" Mais dans la voix de la jeune fille sonnait, sous la fierté et la rage, l'incertitude, les doutes, la peur enfin. Elle était vulnérable, terriblement vulnérable sans ses anges et sans son esprit. Elle le savait bien, alors elle se tendait, se crispait sur ses positions.

"Si tu le dis," lui accorda, moqueur, le brun. "Veux-tu qu'on teste cette affirmation?"

L'albinos se figea. Le ton d'Hao avait changé. Elle n'aimait pas ça du tout.

"Faisons ça progressivement," il sourit. "Je sais exactement quelle couronne t'irait parfaitement, petite Jeanne."

L'albinos sentit la menace, et recula à quatre pattes vers son lit, faisant crisser la chaine sous elle. Hao l'y suivit sans se laisser impressionner, et bientôt Jeanne fut bloquée. Elle avait le dos coincé contre le montant métallique du lit et ne pouvait plus fuir. Le brun sourit, et s'agenouilla devant elle. Le brun prit la paume blessée de la jeune fille entre ses mains chaudes. Elle saignait encore, ça ne voulait pas s'arrêter; les épines avaient coupé profond. Il enverrait quelqu'un pour s'en occuper. Mais pas tout de suite. Avec un sadisme tout particulier, Hao passa son doigt dans la plaie à vif, et le monta au niveau des yeux rouges. Concordance des teintes.

"Je ne voudrais pas que ta faiblesse te prive de cette couronne pour laquelle tu as tellement souffert," se moqua-t-il encore en passant son doigt sanglant sur le front de la jeune fille. Jeanne sentit son estomac se contracter et rua soudain, nauséeuse; mais il s'y attendait, et ne se laissa pas distraire, la maintenant bloquée entre lui et le lit. Reprenant un peu de 'peinture, le Shaman King paracheva son oeuvre, dessinant un large diadème rougeâtre sur la peau diaphane.

L'odeur métallique emplissait la pièce, Jeanne en avait presque du mal à respirer, elle se sentait sur le point de vomir. Il était fou, désormais elle n'en doutait plus, un fou dangereux dans les griffes duquel elle avait eu le malheur de tomber. Surtout ne pas chercher à comprendre ce qui le motivait. Surtout ne pas chercher à rationaliser ce qu'il disait; elle ne se laisserait pas atteindre.

Hao eut un dernier sourire. "Apprendre a être Reine ne se fait pas en un jour. Je reviendrai bientôt... en attendant, bonne soirée petit ange."

Puis il sortit de la salle, laissant une Jeanne toujours gelée derrière lui, et alla se laver les mains.

* * *

**Marco : ***explosion nucléaire, détruit hao*

**Jeanne : ***traumatisée*

**Rain :** *s'en va discrètement*


	85. Le présent-absent

**Nom:** Le présent-absent

**Auteur:** Rain

**Disclaimer:** Shaman King ne m'appartient pas je ne me fais pas de sous ni de pub avec. Tout ce qui m'appartient c'est mes headcanons & mon style.

**Thème**: #83 Thé noir

**Personnages:** Jeanne, Rackist, Kevin

**Soundtrack:** Dead Hearts (Stars) "They had lights inside their eyes, they had lights…"

**Note:** Pas grand-chose, juste mes chibis faisant leurs mignonneries.

* * *

Il y a une boîte, dans les placards de la cuisine, que personne n'a le droit de toucher. Personne ne s'y serait risqué de toute façon, ce n'est pas une boîte à trésor. Elle est poussiéreuse, et couvert de fleurs rougies par la rouille. Vestige du passage d'un certain prêtre dans l'organisation, cette boite a longtemps été territoire interdit, amassant la poussière dans son coin.

C'était un rituel instinctif et pourtant millimétré en son temps. Rackist se levait le premier, vers cinq heures, se douche, et ouvrait la cuisine. Il faisait chauffer de l'eau et du lait, mettait la table. Puis Jeanne arrivait, elle avait attaché ses cheveux avec des barrettes (en général Marco la recoiffait au petit-déjeuner de toute façon). Elle marchait jusqu'à son siège, y grimpait comme elle pouvait. Rackist lui donnait son verre de lait, lui, avait sorti la boîte et s'était fait du thé. Un thé noir à l'odeur âcre, amère, puissante, qui remplissait la pièce. La boîte était entre eux, à peine ouverte, Jeanne ne pouvait pas voir ce qu'il y avait dedans depuis son siège.

Puis Marco entrait avec des pâtisseries toutes fraîches. Rackist avait droit à un croissant, Jeanne avait un éclair, Marco s'asseyait à côté d'eux et prenait du café. Alors ils parlaient, à voix basse encore, Jeanne prenait une leçon d'italien et d'anglais, Marco venait la recoiffer enfin, et la boîte était rangée, et ils recommençaient le lendemain.

Rackist ne boit plus que du café, elle croit, pour l'avoir vu dans des bars et autres cafés au village. Ou alors c'est que cette boisson est rare, et qu'il n'en boit que dans son nouveau chez-lui. De toute façon, elle s'en fiche. C'est un ennemi maintenant. Sa chambre a été réattribuée à Christopher, ses affaires entassées dans des cartons et rangées dans une penderie fermée à clef. Seule la boîte sacrée reste, vestige des temps anciens. Marco la laisse là où elle est, il n'utilise simplement pas ce placard. Les autres ne font pas la cuisine, à peine la vaisselle, et n'ont pas le droit d'y toucher.

Parfois Jeanne se demande si elle est la seule à se souvenir. Ce n'est pas un souvenir agréable, c'est vrai, mais elle ne peut s'en débarrasser. Pourtant elle a essayé.

Plusieurs fois, Jeanne profite de la nuit pour se glisser jusque dans la cuisine. L'albinos prend une chaise, l'apporte devant le placard, grimpe sur le comptoir et ouvre la porte fatidique. Elle prend la boîte, la dépoussière au prix de bien des éternuements, l'ouvre, respire l'arôme violent, ce qui provoque de nouveaux éternuements. Puis elle descend de son perchoir, monte sur le pont et se prépare à le jeter par-dessus bord. Mais toujours, elle hésite, la boîte semble collée à sa main, elle reste de longs moments assise sur le métal froid, la boîte loin d'elle, incapable de bouger. Lorsqu'enfin la paralysie quitte ses membres, la petite albinos se relève en tremblant et va ranger la boite.

Mais une nuit, une nuit où elle ne devrait pas être dehors, la jeune fille s'assoupit contre le bastingage. Il fait froid, elle ne se sent pas bien, la lune est rousse - elle s'assoupit. Et lorsqu'elle se réveille, elle est dans son lit, bordée et couverte de couvertures empilées les unes sur les autres. La boîte n'est nulle part. L'albinos panique, hésita à remonter la chercher. N'ose pas. Prie pour ne pas être punie...

Le lendemain, elle s'habille vite et bien, ajustant les rubans dans ses cheveux et les lacets dans sa chemise. Puis, avant même l'heure du lever, elle sort de sa chambre, prête à être réprimandée à tout instant. Arrivant dans la cuisine... pas de Marco à l'horizon.

Non, à la place se tient Kevin, déjà habillé, masque et perruque bien en place. La boîte est là, nettoyée et lustrée, ouverte. Jeanne se fige sur le seuil. Le brun sifflote gentiment, et réchauffe de l'eau et du café. Mais lui n'aime pas le café, elle le sait, tout le monde le sait, il trouve cela fade et sans goût. Que peut-il bien faire là?

L'apercevant, Kevin a un doux sourire, ce qui chez lui se manifeste par un mouvement du masque. "Bonjour, Jeanne-sama. Vous voulez un chocolat chaud? Il n'est pas encore prêt mais je peux me dépêcher."

"N-non... C'est bon, Kevin. Ca ira," répond-elle d'une voix faible alors qu'elle vient s'assoir, le visage toujours très blanc. Pendant un long moment, elle ne dit rien, elle le regarde, il vient s'assoir près d'elle. Elle hésite. Se mord la lèvre. Ne le regarde plus.

"C-c'était toi... hier soir?"

Un bruit, il se relève, va sortir du micro-ondes une tasse de lait, y verse du cacao. "De quoi parlez-vous? Vous n'avez pas le droit, de sortir de votre chambre. Aucun de nous ne l'a. Vous y étiez donc la nuit dernière."

Jeanne marque un temps d'arrêt. Rougit. Puis hoche la tête. "P-pour la boîte..."

"Le thé, vous voulez dire?" Kevin revient et pose le cacao devant elle. L'albinos devient encore plus rouge. "Pour une fois il a l'air d'avoir un peu de goût, je vais le tester."

Elle le remercie en balbutiant, le fixe alors qu'il se prépare son thé, et le goûte. Le silence est insupportable.

"Il est délicieux," sourit enfin le jeune homme.

"Vraiment?

- Vraiment," il acquiesce, et lui indique de goûter son chocolat. "Pour une fois j'ai l'impression de sentir l'arôme."

Jeanne baisse la tête. Goûte son chocolat. Aime. Sourit à l'Autrichien.

C'est ainsi que Marco les trouve, penchés sur le même livres, leurs tasses vides et repoussées vers le centre de la table. La boîte est restée, bien en évidence, sur le comptoir. Le blond s'approche, sent bien qu'il dérange. "Kev... C'est toi qui en a pris?" L'autre lève la tête, Jeanne pâlit et regarde ailleurs. Marco montre la boîte qu'il semble répugner à toucher. Kevin acquiesce. "Et, hm... Je veux dire... c'était bon?" L'Autrichien se retourne vers Marco, tapote l'épaule de l'albinos. "C'était délicieux, Commandant."

Marco ne dit plus rien. Enfin, pour une minute, parce que c'est Marco et il a toujours quelque chose à dire, mais d'abord il acquiesce en silence, et range la boîte avec soin.

Le dimanche suivant, il pose une tasse de thé noir exactement comme Kevin l'a aimé devant lui. Jeanne en bout de table sourit sans pouvoir s'en empêcher, ses yeux rouges s'éclairent, et toute la journée se continue dans la bonne humeur.

Le placard cesse d'être ostracisé, et c'est tant mieux, parce qu'ils sont beaucoup.

* * *

**Rackist:** Awww...

**Jeanne:** *le chasse de la pièce*

**Kevin:** *sourit et patpat Jeanne*


	86. Le brûlé

**Nom: **Le brûlé

**Auteur:** Rain

**Disclaimer: **Shaman King ne m'appartient pas je ne me fais pas de sous ni de pub avec. Tout ce qui m'appartient c'est mes headcanons & mon style.

**Thème:** #10 Brûle/Brûler

**Personnages: **Nyôrai, Fudô, Hao (en quelque sorte)

**Soundtrack: **The Devil Within (Digital Daggers)

**Note:** Un peu AU parce que Fudô survit ici. Mais bon. Anime-verse, Hao a été tué depuis une dizaine d'années. Les effets du tournoi. Pas très drôle. PTSD, etc. Ok? Ok.

* * *

Saumon en barquette, four pendant une demi-heure. Ou poulet au micro-ondes en dix minutes? Le poulet avait l'air appétissant... mais il y avait trop de plastique autour. S'en sortir sans objets tranchants serait compliqué. Avec un soupir, elle se décida pour un paquet de mini pattes de poulet, facile à ouvrir. Fudô aimait ça.

La jeune fille rejeta une mèche claire derrière son épaule. Ses cheveux devenaient longs; elle se les ferait couper en ville. Elle aurait pu le faire elle-même, mais garder des ciseaux à la maison était suicidaire. Avec un léger soupir, Nyôrai se redressa, son sac de courses dans les bras. Sans se presser, elle fit le reste du chemin jusqu'à chez elle. Un mendiant l'approcha; il repartit avec une banane, cinquante mille couronnes et la conviction qu'il trouverait du travail dans la semaine. Les dons de Nyôrai aidant, il utiliserait les couronnes à bon escient et trouverait un travail stable dans le mois qui suivrait... Mais elle suivrait quand même l'affaire, pour s'assurer que tout allait bien. Il ne fallait rien laisser au hasard. Puis elle parvint devant sa porte. Mit un certain temps à trouver la clef de l'appartement. Elle posa ses sacs dans l'entrée - et elle entendit le cri.

Aussitôt elle sut, lâcha ce qu'elle avait encore dans les mains, et se précipita vers le salon avant de s'immobiliser sur le seuil. L'odeur venait de la frapper au visage - la pièce puait l'essence. "Fudô!"

Il était debout. Le gros pull qu'il avait mis était déchiré aux épaules; la rougeur de ses bras montrait qu'il s'était gratté. Titubant, il se retourna. La lumière de l'halogène tomba sur sa main; un rectangle de plastique s'y trouvait. Un briquet. La brunette jura à voix basse.

"Hao...

- Fudô, je suis là," répondit-elle doucement, sans utiliser ses pouvoirs. Lors de certaines crises cela ne faisait qu'empirer les choses. Si elle parvenait à le calmer sans cela...

Il leva son visage vers elle; il suait. "Il faut que je me venge... Je vais le brûler Nyôrai, tu verras, ça va être beau," dit-il avec une mine réjouie en désignant un tas de rideaux roulés en boule, graisseux d'essence. Le pantalon de Fudô luisait de la même manière. "Il a tué Nikkô et Gekkô, je l'ai attrapé je vais les venger, cela ne brûlera plus..."

"Fudô," dit-elle doucement, "Hao n'est pas là. Donne-moi ce briquet.

- Recule!"

Instinctivement, elle obéit, mais forma un Over-Soul discret, prenant la voix doucereuse et convaincante de la prêtresse. "Tu fais une crise, Fudô. Nous sommes en 2010, Fudô. Hao est mort. Tu as vingt-quatre ans, pas quatorze. Tu es en sécurité ici. C'est Nyôrai, tu te souviens?"

Il tremblait, rallumant la flamme du briquet périodiquement, éclairant un mur taché d'éclaboussures. Le pétrole luisait dans les rideaux. S'il lâchait le briquet... Nyôrai fixait toujours son compagnon dans les yeux, la gorge serrée. Ses bottes étaient en caoutchouc inflammable. Et voilà que le tout-petit en elle se manifestait...

"Fudô." Elle fit un pas en avant, caressant son ventre d'une main protectrice. "C'est moi." Un autre pas. "Fudô, je t'aime." Un éclair paniqué passa dans les yeux sombres du brun. Elle avançait, attentive. "Je ne veux pas te perdre. On a besoin de toi. Moi et ton petit, Fudô." Encore un pas. "Donne-moi ce briquet..." Il tremblait toujours, mais la laissa lui prendre le briquet. Elle retira la pierre.

"Ça brûle," il gémit. Des larmes faisaient briller ses cils fins. "Gekkô a brûlé comme un phénix... J'ai pas retrouvé les cendres, je les ai perdues dans le désert, elle peut pas revenir -

- Je sais, Fudô," répondit Nyôrai, compatissante, avant de le prendre dans ses bras. Ils restèrent ainsi un long moment. Elle le berçait doucement, massant son dos avec mille précautions. "Il est mort, Fudô, parti, il ne peut plus te faire de mal. Tu ne brûleras pas.

- Mais ça brûle," geignit-il encore. Ses bras rêches, à la peau abîmée, se crispèrent sur les épaules de sa compagne. "Mal," grogna-t-il encore.

"Déshabille-toi et prends une douche, Fudô. Je m'occupe des rideaux et j'arrive." Il acquiesça lentement, et la laissa se détacher de lui. Elle l'aida à retirer son pull déchiré, puis défit les attaches de son pantalon. Il tituba ensuite jusqu'à la salle de bains. "Je te rejoins dans une minute," souffla-t-elle avant de se pencher pour saisir les rideaux spongieux et les emmener à la poubelle, avec les atours du jeune homme. Elle nettoierait le sol plus tard, Fudô était plus important; voilà pourquoi une fois sa besogne accomplie elle se dirigea à la salle de bains.

L'eau coulait doucement, mais il ne se douchait pas. Fudô était assis dans le fond de la baignoire sous le jet de la douche, il haletait, sans bouger. Il lui lança un regard de chiot perdu. Nyôrai le rassura gentiment de quelques mots doux, souriante alors même que son cœur se serrait. Le tournoi laissait ses marques, encore. Fudô avait été grièvement brûlé, et parfois ses mains, ses jambes refusaient de lui obéir, se figeant dans des crampes douloureuses. Et voilà que cela se reproduisait...

Nyôrai retira sa tunique, fit tomber ses sous-vêtements, et le rejoignit dans la baignoire, laissant l'eau fraîche couler dans ses cheveux. Un gant à la main, elle s'agenouilla et nettoya le jeune homme perdu dans son délire, massa les zones saines en effleurant à peine les brûlures innombrables. Lui se contentait de la regarder, sa respiration se calmant progressivement. Puis il put enfin lever une main, et l'utilisa pour caresser timidement le ventre de sa compagne. Lorsqu'elle eut fini, la jeune fille le sécha, puis le guida jusqu'au lit pour le veiller gentiment. Lorsqu'il serait endormi, elle appellerait leur médecin pour de nouveaux calmants, et avancerait leur prochaine session de thérapie. Il allait presque bien, ces temps-ci... Elle espérait qu'il ne s'agissait que d'une 'simple' rechute. Que ses visions n'étaient pas prophétiques. Si Hao devait réellement revenir...

Inquiète, elle posa la main sur son ventre. Le petit bout d'homme en elle y répondit d'un coup de pied. Elle en parlerait tout de même aux autres Dieux...

* * *

**Hao:** *se marre*

**Fudô:** *charge* VENGEANCE POUR L'ANIME!

**Marco:** *suit le mouvement, tant qu'à faire* VENGEANCE POUR TON RPG!

**Hao:**** ...** *craint pour ses cheveux tout d'un coup vu la tête des deux autres*

**Rain:** Fufufu. *patpate Hao*


	87. Les musiciens

**Nom:** Les musiciens

**Auteur:** Rain

**Disclaimer:** Shaman King ne m'appartient pas je ne me fais pas de sous ni de pub avec. Tout ce qui m'appartient c'est mes headcanons & mon style.

**Thème**: #25 Percer

**Personnages:** Zen, Ryô

**Soundtrack:** Start a fire (Ryan Star)

**Note:** Mignon. Soft. Cool. Dodo.

* * *

Ils ne sont que deux dans le métro de Montréal, qu'il vente ou qu'il neige au dehors. Eux sont bien, eux ont chaud grâce aux pulls que Daei leur envoie par la poste et au soleil dans leur coeur. Ils passent leur temps à courir devant la police, à chanter devant les passants, à manger en partageant avec chiens et chats errants.

Et toujours, ils se rappellent la critique de Chocolove : "Un remix, c'est toujours la même chanson." Alors chaque semaine, ils changent de mélodie, altèrent leurs paroles. Des fois ils plaisent. Des fois non. Le plus souvent ils ne sont pas vraiment écoutés. Ils s'en balancent bien. Ce qui compte c'est combien ils s'amusent, c'est le rire qu'ils ont sur les lèvres, c'est la chaleur qu'ils insufflent au cœur de l'hiver. Un jour, un enfant pâle s'approche en titubant, les autres ne le voient pas. Zen commence un solo, et Ryô va consoler à l'écart le petit fantôme, le rassurer, l'aider à lâcher prise. Ils se retrouvent. Ne pleurent pas, se contentent de chanter plus fort.

Ils rêvent en couleur la nuit, surtout quand ils ont plu dans la journée, ils rêvent de percer, de devenir des grandes stars, de rayonner jusqu'à leurs amis aux quatre coins du monde. Éternels recyclés ils n'en ont pas moins formé des liens très forts dans leurs différents groupes, celui d'Hao bien sûr, mais celui de Sâti aussi, et même de Yoh. Ils rêvent de comment ils parviendraient à faire passer le message du Roi, de la tête que ferait Kanna en les voyant sur un écran géant, du sourire de Mamy alors qu'elle viendrait les voir en concert. Ils rêvent qu'ils s'embrasseraient devant les journalistes, rien que pour embêter Bill et Kadow. Jolis rêves en technicolor.

Par l'iPatch, ils peuvent montrer leurs progrès à Opachô et Komeri, leurs plus grands fans. Les mots des enfants sont même parfois incorporés à leurs chansons, ça les amuse énormément. Marion leur peint des posters promotionnels à l'aquarelle selon des designs que Mathilda a confectionné avec soin. Une fois ils croisent une jolie famille d'anges poudreux; Marco les ignore et marche plus vite, mais il doit bientôt s'arrêter et revenir, parce que ses compagnes se sont arrêtées pour parler aux musiciens. Meene insiste pour les payer largement après une chanson qu'elle a aimé, Jeanne leur demande s'ils seraient intéressés par l'idée de donner des concerts à l'hôpital voisin. Ils promettent d'y réfléchir, le trio s'éloigne. La vie continue. La police ne les chasse plus, ils font partie du paysage.

Un jour, ils viennent de prendre leur pause, une femme s'approche. Elle est vêtue d'un manteau cintré et marche suspendue sur de hauts talons. Elle semble répugner à ne serait-ce que d'effleurer la main de Zen.

Ils n'ont jamais vraiment eu de chance, alors lorsqu'ils apprennent qu'ils ont intéressé 'quelqu'un', les deux garçons ne se sentent plus de joie. Oh bien sûr ils n'ont pas un besoin 'urgent' d'argent, ils peuvent toujours voler de quoi manger, mais Zen veut remplacer les mauvaises habitudes contractées chez Hao par une vie plus honnête, plus en accord avec les philosophies des Gandhara. Ryô suit, ronchonnant un peu; de toute façon dès que quelqu'un leur rend visite ils volent de quoi régaler l'invité. D'où la tendresse particulière qu'il éprouve pour Marion, qui vient assez souvent et qui est prétexte à mille festins de dinde, de sushis, de frites...

"Bonjour, madame," saluèrent-ils, respectueux. Ryô ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire à tout bout de champ. Zen, lui, prit son temps alors qu'il posait son instrument.

"Vous êtes bien les Bozu n'est ce pas? Sugimoto Zen et ... truc Ryo?"

"Oui, c'est nous," répondit Zen en calmant son compagnon d'un geste. "Vous nous avez appelé y a deux jours?"

"Oui, c'est cela. Mon fils vous a entendu dans le métro et m'a convaincue de vous laisser une chance... Alors voilà, je vous ai écouté et je voulais vous proposer de signer avec nous." Comme un passant qui donnerait du pain à des moineaux, elle laissa tomber des cartes de visite, forçant Zen à les ramasser.

"Eh bien, c'est... c'est merveilleux, madame... Kuokara-san?"

- Oui oui, Zen, Ron -

- C'est Ryô...

- On s'arrangera. Vous me faites écouter?" Ils s'exécutèrent joyeusement, se défonçant de leur mieux. Quand ils eurent fini, ils se sourirent, et reportèrent leur attention sur la vieille femme.

"Je me disais... En un mettant un à la basse," elle fit un geste vague en direction de Ryô, "et en vous trouvant une chanteuse, on pourrait faire quelque chose de grandiose."

"... Ryô ne joue pas à la basse," Zen expliqua, quelque peu mal à l'aise. "On ne sait que jouer avec nos guitares. Et une fille... enfin, on pourrait vous en trouver une, mais on est bien tous les deux."

La petite dame eut une moue agacée. Visiblement, elle n'avait pas imaginé qu'elle serait contredite. Etirant une main d'araignée, elle la posa sur le biceps de Zen, se glissant entre les deux camarades. "Eh bien... Pour tout te dire coco en fait il n'y a que toi qui m'intéresse. Ta tête fait plus jeune et ta voix fera crier les ados en chaleur. Lui, il fait décoration, c'est inutile."

Ryô eut une exclamation étouffée. Il échangea un regard avec Zen... puis détourna les yeux. "Comme tu le sens, vieux, je ne veux pas te priver," dit-il à voix basse. "Je vais jouer un peu plus loin?"

Il s'éloignait, lorsqu'une main s'abattit sur son bras. C'était Zen, qui le tira à lui sans lui laisser le choix. "Désolé. Moi et mon frère on est inséparables," le jeune homme répondit finalement. Ryô réprima un cri, ses yeux sombres fixés sur Zen alors que clui-ci rendait sa carte à la femme rousse. "Si quelqu'un cherche un groupe de deux gars avec un son grunge comme vous avez pu l'entendre, appelez-nous. Mais on changera pas pour vos beaux yeux, m'dame," finit-il avant de se désintéresser d'elle.

Elle eut un air indigné. Se crispa, et jeta un mouchoir à la tête de Zen avant de s'en aller. Celui-ci ne sembla pas s'en soucier, rejetant le mouchoir du pied alors qu'il saisissait sa guitare et l'accordait correctement.

Ryô lui envoya un regard de chiot perdu. Zen fronça les sourcils. "Oui?

- Tu aurais enfin pu percer... Et on aurait pu acheter une maison, ça aurait été cool...?"

Zen lui renvoya un calme sourire, et plaqua un accord. "Oui, Ryô, mais le but ce n'est pas juste de percer, c'est de percer 'comme il faut'. Sans toi, ça n'a plus de sens," répliqua Zen avec un sourire. "Allez, si on joue bien encore deux bonnes heures on pourra ramener un steak honnête à l'appart."

* * *

**Ryô:** ... S'embrasser? *rougit*

**Rain:** Hm?

Zen: Il demande si tu nous vois gays.

**Rain:** Possible. *gonfle les joues* mes pairings de base sont tous hétéros, ça me gêne, alors je regarde si y a des trucs qui me plaisent. Et vous êtes très proches tous les deux. Et j'crois que j'vous aime bien en gays. Et pis on s'en fiche, c'pas le sujet. DONT DO IT FOR THE FAME ! DO IT… (wait for it wait for it) FOR THE VINE !

**Ryô:** ... ?

**Hao:** T'occupes, elle ressort des memes pourris et anglais que personne pigera.


	88. Le Saint

**Nom: **Le Saint

**Auteur: **Rain

**Disclaimer**: Shaman King ne m'appartient pas, ne m'appartiendra jamais, bla bla bla.

**Thème**: Magique

**Personnages**: Jeanne, Marco

**Soundtrack**: Today was a fairytale (Taylor Swift)

**Note: **Fait juste après ma colle d'anglais avec UTHGOJEJPJF quelqu'un que je n'ai pas apprécié de trop. M'enfin. Donc pas intelligent, c'est ça qu'il faut comprendre.

* * *

Jeanne court.

Elle voudrait crier, mais les larmes qui lui gonflent les yeux et bloquent sa gorge l'empêchent d'émettre un son plus haut qu'un vagissement. Alors elle court, ses petites jambes évitant sans grâce les mille aspérités du pavé dans la pénombre. Elle dérape, s'enfonce dans une ruelle poudreuse, glisse sous un portail d'égouts, émerge dans une rue parallèle. L'albinos connait les chemins par coeur, ne pourrait jamais se perdre dans le dédale des rues. Elle multiplie les feintes, cherche cent fois à disparaître dans les allées neigeuses, mais toujours elle sent la présence derrière elle.

Parce qu'elle n'est pas seule, loin de là. Derrière elle court quelqu'un d'autre, son poursuivant, un dragon sorti des contes pour enfants, un homme terrible, qui vient de lui prendre sa seule amie en ce monde, et cherche à l'effacer elle aussi de la surface de la terre. Pourtant Jeanne et Marie n'avaient rien fait, rien si ce n'est tenté de pénétrer dans une voiture pour y passer la nuit, Jeanne n'a même pas tout compris de ce qui s'était passé. Elle sait seulement qu'elles ont été séparées, que le dragon a approché Marie, l'a blessée, et puis Marie lui a dit de courir alors elle court, toujours plus vite, toujours plus loin.

Soudain, alors qu'elle se plaque ses menottes minces sur la bouche pour ne pas se trahir, Jeanne voit une silhouette. Dans l'obscurité des petites heures du matin, une lumière pale auréole la silhouette de sa chère amie, ce n'est pas possible elle vient de la perdre, et pourtant Marie est là, qui sourit, qui s'approche, qui lui dit de la suivre. Jeanne n'en peut plus, ses jambes semblent percées de mille aiguilles alors qu'elle se relève et suit en titubant. Un bruit derrière elle. Il l'a retrouvée. Mais, étrangement, Jeanne n'a presque plus peur. Devant elle une princesse lumineuse éclaire ses pas, la guide vers les hauteurs, lui désigne enfin un abri. Jeanne ne pose pas de questions, elle court derrière Marie, ses larmes se sont taries. La neige ne tombe plus, le dragon semble s'être évanoui dans l'ombre.

L'albinos arrive devant une statue grandiose. C'est un prince des cieux qui se dresse sur la place, le regard fier, les pieds fermement campés dans le sol. La petite saute entre ceux-ci. Là, sous sa cape, elle est presque invisible, à l'abri de la neige et du vent. Mais Marie a disparu soudain, et le vent se fait sifflant. Il fait trop froid, elle a trop peur pour rester saine d'esprit. Sa respiration heurtée rebondit sur les murs, Jeanne n'en peut plus, un carnaval d'hallucinations passe devant ses yeux. L'homme qui l'a frappée ce matin pour avoir volé une pomme. Marie qui recule et s'effondre, le ventre rouge, un si beau rouge vif dans l'univers bleui de froid. Bien sûr à cette vision succède celle, plus vague et plus mauvaise, de l'homme qui la poursuit. Mais aussi d'autres visages, plus flous, plus anciens, tous désapprobateurs, tours virulents, boursouflés et gonflés de rage...

Puis soudain, un visage dans la nuit. Jeanne se pétrifie. "Enfin je t'ai retrouvée, sale mioche," qu'il gronde. Le dragon est revenu.

Elle hurle, elle hurle enfin, se presse contre la pierre pour qu'il ne puisse pas l'attraper - et soudain l'inconnu a disparu, éloigné d'un coup de poing projeté par un inconnu. Jeanne a les yeux inondés de larmes de terreur, elle ne voit pas très bien, il y a deux nouvelles silhouettes. Celui qui a frappé son agresseur vient de la voir; il s'est figé. Derrière lui, une autre ombre, noire dans la pénombre de la nuit, le dépasse. Des bruits sourds se font entendre, il doit se battre avec le méchant.

Jeanne halète, s'essuie les yeux de son mieux, et tente de discerner les traits de celui qui l'a sauvée. Il est toujours debout devant elle, il ne semble pas savoir comment réagir. Visiblement, il ne s'attendait pas à la voir là. C'est un prince tout droit sorti des contes de fées. Il a le port altier, les yeux très bleus, presque aussi bleus que la silhouette de Marie l'était, des cheveux d'or fin. A son bras, une arme flamboyante. Jeanne reconnait la description soudain; c'est le grand Saint-Michel qui se tient devant elle!

Le Saint lui tâte la joue. La petite en rougirait presque. "E-elle est gelée, Rackist," souffle le blond, mais la petite ne comprend pas l'italien alors elle se contente de le regarder prononcer des incantations magiques. Il ne perd pas de temps, ouvre son blouson, sa chemise, la prend contre lui, referme le blouson. Elle est tout contre la peau du prince, et elle a chaud, et elle se sent bien. "Merci Saint-Michel," parvient-elle à balbutier, son français hésitant sur le nom révéré.

Il l'entend, cligne des yeux. Sans comprendre, il lui sourit doucement, et prononce encore une incantation enchanteresse. Les paupières de Jeanne se font lourdes...

Plus tard, elle oscille entre le réveil et le somme. Un éclair lui montre deux anges immenses, terriblement beaux et violents. Un autre lui fait voir un sourire de son prince. Enfin, elle reprend conscience dans une voiture, bercée par le bruit du moteur. Son cher Saint s'en rend compte, lui sourit, sort des gâteaux qui font saliver la petite. Ce sont des pâtisseries raffinées, des choses qu'elle n'a pu qu'entr'apercevoir à travers la vitrine des magasins. Des choses qui viennent d'un autre monde. L'albinos les mange avec gratitude, assise sur les genoux d'un Saint qu'elle révère déjà. Dans le rétroviseur, l'autre sauveur lui sourit. C'est un sourire moins chaud que celui de son doux Saint-Michel, mais elle ne s'en offense pas, et y répond timidement. Lui aussi doit venir des cieux, pour qu'ils voyagent ensemble. Ses prières ont été exaucées...

La voiture sent le cuir et la fumée, mais Jeanne n'en a cure. Ces senteurs ne font qu'ajouter à l'atmosphère mystérieuse et féérique de l'aventure. Lentement, la voiture quitte sa région natale, laissant derrière eux les dragons et les Marie. Maintenant, elle est avec deux anges faits hommes pour la protéger. Jeanne espère qu'elle apprendra vite leur langage. Elle aussi veut prononcer des incantations magiques et battre des dragons. Elle aussi...

* * *

**Hao: ***se marre*

**Jeanne: ***le frappe*

**Marco: **... *rougit*

**Rain: **Aww...


	89. L'adulte

**Nom**: L'adulte  
**Auteur**: Rain  
**Disclaimer**: Shaman King ne m'appartient pas mais à un gars très bien qui s'appelle Hiroyuki Takei oooh surprise oooh merveilles ça se savait pas. Bref. Je me fais pas de sous. Truc.  
**Thème**: #74 Afro  
**Personnages**: Chocolove  
**Soundtrack**: Breaking the Habit (Linkin Park)

* * *

Inspire. Expire. Inspire. Expire. Expire. Expire.

Etait-ce sa voix qu'il entendait, ou bien celle de ses victimes ? Des fois il ne savait plus. Et le sens de l'injonction lui était bien ambigu.

Les petites heures du matin venaient s'échouer et mourir à sa fenêtre; quelques lignes lumineuses éparses venaient éclairer, difficilement, la pièce encore plongée dans l'ombre. Le jeune homme y voyait cependant assez pour distinguer ses ciseaux et ses mains. Elles tremblaient. Derrière lui, dans un coin, Mic s'était réfugié et feulait, inquiet de l'état de son pauvre maître.

Chocolove inspira profondément, leva ses ciseaux, saisit une longue boucle noire. Ses cheveux touffus ne lui faisaient même pas mal lorsqu'il tirait dessus, comme s'ils ne pressentaient pas les intentions du jeune homme. Tirant la mèche emmêlée devant ses yeux, il en approcha son instrument, et les coupa au plus près de sa peau. Puis il répéta l'opération avec une nouvelle boucle. Une fois, deux fois, trois fois - l'évier, couvert de plastique, se remplit de bouclettes rêches. Plusieurs fois, il toucha accidentellement la peau de son crâne, et jura doucement, mais il ne cessa pas son travail.

Il avait recouvert la vue depuis la victoire finale, sans en avoir vraiment le choix, Hao trouvait l'idée ridicule; mais cela ne l'avait pas terriblement dérangé, parce qu'il savait bien ce qu'il avait à faire. Dès qu'il ferait vraiment jour, il irait se rendre à la police japonaise après un vrai-faux crime orchestré par Horo-Horo et lui. Son meurtre, la vraie faute, était depuis longtemps classé, mais une agression mineure et un arrangement avec les autorités lui permettraient d'expier tout de même. Il y tenait. Sans cela, il ne pourrait jamais regarder Seyram ou Reoseb en face. Auparavant, cependant, il voulait, il devait accomplir ce geste rituel.

Lorsque plus une mèche ne restait sur son crâne, l'Américain prit un rasoir, enlevant jusqu'aux racines de son ancienne tignasse. Là aussi, le métal mordit parfois la peau, provoquant des exclamations de douleur. Passant sa main sur une des coupures, il la retrouva rouge de sang… Il se mordit la lèvre. Continua. Bientôt, son crâne fut aussi lisse qu'une énorme balle de golf... la comparaison le fit rire, un peu. Mic feula. Il n'arrivait pas à se voir dans la lumière faiblarde, mais n'en avait pas très envie pour le moment.

Avec précaution, il poussa les mèches luisantes dans le plastique. Chocolove soupira doucement, puis saisit les bords du sac et les rejoignit, prenant garde à ne pas en laisser tomber. Sans hâte, il ferma le sac plastique, et le poussa dans la poubelle. Puis il changea d'idée, reprit le sac et le vida dans la poubelle en fer. Sortant une boîte d'allumettes, le jeune homme en gratta une première. Mais il ne parvint pas à la lâcher, absorbé par la petite flamme mouvante. Ce ne fut que lorsqu'il se brûla les doigts qu'il l'éteignit en jurant. Presqu'aussitôt, il en sortit une seconde, la gratta, et alluma ses bouclettes rêches. Le feu prit immédiatement, dévorant les boucles noires avec un gémissement affamé. Un instant, toute sa chevelure s'illumina en fils rouges, arabesques incandescentes, œuvre éphémère. Et puis ce fut fini. La lumière mourut.

L'odeur âcre le fit tousser. Mais cela faisait du bien, de se débarrasser ainsi d'un pan de sa vie. Parce qu'il ne s'agissait pas simplement de ses cheveux, qui venaient de mourir devant ses yeux. C'était six ans qui s'évanouissaient, six ans d'Orona, de Yoh, de rire, d'innocence. Il fallait bien ça pour qu'il puisse expier correctement.

Le jeune homme ferma les yeux, inspira profondément. De nouveau, il avait dix ans (tick tick faisait son collier), il marchait dans la neige (crac crac elle faisait sous ses pieds), il tuait un pauvre gars le jour de Noël (clic clic faisait son silencieux). S'il crispait son poing, il pouvait sentir le poids de l'arme dans sa main. Le froid mordait ses joues imberbes, son estomac vide se tordait atrocement... Et puis l'adrénaline du moment coulait dans ses veines, le pétard claquait sèchement, le sang rouge abreuvait la neige froide et avide. Mic gronda. Chocolove rouvrit les yeux. Ses mains tremblaient, il avait cassé la boite d'allumettes.

L'Américain se redressa, ses mains se posant et se crispant sur les bords du lavabo, et croisa son nouveau reflet dans le miroir. A tâtons, il alluma le néon au-dessus de la grande vitre, et plissa les yeux en se voyant. La tête en face de lui était fermée, hirsute, effrayante. Hésitant, il se tâta le crâne, sentant la peau lisse laisser place au tissu craquelé de sa cicatrice. Dans le miroir, elle était presque invisible, une simple tache plus claire, mais le jeune homme se rappelait rien qu'à son contact et le froid, et l'odeur de poudre, et la violence.

Les grondements de Mic se firent plus puissants. L'animal était nerveux, inquiet, mais l'Afro-Américain ne pouvait, ne savait le rassurer en cet instant. Lentement, il laissa le miroir, et alla à la fenêtre pour l'ouvrir en grand. Un trait d'or cintrait l'horizon; chaque bouffée d'air froid le renvoyait dans les rues de son enfance. Sur son crâne rasé, le vent agissait comme des langues de glace. Oublié, le Chocolove insouciant, celui qui oubliait. Oublié, le roi des blagues. Il était de nouveau redevenu le mauvais, le tueur, le fautif.

Maintenant, il était temps d'expier. Un léger soupir passa ses lèvres, pas par lassitude, non, par simple besoin de vider ses poumons. Même l'air avait un goût différent maintenant, plus acéré, plus amer. Chocolove appela son fantôme à lui, lui flatta l'encolure. Le vent frais du petit matin le fit frissonner. Puis il se retourna, alla à la porte, l'ouvrit.

"Allons-y," souffle-t-il à Horokeu qui attendait sur le pas de la porte. Le Japonais entra un instant dans la salle, la balaya du regard. Puis il prit son ami par les épaules, le serra contre lui. Et enfin, les deux hommes sortirent, laissant la pièce vide, à peine éclairée par le néon vacillant. Le vent fit claquer la porte.

* * *

**Rain :** FIOU, FINI, I'M DONE, FOR EVER, WITH THIS GUY!

**Chocolove :** *poofé là* … Euh… ?

**Rain :** AH NON TOI TU DEGAGES ! *le vire à coup de pied*

**Jeanne :** *essaie de s'enfuir de même*

**Rain :** *la retient par le col*


	90. Le bon prince

**Nom**: Le bon prince  
**Auteur**: Rain  
**Disclaimer**: Shaman King ne m'appartient pas mais à un gars très bien qui s'appelle Hiroyuki Takei oooh surprise oooh merveilles ça se savait pas. Bref. Je me fais pas de sous. Truc.  
**Thème**: #46 Rentrer a la maison (Visiter les parents/beaux-parents)  
**Personnages**: Jeanne  
**Soundtrack**: Fools (Lauren Aquilina)

* * *

Jeanne erre sans but dans les rues de la ville, ses bottes peu épaisses ont été transpercées par la neige, ses pieds sont trempés. Sur son visage pâle, les néons multicolores se reflètent, lui prêtant des maquillages étranges qui font peur aux rares promeneurs. Il est tard (peut-être tôt?), tout le monde est rentré dans son foyer pour fêter Noël. Seule Jeanne marche, ses pieds s'enfoncent dans la neige boueuse, elle ne sait pas où elle va. Elle ne sait pas comment y aller.

Vaguement, elle se souvient de ce qu'elle était censée faire, il y a bien longtemps. Ou il y a quelque minutes? Elle ne se souvient pas. Jeanne sait qu'elle rentrait chez Marco, ils voulaient passer la soirée tous ensemble. C'aurait été chaud, et agréable. C'aurait été doux... Mais...

Elle a du mal à se souvenir. Ah si. Elle marchait vite sous la neige qui tombait drue, le nez dans son portable pour s'assurer qu'elle avait bien pensé à tout le monde pour ses paquets, qui résidaient à l'instant dans d'énormes sacs qu'elle portait dans son autre main - et puis soudain elle n'avait plus compris.

Il y avait eu une bousculade, des corps larges et durs qui lui rentraient dedans, son sac qu'on lui prenait, elle qui s'accrochait, une bourrade dans le ventre – elle était tombée contre le mur de la rue et ç'avait été le noir total. A son réveil, Shamash voletait devant ses yeux, très inquiet. Ni son portable, ni ses sacs n'étaient en vue.

Depuis ce moment-là, l'albinos a du mal à rester consciente de ce qui se passe autour d'elle. Pourtant Shamash a vérifié qu'elle n'avait pas de traumatisme crânien, forçant un instant la fusion avec sa Shamane… mais elle n'arrive pas à retrouver son chemin. C'est étrange d'ailleurs, elle le connait par cœur, elle en est pourtant sûre… Cela fait des heures qu'elle avance sans but, erre dans les ruelles, comme si elle s'attendait à retrouver ses affaires au détour d'une rue.

Puis, soudain, alors qu'elle revient sous un néon rouge, il apparaît devant elle dans un tourbillon neigeux. Ses yeux perdus croisent ceux du Shaman King, et elle s'arrête. Cherche à dire quelque chose. Ne trouve rien, garde la bouche ouverte.

"Qu'est-ce que tu fais, Jeanne," il demande.

Elle souffle, des volutes de buée blanchâtre s'élèvent vers le ciel sombre. Hao cligne les yeux, attend qu'elle réponde.

"Je cherche," elle finit par dire, plus pour dire quelque chose que par réelle conviction. "Je me cherche." Ça sonne bien, comme ça.

Il roule les yeux. Ça ne prend pas avec lui, il sait bien qu'elle ne sait pas ce qu'elle raconte, et sa fierté est ridicule en cet instant. Alors il lui prend la main. "Je t'ai trouvée. On rentre, maintenant?"

Elle cligne des yeux, se laisse entraîner. Hao sait où il va, il marche vite, elle se laisse faire. Il coupe, prend des ruelles, mais elle n'a pas peur, elle fait confiance, ils arrivent devant une certaine maison. Hao la tient toujours par la main, elle sent qu'il altère la réalité aux vibrations autour d'eux. Elle fronce les sourcils. Il l'entraîne. Par la fenêtre, ils voient, invisibles, l'état des invités de cette maisonnée. Jeanne écarquille les yeux.

Ce sont bien les siens qui sont à l'intérieur, mais il faut voir dans quel état ils sont.

Larky, Porf et John fument dans un coin, interrompus de temps en temps par un Rackist soucieux qui ne veut pas ce genre d'odeurs dans sa maison. Puis le prêtre retourne à sa table, et instinctivement sort une cigarette. Kevin zappe sur la télévision, à la recherche d'informations; Lyserg fait de même sur son ordinateur, s'interrompant de temps à autre pour essayer de calmer Marco. Meene a garde des téléphones, vérifie constamment qu'aucun n'a reçu de message ou de coup de fil. Quant à Marco... Il est Marco. Il passe coup de téléphone sur coup de téléphone par le fixe, le visage rougi par l'inquiétude. De temps à autre il se lève, fait le tour de la pièce, crie sur les autres, revient s'assoir près de son téléphone. Attend deux millisecondes. Recommence à téléphoner.

"Je crois que tu es attendue," sourit Hao crânement, la poussant vers la porte.

Elle garde les sourcils froncés, hésite sur le pas de la porte, se retourne. Il a disparu. Elle fronce le nez. Puis pose ses mains contre la porte, la pousse.

Le hall d'entrée est vide et comme saturé de non-bruit. Les salles sont isolées dans cette maison, elle entend à peine le vacarme qui vient du salon. Tremblante, elle pousse la porte du bout des bois. Puis elle apparaît sur le pas de la porte, timide et gauche, s'éclaircit la gorge. Au départ, ils font un tel vacarme qu'ils ne l'entendent même pas, ne la remarquent pas; puis Rackist lève les yeux, la voit, abat sa main sur le bras de Marco. Le blond lâche le téléphone, ses yeux bleus de bébé s'agrandissent. Le silence se fait.

Marco se redresse, il est tout pâle, il marche vers elle, et soudain tombe à genoux et la prend dans ses bras. Elle rougit, prononce à voix basse des excuses. Il serre fort. Elle finit par répondre, ferme les yeux. Il est chaud, son père, elle est bien là, instant d'éternité avant la tourmente qui approche.

Puis les autres arrivent, la tempête s'abat sur la pauvre petite albinos. John et Larky la portent à la hauteur de leurs yeux, Christopher lui tapote la tête précautionneusement, Rackist et Kevin sourient et lui enlèvent manteau et gants. Porf la fait tourner sur elle-même pour être sûr qu'elle n'a rien. Meene lui amène un châle et un chocolat chaud. Lyserg vient tout près, il est intimidé, il bafouille, elle sourit, il rougit.

Hao sourit, assis dans les airs. Il commence à neiger de nouveau alors que le brun se détourne de la fenêtre illuminée et s'éloigne. Le Shaman King est bien trop bon avec cette petite, qu'il pense, il faudra qu'il se rattrape.

* * *

**Rain :** Fiou, ça fait longtemps que j'avais l'image, mais je savais pas quoi en faire… Mouais c'pas très intéressant/bien fichu mais tant pis.

**Lyane :** Longtemps ? Comme le Divination que tu ne sais pas comment finir ?

**Rain :** Oui… Ah ! Ké tu fais là toi ? T'es pas morte ?

**Lyane :** Si… Mais je suis de nouveau en vie. *hausse les épaules*

**Rain : ** …. C'est Hao qui va êt' content…


	91. La folle

**Nom**: La folle  
**Auteur**: Rain  
**Disclaimer**: Shaman King ne m'appartient pas mais à un gars très bien qui s'appelle Hiroyuki Takei oooh surprise oooh merveilles ça se savait pas. Bref. Je me fais pas de sous. Truc.  
**Thème**: #33 Punition/Sanction  
**Personnages**: Jeanne, Hao  
**Soundtrack**: Cruel Clocks (Jubyphonic cover) (please listen to this uwu)  
**Note :** Fait partie de la dark! Minisérie qui commence avec _Contrat_, qui continue dans _Couronne_, passe par _Serment_, puis celui-ci (_Sanction_) et finit avec _Monde_ _imaginaire_. Ala !

* * *

Le carburant de cette magnifique machinerie qu'est l'Iron Maiden, c'est la chaleur. La douce, agréable chaleur de l'étreinte de ceux qu'elle aime. C'est ce qui l'aide à fonctionner. Ou plutôt, c'est ce qui permet à Jeanne de ne pas jeter le masque souriant de la guerrière, et de supporter toutes les tortures. Marco, le brillant et têtu et bouillant Marco, était ainsi forcément l'élu de son petit cœur, lui qui bout et s'échauffe si facilement, lui qui se retournait si souvent pour lui sourire, lui toucher la main, la prendre dans ses bras. Il était chaud et rassurant autour d'elle, et dans ses mains calleuses les doigts froids de Jeanne enneigée se réchauffaient doucement. Avec lui elle se sentait rassurée, en sécurité, bien. Le froid ne mordait plus ses pieds lorsqu'il souriait, les ténèbres s'éloignaient lorsqu'il la portait. Oui, Marco était chaud, et voilà pourquoi Jeanne en était tellement dépendante.

C'est pour cela qu'Hao ne torture pas, jamais, sa jolie poupée pâle, non. Ce serait d'un vulgaire… Et puis il sait qu'il y a bien plus efficace. Il suffit de la laisser face à elle-même, de l'enfermer dans une pièce simple et blanche et ronde, sans rien autour pour la distraire. Ni livres, ni papiers, ni rien. Car chez Jeanne l'ennui n'est jamais paresseux, non, il la travaille, se meut en angoisse. Les minutes passent, rythmées par le claquement des aiguilles d'une horloge qu'elle ne peut même atteindre.

Souvent, après de longues périodes d'isolation, il la trouve au milieu de la pièce, allongée contre le sol, parcourue de spasmes. Ses yeux sont vitreux, sa peau glacée. Elle ne réagit presque pas quand il la touche. Alors il la prend dans ses bras, la berçant alors qu'il l'emmène jusqu'au lit. Elle s'accroche à lui comme à une bouée, sans défenses et sans forces, délicieuse récompense de ses efforts pour couper dans l'âme cristalline de l'Iron Maiden. Pendant une plus ou moins longue période, ils vivent côte à côte, alternants étreintes passionnées et câlins innocents...

Puis c'est comme si quelque chose se bloquait en Jeanne, un engrenage s'enroue, soudain Marco devient le seul phare dans sa nuit et elle rejette Hao de toutes ses forces. C'est peut-être parce qu'il n'est pas chaud de la même manière. Marco chauffait comme un soleil lointain, bienveillant mais distant, calmant mais ne forçant aucun questionnement. Lui, Roi de ce monde et prince des Enfers, ne ressemble en rien au blondinet tant chéri; il ne chauffe pas, il brûle. Il est les braises dans sa bouche, il est la lave sur son ventre, il mord comme le froid le ferait. Il est exigeant, il surprend, il violente, il questionne. Marco n'oserait pas, Marco ne voudrait pas.

Au début Hao laisse la jeune femme protester, appeler à l'aide; pense qu'elle est tout de même brisée et simplement perdue dans le cours du temps - puis elle reprend des forces, inéluctablement, inexplicablement, il est forcé de conclure qu'elle lui a de nouveau glissé entre ses doigts.

Et le cycle recommence. Isolement. Froid. Il la punit. Les murs de pierre des cellules du château ne laissent passer ni plaintes, ni cris: et bien qu'elle sache que Marco est enfermé plus bas, elle ne parvient jamais à le rejoindre par la pensée.

Et les battements de l'horloge résonnent autour d'elle, accusateurs. Pécheresse, ils murmurent, pécheresses. Pécher de luxure, qu'ils énumèrent, péché d'orgueil. Péché de paresse, péché d'avarice, de gourmandise. Elle avait voulu tout avoir, la douceur et la chaleur de Marco rien que pour elle, en même temps que l'admiration de ses pairs; elle avait préféré attendre que les choses lui arrivent plutôt que de prendre un risque et confronter son père. Elle avait même fini par y croire, à son grand destin et à sa supériorité, l'idiote... Et voilà que maintenant elle s'était perdue pour le sauver. Pécheresse. Pécheresse.

Elle n'a pas besoin de se l'entendre dire, qu'elle est mauvaise et pitoyable, elle le sait bien, elle s'accable toute seule. Mais c'est tellement drôle de la voir blanchir soudain, alors qu'il confirme ce qu'elle pense tout bas, et qu'elle se décompose. Il donne le thème, et l'esprit torturé de l'albinos décline à tous les temps, esthétique autodestructrice qui ne peut que le fasciner. Il n'a même pas besoin d'entretenir le feu de haine qu'il allume en elle. L'albinos se déchire sans lui, jusqu'à tomber sans forces. Puis elle dort.

Jeanne dort, son petit monde tourne autour d'elle. Au gré de ses rêves son furyoku s'échauffe, prend forme, crépite. Tour à tour Marco, Marie, Tamao apparaissent dans les volutes bleues. C'est fugace, fragile, un souffle de vent la fait frissonner voilà ils ont disparu. Il suffit aussi qu'Hao s'oublie et laisse son furyoku peser sur elle pour qu'elle gémisse et se resserre sur le sol froid. Lorsque cela arrive, elle casse plus vite, mais elle ne réagit plus du tout pendant des mois, cela n'est pas drôle.

Jeanne dort, comme attendant le retour de son monde troué de balles. Dernier vestige des rêves d'une ère, la jeune femme attend, recroquevillée comme dans le ventre d'une mère froide et cruelle. Hao se demande, quelquefois, quel monstre pourrait éclore de cet œuf prison; mais il aime trop son petit jeu, ce corps pâle et faible qui danse pour lui comme un pantin désarticulé.

Mais ce qu'il ne sait pas, ce qui lui échappe encore, c'est ces rares instants, ces éclairs fugaces où l'albinos, au cœur du froid, sent son cœur se remettre à battre. Alors qu'au dehors, la guerre fait rage, écrase les êtres et précipite le monde vers une fin terrible...

Du fond de sa chambre froide, Jeanne referme la main sur son pendentif, son seul talisman encore en sa possession, et un léger sourire se pose sur ses lèvres. Elle a toujours froid, c'est vrai, elle risque de casser, elle s'effrite doucement; mais elle a toujours confiance en son prince brillant. Après tout, l'éternité ne dure qu'un temps, et viendra un jour où elle retrouverait les âmes des siens, et elle pourrait enfin avoir chaud de nouveau.

* * *

**Jeanne :** .. POURQUOI ? JE PEUX SAVOIR ?

**Rain : **Désolééééée… J'avais juste l'image collée en tête et pis bon vala…

**Jeanne :** JE VAIS T'EN DONNER DES IMAGES MOCHES MOI ! *frappe*

**Rain :** *voit des étoiles*


	92. La généreuse

**Nom:** La généreuse

**Auteur:** Rain

**Disclaimer:** Shaman King ne m'appartient pas je ne me fais pas de sous ni de pub avec. Tout ce qui m'appartient c'est mes headcanons & mon style.

**Thème**: #34 Véhicule à deux places

**Personnages:** Rutherford, Hao, Nichrom

**Soundtrack:** Ugly Truth (Lauren Aquilina) ("You're so oblivious / To words I've never said...")

**Note:** Un univers où Ruth est retournée sur Terre, mais Nichrom est resté avec son frère.

* * *

Rutherford tourne la clef, fait sauter la béquille, et écoute le moteur ronronner de plaisir. Grey Saucer se posa sur le guidon, lui aussi adore ces moments. Enfin de toute façon il adore tous les gadgets humains, malgré tout le prestige de sa race. En même temps, avouer aux prétendants au trône que Grey était un bébé alien n'aurait pas fait très sérieux. Enfin. Il râle, elle s'est immobilisée sur son siège, elle lui sourit, s'excuse.

Le scooter qu'elle vient d'enfourcher sort à peine de réparation au garage de Magna, et luit dans la lumière des plafonniers comme un véritable petit bijou. Souriant sous son casque, la brunette tire sur la poignée de l'accélérateur, et démarre en trombe. Derrière elle, ses longs cheveux claquent au vent, la faisant rire alors qu'elle laissait derrière elle le parking et s'enfonce sur les routes poussiéreuses de l'île. A son passage, les oiseaux s'envolent, les adultes s'écartent en jurant, les esprits tournoyent en sifflant. Elle est libre, terriblement libre, et faire du bruit était son grand plaisir. Sur son engin, personne ne peut l'arrêter. Même le Shaman King ne s'y risquerait pas, malgré sa réprobation de l'engin à moteur. Oh, des vrais bikers se moqueraient probablement d'elle, mais le petit objet était le seul à être dans ses moyens, et de toute façon au Village elle est bien la seule à posséder un deux roues motorisé.

Bientôt, l'ange à scooter arrive sur les quais, arrête son engin, et, retirant son casque, elle le pose sur le sol. C'est une promenade quotidienne, il n'y a rien d'exceptionnel dans cette aventure. Grey Saucer reste en Orb Form pendant ces promenades, il va voir l'eau battre le quai, suit un moustique - il est comme ça Grey. Rutherford, elle, va s'assoir au bord avec ses sacs plastiques, elle attend. Le vent emmêle ses cheveux.

C'est de la mer qu'il lui reviendra, Hao le lui a dit, alors elle attend tous les jours, oh, pas longtemps - elle n'est pas une amoureuse alanguie et éprise de l'absent, non, elle a bien autre chose à faire - juste cinq minutes vers le coucher du soleil. Elle emporte toujours un diner pour deux.

Comme cette nuit là non plus, il ne vient pas, elle se met à table toute seule. Hao vient la voir, comme toujours, pour qu'elle ne reste pas seule à s'étouffer sur ses pâtes tièdes. Elle le laisse s'assoir près d'elle, ne semble même pas se rendre compte de sa présence au début. Pas une fois depuis qu'ils ont commencé à dîner ensemble, elle ne lui a demandé ce qui retient son âme soeur, cette nouvelle Belle au Bois Dormant qui s'entête à rester dans les Great Spirits. Peut-être a-t-elle peur de la réponse. Peut-être s'en fiche-t-elle. Il ne tient pas à savoir, de toute façon. Des questions autrement plus intéressantes lui occupent l'esprit. Comme...

"Ton engin a dû te coûter cher, non?"

Rutherford cligne des yeux, et sort, entre deux bouchées, sur un ton monocorde: "Trois ans de salaire à travailler et chez Talim et chez Namari en même temps, cinquante bonnes heures par semaines, avec les heures supp' pour payer le casque et les vêtements adaptés. Mais bon, c'est parce que j'ai tenu à acheter un deux-places. Je continue à bosser sur le même rythme pour l'essence, les réparations et les affaires qu'il faudra acheter quand il sera là," elle mordit dans son sandwich.

Il laissa passer un temps. Il était bon, ce sandwich, et puis il cherchait à comprendre, et comprendre les individualités, pour un Roi, ce n'est pas si simple. "Pourquoi fais-tu cela pour lui? Ce n'est pas ton genre de te sacrifier pour un garçon. Surtout un caractériel comme ça."

La grande brune mâchait pensivement, le regard sur l'eau. Grey Saucer était revenu s'assoir à son côté, observant curieusement le Shaman de Feu alors que sa maîtresse répondait: "Ca n'a rien à voir. C'est le camarade que j'aide, pas le garçon. Si j'arrête de venir dîner ici, ce qui ne me prend pas tant de temps quand on y pense, plus personne ne l'attendra, et il n'aura plus de raison de rentrer."

"Et ce serait une tragédie?"

"Non, probablement pas. Nichrom ne vaut pas grand chose, pour vous comme pour le reste du monde. Mais je ne lui retirerai pas sa chance pour autant."

Il s'esclaffe. Devant le sourcil levé de la petite brune, il s'explique: "J'ai du mal à comprendre. Tu veux être pour lui une 'raison' de revenir sur Terre parmi les vivants, si je te suis bien? Tu lui proposes de revenir à la vie pour t'avoir corps et âme, c'est ça?"

"Non!" Elle le regardait, perplexe, comme s'il venait de dire une énormité. "Ce serait sacrément malsain. Je suis pas un cadeau bonux pour son retour. Je ne suis pas un trophée ou une poupée à vendre. Vraiment pas. Je ne suis que la preuve qu'il ne serait pas tout seul. Que s'il veut revenir, il aura droit à des bonnes pâtes, et une place dans mon dos pour rentrer à la maison. Après, il ira bosser aussi, histoire de me rembourser le casque et le reste. Pour la romance, il peut se brosser encore un moment" expliqua-t-elle nonchalamment. Ils avaient fini ses provisions. Hao sourit, se releva, la releva. Leurs yeux sombres se rencontrent, elle ne rougit même pas, ça le change, il se souvient encore de leur première rencontre. "Décidément, tu n'est pas bête, jolie prêtresse," il sourit, "reviens demain. Je t'attendrai." Puis il s'évanouit dans le vent, alors que Rutherford se contente de ranger ses ordures, les balance dans un sac plastique. Puis elle repart à son engin, remet son casque, fait un salut distrait à la mer, et part dans la nuit d'encre sans se retourner.

Elle reviendra le lendemain, bien sûr qu'elle reviendra le lendemain. Pas parce qu'elle a mal sans Nichrom, pas parce qu'il lui manque ou qu'elle ne sait pas où aller sans lui - mais parce que lui est perdu, ne sait pas pourquoi rentrer, et a besoin de quelqu'un pour lui montrer la voie.

* * *

**Jeanne:** *va chercher Nic par la peau du cou*

**Ruth:** Ah, merci, voilà quelqu'un d'efficace

**Hao:** *boude*


	93. Les princes pas si charmants

**Nom: **Les princes pas si charmants

**Auteur:  **Rain

**Disclaim': **Shaman King ne m'appartient pas, ne m'appartiendra jamais, je ne ferai jamais de profits avec, bla, bla.

**Thème: **58# Saké

**Soundtrack: **Kiss the girl (La petite sirène ~)

**Personnages: **Ren, Hao, Tamao, Jeanne

**Note: **L'histoire de ma vie: j'essaie de faire du shipping normal, et je sors du crack d'on ne sait où. Enfin, pour votre gouverne, ces deux loli ont des fanarts ensemble... je sais pas si ça améliore ou empire la situation.

Bon, j'ai un dernier chap' de fini, mais j'attends d'avoir un autre fini avant de le poster. Donc a cause du *booooum* CONCOURS BLANC *bouuuuum* si c'est pas fini aujourd'hui, ça attendra deux semaines, et Réa l'aura pour son Noël. Hin hin hin...

* * *

Il n'est pas souvent saoul. Jamais, pour ainsi dire. Il n'aime pas le goût amer de l'alcool au petit matin, l'âcre senteur qui emplit ses narines alors qu'il s'efforce de comprendre comment il a pu parvenir à rentrer à la maison dans un état pareil, les coups de marteau assénés sous son crâne par la cuite. Il n'a jamais été très poli, mais quand il est saoul, c'est terrible, il ne contrôle plus rien du tout: son langage se fait grossier, ses mouvements patauds, ses pensées difficiles - et cela lui joue souvent des tours, malgré la présence d'esprit de Bason et les agents de sa soeur. Du coup, il fait parfois des mini scandales, ou s'attire quelques coups de poings. Ce n'est jamais agréable. Non, vraiment, il n'aime pas être saoul.

Ce qu'il aime se saouler, par contre. Commander un premier verre juste comme ça, sans y penser, pour faire passer l'image de sa douce princesse dans les bras d'un autre. Puis un deuxième, parce que les railleries du roi sont persistantes, et puis le premier n'était pas tout à fait rempli, il se sent lésé. Et le deuxième passe très bien, mais il a un peu froid, ça ira mieux avec un troisième. Le troisième se retrouve toujours cinquième, sans qu'il ne sache pourquoi. Et puis bon, six verres ça fait bien, ça fait classe, il a utilisé tout un service à lui tout seul. Oh tiens, une nouvelle marque? Il veut essayer. Allez quoi, c'est qu'un verre...

Il ne sait plus bien comment il a commencé à boire autant. D'abord ce n'était qu'occasionnel. Après l'avoir vue. Après lui avoir téléphoné. Après avoir affronté le regard moqueur et supérieur du roi. Puis c'est devenu une habitude, tous les samedis, tous les trois jours, tous les soirs. C'est que l'alcool est une maîtresse obsédante. Elle donne, beaucoup, elle se donne entièrement, mais en contre-partie elle subjugue, elle submerge, elle sape toute volonté de résister.

Pendant un temps, il a pensé qu'il saurait oublier. Après tout Tamao n'a rien d'exceptionnel. A côté d'elle, des figures illuminent le tournoi de façon bien plus brilliante: Sâti (trop âgée cependant), Anna (réservée à Yoh), Mathilda (trop informelle pour lui), Jeanne... Oui, il a essayé avec Jeanne. Ca marchait bien au début. Elle semblait le comprendre intimement, quel que soit le sujet. Et puis elle était la meilleure amie de Tamao; ainsi, il pouvait prendre des nouvelles de son pauvre amour de temps en temps. Pas qu'elles soient réconfortantes: la jeune Japonaise semblait comblée de l'attention du roi, de ses faveurs, de son charme. Mouais.

Mais Jeanne était là pour le comprendre. Ils se sont longuement entretenus, et aidés (du moins Ren l'espère) à accepter leurs passés, leurs pères si semblables malgré leurs différences. Sur ce point là cependant, Ren garde la main: si Jeanne a plus souffert, et a ses cicatrices pour le prouver, lui sait que son père ne l'aime absolument pas. Elle appréciait la différence, il le sait. Pendant des heures aussi, ils parlaient de leurs rêves brisés par le couronnement d'Hao, ce qu'ils voulaient faire après, comment ils le feraient. Il a, plusieurs fois, proposé une aide financière à l'albinos; elle a toujours refusé. Ils restaient ensemble, cependant. Ils étaient bien ensemble.

Mais elle n'a jamais fait le moindre mouvement vers lui. Enfermée dans un monde paradoxalement sanglant mais naïf, Jeanne ne l'a jamais vu, de ce qu'il sait, comme autre chose qu'une conscience, qu'un ami. Jamais il ne l'a vue rougir à cause d'un geste, sentir la portée d'un effleurement. Comme s'il n'était pas vraiment là. Il ne pouvait pas bien le supporter, et après un temps, il a cessé de la voir.

L'alcool est une compagne plus appréciable. Elle, elle donne toujours ce que Ren attend d'elle: chaleur, et oubli. Espace confortable où il dilue, atténue la réalité autour de lui. Ecumer les bars est devenu son grand passe-temps, entre deux réunions pour inciter ses compatriotes à diminuer les émissions toxiques dans les grandes villes de son pays. Parce qu'il bosse, en plus, lui. Il ne sait pas bien ce qu'elles font, l'une comme l'autre - celle qu'il a aimé sans raison et qui le hante, ou celle qu'il a appris à apprécier et qu'il a quitté - il dit qu'il s'en fout, que ce sont des donzelles sans grande cervelle, qu'au bout du bout elles ne sont rien alors que lui est tout. C'est ce qu'il dit. Ce n'est pas ce qu'il pense, cependant; mais quand il a dix verres dans le sang, il dit beaucoup. Son barman, heureusement, ne sait pas qui il est.

Ce soir là est un soir comme les autres. Il rentre à peine de sa réunion, et s'apprête à sortir - il a déjà mis manteau et gants - pour aller voir sa maîtresse de toujours. Mais il fait une pause, il a oublié d'éteindre la télévision, allumée pour vérifier ce qu'il se dit aux infos. Las, il soupire et va l'éteindre, avant de trébucher contre quelque chose et de tomber dans son canapé. Il y reste, un temps, abasourdi.

Tout d'un coup, un bruit sourd, il sursaute. C'est une large bouteille de verre sombre que l'on vient de poser sur la table basse (ce sur quoi il a dû trébucher, qu'il pense, ébaubi). Le réceptacle est couvert des étiquettes prestigieuses des grands crus. L'odeur ne trompe pas; c'est du saké, du saké bien Japonais. Lui n'en boit jamais, question de fierté nationale. Il fronce les sourcils, lève les yeux.

"Aujourd'hui," fait le roi qui s'assoit en face de lui, la mine sombre, "on boit ensemble."

Ren ne comprend pas. Cligne des yeux. L'autre porte un kimono blanc, noué comme pour un enterrement; il a un sourire mordant, lui fait signe d'enlever ses gants, débouche la bouteille, soupire.

"Tamao m'a signifié de ne plus lui faire la cour. Elle s'est fiancée. Avec Jeanne," dit-il enfin.

Ah. Ah oui. Oui là, il va bien avoir besoin du saké, pense ce pauvre Ren en achevant d'enlever son manteau. Espérons qu'Hao en ait apporté plus d'une bouteille.

* * *

**Rain :** Uuuuh...

**Tamao :** *rouge*

**Jeanne :** *rouge*

**Rain :** ... *sourire angélique*


	94. L'enrhumé

**Nom: **L'enrhumé

**Auteur:  **Rain

**Disclaim': **Shaman King ne m'appartient pas, ne m'appartiendra jamais, je ne ferai jamais de profits avec, bla, bla.

**Thème: **97# Le rhume

**Soundtrack: **Barbossa is Hungry (Pirates of the Carribean B.O.)

**Personnages: **Hao, Tamao

**Note: **Cadeau de Noël en avance, Réa! Bien pasque c'est toi, quamême.

* * *

En ce jour d'octobre du Shaman Fight, les rues habituellement bourdonnantes d'activité du village Pache étaient désertes. Pas un chat n'osait poser la patte au dehors des masures claires qui constituaient les rues commerçantes, ce qui était pour le moins incongru.

Cela s'expliquait (parce que de tels phénomènes s'expliquent toujours) par une peur viscérale – ou une prévoyante prudence – de la part, et des spectateurs, et des candidats. Pourtant ce village avait eu sa dose de sang et de morts, alors pourquoi aujourd'hui serait-il différent ?

Eh bien, pour la bonne raison que le plus sérieux candidat au trône, Hao Asakura, avait choppé un rhume. Ce qui le mettait de fort méchante humeur. En avaient fait les frais quelques spectateurs et autres moustiques, dont on retrouva les cadavres rôtis sur le chemin du beau brun. Ce qui, étrangement, donnait peu envie de le confronter en ce jour. Même les X-Laws s'étaient enfermés dans leur navire, préférant comploter dans leur coin plutôt que de venir se moquer, malgré leur bravoure suicidaire. Autant ne pas prendre de risques.

Heureusement, aucun match n'était prévu pour la journée. S'il avait fallu s'aventurer dans les rues pour rejoindre le stade, plus d'une équipe aurait préféré déclarer forfait. Ce qui, peut-être, ne se serait même pas remarqué, vu comment les Paches s'étaient enfermés dans leurs quartiers et n'avaient pas été aperçus de toute la matinée.

Dans un certain immeuble un peu délabré, Anna regardait sa chère télévision, insensible au tumulte d'au dehors. Derrière elle, un certain fiancé la regardait depuis le couloir, immobile, prêt à fuir au cas z'où. Elle était captivée par son feuilleton et l'ignorait. Mais le pauvre brun avait une question à poser. Une question terriblement importante.

Prudent, il attendit une pause publicité pour essayer de communiquer avec sa fiancée. Mais, même là, il hésitait, ne trouvant pas ces mots. Enfin, il se décida :

« Anna, tu crois que…  
- Non.  
- M-mais ! Tu ne sais même pas ce que j'allais dire !  
- Ah oui ? »

Le regard d'Anna était glacial. Il n'avait pas remarqué que l'émission avait repris. Quelques gouttes de sueur glissèrent dans son dos, et il entreprit une retraite stratégique vers la porte de l'entrée.

« Tu allais demander si tu pouvais aller voir Hao et s'enquérir de sa santé. » Le ton était froid et sûr, les mots scandés tombant en pluie de gifles sur le pauvre Yoh. Anna s'était à demi redressée, les contours de sa silhouette apparaissant comme illuminés par la lumière du téléviseur.

« E-et alors j-je peux… ?  
- Non. »  
Et comme ça, la confrontation prit fin. Anna se retourna vers son émission qui continuait, et Yoh souffla, trop heureux d'être encore vivant pour comprendre qu'il aurait dû s'éloigner au plus vite –  
« Yoh ? Tu es encore là ? »  
« O-oui… ?  
- Va me faire des pompes. Et après, j'aimerai de la crème au chocolat, pour me rafraîchir. Le blanc en neige battu à la main, bien sûr. »

Aïe. Il avait visiblement interrompu un moment d'apnée, et l'avait empêchée d'apprécier à sa juste valeur le retournement de situation. "Anna...?  
-Yoh, 400 pompes."

Et ainsi le pauvre Yoh fut gardé loin des regards enflammés de son frère pour une journée de plus. Trop occupé à obéir à sa fiancée, il ne put même pas s'éclipser pour désobéir en douce…

Mais ce n'est pas le sujet qui nous préoccupe. Le sujet qui nous préoccupe, en effet, est un peu plus petit que Yoh. Ce sujet a des cheveux courts et d'une couleur qui apparaîtrait artificielle dans n'importe quel autre endroit du monde.

Je veux parler de Tamao, bien sûr.

La jeune fille venait d'épier toute la scène, et se sentait pour le moins effrayée vu la violence du 'non' de la grande blonde. Avec toute la discrétion d'une petite souris, la jeune fille s'éloigna de la porte à reculons, allant se réfugier dans la cuisine. Se servant un verre d'eau, elle prépara des rafraichissements pour le pauvre Yoh, et Manta, qui venait de se faire rappeler à l'ordre vertement. Puis, alors qu'elle posait les cocktails froids sur la table, envoyant ses esprits pour prévenir les deux intéressés.

Il lui restait de l'eau, tout un broc d'eau qu'elle ne se rappelait pas d'avoir rempli. Sans bien savoir pourquoi, elle la fit chauffer, chantonnant à voix basse alors qu'elle attendait que l'eau soit à la bonne température. Dans l'eau bouillante, elle déposa ensuite une rondelle de citron et une poignée de thym.

Elle n'était pas en train de faire un grog à cet instant, non. Qu'est-ce qu'elle était en train de faire, alors ? Anna avait interdit à Yoh de simplement s'enquérir de sa santé, alors l'aider…

La jeune fille ajouta enfin quelques fleurs de sureau à sa préparation. Elle hésita à ajouter du miel, puis décida de le laisser en évidence à côté de la tasse fumante, sur la fenêtre. Il y avait bien le risque qu'il vienne trop tard, quand cela aurait refroidi, mais il était omnyôji après tout : il saurait bien se débrouiller. Du moins l'espérait-elle.

Un instant après qu'elle eut mis en place son ingénieux dispositif, Mikihisa l'appela pour qu'elle mette au lit Reoseb et Seyram – c'est-à-dire, qu'elle et les enfants s'éloignent pour que les 'grands' puissent parler en paix – et elle dût quitter la salle.

Elle mit du temps, parce que Reoseb était pris dans une grande partie d'échecs avec Faust, et que Seyram s'était pelotonnée près d'Anna pour regarder elle aussi le feuilleton (et on ne dérange pas Anna devant son feuilleton, même pour dégager un enfant de son côté. Puis elle fut enfermée 'par mégarde' à l'étage supérieur. Quand elle revint, tard dans la soirée, la tasse était vide.

(Et, bien sûr, le lendemain, tout était redevenu normal, Hao était de nouveau en bonne santé. Heureusement. Même l'espace d'une journée, les balades avec Yoh / les disputes avec Ren / les visites surprise de Silva / les sourires de Sâti / les cris d'offraie de Marco avaient vraiment manqué à la petite Tamao.)

* * *

**Tamao :** *contente*

**Jeanne :** *rigole*

**Hao :** ... *crâme Jeanne*


	95. Le malade imaginaire

**Nom**: Le malade imaginaire  
**Auteur**: Rain  
**Disclaimer**: Shaman King ne m'appartient pas mais à un gars très bien qui s'appelle Hiroyuki Takei oooh surprise oooh merveilles ça se savait pas. Bref. Je me fais pas de sous. Truc.  
**Thème**: #24 Rhume des foins  
**Personnages**: Tamao, Hao  
**Soundtrack**: Dangerous (Cascada)

* * *

"Tabao, tu serais très gentille de me rabeder un grog cobbe tu les fais si bien, et fais-ça vite, hein."

Doux salut de son paient auto-proclamé ce matin-là. Pas de "bonjour," pas de "salut," non, "esclave va me chercher mon pain quotidien, avant que je ne m'énerve." Des fois, elle lui ferait bien avaler sa langue, à l'insupportable qui ose ainsi s'imposer dans son auberge. Tout ça parce qu'elle avait eu le malheur, dans sa jeunesse, de lui faire un grog, une fois, alors que tout le monde se moquait de môssieur le Shaman de feu cloué au lit en pleine période de tournoi par un rhume particulièrement gênant. Elle l'avait aidé par gentillesse pure (combien de fois l'a-t-elle rappelé à Jeanne!), et voilà comment l'autre la remercie: en étant étrangement affecté par le printemps et en affectant d'avoir un rhume des foins terrible que seuls des soins constants peuvent soulager. (Soulager. Pas guérir, apparemment.)

Hao est insupportable quand il est malade. Tamao le soupçonne d'ailleurs de faire exprès, ce n'est pas possible autrement. Il est Shaman King, après tout! Comment pourrait-il être malade? Ne peut-il pas simplement 'vouloir' ne plus l'être, lui qui se prétend Dieu? Bien sûr qu'il pourrait. Si Jeanne guérit une blessure par balle d'un simple toucher, Hao peut bien se soigner tout seul. Il fait ça uniquement pour l'embêter. Parce qu'à chaque fois, il lui en fait voir de toutes les couleurs.

Déjà, il vient dormir au Funbari Onsen, dans une chambre normalement réservée aux invités de luxe (celle qui est la plus près de là où dort Tamao), toute la durée de sa 'maladie'. Puis il demande de l'attention, ce grand chat bipède. Il faut à môssieur des grogs, des bouillottes (il ne peut pas les faire chauffer toutes seules?), des couvertures, des câlins, des massages. Elle ne se laisse pas faire, mais il a la menace facile, la moquerie percutante qui la force à s'exécuter. Sale profiteur, qu'il est. Et si elle ne fait pas assez attention à lui, il contamine Hana, et là elle doit engager aux moins deux aides, parce qu'elle n'a plus le temps du tout de s'occuper de l'auberge.

Cependant, bon gré mal gré, elle coopère. Ainsi ce matin, elle descend en cuisine, salue Ryû qui cuisine pour les clients du midi, s'affaire à son tour pour élaborer ledit grog. Avec les années, elle a appris la recette par coeur. Ryû lui demande s'il peut faire quelque chose, lui aussi connaît maintenant les frasques du Shaman King. Elle lui dit de réveiller Hana à l'heure, de le laver et de le préparer pour la garderie. Il acquiesce sans mot dire, elle le remercie d'un signe de tête. Le grog donc.

Une fois celui-ci préparé, la jeune fille (femme maintenant, femme, c'est une femme qui dirige l'auberge de Funbari) l'emporte avec mille précautions vers l'étage. Sous ses pas, le plancher craque un peu - il faudra demander à Ryû de le réparer. La porte de la chambre où loge le Roi est entrebâillée: sans frapper, Tamao y pénètre et se dirige vers le lit, sur ses gardes. Il lui a fait toutes sortes de blague: du monstre qui sort du placard, jusqu'aux billes sur le sol, du pot de teinture (elle a vécu un long mois avec des cheveux bleus) au serpent en plastique; elle a raison de se méfier.

Hao semble dormir. Elle souligne bien, dans son esprit, le mot "semble". Il n'a pas allumé la lumière ("ça fait mal aux yeux," elle l'entend presque se plaindre) et gît allongé sur son lit, un bras négligemment posé en travers de son front. Une posture bien dramatique. Tamao s'en méfie, mais n'a pas d'autre choix que de venir tout près pour poser la tasse sur la table de nuit, prenant bien garde à n'en pas renverser. Il est retords, le serpent, il attend qu'elle ait posé le grog sur la table basse en se penchant légèrement pour bouger son bras. Ledit bras file, attrape un poignet, tire dessus - en bref, il la fait tomber sur lui, sans une once de remords. Le choc est un peu rude, elle en a le souffle coupé, lui semble repenser l'efficacité de son idée. Elle se débat un peu, tente de se redresser, mais déjà il s'est repris et la fait rouler sur lui.

Tamao ouvre de grands yeux de framboises écrasées, elle respire trop vite et trop fort sous lui, ne comprend rien. Il ne lui a jamais fait 'ce genre' de blagues. Elle en aurait presque peur. Lui a le sourire calme du prédateur, il joue à lui faire peur. Un coup de vent ferme la porte, il se penche, elle ferme les yeux - il lui vole ses lèvres un moment.

Instant d'éternité. Elle est trop abasourdie pour l'empêcher d'approfondir son baiser. Il a un goût de miel et de sucre, probablement à cause des grogs dont il se gorge; les narines de la pauvre jeune femme sont emplies du parfum de feu de bois et de musc, cela ne fait que l'affoler un peu plus. Puis Hao se redresse, pose son front sur la petite tête pâle. Il attend qu'elle émerge, visiblement, ce qu'elle finit par faire. Elle cligne des yeux, inspire profondément (mauvaise idée, elle a de nouveau une bouffée de senteurs exotiques dans la gorge) et parvient a balbutier, réalisant soudain quelque chose:

"V-vous êtes pas bien? Vous avez un rhume! Si je tombe malade, l'auberge n'aura plus personne -

- Considère cela comme des congés payés. Je te trouverai des aides de camp, et pendant ce temps-là, je m'occuperai de toi, ma chère petite Tamao. Puisque visiblement, le baiser en lui-même ne t'a pas gêné"

Elle émet un gémissement alarmé. Ce n'est pas une bonne idée du tout, elle peut le prédire sans l'aide de ses esprits en cet instant bloqués hors de la chambre. Mais le soir-même, elle tousse déjà, victime de quelque chose qui semble bien décidé à s'installer pour une quinzaine de jours.

Et voilà comment les Hanagumi se sont retrouvées à servir à l'auberge.

* * *

**Rain :** Alaaaaaaa!

**Tamao :** *toute rouge*

**Hao :** *se lèche les babines* héhé


	96. La jumelle

**Nom**: La jumelle  
**Auteur**: Rain  
**Disclaimer**: Shaman King ne m'appartient pas mais à un gars très bien qui s'appelle Hiroyuki Takei oooh surprise oooh merveilles ça se savait pas. Bref. Je me fais pas de sous. Truc.  
**Thème**: #47 Leçon individuelle  
**Personnages**: Rutherford, Rap, Nichrom, Lip  
**Note :** J'ai toute une théorie et un index de noms/de linguistique pour les Paches. Je montre à qui veut. Plus tard.

* * *

Rap marchait à petits pas d'enfants, suivant la silhouette fine de Rutherford. La forêt autour d'eux (celle de la Plantation de , bien sûr) était épaisse et peu accueillante, et elle sautillait de rocher en rocher pour suivre sa 'grande soeur'. Mais contrairement à ce que l'habitude pourrait faire penser, elle n'était pas très entousiaste, ni même volontaire. A tout instant, Rutherford se retournait pour être sûre que la petite suivait. Celle-ci fixait le sol, les sourcils froncés et la mâchoire serrée. De temps en temps, elle semblait oublier quelque chose, se tourner vers l'arrière, de former de ses lèvres un nom -

Mais elle était seule avec la Dixième Prêtresse.

Lip n'était pas là, c'était bien tout son problème. On les avaient séparées, déchirées, elles étaient si loin l'une de l'autre. Cela faisait mal de ne pas savoir ce que Lip pensait, sentait, disait. Cela faisait mal de ne pas partager la joie d'apercevoir un poisson rose dans la rivière, un serpent crênelé dans le désert, même un simple caillou avec une drôle de forme. La petite s'arrête souvent pour remonter sa couche, celle-ci glisse, elle n'aime pas cette sensation. Et puis elle n'aime pas marcher. Même si cela fait partie d'elle ne sait qu'elle intronisation rituelle. Plusieurs fois, elle rompt le silence prescrit pour se plaindre qu'elle avait mal, qu'elle était fatiguée, mais Rutherford ne l'écoutait pas. Sans jamais faire de pause, elle marchait, traversait les Plantations, et forçait Rap à suivre.

Finalement, sur le pas de la porte de sa Plantation, Rutherford s'arrêta, se retourna, la regarda. Rap était au bord des larmes, elle en avait les poings serrés de s'empêcher de pleurer. Fermement, elle remonta sa couche qui glissait.

"Ecoutes, Rap." La grande Pache se baissa, et lui prit les mains, "je me doute que tu n'es pas très bien, et que tu n'aimes pas être sans ta soeur, mais tu es grande maintenant, tu as cinq ans."

Rap grinça des dents. Ses lèvres se plissèrent en une ligne très fine alors qu'elle cherchait à répondre. "Y'aime pas.  
- Je sais. Mais comme un jour il faudra bien te faire appeler par ton vrai nom, qui est aussi le mien -  
- Rap peut pas prononcer.  
- Je sais," Rutherford sourit, "je sais. Ce n'est pas facile, comme nom.  
- M'appelle Rap." Grattement de couche. Rutherford eut un sourire pauvre, ne répondit pas, se contenta de garder l'idée au chaud. Mais Rap ne lâchait pas si facilement.

"Rap veut Lip.  
- Lithian est avec Bron, tu le sais bien.  
- Rap veut aller avec Bron alors."

Rutherford soupira.

"Rap, je sais que c'est difficile, mais essaie de comprendre. Toi et Lip avez des âmes de nature différente. Vous assigner à la même Plantation aurait été une erreur. Et puis réfléchis un peu. Comme vous êtes dans deux Plantations différentes, vous pourrez être prêtresses ensemble. Vous serez toujours ensemble!  
- Comme toi et Nichrom?"

Rutherford se figea. Pâlit. Depuis leur dernière dispute - après qu'elle ait appris qu'il mangeait une fois par semaine chez Hao et sa clique - elle n'avait pas reparlé au jeune prêtre du scorpion.

"... Ce n'est pas pareil, Rap. Nic et moi n'avons pas la même relation...  
- Rutherford raconte des histoires!" La petiote s'était raidie, les pieds bien plantés dans le sol. "Rutherford et Nichrom ne se parlent plus depuis le début du tournoi! Rutherford et Nichrom étaient toujours ensemble et maintenant ils sont séparés! Rap ne veut pas être séparée de Lip!"

Rutherford eut un pauvre soupir fatigué, s'assit par terre, fit signe à Rap de venir s'assoir sur ses genoux. La bambine hésita un instant, perdue, puis vient se nicher contre le ventre si chaud de sa grande soeur. Celle-ci attendit un temps, puis souffla à voix basse: "La vie ne sera pas toujours Rap et Lip, tu sais. Un jour, ce sera Rap toute seule, ou parfois Rap contre Lip, Rap malgré Lip. Comme je suis, en ce moment, Rutherford contre Nichrom, Rutherford malgré Nichrom."

Rap entrouvrit la bouche, les yeux larmoyants. Elle ne voulait pas! C'était difficile, si difficile à comprendre déjà, mais ce que son petit être comprenait lui semblait bien terrible, et bien sombre. "Pas pareil! Rap et Lip se sépareront pas!  
- C'est toi qui a voulu nous comparer, Rap."

La bambine se redressa et fixa la jeune fille. Elle avait rougi, furieuse de s'être faite prendre ainsi, grimaça, serra les dents. Folle furie de moins d'un mètre, concentré de bravoure et de rebellion. Rutherford soupira. Fragile être que cette jumelle coupée de sa moitié. Fragile moment que cet instant où elle devait comprendre qu'elles ne seraient pas toujours ensemble.

Elles restèrent ainsi un long moment. Rutherford caressait mécaniquement les cheveux de la petite alors que celle-ci se reposait un peu. Ses pieds étaient gonflés d'avoir tant marché; sa soeur les massa doucement, les chatouilla un peu. Puis il fut temps, Rutherford se releva, la reposa par terre, l'épousseta, et lui tendit la main. C'était une main brune, foncée, coupée par des lignes plus claires, irrégulières. Le bras qui y était attaché était musclé, habitué à porter des choses bien lourdes. Un bras d'adulte déjà, un bras ébréché par les ans.

Rutherford cligna des yeux. Elle croyait avoir réussi à convaincre sa soeur, pourtant. Inquiète, elle appela, "tu viens?"

La petite regarda encore la main tendue, l'abysse sombre derrière la porte ouverte, le regard indulgent de Rutherford. Puis elle jeta un coup d'oeil en arrière, vers la lumière, vers la Plantation où devait désormais avoir été emmenée sa soeur. "... Rap pourra encore parler à Lip?"

Rutherford sourit doucement.

"Bien sûr. Je le souhaite de tout mon coeur, tu sais. Tu n'es pas moi, même si nous partageons nos noms, et Lip n'est pas Nic. Heureusement!  
- Bah oui," acquiesça la petiote, "je vais pas faire des bisous à Lip comme tu en fais à Nic...  
- ... Où nous a-tu vus, toi?"

La petite ne répondit pas. Elle réfléchissait profondément, semblait-il. "... D'accord," finit-elle par dire, en glissant sa menotte dans la main de Rutherford. La grande la récompensa d'un sourire, et l'aida à enjamber la petite marche qui séparait les deux salles. Puis, ce fut l'ombre.

* * *

**Rap :** .. Liiiip!

**Lip :** Raaaap!


	97. La pythie muette

**Nom:** La pythie muette

**Auteur:** Rain

**Disclaimer:** Shaman King ne m'appartient pas je ne me fais pas de sous ni de pub avec. Tout ce qui m'appartient c'est mes headcanons & mon style.

**Thème**: #63 Divination

**Personnages:** Ren, Tamao

**Soundtrack:** Enchanted (Taylor Swift & Owlcity)

**Note:** Un univers où Ruth est retournée sur Terre, mais Nichrom est resté avec son frère.

* * *

« Hé. »  
Tamao mit un certain temps à comprendre qu'il s'adressait à elle. Après tout elle avait des excuses : le jeune homme parlait peu et rarement aux jeunes filles présentes dans l'auberge… D'ailleurs elle ne se souvenait pas qu'il lui ait déjà parlé auparavant, pas directement. Il causait à Yoh, interpellait Anna, s'échauffait contre les Aïnus. Mais elle, la jeune fille timide qui ne balbutiait qu'à voix basse, non, il ne lui parlait pas, son regard glissait sur elle. Nerveuse, elle avala sa salive.

« O-oui, Ren-sama ? »

Elle n'osait pas relever la tête pour le regarder, terrifiée de ce qu'elle pourrait voir dans les iris ambrées du dragon des Tao. Il… Il ne pouvait pas être au courant, si ? Il ne la regardait pourtant jamais, et en plus elle avait fait attention, très attention. Attention à ne pas le regarder trop souvent, à l'éviter comme la peste, à s'effacer derrière la vive et brillante guerrière Aïnu qu'était Pirika…

« Tu vas l'attendre, hein ? Je pensais te tenir compagnie. »

Elle hocha la tête, intimidée. Ouf, il ne savait pas. Tout était au mieux.

Elle n'aurait pas dû avoir à l'attendre, mais Anna avait décidé de monter se coucher pour bien montrer qu'elle désapprouvait l'initiative de son fiancé, et elle n'avait pas le cœur de faire de même. S'il revenait dans la pénombre froide, il aurait besoin d'une boisson chaude et de réconfort, surtout si son… entretien… avec son frère ainé s'était mal passé.

Parce qu'en effet, Yoh était absent. Il avait passé toute la journée avec son frère, Hao, le Destructeur, le pyromane, le grand malade, le grand criminel. Ce n'était pas du goût de tout le monde. Un coup de téléphone angoissé de Jeanne (avec, en bruit de fond, les cris de Marco) le prouvait bien. Anna, elle non plus, n'aimait pas cela: à peine boudeuse et irritée le matin, elle était devenuede plus en plus bouillante, jusqu'à claquer la porte vers six heures du soir. Non, ce choix de façon de passer son dimanche ne plaisait pas aux autres personnalités du tournoi.

Mais Tamao n'en avait pas grand chose à faire, de ce qui plaisait ou pas. Elle, elle avait confiance en Yoh-sama, il savait ce qu'il faisait, et elle ferait tout pour alléger le poids qu'il portait sur ses épaules. Il méritait toute l'aide qu'elle pouvait lui apporter. D'où, son attente déterminée, alors qu'il était bien après minuit et que ses yeux se fermaient tous seuls.

Pour rester éveillée, la jeune fille s'entraînait avec sa planche ouija. Mécaniquement, elle posait des questions simples ("quel temps fait-il en Europe?" "où sont les clefs que Reoseb a perdu?"), et ses esprits répondaient, plus ou moins sincèrement selon leur envie. Son paquet de cartes gisait plus loin, elle avait cessé de l'utiliser après une succession de prédictions 'blagues' de ses esprits (elle n'aimait pas leur humour graveleux, et après la troisième 'yoh va tomber amoureux d'hao et ils te détestent' elle avait laissé tomber). A voix basse, elle grondait et menaçait les deux affreux. Ren la regardait en silence, visiblement passionné. Bason n'était pas dans le coin.

Tamao n'était au départ pas consciente de ce regard sur elle, mais dès qu'elle s'en rendit compte (il avait fait grincer sa chaise), elle ne put l'oublier. Chacun de ses gestes perdit son naturel, devant timide, haché, mesuré. Puis elle releva les yeux, chercha à comprendre ce qu'elle pouvait faire pour lui.  
« S-si vous voulez, je peux vous montrer… Mais je dois dire que P-Ponchi et Conchi sont un peu… Un peu turbulents. »

Il ne répondit pas. Elle s'alarma. L'avait-elle ennuyé? Insulté à son insu? Il était irrascible, elle l'avait vu frapper Horokeu pour bien des choses futiles. Oh, faites qu'elle ne l'ait pas mis en colère. Il continuait de la fixer, ses grands yeux dorés scannant les expressions de la jeune fille. Mal à l'aise, celle-ci se mit à se tordre les mains. Elle ne pouvait pas rester. Son regard pesait trop, elle mourrait de chaud. Elle devait fuir. Eloigner ce regard ambré.

« R-Ren-sama…  
- Oui ?  
- … Je vais chercher d-des bougies, on y voit plus rien, faites c-chauffer de l'eau une nouvelle fois s'il v-vous plait elle est f-froide… »

Devant son air perplexe, elle ajouta : « P-pour le thé de Yoh-sama. » Puis la jeune fille aux cheveux roses s'enfuit en courant presque, laissant le Tao seul et comme perplexe. Il lâcha un long soupir, se passa une main sur le visage. Dieu que c'était difficile, de parler avec elle. Enfin.

* * *

Yoh rentra une demi-heure plus tard, un sourire paisible aux lèvres. Il n'avait pas de blessures visibles, ses vêtements immaculés et tout en ordre. De la discussion qu'il avait eu avec son frère, il ne voulut rien dire, mais Tamao le reçut avec la même chaleur que s'il avait tout dit. Elle le salua, lui offrit son thé, l'envoya vers la chambre où Anna s'était enfermée et l'attendait sûrement. Ren regarda la scène, se contentant d'un hochement de tête silencieux vers l'Asakura. Le visage de Tamao restait assez rosé, mais il n'arrivait pas à savoir à cause de qui. Cela l'ennuyait, profondément, de la voir ainsi aux petits soins, servile, tendre... Lui, jaloux? Peut-être. Tamao accompagna Yoh vers l'escalier, puis revint pour éteindre les lumières et nettoyer quelque peu la salle. Ce ne fut qu'à cet instant que Ren se leva à son tour, attirant l'attention de la jeune fille.

« Tamao ? »  
« Oui, Ren-sama ? »  
« Tu sais, ta proposition ? »  
« O-oui ? »  
« J'accepte. J'ai une question. »  
« Ah- »

La jeune fille courut vers sa planche ouija, les joues brûlantes. Dans la panique, elle convoqua ses esprits rieurs, s'assit, ferma les yeux, se concentra, les rouvrit. « C'est, c'est bon, je suis prête. Votre question, R-Ren-sama ? »

Elle surprit un éclat amusé dans les yeux d'ambre du taciturne Chinois alors qu'il venait se placer en face d'elle, croisant les jambes. Assuré. Presque séducteur. Elle avala sa salive. Retour du regard doré. Il ouvrit la bouche.

« Est-ce que tu seras moins timide avec moi quand je t'aurai embrassée ? »

* * *

**Jeanne :** *encourage sa compagne*

**Tamao :** Ah, euh, ah, euh, oui? non? peut-être?

**Ren:** *soupire*


	98. La fruitée

**Nom:** La fruitée

**Auteur:** Rain

**Disclaimer:** Shaman King ne m'appartient pas je ne me fais pas de sous ni de pub avec. Tout ce qui m'appartient c'est mes headcanons & mon style.

**Thème**: #64 Rejet (au sens propre et littéraire)

**Personnages:** Jeanne, Hao

**Soundtrack:** Insatiable (Darren Hayes)

**Note:** Pas d'inspiration sur celui-là, alors j'ai été libérale avec le thème.

* * *

Les fruits préférés de petite (et grande) Jeanne sont les framboises et les mûres. Les fruits exotiques n'ont pas d'attrait pour elle; elle aime bien les fraises, sans plus, et elle se méfie toujours un peu des pommes. Non, vraiment, elle préfère les framboises et les mûres. Elle ne peut jamais choisir entre les deux, alors quand on lui demande

(Rap et Lip le font au cours d'une leurs interviews)

elle répond les deux, au risque de se faire embêter là dessus. Entre ces deux baies si semblables, l'albinos voit une parenté singulière, parfois un peu obsédante chez une jeune fille coupable de gourmandise (mais chut, elle n'aime pas qu'on lui rappelle ses faiblesses, si petites qu'elles soient). Oui décidément elle aime

la framboise. Parce que la framboise, c'est la douceur sucrée, c'est le fruit des moments calmes et sécurisants avec Marco, Lyserg, Tamao. La framboise elle la gobe sans y songer, sans méfiance, il n'y a jamais de surprise. C'est bien, l'absence de surprises. C'est rassurant, c'est sécurisant. Son amour pour les framboises n'est pas secret. Ainsi, Marco coupe toujours ses vacherins de telle sorte qu'elle ait beaucoup des petits fruits roses, et l'albinos les roule dans sa bouche pensivement en écoutant ses camarades discuter de choses et d'autres. Oui décidément, elle aime beaucoup les framboises, mais de temps en temps elle varie les plaisirs,

en mangeant des mûres. La mûre, elle ne sait pas bien pourquoi elle l'aime. A chaque mûre le goût est différent, peut se faire trop fade, trop acide, quand une est bonne la suivante ne l'est plus; au plaisir court succède un vif dégoût, versatile fruit qu'elle ne trouve que lorsqu'elle rentre de ses excursions nocturnes, seule ou accompagnée. Et puis ça tache les doigts et les tissus, c'est dur à nettoyer, non décidément, elle ne sait pas bien pourquoi elle les aime

ces petites taches d'encre au creux de ses mains. Hao aime à lui en offrir, lorsqu'elle essaie de l'ignorer, quitte à les écraser contre ses joues ou ses robes si elle ne les accepte pas. Non, il n'est jamais très agréable avec elle, lorsqu'elle ne se plie pas à ses petits jeux. Il n'aime pas

être rejeté, le bougre, c'est maladif chez lui le besoin d'attention. Des fois elle a envie de lui payer des séances chez un psychologue, même si elle sait bien que le pauvre professionnel se ferait cramer dès les premières minutes. Pourtant il en a des problèmes mentaux. Mégalomanie, jalousie maladive, psychopathie, sociopathie... Et ça, seulement grâce aux maigres connaissances qu'elle avait de lui et desdites maladies. Tiens, ça le fait rire

l'affreux. Elle roule des yeux, tente de s'éloigner. Mais il lui a saisi la main, il la retient près de lui, lui offre une nouvelle poignée de mûres foncées à souhait. Loin en dessous d'eux

(parce qu'ils sont perchés, merci Hao, en haut d'une haute falaise)

elle peut voir ses anges qui la cherchent. Aujourd'hui c'était jour de vacherin en plus. Les mûres qu'Hao pousse à travers ses lèvres serrées sont goûtues, d'accord, mais elle est mal à l'aise, cela fait trop longtemps qu'elle est là. Elle a envie de framboises, de sécurité, de

Marco. Ca le fait doucement rigoler, lui le grand Shaman de Feu, mais c'est vrai. Si Hao est violence surprise et imprévisible, danger feutré et séduisant mais danger tout de même, Marco la rassure. Toujours égal à lui-même, d'une chaleur sans faille malgré ses grandes crises de colère bouillante (Jeanne

a la chance de n'être jamais la cible ou le témoin des colères glacées de son cher père, ces moments où il parle à voix si basse et sifflante, ces moments où il sourit, mauvais, si proche de ceux qu'il cherche à éliminer, si proche

d'Hao).

Lui il sait bien, il voit bien clairement l'homme qu'est le blond, il connaît ce genre d'âmes toujours en colère et lâches, si lâches. Il trouve ça pathétique même si c'est drôle que Jeanne ait choisi cet être là pour y réchauffer ses pauvres mains roidies de

froid. Pourtant, il faut croire que ça lui suffit, à cette jeune âme grisâtre, toujours errante, oscillant entre les abysses et les cieux. C'est peut-être une question de grandeur d'âme, elle ne cherche pas d'absolu, un confort maigre lui suffit, même si pour ça il faut se boucher les yeux et les oreilles. Elle se contente

de gober ses framboises. L'une après l'autre, sans surprise, avec la simple satisfaction passive de la régularité. Il l'embête à ce sujet, tente de l'énerver, mais elle ne semble pas choquée, ni même

surprise

comme si elle le savait déjà. Non, pas comme si, elle le savait déjà, cela se voit dans ses yeux cousus de fatigue. Oui, visiblement, c'est une question d'aspiration. Elle ne vise pas les cieux, ni même, en réalité, le grand trône de Mû. Elle accepte bien d'être bête, d'être faible, d'être moins que rien, du moment qu'on la laisse tranquille avec ses compagnons, sa

famille.

Un vrai paradoxe, cette jeune fille, qu'il pense. Ses actions visent l'exact contraire de ce qu'elle veut - mais Hao a beau soulever le problème, elle ne répond pas, elle fait semblant de ne pas comprendre. Derrière ce refus obtus, il devine un mélange de fierté personnelle (une race fière que ces anges, une race fière et stupide) et d'absence totale de confiance en soi (il partirait qu'elle pense, même si elle ne le dit pas, il partirait son grand prince charmant, il irait se tuer tout seul, au moins en agissant comme elle le fait

elle

peut - essayer de, au moins essayer de - le protéger).

Il n'a plus de mûres à lui faire manger (de gré comme de force). Elle a la bouche toute violette, c'est à mi chemin entre adorable et effrayant, alors il se met au devoir de nettoyer tout ça. Lorsque la surprise du baiser passe, elle rougit, le repousse. Puis elle se relève et il ne la retient pas, il l'a suffisamment embêtée et cajolée pour une journée, il est temps pour elle de s'en aller, de s'en aller et de se réconforter avec

quelques framboises au goût sucré.

* * *

**Jeanne :** *cligne des yeux*

**Rain:** *s'enfuit*


	99. Le doux poison

**Nom :** Le doux poison

**Auteur :** Rain

**Disclaimer :** SK m'appartient pas.

**Thème :** #27 Bulles de savons

**Soundtrack :** Everybody wants to rule the world (Lorde)

**Note :** Relié au thème de façon trèèèès vague. Disons que les rêves de petite Jeanne s'évanouissent comme des bulles de savon, et de même ses opinions éclosent et explosent au fil du temps...? Ouibond'accordj'aifaitrusedeuxfoismaisbullescollealorschut.

Ecrit depuis très longtemps **en anglais**. Ugh.

* * *

Les choses étaient si simples quand le tournoi était encore à venir; _les choses _sont _si simples, en fait, cela te fait peur. Me fait peur. Deux personnes dans le même corps, l'adulte et l'enfant, la guerrière et l'adolescente – entités séparées qui ne se mélangent jamais alors qu'elles devraient ne faire qu'une, toujours._

Je le déteste. Moi, l'Iron Maiden Jeanne, du haut de mes treize ans, je déteste Hao Asakura, Shaman de Feu, avec assez de passion pour terrifier la plupart des conccurents du Shaman Fight. _Je ne le déteste pas tant que ça; après tout il est le seul à être plus fort que moi. Comment ne serais-je pas émerveillée, intimidée ? C'est si mal d'admirer un tel Shaman ?_

Non, non, non – je ne ressens que de la haine pour ce meurtrier dégoûtant, cet homme pervers qui croit qu'il a le droit d'être notre roi parce qu'il est plus vieux que nous tous réunis. _Je ne le déteste pas, petite menteuse. Qu'est-ce que je peux être aveugle, parfois – je pourrais presque me convaincre._

C'est dans ses yeux sombres, puits de charbon insondables, yeux de prédateur qui a trouvé sa proie. Des fois ils ont l'air plus clair, au point que le marron devient rouge feu – quand il se moque de moi, quand je le mets en colère. Ces yeux mentent, à moi, aux autres – et ce qui est difficile à avaler, c'est que je ne m'en rends pas compte avant qu'il ne me le dise. _Au contraire, ils disent la vérité sous l'apparence, sous tous les masques, ces yeux sont mon seul moyen de le comprendre – dans une certaine mesure. Un portail vers un monde que je ne suis pas sûre de vouloir voir; mais je n'ai pas le choix, apparemment._

C'est la façon dont il parle, menaçante et assurée, avec toutes ces inflexions enjôleuses qui m'empêche de me rebeller, d'argumenter. Sa voix douce et calme qui peut aller de grave et sensuelle à haute et moqueuse peut tout rendre logique. _Parce que ça l'est._

C'est tout ce qui fait de lui ce qu'il est. _Rien, vraiment, quand tu y songes, jolie menteuse._

Il m'a transformée, moi son ennemie jurée, en une traîtresse sale qui ne peut même plus regarder ses anges dans les yeux – terrifiée à l'idée qu'ils puissent voir la marque du mal sur moi. Tous mes serments ne sont plus que mensonges osseux maintenant, il a même réussi à me faire dire qu'il avait raison. _J'étais une traîtresse depuis bien longtemps, quand j'ai commencé à douter des motifs de Marco et si Dieu – comment ai-je pu douter de ça ? – si Dieu m'avait abandonnée. Quand la certitude que je ne vaincrai pas avait pénétré mon esprit._

Mes épaules tremblent, un frisson me prend, un sanglot m'échappe. Tout ça, sans ma permission. _Je souris encore alors que les larmes coulent, amusée tout de même par toute cette ironie._

Non, je ne peux pas pleurer, pas ici, pas maintenant – pas quand il est si près que je peux sentir la chaleur de son corps contre mon dos… _Mais je pleure, pas besoin de lui mentir. Après tout, il peut lire mes pensées, non ?_

Je ne peux pas le laisser gagner, je ne peux pas… Pas de cette façon. Je me retourne, les couvertures se froissent, mes larmes coulent sur mon visage en silence. Il bouge, doucement. _Je ne pourrai pas cacher ces larmes; même s'il ne peut pas les voir maintenant, il les verra demain, leurs traces rouges me trahissent. Qu'est-ce que je fais… ? Je le laisse gagner, voilà tout. Et il gagne, gracieusement, chaque nuit, sans un mot mais avec ce grand sourire narquois._

Il le sait. Il dort encore, mais il sait qu'il m'a emberlificotée dans sa toile, petite poupée qu'il peut reprendre dès qu'il le souhaite, pour la jeter quand il veut. Il sait bien que je l'aime. _Peut-être que non, en fait. Qui sait ? Peut-être que c'est pour ça qu'il est encore là, essayant de gagner ce qu'il a déjà._

Je ne sais plus pourquoi ou comment tout a commencé. Comment puis-je ressentir ces choses à propos d'Hao ? Quand je suis la plus pure preuve qu'il est le mal et doit être éliminé ? C'est absurde. Inconcevable. _Mais comment ne pourrais-je pas ressentir tout cela pour lui? Il est si… tourmenté. Beau et libre et gentil quand nous sommes seuls._

Ce sont ses yeux mauvais et sa voix envoûtante. C'est ma volonté si faible et mes opinions fragiles qui n'étaient jamais bien ancrées de toute façon. _C'est son beau sourire brillant et son toucher si doux. C'est mon cœur effronté qui voulait se prouver quelque chose et être aimé d'un homme qui ne peut pas aimer – c'est mon innocence brisée dont il ramasse les morceaux lorsqu'il s'ennuie._

Hao Asakura...

_Chaque fibre de mon corps te déteste. _Mon cœur te réclame, encore, toujours.

_Tout ça a cause de sa passion tendre, sa maline assurance lorsqu'il me mène au repos, dans cette chambre froide qui n'est jamais totalement claire ni opaque – de cette chambre remplie d'ombres qui puent le sang à cause de ce qui reste dans mes cheveux après trois shampooings et ce que je retrouve sur ses gants, ses chaussures, son manteau. Je tolère cela, tout cela – peut-être parce qu'il le déteste autant que moi, ce jeu dangereux auquel nous nous adonnons. Cette attraction gênante que je ne suis jamais sûre de partager avec lui. _Tout ça à cause de ses beaux yeux, de sa douce, tendre voix quand il cherche à me réconforter. C'est le fait que même s'il le nie quand je trouve le courage de lui demander, il m'aime aussi.

_Nous sommes les ennemis jurés qui n'hésiteront pas une seconde à s'éliminer sur le champ de bataille. _Nous sommes les amants misérables et tendres qui cherchent la chaleur l'un de l'autre pour survivre à la nuit.

_Je te hais, Hao. _Hao, je t'aime.

_Espèce de monstre. _Grand ange obscène.

* * *

**Hao :** *ricane* bien sûr que c'est une ruse

**Jeanne :** *tire les cheveux*

**Hao :** … *passe en mode méchant*

**Jeanne :** *se moque en tirant la langue*


	100. La Proustienne

**Nom**: La Proustienne  
**Auteur**: Rain  
**Disclaimer**: Shaman King ne m'appartient pas mais à un gars très bien qui s'appelle Hiroyuki Takei oooh surprise oooh merveilles ça se savait pas. Bref. Je me fais pas de sous. Truc.  
**Thème**: #59 Vieille fortune  
**Personnages**: Kanna  
**Soundtrack**: Breaking the Habit (Linkin Park)

**Note**: Qui doit lire Du côté de chez Swann pour la rentrée ? Devineeeez… Grosse influence, visiblement. Bleuarh.

* * *

Ce jour-là, ils reçoivent des clients illustres à l'auberge. La jeune demoiselle est très mignonne, très timide, elle rappelle à Kanna une Marion en plus rieuse (mais en moins jolie, cependant), ses parents ne semblent même pas remarquer les petites mains qui se saisissent de leurs bagages, de leurs manteaux. Mais bon, ils ne sont pas les premiers à agir ainsi, ni les derniers, alors elle ne s'en offense qu'à moitié, et va fumer sur le balcon pendant que Marion prépare leur table pour ce soir, et que Matthie monte leurs dernières affaires. Ce n'est qu'après avoir allumé sa longue tige de mort (dixit Tamao) et avoir tiré deux bons coups dessus qu'elle se rend compte qu'elle n'est pas seule.

La fillette l'a suivie, et l'observe de ses grands yeux clairs de derrière un rideau. Kanna rit un peu, lui tire une chaise et l'y dépose. Elle a aussi, bien qu'elle déteste cela, l'habitude de garder les enfants pour leurs parents. Cette petite, après qu'on lui ait donné un chocolat et des bonbons, n'est pas différente des autres. Elle papote, toute heureuse, décrit avec joie son chez elle, les Action Man qu'elle collectionne, les livres de princesses qui s'entassent dans sa grande chambre bleue, et soudain l'Allemande se sent comme aspirée. Pas dans le monde de la petite, non, dans quelque chose de plus personnel, de plus intime. L'enfant ne s'en rend pas compte, mais soudain Kanna a six ans, elle marche avec précautions sur le plancher brun.

La mère vient chercher sa fille à cet instant, Kanna la laisse partir, elle papote toujours, indifférente à son interlocutrice. L'Allemande ne sait pas vraiment quoi faire, elle tire de nouveau sur sa cigarette.

Kanna se souvient d'une immense maison poussiéreuse, aux tons rose et blanc, dans laquelle courir était interdit. Le simple fait de marcher faisait grincer violemment les planchers grincheux, comme s'ils réprouvaient cette action si anodine. Marcher s'accompagnait toujours d'un deuxième son, celui des grandes robes et des costumes de prix, qui crissaient et sifflaient, comme encore une fois pour désapprouver ce besoin d'activité, de mouvement qui emplissait les habitants de la maison.

Une vague lueur froide, asphyxiante, appesantit ces souvenirs, les ourle lourdement. C'est l'éclat des pièces qui dégringolaient des mains de l'Oncle jusque dans celles des domestiques, le jour des étrennes, les rayons du soleil d'hiver qui s'enfoncent sans réchauffer dans les fauteuils des grands salons. Kanna n'y pouvait jamais monter, ils étaient bien trop hauts et elle bien trop petite, mais des fois la matriarche venait la prendre sous les aisselles, et la posait en travers de ses genoux pour lui donner une douce gâterie. C'était le seul éclat positif de ces souvenirs encrassés.

Et puis ça s'est gâté. Elle ne se souvient pas bien, on ne parle pas aux petites filles de ce genre de choses, elle croit que c'était à cause d'un imbroglio avec des responsables du Parti, d'une usine qui est partie en fumée alors qu'elle était la clef de voûte de la stratégie des Bismarch. Ensuite… Ca s'est passé très vite, de ce qu'elle croit. Les actions qui s'effondrent. Les visites policières dans la nuit, pour chercher des choses et des gens qui ne s'y cachaient pas. Les dettes qui s'accumulent. Ils ont dû vendre la maison. Il y a eu un voyage au coeur de la nuit, dans un bus qui sentait mauvais, elle est descendue pour aller 'se laver les mains', ils ne s'en sont pas rendus compte, et voilà qu'elle était seule dans les rues.

Ou peut-être n'étaient-ce que des rêves ? Quand elle y resonge, ces images semblent venir de temps anciens, du début du siècle quand l'Allemagne était encore un grand pays riche. Non, cela ne colle pas avec les temps glacés de la République Démocratique Allemande. Peut-être cette confusion vient-elle des récits de la grand-mère, oui, cela semble plus logique. Avait-elle seulement vécu sous le même toit que cette vieille dame aux allures nobles ? Peut-être a-t-elle tout simplement confondu sa vie avec les souvenirs d'un fantôme. Peut-être a-t-elle toujours vécu dans les rues.

Ce n'était pas très drôle, il faisait souvent froid, il fallait courir longtemps et souvent, dormir dans les refuges près d'un adulte pour ne pas être repéré comme mineure sans parent. A huit ans, elle est tombée sur un groupe gentil, qui l'avait adopté sans un heurt. A dix, Crazy Hans lui avait offert de se tatouer, et elle avait cherché dans les livres de la grande bibliothèque, en douce, pour recopier attentivement le symbole de sa famille. Ca avait été long, ça avait fait mal, mais Kanna avait été très fière d'arborer la grande croix de sa famille éteinte.

Et puis ils avaient été remarqués, et puis tout s'était emballé, et puis Hao l'avait trouvée. Au froid de la rue avait succédé le chaud des voyages, de sa nouvelle famille. Plus de rose, plus de blanc, plus de crissements, si ce n'était celui du sable sous leurs souliers, des toiles qui claquaient sous le vent. Plus jamais froid, plus jamais faim, toujours la cigarette au bec et le rire au coin des lèvres de Mathie.

Enfin. L'Allemande se relève, il a commencé à neiger un peu, la balustrade a blanchi, et ses cheveux outremer sont remplis de flocons blancs. Elle secoue sa crinière, elle n'aime pas avoir froid, elle n'a plus l'habitude.

Kanna lève les yeux vers Hao, souffle le reste de sa fumée sans réfléchir, sourit. C'est bon. Ca ne lui manque pas, la vie de princesse, elle a mille fois préféré son temps avec lui. Les poupées, les froufrous, les madeleines, très peu pour elle.

Allez, il faut rentrer au chaud maintenant, préparer le thé, subir Tamao qui la houspillera pour avoir traîné, aider Marion à dormir sans trop s'impatienter (Horokeu arrive demain), plaisanter avec Mathilda, attendre Rackist qui rentre à la fin de la semaine, ou ne pas l'attendre, ça aussi c'est bien, elle verra.

Il s'agit de vivre, enfin, loin des madeleines et des murmures du temps.

* * *

**Rain :** *danse la macarena*

**Hao :** tu devrais pas bosser, toi ?

**Rain :** Si…. Mais bon… Finir le challenge quoi, ça se fête !


	101. Les vivants

**Nom** : Les vivants

**Auteur** : Rain

**Disclaimer** : Shaman King appartient à Hiroyuki Takei.

**Thème** : 100# 365 jours

**Soundtrack** : The Mariner's Revenge (The Decemberists) (aucun lien %) juste ce qui m'a aidé à composer)

**Personnages** : Ahah. That's the trick. A vous de deviner, 100 mots par personnage.

**Note** :

…. Il faudrait que je fasse un grand message… Remercier chacun de son temps, de ses reviews (Koba, je te réponds vite ! J'ai pas eu le temps avec les exams mais je le ferai !), de son entousiasme, ses encouragements, ses perplexités aussi (ça m'aide à bien voir quand je me plante, hein Rea). J'ai pas besoin de comparer le tout premier (qui était si je ne m'abuse pourquoi ? même si maintenant il a bougé pour permettre au sommaire de prendre sa place) avec les derniers pour savoir que j'ai beaucoup évolué, beaucoup changé. C'est marrant comme au fond il n'y a pas tant de franc HJ que ça, plus des character studies et des trucs sur mes anges, ça montre bien que je ne suis pas simplement une shippeuse obsédée, mais aussi une character-obsédée…

Pour Rea justement. Ce challenge, au plus fort de notre rivalité et même maintenant qu'elle s'éteint, c'était géant. De voir comment on faisait ce qu'on voulait de nos thèmes, ou pas, ce qui se ressemblait, ou pas, les couples qu'on y mettait, les idées qu'on y voyait, ce qui plaisait ou pas. C'était trop bien, c'était génial, et je pense sincèrement qu'il faut lire les deux recueils pour bien saisir la fièvre qui nous animait alors, et la diversité, la puissance de cet échange, qui m'a franchement été bénéfique et cool et viens dans mes bras internet hug je t'aime rivale.

Je suis pas douée pour les discours, j'oublie plein de choses… Mais je sais que Rea, Koba, Soleil, Gaia, Him, Kim, Daniel aussi, et Jenn si tu m'entends, et puis tous les autres, ce qui sont partis avant (Rawf), ce qui ne sont pas restés longtemps, tous ceux qui ont jamais pu sourire devant ce challenge, méritent mes mille mercis ! Z'êtes géant(e)s, tous !

* * *

En janvier je mourais de faim dans une ville enneigée, et je courais les rues comme un chat errant.  
En février je dansais dans les rues pour échapper à un cauchemar.  
En mars j'apprenais à oublier les fantômes du passé.  
En avril j'apprenais la tendresse, et je prenais confiance en mes nouveaux alliés.  
En mai d'un enfant sauvage je devenais une personne civilisée – tout du moins j'essayais.  
En juin j'aimais sans condition, sans hésitation - j'aimais.  
En juillet je souffrais en martyr pour un seul regard bienveillant.  
En août je pleurais une perte injuste, toute seule comme une grande.  
En septembre je grandissais comme je pouvais, pauvre herbe perdue sous les morceaux de béton.  
En octobre je me battais contre des monstres de l'ombre.  
En novembre je me mentais pour continuer à avancer dans la nuit, les jambes tremblantes.  
En décembre je perdais tout sur un coup de tête, et je n'arrivais pas à le regretter.

* * *

En janvier j'étais laissée seule dans cette grande maison vide.  
En février j'apprenais mon histoire, au fil des récits de mes ancêtres.  
En mars je pleurais mes morts, si vieux et pourtant si jeunes.  
En avril je promettais de les venger un jour.  
En mai je m'informais sur mon ennemi, et apprenais ses secrets.  
En juin je décidais qu'il était réellement la cause de tous mes malheurs, car sans lui je n'aurais pas été laissée seule – et je m'abandonnais à la haine.  
En juillet je me rendis compte que sourire, je n'arrivais plus à le faire.  
En août je tentais de protéger les autres d'eux-mêmes.  
En septembre j'allais trop loin.  
En octobre je rencontrais un miracle.  
En novembre j'apprenais ma vérité, et ça faisait mal, une brûlure au fond du ventre, mais ça faisait du bien aussi, un baume sur ma peau ensanglantée.  
En décembre je brûlais pour satisfaire les plans d'un autre, et je n'avais pas le temps de vraiment le comprendre.

* * *

En janvier je grandissais au milieu des ruines d'un autre temps.  
En février je décidais de confier ma vie à un autre.  
En mars je rencontrais un enfant merveilleux, brillant et paumé.  
En avril je vivais sans me poser de questions – peut-être heureux, peut-être pas, cela n'avait pas d'importance.  
En mai je soutenais (sans pouvoir compatir) un homme que j'aimais.  
En juin je voyais cet homme s'autodétruire sans pouvoir rien y faire, et tout ce que je tentais échouait lamentablement.  
En juillet je soulevais de terre un autre petit cœur, pour essayer de réparer le premier.  
En août je choisissais une nouvelle voie, laissant derrière moi cœurs brisés et questions silencieuses.  
En septembre je tombais amoureux de la fille qu'il fallait pas, sans le regretter, mais sans l'avoir voulu non plus.  
En octobre je revoyais mon passé défiler, la malédiction d'un homme trop vieux dans un monde en feu.  
En novembre je me battais pour voir jusqu'où je m'étais trompé, presque par curiosité, par goût du morbide sans doute.  
En décembre je mourais pour que l'histoire soit bouclée.

* * *

En janvier je pleurais, et j'étais consolée.  
En février je suçais mon pouce sur les genoux d'un grand frère très froid, et frissonnais sans bien comprendre le rejet de ce compagnon de jeu d'antan.  
En mars je me perdais dans le village, et j'entendais sans le vouloir des propos d'adultes que je ne pouvais comprendre.  
En avril je voyais ma meilleure amie devenir une autre, si différente, si adulte.  
En juin j'étais jalouse, et morte de peur.  
En juillet je me fâchais avec la meilleure partie de moi-même.  
En août je décidais de ne plus jamais porter de couches.  
En septembre je trouvais la vie bien difficile.  
En octobre je me rabibochais à la hâte.  
En novembre je voyais l'avènement d'une nouvelle ère, et d'un nouveau Shaman King.  
En décembre je grandissais, et je n'aimais pas ça du tout.

* * *

En janvier je laissais mon pays de feu et de glace derrière moi, ne gardant que son souvenir au cœur.  
En février je rencontrais deux enfants rachitiques, et je les prenais avec moi – ou peut-être qu'ils me prenaient avec eux.  
En mars je protégeai une enfant d'elle-même la serrant contre moi pour qu'elle ne se blesse pas.  
En avril je faisais confiance à un enfant, parce que c'était devenu un chef, un bon chef.  
En mai je me battais de toutes mes forces pour ce chef.  
En juin je perdais tout de même.  
En juillet je commençai à grandir pour de vrai, alors que j'étais déjà si grand.  
En août je manquais de mourir.  
En septembre je mourais pour de bon.  
En octobre je retournais aux origines, à la glace et au feu, au noir et au blanc.  
En novembre je voyais ces enfants se trouver au bout de la route, comme s'ils avaient marché si longtemps sans s'être jamais vraiment vus.  
En décembre j'étais heureux, tout simplement.

* * *

En janvier je m'entraînais dur, tous les jours, quel que soit le temps – j'avais une mission à remplir.  
En février je m'enhardissais, et mes convictions prenaient de la force.  
En mars je sauvais des ingrats, contre leur volonté s'il le fallait, parce qu'il fallait bien que quelqu'un le fasse.  
En avril j'étais battu sans tirer de leçon, par un enfant idiot aux idées trop simples.  
En mai je me butais – parce que c'était simple, parce que c'était facile, et parce que je détestais entendre que j'avais tort.  
En juin je rencontrais un ange, à la voix fluette et aux bras graciles.  
En juillet j'aimais sans bien le savoir.  
En août je la rejetais de toutes mes forces, parce qu'elle n'était pas ce que j'imaginais.  
En septembre je me haïssais pour l'avoir fait pleurer, elle qui avait compris si vite ce que je refusais d'entendre.  
En octobre je choisissais ma voie, même si elle était stupide, même si elle était vaine – mais c'était ma voie.  
En novembre je subissais la leçon de mon aveuglement, sans avoir même pu m'excuser.  
En décembre je la laissais toute seule dans ce monde trop froid, parce que je n'étais qu'un idiot.

* * *

**Rain :** AYYYYY FINI

**Hao :** Tu nous embêteras plus ? T'as vraiment fini ? Tu nous laisse tranquilles ? C'est vrai ?

**Rain :** ….

**Jeanne :** Tu me shipperas plus avec lui ? Je suis libre ? Enfin ?

**Rain :** ….

**Tous :** AYYYY ALLONS FAIRE LA FÊTE ON EST SAUVES -

**Rain :** Bien sûr que non *remonte lunettes* j'ai encore Echecs et Fighter et plein d'autres fics à écrire.

**Tous :** NOOOOON


End file.
